Suicide Solution
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: COMPLETE.Death, strong language, torture and general disturbing things.A Severitus challenge,A Dark Harry fic.During the summer something happens that changes the way Harry is, he loses friends but makes others, then soemthing drastic changes even that
1. Changes

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry placed the quill and parchment that he was using under his bed in the hole covered by the loose floorboard. He then moved to his window and opened it slightly so Hedwig could fly back in if he was asleep. He looked sleepily down to his watch and saw it flash '23.59' he rubbed his eyes behind his thickly rimmed glasses, and climbed back into bed.  
  
He laid still waiting for his watch to change to '00.00'. It was a habit he had done ever since Hagrid had visited him on the small hut on the rock, 6 years ago. He had changed a lot since he started at Hogwarts, when he was only eleven. Back then he had a small and skinny frame, messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and thick black rimmed glasses.  
  
Now however he had broad shoulders (from playing quidditch for 5 years) he was tall (almost as tall as his freckled friend Ron Weasley) but he still had the thick black rimmed glasses and the emerald green eyes, his hair however was still black, and still messy, but not for long. His watch then beeped, harry was 16.  
  
He smiled to himself in the darkness that was in his room at this late hour, but his smile changed to a look of hurt and confusion as his body convulsed rapidly. He clenched himself up into a tight ball, his arms around his stomach, his face screwed up in pain, his forehead drenched in sweat, and his eyes tightly shut. His tongue was bleeding in his mouth from where he was biting down to prevent himself from crying out.  
  
His watch flashed again, '00.01', the minute had felt like and hour to him. Still sweating he fell back onto his bed and laid their panting, his heart racing as if he had just run the 100meter sprint, chest rising up and down, one hand placed over his heart while the other was over his scar.  
  
It hadn't hurt.  
  
Normally when he felt pain his scar stung too. But no, not this time, there was nothing. It was just his body that had hurt not his scar.  
  
Harry looked at his watch again '00.05'. Taking his glasses off and placing them on his bedside table, he fell back onto his pillows and immediately fell asleep.  
  
~S~  
  
An: sorry its short - but its just an intro to the story, k.  
  
Lady Snake ~S~ 


	2. Letters I

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .

  
Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning to find Hedwig, pecking at his hand. He sat up and stroked her snowy white feathers; he then noticed that she was not the only owl in the room. He looked at his watch again, '06.42'. He smiled, finally he was 16! He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and was on the way to begin training as an Auror with Professor Mcgonagall and most of the other teachers too.  
  
Harry picked up the top letter that had been delivered by Hedwig, pig, and one of the school owls. He instantly recognised the neat handwriting to be one of his best friends; Hermione granger.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
First of all 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' you're now 16!! I sent your present with Hedwig again; I think she feels like it's her duty or something to come to my house just before your birthday so that I can send you your present.  
  
Ron owled me to ask if I can meet up with him in Diagon alley, on august 24th, he's properly asked you too! I hope to see you in august.

Don't feel bad about what happened last year. It wasn't entirely you're fault.  
  
Lots of love Hermione xxx  
  
Ps. I got my owl results through this morning, I got outstanding in all my exams!  
  
Harry smiled, at Hermione's letter, and reached over to Ron's letter.  
  
Heya Harry,  
  
Happy birthday mate! I've asked Hermione if she can meet me in Diagon alley on august 24th, do you wanna come too? Hermione's already said she could. I hope the muggles aren't mistreating you, and if they are just think, in two years you can curse and hex them to hell and back!!  
  
Hermione also said that she got outstanding in all her owls, she wont shut up about it now, but at least this year we don't have any major exams, like the newts next year! I got my results in too, I got exceeds expectations, in Divinatation, history of magic and transfiguration, but I got outstanding in DADA!! Can you believe it!? Write back soon okay, and I'll see you on the 24th!!  
  
Bye!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry still smiling, picked up the letter from Hogwarts. Once again it was slightly thicker than normal, harry guessed it was the owl results. Opening it quickly and chucking the envelope to the floor, he looked over the list of books needed for his 6th year.  
  
A guide to transfiguration, grade 6. A beginners guide to becoming an Auror. Curses, hexes and counters. Advanced potions  
  
He then pulled out the folder bit of parchment, fingers trembling slightly. He opened his owl results.  
  
Transfiguration - E  
  
Potions – A

DADA – O

HoM – A

Divinatation - A

CMC - O 

Herbology - E 

Astronomy - A  
  


Charms - E

  
Harry sighed in relief, two O's, three E's and four A's. He was amazed that he had passed Potions.  
  
Harry then turned to the pile of parcels, he opened them one by one. A guide book of tips and hints to becoming an Auror, from Hermione. A picture of all 9 Weasley's Harry and Hermione, from Ron. A book, full of pictures and notes, ideas, schemes and pranks done and made by the four Mauderer's, from Lupin. A box of fireworks and tricks from the twins, and a bag of rock cakes, from Hagrid.  
  
Harry was about half way through looking through the Mauderer's book, when he heard his aunt's voice call up the stairs.  
  
"Potter! Get down and make breakfast now!"  
  
Harry slowly put everything away; he knew that he didn't have to do everything his aunt and uncle wanted, because of the threat from Lupin, Moody and Tonks at the end of his 5th year. When everything was safely hidden, he made his way downstairs.  
  
Never noticing that he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
~S~


	3. The Knight Bus

Suicide Solution  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 3 - leaving the Dursley's and journeying to Diagon Alley.  
  
The painful transformations that Harry undertook each and every night at midnight continued in the weeks following his 16th birthday. He was not used to them, no, because no one can get used to pain, except perhaps Voldemort, and a few of the more insane Death Eaters. He had realised two days after his birthday that he hadn't been wearing his glasses, and after that he had begun to notice many more subtle changes within himself. By august 24th, the day he was to meet Ron and Hermione in Diagon alley, his hair had now reached just pasted his ears, and hung loosely.  
  
Harry awoke at 5am that morning. He quickly dressed in a long black robe, and black cloak, gathered his trunk and Hedwig, who was asleep in her cage, and made his way downstairs to the front door. Obviously the clunking sounds of his trunk on the stairs woke his relatives,  
  
"Where do you think you're going boy dressed like that!?"  
  
It appeared that uncle Vernon had got the use of his voice back first. Harry looked coolly up at him and replied  
  
"I'm catching the knight bus to Diagon alley so I can buy my school stuff and meet up with my friends. See you next summer. Bye."  
  
And he walked out of the door and onto the pavement, where he stopped and stuck out his wand hand. There was a loud BANG and the triple decked violent purple bus appeared in front of him.  
  
The doors opened and Stan Shunpike, who Harry knew pretty well now, jumped out and was about to start his welcoming speech when he recognised Harry.  
  
"Hey 'arry, where to this time?"  
  
Together they made their way onto the bus, where they stowed Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron, again Stan."  
  
"righ' 'o"  
  
There was another loud BANG and the knight bus was once again rolling off down an empty street. Stan had come back to sit opposite Harry and Harry handed him the 11 sickles, for the journey.  
  
"Say Stan which school did you go to?"  
  
"I was at 'ogwarts too, but I gradua'ed 2 years ago."  
  
"I didn't know you went to Hogwarts! What house were you in? Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"  
  
Stan laughed and said "Now wha' makes ya think I wasen in Gryffindor or Slytherin?"  
  
Harry smirked "You're too nice to be a Slytherin and I'm a gryff' and I know pretty much everyone in my house, whenever they're in higher years or lower."  
  
Stan laughed again, "I was in Hufflepuff, I . . . I was friends with Cedric, sort of, well I was, but we had an argument 'round Christmas time, an' we didn't speak again."  
  
Harry was silent, he had had no idea Stan was friends with cedric, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
He said quietly, but Stan waved him off, "It's okay, now I'll be righ' back, I gotta help Madam Marsh down the stairs, I dunno why she always insis's on sittin' on the top floor"  
  
He grinned at Harry then disappeared up the thin staircase, returning a few minutes later with feeble old Madam Marsh clinging to his arm.  
  
Once Stan had chucked out Madam Marsh's case the bus jumped with another loud BANG and they were tumbling down charring cross road. The bus skidded to a halt outside the Leaky Cauldron and Stan helped Harry get his trunk off the bus.  
  
" 'ere you go 'arry."  
  
"Thanks Stan. I'll prob see you again next summer. Bye." Harry heard Stan call "Bye ma'e!" before the bus disappeared again with one more BANG. He dragged his trunk into the pub and tom called a greeting out over the bar.  
  
"Do you have a free room Tom?"  
  
"Yes room eleven's free again, follow me mr Potter. Locomotor trunk!"  
  
Harry followed his trunk and Tom up the narrow staircase into the same room he had used in his third year.  
  
"Thanks Tom, how much will it be to stay here 'till the 1st of September?"  
  
"Nine days is a galleon and 4 sickles."  
  
Harry paid Tom and then he left Harry to unpack.  
  
"Well Hedwig, here we are again." The snowy owl hooted a quiet reply and what could of past as an owl sigh, he smiled at his 7 year old owl and began to unpack his robes that he would be wearing in the next nine days. "Mental note buy more robes from Madam Malkins."  
  
Harry left his room at 9am with his Gringotts key, money pouch and Hogwarts list and left for the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
~S~ 


	4. Knockturn Alley

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 4

Harry entered Gringotts and was taken on the twisting, winding, rattling cart ride down to his vault. It now had more than ten times what it originally had when Harry first visited it, just because he had inherited the entire Black family fortune after his godfather's early death the previous June. Now because it was entwined with the Potter fortune he already owned, Harry was now financially on par with the Malfoy and Lestrange families.  
  
Harry collected 40 galleons and 10 sickles out of his vault and took to jumpy cart ride back up to the surface, and out onto the cobbled street. He looked at his watch, '09.30'; he was to meet Ron and Hermione at 11am outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. So he had an hour and a half to himself to look around and he knew exactly where he wanted to go; Knockturn Alley.  
  
Having been there once in his second year, he was eager to go again. No longer a scared 12-year-old child, he was now an almost fully-grown 16-year- old man, who had duelled and survived the wrath of Voldemort four times; something not even his parents could do.  
  
He walked the length of Diagon Alley and stepped out of the sunlight lit street into the dark, dank and dingy alleyway that was Knockturn. He was dressed in long black robes covered with a long black cloak - with the hood pulled up over his head, which shielded his face in darkness, so that no one could see his features or more importantly his scar.  
  
He may have survived Voldemort, but he was not prepared to do battle with those Death Eater's who not only had escaped imprisonment of Azkaban but have also kept their names clear.  
  
He spotted Borign and Bukes and entered it for the second time in his life. Walking slowly, he made his way around the edge of the shop, looking at the displays and thinking about how amusing it would be to use against some of his enemies; Draco Malfoy or Snape for example.  
  
One thing in particular caught his eye: the Hand of Death. Much like the Hand of Glory, it obeys the owner. But in the case of the Hand of Death it strangles anyone the owner tells it to, unless given a weapon - where it uses that to kill them, until the owner tells it to stop or the victim dies. Harry smirked; yes he would defiantly like to use it against Malfoy. He slowly ran his forefinger over the withered palm of the hand before wrapping his fingers around the wrist and picking it up.  
  
"What _are_ you doing child?" said a slippery voice from behind him.  
  
Turning around slowly Harry replied, "I intend to buy this, how much is it?"  
  
"That is a very _expensive_ item child."  
  
"How much?" Harry replied firmly, impersonating Hermione  
  
The shopkeeper seemed to be taken back by Harry's vicious tone and adopted the same tone Harry had heard him use when he was talking to Lucius Malfoy 4 years ago.  
  
"12 galleons sir. Come." He turned and headed off to the counter, Harry followed, bemused at the turn of events that were occurring. He would have to impersonate Hermione more often.  
  
"Do you have any interesting books here, or is all you sell the stuff that is only slightly better than riff raff?"  
  
The keeper looked insulted that someone dared to call his trinkets 'riff raff' but he remembered the tone that he had used earlier and asked  
  
"What is your name sir?"  
  
Luckily for Harry, he had thought that someone may ask for a name and had spent the Gringotts cart ride thinking up one. He had decided upon  
  
"Guerra, Tanathos Guerra."  
  
He had read about the Greek god of death 'Tanathos' in a book he had borrowed from Hermione about ancient history the year before, and he knew that 'Guerra' meant war, though he couldn't remember in what language though. He found it suitable that his second name would mean 'death' seeing as that was what his life would include, and his surname 'war' seeing as he would be a main part in the upcoming war between light and dark.  
  
"Good day to you sir, you will find the books sections on the far side, over there." He pointed to a ceiling high books shelf that covered most of the far wall. Harry nodded and wandered over to the shelf and began examining the titles. He had began to read the opening paragraph in 'Forbidden Dark curses' when he heard the door open, he looked up curious to see who it was, and smirked as he recognised the platinum blonde hair that belonged to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry watched Malfoy talk quietly to the keeper and then slowly closed the book as he saw that Malfoy was making a direct route to where he stood.  
  
"Borign tells me your name is Guerra, I thought your family name died out years ago."  
  
_'Shite_!' Screamed Harry's mind as he did some quick thinking. "My ancestors moved into hiding, they found the world changing into something they didn't like - a world full of idiotic muggles and squibs." He looked at Malfoy's face to see a reaction, '_I hope he buys that'_ he thought to himself. Luckily Malfoy did.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Harry handed him the thick black book and Malfoy's crystal eyes roved over the thin silver lettering, he gave a small nod of approval before handing the book back.  
  
"I have purchases of my own to make. Good day Guerra."  
  
"Good Day Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy turned and walked over to a different section of the store and Harry, glancing at his watch, swiftly walked over to the counter again. When he reached it Borign said to him  
  
"Guerra eh? Don't that mean war?"  
  
"Mister Borign, I advise you to not butt into other peoples personal lives and just do your job. How much?"  
  
"10 galleons sir, I apologise for prying."  
  
Harry paid for the book and put it into the bag along with the Hand of Death.  
  
"Good day Mister Borign"  
  
"Good day Mister Guerra."  
  
Leaving the shop Harry then headed into the shop immediately opposite 'Borign and Bukes', a small shop called 'Jugson's inexplicable blades'. Walking through the door Harry was thinking to himself _'Jugson . . . Jugson . . . I know that name. Jugson, where have I heard it before? Jugson . . . Jugson.'  
  
He didn't remember where he had heard the name 'Jugson' until he was back in Diagon Alley, hood thrown back, Hand of Death, a small 8 inch dragon dagger, and curses book hidden back in his room and a coconut and rum double scoop ice cream in his hand whilst sitting outside Florean Fortescue's parlour with the days copy of the 'daily prophet' in front of him.  
  
_      STILL MISSING NOW 16 ESCAPED DEATH EATERS  
  
      Report by Callidora Patil  
  
             It's been 7 months since the immense Azkaban break out, where 10 of He-who- must-not-be-named followers (called death eaters) escaped, recently it                was discovered that they didn't have help from ex-convict, and erroneously accused murderer, Sirius black, (for the report on how we know this turn to  
page 6)  
  
Now missing are: Lucius Malfoy; Rodolphus Lestrange; Walden Macnair; Tobias Nott; Vivienne Crabbe; Antonin Dolohov; Algernan Rookwood; Philip Jugson .  
. .  
_  
_'There_!' Harry stared at the front page of the daily prophet, his eyes roaming over the list of escaped death eaters. _'Philip Jugson. A death eater owns a shop. A shop in Knockturn alley no less. But still a shop.'_ He sniggered at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny mate?"  
  
Harry turned around to see his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, holding hands. His grin faded slightly as he noticed that the latter of the two was looking pissed. Very pissed.  
  
"Er . . . Hermione whats up? You look mad at something."  
  
Hermione walked towards, stopping just a few feet away and said in a voice that was shaking with barely controlled rage  
  
"You idiot! You didn't tell Remus you were gonna be here! Him and the others have been going frantic with worry! I can't believe you didn't write and tell them!"  
  
Harry's grin completely faded, Hermione was right he had forgotten to tell them, "Where's Remus now?"  
  
"Right here Harry." Came Remus' gruff voice from behind them. Harry turned to face him  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, I totally forgot." Lupin smiled at his best friends son at the use of his first name. Ever since the death of Sirius, Harry had been calling Lupin, Remus or Moony.  
  
"Well at least you're safe, that's all that matters. Oh I have some good news for you three."  
  
All three of them joined Harry at the table and ordered ice creams.  
  
"Oh?" prompted Hermione.  
  
Remus smiled at her, "Yes, Albus has got a new DADA teacher for you."  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked, but was cut across by Ron, who had folded his arms over his chest and said  
  
"It better not be another cow like Umbridge! 'Cause if it is I'm not going back!"  
  
Harry laughed at his friend whilst Hermione asked again "Who is it?"  
  
"Yeah come on Remus who is it?" inquired Ron eagerly.  
  
Remus looked at Ron and replied, "You three will have to stop calling me Remus from September, and you'll have to go back to professor."  
  
It took a while for this information to sink in then Hermione squealed and hugged Remus tightly, who blushed; Ron was punching the air and saying 'yes!' with every punch, whilst Harry was smiling at Remus happily and laughing slightly at his discomfort.  
  
"It'll be good to have you back Remus."  
  
"I'll bet! Hey I wish I could have seen Snape's reaction to find out you were coming back!"  
  
Harry's face suddenly darkened at Ron's words and he hissed venomously "Don't you ever mention that bastard's name in front of me again."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Remus stopped smiling and Remus said happily trying to lighten the mood "Come on let's go get your school supplies, then we can go have dinner and travel back to Grimmauld place. Okay"  
  
"I'm not going back there yet. I can't it's too soon to stay there. Maybe Christmas or Easter, but I can't stay there now."  
  
Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said quietly "I know it's hard, but we have to continue normally."  
  
"What continue as if he never died! Continue as if he never even existed? NO!"  
  
"Harry that's not what I meant. Trust me, this is just as hard for me as it is for you, he was my best friend since I was eleven, and it's been so hard especially since James died and he was locked away and then with the betrayal of peter. It's just been so hard, so please come back tonight, just tonight. For me, please, to help me. It will help me as well as you. Please."  
  
Harry looked at Remus, the pain from the departure of his three best friends was clear on his aged face and Harry immediately felt sorry for not realising the pain that Remus must have gone through the past 16 years.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus. I will come back with you tonight, but only to do one thing."  
  
"Whats that harry?" came Ron's voice  
  
"To kill Kretcher."  
  
"Oh harry! You cant, he's ill, he doesn't know what he's doing at all!" Hermione said shocked. Harry's anger flared up at once.  
  
"Cant' I? He _tricked_ me into believing that Sirius was at the ministry! He __told Bellatrix what I saw at Christmas! He _laughed_ when he found out that Sirius had died! And you have the gall to stand there all-innocent and tell me that I _can't_ hurt him for what he's done! _Can't_ kill him for the death of Sirius! _Can't_ do anything because he's _'not all there'_? Well you listen to me Hermione, he __is all there, and he knows _exactly_ what he's doing, knows _exactly_ what he means and says! So he _is_ going to die a very slow and very painful death, and if __anyone tries to stop me I'll turn the hand onto them!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were silent; they had never seen Harry this mad before. Remus had, and Remus knew he was serious; Harry had the same look in his eyes now as he did when he saw that Bellatrix had killed his godfather. This anger in Harry scared Remus; he knew that once he was this mad he would not change his mind. It was this anger that had caused Harry to use an unforgivable against another human. It was this anger that had given him inhuman strength and power, to first break away from Remus, who because of the werewolf was incredibly strong and secondly to command the mysteries section of the ministry to obey his command. You had to be exceedingly powerful to do that. Only Dumbledore and Voldemort had been able to do that in the past. He sighed Harry scared him, and he had to tell someone his worries or Harry could easily go dark and become more powerful and ruthless than Voldemort himself. Remus knew he had to tell someone - __'but who? Not Dumbledore, he wouldn't help the situation, no I will have to tell Severus, he would be able to help Harry - the only problem is that Harry hates Severus, and Severus hates Harry. Obviously Severus doesn't know' Remus' mind was trying to find an answer. He sighed; it was like trying to decipher a really hard riddle.  
  
"Come on lets go get your stuff." Remus repeated.  
  
The other three nodded and all four set off to collect their Hogwarts things for the next year.  
  
~S~_


	5. No more Kretcher

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 5

They disembarked from the knight bus quietly and the four made their way over to 12 Grimmauld place. Once again Harry had his hood pulled up and he was looking at the ground as he walked.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked in a whisper as she fell back into step with him.  
  
"Yeah . . ." his answer drifted off with the wind and Hermione re-joined hands with Ron.  
  
Remus knocked on the door and Kretcher answered it  
  
"Welcome to Grimmauld place my mistress should be here in two d- "  
  
Kretcher' s welcome was cut off abruptly by Harry's hand as it quickly wrapped itself around the house-elf's thin neck.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, Harry ignored her and lifted Kretcher off the floor and entered his godfather's old house. Ron, Hermione and Remus walked in after him.  
  
"Harry . . ." Ron said gently "how do you plan on killing him - we're not aloud to do magic."  
  
Harry smirked "I don't _need_ my magic" he replied in a snarl. Walking past the nearly tearful Hermione he went to his trunk and opened it. Kretcher was still squirming in his hand, "keep still" he hissed and Kretcher did. Harry stood up a few moments later with the hand of Death; he placed it on the ground where its fingers twitched slightly as they could sense that their master wanted them to do their work soon. Harry then reached back into his trunk and grinning in a way that only insane people were supposed to he pulled out the dragon dagger.  
  
He placed Kretcher on the floor and snarled at him "Don't move", he then gave the dagger to the hand and said to it in a oddly calm voice  
  
"Torture him my sweet, but don't kill him yet."  
  
The hand clenched it's gnarled fingers tightly around the daggers handle and attacked Kretcher.  
  
"Harry where did you get that hand and dagger?"  
  
Ron asked amazed and scared that his friend would have such things in his trunk.  
  
"Knockturn alley." Came Remus' voice. "They're from Knockturn alley." He sounded sad, and shaken that harry would take such a risk.  
  
"Oh Harry _why_ did you go down there?" Hermione cried, "It's so dangerous! You could have been killed! Then where would the order be?"  
  
Ron and Remus looked at Hermione quickly and realising her mistake covered her mouth with her hands quickly. Harry was thoroughly ignoring them, his entire attention was focused on his hand that was mutilating the tiny house- elf.  
  
Kretcher was still alive, and his screaming was getting annoying, "silence!" he hissed, and once again Kretcher did as told. Though it was not his doing. Kretcher was silenced by a spell and held by one too.  
  
_'Cool, that's three wandless magics so far.'_ Harry mind was completely gleeful, Kretcher was going to die soon, and it would be all by Harry's hands, well hand. _'I wonder what else I can do?'_  
  
He looked directly into Kretcher' s beady eyes and hissed  
  
"_Crucio_!" Kretcher' s body immediately began to convulse with the pain that was being fuelled by Harry's hate for the elf. Harry was laughing at the pain that the elf was in, it was a laugh that Remus had heard before, a laugh that belonged to one very powerful Dark Lord.  
  
Hermione screamed and ran from the hallway up the stairs crying, Ron cast a fearful look at Harry, then swiftly followed. With Remus behind him.  
  
"DIRTY WEREWOLF! CAUSING DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY! FILTHY MUDBLOOD IS BACK AGAIN!!"  
  
Hermione's scream had woken up Sirius' mother's portrait,  
  
"Be Silent!" Harry commanded the portrait and to Harry's surprise she didn't scream insults but enquired as to why he was here again.  
  
"To do just one tiny little thing."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Harry stood up and indicated to Kretcher' s blood covered form on the floor.  
  
"You didn't like him did you?"  
  
The portrait looked down at the elf and replied "no, but he did his duty, and you're getting blood all over the floor. That floor's mahogany you know, very expensive, it better not stain."  
  
"Don't worry, it wont."  
  
The portrait smiled at him, "You know boy, I think I could get to like you, what is your name?"  
  
"I was named Harry Potter at birth, but soon I shall go as Tanathos Guerra."  
  
"Guerra? Now that's a name I haven't heard for a while, the family were related to us Black's a few centuries ago. They're be on the tapestry, if it's still there."  
  
"It is, I'll go look after I've cleaned up this mess." Harry turned to Kretcher, "Kill him, I'm bored now." The hand immediately went in and slit the elf's throat. Kretcher died instantly.  
  
Now Harry Potter's hands were stained, stained by the death of someone. It was a mark that would never leave him.  
  
"That's left an awful mess dear"  
  
"Yes it has hasn't it" He replied, "Well I better clean it up then. _Aboleo_."  
  
The still body of the elf was obliterated by the Dark attack, but still the blood was on the floor. Harry turned to face the portrait  
  
"Don't suppose you know a spell to clean that up do you?"  
  
She smiled again, _'She was very pretty, shame she's dead.'_ Thought Harry.  
  
"Yes, _Venocon_, it vanishes anything it's cast upon."  
  
"Does it work on people?"  
  
"Not very well, you have to be incredibly powerful to vanish a person."  
  
"There's another spell that I learnt at Hogwarts that vanishes things, it's a charm, _Evanesco, but it has a different incantation to this one."  
  
"Yes, when _Evanesco_ is cast, it is possible to bring it back, when __Venocon is cast, it isn't. It's a good one for destroying evidence."  
  
"Cool." He turned to the pile of darkening blood "_Venocon_!" The blood vanished and the floor looked like there had never been anything there.  
  
"Oh well done Tanathos, well done. It's a tricky spell to do. Especially with out a wand."  
  
"I'd forgotten I was doing wandless magics actually, any idea why I can?"  
  
He walked down the corridor so that he was standing directly in front of the picture.  
  
"Sorry, no idea, you must be powerful mind. A bit of advice though don't advertise you can do wandless, people will want to take advantage of you."  
  
Harry smiled at her _'I can't see why Sirius' didn't like his mother, she's wonderful!'_  
  
"Well thank you for the spell, I'm gonna go look up 'Guerra' on the tapestry, can I speak to you later?"  
  
"Of course Tanathos, just do me a favour, get the werewolf and mudblood out of my house, I do so like it clean and not tainted."  
  
"We were leaving tonight anyway, and I doubt that they'll come back, not after seeing me murder the elf."  
  
"Oh good, well you're always welcome here, if you wish to floo, just say _'Adamas'_ before the name, it allows people to enter the house without being cursed. You will be able to floo here from Hogwarts aswell, it over powers the wards set there."  
  
"Really? I'm surprised at that! Mind you it would be typical of Dumbledore to overlook spells like that. By the way what is your name, I was never told?"  
  
"Campaspe Domina Black. Campaspe is Greek it means 'cunning serpent' and Domina is Latin it means 'great lady'."  
  
"I will speak to you soon then, Lady Campaspe."  
  
"Yes, until next time, Lord Tanathos."  
  
Harry nodded his head politely and left the hallway. He walked over to the far side of the room to where the tapestry hung. He searched for the name 'Guerra' and found it after about 5 minutes. There was a thin gold line connecting the names, Awena Black and Lucifer Guerra. Lucifer Guerra also had a gold line connecting him to Dyna Malfoy. _'I wonder why malfoy didn't realise that he was related to me? Oh well, if we ever meet again, I'll ask him.'_  
  
Harry left the room with the tapestry and walked back out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. He made himself dinner and was almost finished when Remus walked in.  
  
"We were going to head back to the leaky cauldron soon, are you all set?" Remus' voice was soft and full of sadness.  
  
"Yes, let me wash this up and say good bye to Lady Campaspe, and I'll be ready."  
  
"Campaspe? Sirius' mother? Why say good-bye to her? She's just a painting and not a very nice one at that"  
  
Harry stood up and took his plate to the sink, "Because I was having a very good conversation with her earlier, and we're friends now, that's why. Besides I said that we would be leaving tonight." He finished washing the cutlery and plates and was putting them away in the cupboard "Oh by the way, is this house still going to be used for the order's meetings?"  
  
"Dumbledore's not sure, but yes properly."  
  
Harry dried his hands on the sides of his cloak and put them in his pockets. "Okay, I'd better tell her then, she might get annoyed otherwise."  
  
Remus and Harry left the kitchen together, and made their way back up to the landing. Remus walked over to where a still tearful Hermione stood with Ron's arm around her waist. Harry put the hand and dagger back into his trunk and closed it with a snap. "__Locoom" he whispered, and his trunk was magically sealed. Standing slowly he walked back down to where Campaspe hung.  
  
"Milady?" he asked, the curtains opened and the portrait smiled down at him,  
  
"Hello, Tanathos, leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yes milady, we are heading back to Hogwarts. But the order will still be using this house for their meetings I'm afraid."  
  
"Really? Oh no, the house will still be tarnished, and I will have no one to speak now that the elf has gone. Unless perchance . . ."  
  
"Perchance what milady?"  
  
"You could take me with you to Hogwarts."  
  
"How, the frame is stuck to the wall, it cant be removed."  
  
"Oh it can, if I allow myself to be removed. You could take me down and shrink me then put me up again when you can."  
  
Harry smiled at her, and she looked back at him hopefully.  
  
"That, milady Campaspe, is a wonderful idea, and I would honoured to take you with me. _Mimmalisk_." The portrait came down from the wall and shrunk down to a pocket sized frame. Harry held it gently in his hand and looked down at her, she was smiling at him.  
  
"Come, let us go."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Tanathos."  
  
Lady Campaspe' s voice was still the same volume as it was before and as Harry watched her, she drew the curtains and went to sleep. Vaguely thinking that he could transfigure the picture into one with a cover over it and adding a picture of him to it he put the portrait into his pocket. 'I'll ask Colin if he would take one for me when I get to Hogwarts.'  
  
Harry picked up the end of his trunk and the four left Grimmauld place and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~S~  
  
AN:  
  
The spell _'Aboleo'_ is from the story _'Not_ __Myself' by Saerry Snape, (which I suggest you read - it's amazing) I am using the spell with permission from Harry and Ni (another character from Not Myself). The actual spell was designed to obliterate an opponent's attack but I thought it could work on bodies to. This is the actual meaning of the spell:  
  
_Aboleo_  
  
Meaning: Obliterate  
  
Effect: Causes opponent's attack to disintegrate  
  
Side Effect/Other Possible Uses or Facts: Does not work if the person you are duelling, etc, is stronger than you (ie: Voldemort ~Shut up, Harry.~)  
  
Subtype: Defensive  
  
The meanings of both Tanathos Guerra and Campaspe Domina Black are all the real meanings and translations, I got them from a 17 year old baby naming book I found in my loft. Along with Awena which is welsh and means prophecy, and Dyna which is also Greek and means power.  
  
The spell _Mimmalisk_ is one of my own and it means shrink._


	6. Lady Campaspe's Song

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 6

_'It's raining. It's always raining in September.'_ Harry was thinking to himself and not really paying attention to anything '_though I do like the rain. But its always raining when we go to Hogwarts. Especially last year.'_  
  
The horn from the train pulled harry from his thoughts, and he looked around. He was alone. He sighed, both Ron and Hermione had been ignoring him since they returned to the leaky cauldron 8 days ago. But saying that they had not let him out of their sight, afraid that he would venture back into Knockturn alley again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture frame of Campaspe.  
  
"Hello Tanathos, you must be outside, I can feel the rain."  
  
"Yes, I'm on platform 9 3/4 , the journey to Hogwarts is about to begin again."  
  
"Well, get on the train and we'll talk then, I don't want to get wet."  
  
"Of course milady."  
  
Harry placed the picture back into his pocket, and dragged his trunk onto the train, with Hedwig's cage on top. It took him ages to find a compartment with no one in it. He also saw no sign of Ron, Hermione, Ginny nor anyone else from his house. However towards the end of the train he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, he said his name was Guerra. I asked mother about and she said that they died out, apparently the Malfoy's are related to them, one of my great grandfathers, Lucifer, was once and he married my grandmother Dyna Malfoy."  
  
Harry stopped just before the glass, he could hear Draco's voice talking and it was answered by the voice he recognised as Blaise Zabini  
  
"Yes, after your owl I looked them up, the Zabini's are related to them too, though much further back than the Malfoy' s."  
  
Harry continued on past the carriage and stopped at the last one, in it sat Luna Lovegood. She was reading another copy of 'the Quibbler' and didn't notice harry until he had shut the carriage door.  
  
"Hello harry, where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"No idea. Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
  
Luna shook her head and went back to reading. The train started to pull out of the station just as Harry pulled out his new potions book. He had decided that if Snape had accepted him for potions, then he might as well learn more before hand. Even if he still hated the bastard.  
  
Opening the book to the dog-eared page, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo frame.  
  
"Hello Tanathos, are you indoors now?"  
  
"Yes milady, I'm on the train, and reading a potions book, do you want to read it with me?"  
  
She sighed in her frame and said in a slightly said voice "It's been so long since I have done any potions, and I enjoyed it so much. Oh course I'll read with you. By the way Tanathos, have you gone outside recently, you look very pale, and your hair is getting longer too."  
  
Harry smiled at her, and replied, "I don't tan easily."  
  
Campaspe laughed, and Harry was completely swept away with the sound of it.  
  
The journey to the castle continued and still Harry read, sometimes Campaspe would point something out that wasn't mentioned in the book and Harry would add it as a side note. Or Harry would ask a question and she would answer it.  
  
By 1 o'clock he and Campaspe had read nearly a third of the potions book, but they put it aside when the lady with the lunch trolley came around. Suddenly realising how hungry he was, harry brought lots of food from her, and ate it whilst listening to Campaspe talk about her past.  
  
The journey was nearly over by the time Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned up, and their entrance interrupted Campaspe singing her favourite song. Harry scowled at them and Luna, who had stopped reading 'the quibbler' at about two, and had listened to Campaspe' s story said in an annoyed voice  
  
"Why did you go and make all that racket you ruined lady Campaspe' s song."  
  
Ginny looked confused and Hermione upset, Ron looked pissed off and asked harry in a vicious tone  
  
"Why did you bring that awful portrait with you? All she does is insult everyone."  
  
Luna looked put out, and now Harry was angry  
  
"She's not awful! She's wonderful, and incredibly smart! And she doesn't insult everyone! She doesn't insult me or Luna!"  
  
"No but she does the rest of us!" Ron shot back  
  
"Well, I can't think why!" Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
Ginny and Hermione had entered the compartment and sat down, Ron still stood in the doorway and now Harry stood too.  
  
"What's up with you Harry? First you disappear into Knockturn alley, and then you buy that disgusting hand and knife. You then kill Kretcher! And now you're all bosom buddying the portrait that spent all of its time insulting us last year!"  
  
"You killed Kretcher?" Ginny asked shocked  
  
"He deserved it!" harry snarled "he deserved the pain, that I put him through!"  
  
"You didn't have to laugh." Came Hermione' s timid voice from next to Ginny.  
  
"He laughed?" she asked Hermione shocked.  
  
"Yes, he did, it was scary. He reminded me of V-Voldemort."  
  
As usual Ron and Ginny flinched, but neither Luna nor Harry did.  
  
Ron was about to start arguing again when Harry asked  
  
"Where have you three been? You disappeared when we got to the platform."  
  
"Prefects meeting." Came the unanimous reply.  
  
Harry sat down again and picked up the picture of Campaspe, Ron shut the door slightly and sat down next to Hermione, avoiding eye contact with Harry.  
  
"Lady Campaspe, please continue your song. It was so very lovely."  
  
Luna asked in her soft voice, looking at the picture in harry' s hands.  
  
"Oh course dear." She replied and then began to sing again. It filled the compartment and sound like a thousand harps being played all at once, in perfect timing. It filled harry with a feeling he had never felt before, and could feel himself slowly falling in love with the Lady Campaspe.  
  
She was singing in a language he had never heard before and decided that when she finished he would ask her to teach it to him.  
  
Luna was listening to it with her eyes closed and even Ron and Hermione had stopped their talking to listen.  
  
Her song went on for over half an hour and when she sung her last note a round of applause thanked her. Smiling she curtseyed in her frame, and looked up at harry.  
  
"Milady, you have a wonderful voice, and I would wish to listen to it for eternity." She smiled at him "Which language was the song in? I did not recognise it."  
  
"It is an ancient form of Gaelic, my mother taught it to me, when I was 7 years old. She said that when sung it would bring luck to anyone who hears it and for the one it was sung to, a deep desire comes true."  
  
"We should change into our robes." Came Hermione's voice.  
  
Harry was still smiling at Campaspe. "We shall talk later milady, after the feast."  
  
"Until then, Lord Tanathos."  
  
"Until then, Lady Campaspe."  
  
She closed the curtains again, and went back to sleep. Harry pocketed the frame and pulled on his school robes and cloak. 10 minutes later the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. All of the students climbed off the train and got into carriages. Harry stopped when the group reached theirs. Everyone else had climbed inside, but harry was looking at the Thestrals, one nodded it's head towards harry, and he smiled back. Looking away from the black creature he climbed inside the carriage and it took off on the path to Hogwarts.  
  
~S~


	7. Back to Gryffindor

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 7

The mass of returning pupils flooded towards the great hall. Shouts of joy went up from those who were at the door, and like any message at Hogwarts it spread through the students like a wild fire, and soon more shouts were heard and the pupils cheers of joy  
  
"Lupin's back!"  
  
"Professor Lupin's teaching again!"  
  
Were those most common to be heard, as the teenagers recognised their old DADA teacher. Beaming at the high table harry waved at Remus who raised his glass and nodded back. Still grinning he went to join his fellow 6th years at the Gryffindor table. As soon as he sat down Dean Thomas turned to him  
  
"I can't believe they're letting him teach again! It's amazing. I hope he stays more than one year this time! Why are you smiling like that Harry?" Dean was looking at Harry with a confused expression, and then it changed to one of realisation.  
  
"You knew!" he cried suddenly "you knew didn't you! How did you know?"  
  
Ron was laughing at Dean and harry answered him  
  
"Lupin was a friend of my dads, we've been keeping in contact with him since our fourth year. We found out in august that he was coming back."  
  
Ron continued to laugh at dean and was about to say something when the main doors opened and professor Mcgonagall walked in with the new first years behind her.  
  
She marched up to the front of the hall and stood next to the very battered old sorting hat. The hall was silent and everyone was watching the hat.  
  
"Think it'll give another warning like last year?" harry heard dean whisper. Harry shrugged and Hermione said "Shhh!"  
  
A thin rim opened and then the hat began to sing  
  
Over a thousand year ago; since I was sewn;  
The wizarding world has faced perils of each their own.  
Fights for good; fights for light;  
Battles fought with al their might.  
Brave Gryffindor leading them forward; boldest of them all;  
Sweet Hufflepuff; preparing a victory ball.  
Sly Slytherin, planning the defence;  
And smart Ravenclaw attacking with logic and sense.  
Victories by the dozen, they won;  
A perfect team, getting everything done.  
But such happiness was not to last;  
Friendships broke, and away Slytherin was cast.  
Split, the lives have been since that day;  
Separate you more; I must, that is my way.  
So come to me, and I'll sort you, through Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, join one is what you'll do!  
  
A enormous applause followed the song, and the hat bowed it's tip to each table in turn.  
  
"It get's more story like every year!" Dean said to Harry whilst clapping. Mcgonagall cleared her throat and silence fell again.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house."  
  
"Abbot, Hillary"  
  
Hannah Abbots younger sister trotted forward and sat on the stool with the hat on her head, it took a while but eventually the hat called  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The table decked in yellow clapped loudly as Hillary went and sat down.  
  
"Bulstrode, Michel."  
  
Millicent Bulstrode' s brother swaggered forward, much the same way that Draco had done for his sorting, though with less grace than Draco.  
  
As soon as the hat was placed on his head, it called out  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
And the green-decked table clapped for him.  
  
"It's obviously brothers and sisters year in the lower class pureblood families."  
  
Seamus whispered to Dean, harry looked over to him wondering if Seamus still believed what the papers told him. Seamus noticed Harry looking at him and smiled slightly. Harry happy that someone at least wasn't paying attention to the prophet, smiled back.  
  
The sorting continued, and Harry clapped whenever a new Gryffindor was sorted. He noticed with a slight sense of fear that most went to Slytherin, and very few went to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. But finally Mcgonagall took away the stool and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Let the feast begin!"  
  
The food appeared and the chatter got louder. Throughout the meal, Harry ate and listened rather than talk, the barrier that had placed itself between Harry and the others, was still there. But now strengthened with the death of Kretcher. One of his hands went down to his pocket and rest over the portrait of Campaspe. He could feel the aged wood smooth against his hand, and he ran his fingers over it slowly.  
  
Harry looked around the hall, his eyes rested on the staff table, and moved across it. Remus was conversing quietly with Sinistra. Snape was eating his meal, very slowly, as if his mind was focused on something else. Hagrid was talking to Flitwick and Mcgonagall and Dumbledore were talking seriously in the centre.  
  
Harry's eyes rested on Dumbledore and a flash of anger spread through him like fire. Forcing himself to calm down, he cast about his mind for something else to focus on. Further down the table Ginny laughed, _'Quidditch!' Harry's mind screamed at him. He felt the anger leave him and then realised that now that Umbridge had left he was back on the team.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry called to her "You going for try-outs this year?"  
  
"You bet!" she called back, before going back to her meal.  
  
Harry looked around the hall once more; he scanned the house tables, and stopped on the Slytherin one. Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle as usual, but he was also with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Blaise looked up as if he could sense someone was watching him, and he locked eyes with Harry.  
  
_'Hello, Tanathos, it's good to see you.'_ Harry dropped his knife and fork with shock; he had heard Blaise's voice inside his head. He looked over to the Slytherin table again, and saw that Blaise was watching him. He smiled before going back to his conversation with Draco and Theodore. Harry mentally shock his head, _'need to practice Occlumency'._  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the feast was ending, and the hall quieted immediately.  
  
"Welcome first years! And welcome back 2nd through to 7th! As always I have a few start of term notices to give out. First as 4th years up will no doubt have noticed, professor Lupin has returned to teach DADA!" Tumultuous applause answered this, Lupin it seemed, was still well liked.  
  
"However, I have some bad news too, only 4th year and above are aloud to visit the village of Hogsmeade this year. The forbidden forest, is strictly out of bounds, as once again I find myself having to remind a few older students" his gaze rested upon the Gryffindor table as he said this.  
  
"Those students taking Divination at NEWT level will be taught by Professor Firenze on the ground floor, and those taking it at OWL level will be taught by Professor Trelawney in the 7th floor tower. The Quidditch try- outs will begin this Friday, please refer to your common rooms notice boards for the date on your house try-outs. And now I must strongly impress on you all, as Lord Voldemort has finally revealed himself to the ministry, your families are protecting themselves at home, but while you are here, at Hogwarts, and I am headmaster no masked Death eater or danger shall harm you. Now off to bed everyone."  
  
The students and faculty applauded and they began to make their way to their beds. The new Gryffindor prefects, Ginny and Colin, led the first years out of the hall and up to the common room. While harry made his way over to Remus, he was followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Remus, looks like you're welcomed back."  
  
Remus laughed lightly, "Yeah, it does doesn't it" he stood up and joined the three sixth years, "Come, I'll walk back with you to Gryffindor tower, I haven't seen the fat lady in ages."  
  
The four left the hall together and made their way up to Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione were in front, with Remus and harry behind. Remus was watching harry thoughtfully and then asked  
  
"When did you're hair start getting so long?"  
  
Harry was thinking about talking to lady Campaspe again and wasn't really paying attention to what was being asked, so he replied distantly  
  
"Around my birthday"  
  
"That's when you stopped wearing your glasses right?"  
  
"Yeah . . . yeah about then."  
  
Lupin sighed, harry was being so distant. He had noticed that during the meal, he hadn't talked much, only ate his meal quietly and thought to himself. Something was up and Lupin was determined to find out what was the cause for the sudden change in behaviour. It can't of all spurned from the death of the elf, something else must have caused this complete change in demeanour, and Lupin had a feeling that Dumbledore was right in the thick of it. He always was.  
  
"Bubbletubble" Hermione' s voice woke both harry and Remus out of their thoughts as she gave the fat lady the password. "Goodnight Remus, see you tomorrow"  
  
She climbed inside and Ron followed with a "'night Remus"  
  
Harry turned to Remus before he climbed inside "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class then Remus?"  
  
"See you tomorrow Harry."  
  
They hugged briefly, and then Harry disappeared into the common room. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.  
  
"I thought you two had gone to bed."  
  
He said to them as they approached him, "We wanted a little chat Harry." Hermione replied.  
  
He sat down on one of the chairs by the fireplace. "What about."  
  
"That little argument you and Ron had on the train."  
  
She sat down too, Ron however stayed standing.  
  
"Okay, does Ron want to contribute to that statement or shall I just assume that you're pissed off at me?"  
  
"What's happening to you harry? Last year you would never of killed Kretcher even though it was partly his fault."  
  
Harry looked into the grate of the fire, as he spoke  
  
"A _lot_ has changed since last year, Ron. A _lot_ has changed."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Harry's anger flared at once, "_Like_ _what_! The death of the __only family member I've ever had! The death of some one who _actually_ cared for me! Then of course there's the whole big prophecy thing, that Dumbledore kept from me all these years, even though it has _EVERYTHING_ to do with me!"  
  
He sat down again, not sure when it was when he stood up. Hermione looked like she was about to cry again, and Ron spoke  
  
"You never did tell us what was in the prophecy -"  
  
"You _don't_ need to know" Harry said in a snarl as he cut Ron off.  
  
"Well you don't need to take that tone, you sound just like malfoy when you speak like that!"  
  
"Look!" Hermione said suddenly just as harry was about to start speaking again. "This chat was supposed to resolved the previous fight not start another one. Now why don't you two both apologise and shake hands, then we can go to bed, okay."  
  
Harry stood again and moved towards Ron, when they were only a few feet apart Harry held out his hand, "Sorry mate, I'm having a bad time."  
  
Ron took his hand, "I'm sorry too, friends?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Hermione squealed and hugged them both at the same time. "Right well I'm going to bed, good night Harry, good night Ron" she kissed Ron on the cheek before disappearing up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"You coming Harry?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be up in a bit. You go on."  
  
Ron nodded and turned to the stairs, "Night."  
  
He said before disappearing up them.  
  
Harry sat down again by the fireplace and pulled out the picture frame, "Good evening, milady."  
  
"Good evening, Tanathos, how was the feast?"  
  
Harry relaxed back into the chair and laid the picture up against his leg, so that she was facing him.  
  
"Boring, but the food was good."  
  
"Yes, the food was always the best part of Hogwarts in my opinion."  
  
"What year did you graduate milady?"  
  
"1960, the same year, that I was married. A year later Sirius was born and two years after that Regulus was born. Regulus was such a good little boy. He did so well until he was killed. Much better than his older brother, much, much better."  
  
Harry felt a twinge of sadness.  
  
"Milady, why did you not like Sirius?"  
  
"He dishonoured the most ancient and noble house of Black!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, first off he was sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor." Harry interrupted.  
  
"What? Well that does make sense, almost all potter' s were in Gryffindor."  
  
"Why else did you hate him?"  
  
"Hate him? Now, now Tanathos, I loved both of my son's very dearly, but Sirius just didn't live up to the family's expectations. You see."  
  
"If you loved Sirius' why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"He wouldn't have believed me! I saw you talking with him last year, so I know that you know him. What do you think of him?"  
  
"He was a wonderful man, full of love and pride. He would have died before he betrayed his friends; he was sent to Azkaban on false prejudice, escaped and survived. He was the strongest man I've even known, and possibly the strongest man I ever will know. I loved him like he was my father, and he loved me as if I was his son."  
  
"Why do you speak in the past tense, Tanathos, you speak as if he has died."  
  
Harry didn't answer immediately.  
  
"Oh no, my poor, poor little Gryffindor son, to what reason have you left me too? Tell me Tanathos, when did he die? And how?"  
  
Harry sniffed, "He died in the ministry of magic in the mystery department, last June. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"Darling little Bella? She never did like her cousin. But still! How dare she kill my son! Promise me Tanathos, that the next time you meet, she will not survive!"  
  
Harry looked down into Campaspe' s face and saw the tears, from the grief and the determination in her eyes to see the death of Bellatrix.  
  
"Promise me Tanathos, I will teach you everything I know, so that the next time you meet, you will survive and that little servant of the Dark Lord shall perish!"  
  
"I promise you, Lady Campaspe Domina Black, that I, Lord Tanathos Guerra, shall do as you wish and kill Bellatrix Lestrange, at the next opportunity."  
  
"Thank you, my dear Tanathos, now go to bed, we shall speak tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Lady Campaspe."  
  
"Good night, Lord Tanathos."  
  
Harry put the frame back into his pocket and went up the stairs to his bed, changed in to his pyjama's, placed the now sleeping portrait on his bedside table and went to sleep.  
  
Dreaming sweet dreams of himself and Campaspe.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: I got an email saying that they didn't like the whole harry/elf thing, and so I thought I would answer it here just in case other readers felt the same.  
  
I had harry kill and torture Kretcher because I felt that harry feels like Sirius' death is all to blame on the elf. Also I needed something that would drive away Ron, Hermione and Remus so that I could have the friendship form between Tanathos and Campaspe, because being Snape' s son, harry would be brilliant at potions, and as we saw in the 5th book, he isn't. But with the friendship with Campaspe, harry is learning everything that pureblood witches and wizards learn as they grow up. Also because Campaspe loved potions, she is tutoring harry so as he improves because of his genes he is also improving because of Campaspe, this makes it not so obvious that he is naturally improving.  
  
I also needed something that would push all of Harry's friends away, the trip to Knockturn alley would turn Ron away because he is now worried about what else his 'friend' is hiding in his trunk, and the death of Kretcher drove Hermione away because of her whole SPEW thing.  
  
I have made Blaise an Empath because; I feel that the Zabini family are not as important as the Malfoy family. Draco doesn't know that Blaise is an emapth but he is on orders from his family to be friends with him. Naturally Lucius and Narcissa know of the young Zabini' s talent, but they have yet to tell Draco. The Zabini family have decided that when Blaise graduates he will be enrolled into the service of the dark lord so that he may seek out the spies. How Blaise knew that Harry is Tanathos, will be explained in later chapters, but harry does find out eventually.  
  
If you have any more queries please ask me in a review or email and if you are the first to ask then I will email you back but if you are one of many then I will answer it here, at the end of a chapter.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Lady Snake ~S~_


	8. Truths Revealed

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 8

Harry settled back into life at Hogwarts easily. He went to class, went to meal, did his homework and went to quidditch practice. He was still hated by the Slytherins, idolised by the younger gryffindors and bullied by Snape. All in all life at Hogwarts was back to normal.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"Harry come on!" Ginny's voice broke harry out of his thought stream.  
  
Quidditch trials were over and Gryffindor had five new players: Ginny, Neville and Dennis Creevey as chasers, with Dean and Seamus, as beaters. This was their second practice and their first match was in five weeks, against Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry, as the longest playing member of the team, was captain. He walked out onto the pitch and faced the rest of the team.  
  
"Well, here we are. Now last practice was okay but we still need work to get up to the standards on the Gryffindor team of '93. I think that we all should learn the sloth roll, just in case. Ginny, Dennis and Neville, you three practice passes to each other then I want you to try and get the Quaffle past Ron. I want you to keep track of how many you score and how many you don't. Use this spell to keep a tally, Tatame. Dean, Seamus I want you two to practice your aim. Keep hitting the Bludgers through the hoops at the other end, try to make your shoots harder each time you hit one through a goal. After half an hour we'll have a short match. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" replied the team, and harry kicked the ball box open and the players set to practice. Harry himself was chasing the snitch, rolling in all different directions, following the tiny golden balls every move.  
  
Thirty minutes later, harry blew the whistle and the team took their positions, he blew the whistle again and dean and Seamus took off to go about protecting the other team players from the assault from the Bludgers. Once again the three chasers set off trying to score goals, each time they got one past Ron, they tried a harder sequence the next time. Ron himself was doing very well at keeping the Quaffle away from the hoops, and he actually saved a few very tricky shots. It was another 15 minutes before harry blew the whistle again. The team stopped playing and they gathered up the Bludgers and Quaffle and landed back on the ground.  
  
"Well done everyone, that was a really good practice session, Ron you saved 80% of the shots, and both of our beaters managed to block every Bludger from hitting us. Good formations chasers, homework for you, look up some different ones for the next practice. Which is next Wednesday by the way. Okay lets head back to the castle."  
  
Dean and Ron carried the chest back into the changing rooms and the rest of the team followed. Once inside harry took his time in getting changed, wanting to speak to Campaspe once everyone had left.  
  
"You coming harry?" Ron asked as he noticed that his friend was being extra slow in getting changed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit, I just want to take a quick walk by the lake. See you back at the tower."  
  
"Okay, later."  
  
Ron left Harry alone. He pulled on his cloak and sat on his firebolt, and flew swiftly over towards the lake, rising only 10 or so feet from the ground. He hovered by the lakeside and pulled out the picture he now always carried with him.  
  
"Good evening, Tanathos"  
  
She greeted him with a smile,  
  
"Good evening Campaspe. Are you enjoying working with the potions ingredients?" a few days before harry had asked Colin to take a photo of him with all his potion ingredients in the background. Colin of course had agreed, so now in the open frame, Lady Campaspe had company, the photo version of Tanathos, dressed in his dark green dress robes from the year before, and she could also visit him in his frame and together they made potions. Lady Campaspe was a lot happier now then she was ever on the wall in Grimmauld place.  
  
"Yes, thank you Tanathos, it was such a wonderful surprise to wake up and find you in an adjacent frame, and with all those ingredients! Such a delight. But how are you, it has been awhile since you spoke of your time at Hogwarts. What year is it, you never said?"  
  
"It's September 1996."  
  
"'96? Really so that would make Severus and Sirius and their year, 33/34 correct?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose they would be about that age. I never really thought about it." He replied yawning.  
  
"Dear, you should head off to bed if you're yawning. Good night my dear Tanathos."  
  
"Good night, Campaspe."  
  
He put the picture back into his pocket and flew back up to the castle. Stopping on the top step he climbed off his firebolt and opened the main doors. The journey was quiet until he reached the 3rd floor and was about to take a shortcut through a tapestry when he heard angry voices shouting at each other. Intrigued he moved closer, and hid in the shadows, it took a moment but then he recognised the voices to be that of Remus and Snape's.  
  
~S~  
  
"Harry's changing Severus! You _cannot deny that you havent noticed." Snape scowled at Lupin, who ignored it.  
  
"You're the most observant person in this castle, even more so than Dumbledore, you know what is happening to him, you know what it means."  
  
Snape was pacing, listening to Lupin but making it look like he wasn't hearing what was being said.  
  
"Severus, lily told me what happened, back in 7th." Snape stopped pacing and was glaring at the wall, Lupin continued speaking, "Harry is __your son Severus, you slept with her, before she slept with James, neither lily nor I knew this 'till she gave birth. Harry is yours, not James'. She cast a __Pereturnous _Charm_, so that know one would know. But Severus, it's wearing off. You have to tell him."  
  
Snape rounded on Lupin "_Tell_ __him? Tell him what? That he's _my_ son? That I fucked him mum, while she was in a state of depression because his so called father was a totally ass to her and told her about the betrothal? No!"  
  
"Why not?" Lupin tried a different angle  
  
"Because, I _hate_ him, and he __hates me. We could __never be a family. Also what happens if the dark lord finds out that I have a son and it's the wonderful boy-who-lived?"  
  
Lupin stayed silent, then tried again  
  
"James never knew Severus, neither lily nor I told him. You are the first to find out, but it won't stay secret for much longer! His hair has already begun to grow out and not be that messy nest it always was, he doesn't even have to wear his glasses anymore either! That's properly the most noticeable change. Luckily the muggle-borns will just think he has contacts, and the purebloods will think he's just corrected them with magic."  
  
"I _wont_ tell him! And if you do Remus, I __will kill you! You know very well that I am capable, Dumbledore may think you're safe here, but you're not, I could very easily make a mistake with the wolfsbane, so very easily, and you'll be dead by morning."  
  
Lupin was looking at Snape with sadness in his eyes, "Harry deserves to know, you owe it to Lily at least."  
  
"You want to know why I fucked her that day? Do you? I loved lily, you remember back in 6th, when we were friends, and she made me make her a promise. That I would never join the death eaters. It was the first promise I ever truly meant, but I didn't keep it, I couldn't. A short while before the end of 6th I told her that I loved her, but she only wanted to be friends. I was devastated, heart broken, and we didn't speak again 'till 7th, but during that summer I joined the death eaters, I don't know if it was out of spite or loneliness, but I did, she found out at Christmastime, and we argued for hours, at the end she told me, "__Why did you join? Now I can never marry you" her words took me by such surprise that I didn't now what to say. After that we became friends again. But then she started going out with James. When she found out about the betrothal she came to me, and asked why I joined the Dark Lord I told her my reasons, and she agreed with them. At the Easter party she joined too."  
  
Snape wasn't pacing anymore; he was looking at the ground, talking to it as if it could take away all his pain from those years. Lupin was watching him in amazement, never before had he heard Severus reveal his feelings,  
  
"What happened next? I remember the day she ran off, her and James had a fight, apparently he didn't want her to be friends with you, I saw her run from the Gryffindor common room, and then I guess she ran into you"  
  
"She came down into the Slytherin common room, she knew the password, because of her being head girl and it being her house, when she came in there was utter silence, can you imagine it, the so called mudblood lover of James potter, standing in the Slytherin common rooms, crying. Some laughed, she spotted me and came over and collapsed into my arms, saying how she hated James and how she should have never left me, I took her off to my room to try to calm her down. I left her sitting on my bed, while I went to shout at the common room about not to bother me until I said, being feared always did have its advantages. When I returned to the room, lily had striped, and was looking at me with love and aggression in her eyes. "__Severus" she called __"Severus fuck me in the way we Slytherin girls like it!" I was speechless, a year before she had said that she didn't love me, and here she was offering herself to me like a piece of meat. I remember the way she arched her back when I didn't move, trying to provoke me into doing as she wanted, I held off but not for very long, I mean could you blame me? The love of my life lying naked on my bed asking me to fuck her."  
  
He looked up at Lupin, and found him watching him. He smirked, "I guess I don't need to you what happened next? You can properly guess."  
  
Lupin smiled, "I remember when she came back, she smelt different I could tell she had been with you, but I wasn't sure what had happened, not until she gave birth did I realise, and then she told me, only she stopped the detail when you re entered your room."  
  
Snape wasn't smirking now, but he wasn't smiling either. He was lost in the memory.  
  
"You should tell him."  
  
Snape snapped back into being angry, "I told you _no_!"  
  
And with that he left Lupin standing alone in the corridor as he marched quickly off towards the dungeons.  
  
Lupin stayed standing there watching him retreat for some time, but then he too, walked away.  
  
Just off from where the two professor's were previously standing, harry potter still stood, clutching his firebolt tightly in his hands and shaking with anger.  
  
~S~_


	9. The Second Fight

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 9

By the time Harry reached Gryffindor tower he had worked himself into a towering rage,  
  
"Hello dear, bad practice?" greeted the fat lady happily, as he approached the hidden entrance  
  
"Bubbletubble" he hissed as a reply, very put out she swung forward mumbling about disrespectful students.  
  
"Hey, where've you been? Practice ended over half an hour ago." Ron asked in an annoyed voice, as harry entered the common room, not noticing that harry looked like he was about to hurt something or someone.  
  
Hermione however, did, and scowled as she noticed Ron's tone.  
  
"Harry, what's happened?"  
  
Harry was grumbling to himself, and completely ignoring Ron and Hermione. Hermione was slightly pissed off that he was ignoring her and said in a very Hermione-like-way,  
  
"Well fine if you're gonna be like that we wont waste our breath on telling you what happens to us! No matter how much you beg!"  
  
Harry looked at her and hissed in a very surreally calm voice, "I do _not beg."  
  
He looked down to his firebolt still in his hand, and with a flick of his wand sent it off up the stairs to his dormitory, where it safely locked itself in his trunk.  
  
"And, if you don't want to waste your breath talking to me, then why are you now?"  
  
"Because we wondered where you went!" Ron cried indignantly,  
  
"You were annoyed! Why?" Harry questioned  
  
"Because we're your friends!" Hermione shot back at him. Harry looked at them both a small smirk crept onto his face, and he asked in a voice that displayed no emotion  
  
"Are we?"  
  
The emotions that passed over Ron and Hermione 's faces, was a mixture between anger and hurt.  
  
"Of course -" Hermione started but Ron cut across her  
  
"Not, if you take attitude with us! Whats going on potter? First you bugger off into Knockturn alley, alone. Then you buy that awful dagger, and that disgusting hand!"  
  
"It's not disgusting! And Draconis is not awful!"  
  
"Draconis? You named that dagger? _Why_?"  
  
Harry's right hand was reaching slowly into his pocket of his cloak.  
  
"Because I love Draconis, I carry it with me everywhere! For safety for one, and just so I can feel the weight in my pocket. It's comforting."  
  
"How, harry. How can a dagger be comforting? Especially one that helped commit murder!"  
  
The common room went quiet at Hermione' s words. Harry looked around  
  
"_Obliviate_!!"  
  
The spells washed over everyone, except for harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"What did you just do?" Ginny asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Erased their memories, it just wouldn't do, to have news, that the great harry potter, saviour of the wizarding world, has committed murder. Just think about how much damage that could do to the order. Their one hope could be going dark! __Oh no, what ever shall we do? Oh great Dumbledore how could you let this happen?" harry was imitating a woman crying to Dumbledore for help,  
  
"I'm sorry Melinda but what happened, happened for the sake of the order!" now he was doing a very similar impression of Dumbledore,  
  
"_But why?"_ the woman's voice was back again  
  
"Because it was for the precious Order!" and he finished talking like Dumbledore again by adding a laugh, only this one wasn't Dumbledore 's, it was the same one he had used when he was torturing Kretcher.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny were looking horrified as they listened to harry debate with himself.  
  
"You've gone mad!" Ron whispered, "He's gone completely mad!"  
  
"You know Weasley, you're properly right." Harry laughed again, and walked straight past them up to his bed.  
  
Once he was out of earshot, hermione broke down into tears. Ginny shrank to the floor, muttering,  
  
"He's gone mad, now what's Dumbledore going to do, all our plans, all our hopes. Whisked away because potter's gone Mad." Ron was starring into space.  
  
"Come on we've got to tell Dumbledore." He dragged Ginny to her feet and the three of them left the common room just as the effects of the spell began to subside and the Gryffindor's went back to what they were doing just 5 minutes before.  
  
Watching them disappear from the common room, Harry stood on the stairs, hidden by his invisibility cloak.  
  
10 minutes later they still hadn't returned and making up his mind harry made his way across the common room floor and climbed out of the portrait hole. Walking as silently as he could, Harry made his way down to the dungeons.  
  
_'Be ready father, you've got some explaining to do.'_  
  
~S~  
  
AN: sorry this ones so short, but I just wanted one with harry arguing with the others, I didn't actually realise how short it was till I had uploaded it. Then I thought 'ah! Its so short, the ones before were nice and long!' the next chapter harry talks to Severus, its gonna be a lot of dialogue, so I hope I don't bore people, but once Severus realises that harry isn't so good and pure like he thinks he is and is actually becoming corrupt it gets a lot more interesting, Tanathos makes new friends, and eventually harry is cast away and forgotten about [that's not any time soon though ( sorry, but it's something to look forward to.]  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Lady Snake ~S~_


	10. Confrontations I

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . .  
  
Chapter 10

  
Harry made his way down to the dungeons quickly, and when he reached Snape's office he took of the invisibility cloak and flung it over his shoulder, holding it by the hood with his left hand. He knocked on the door and heard Snape's voice permit him entrance.  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk with a quill in his hand and a lot of parchment in front of him  
  
"Hello father."  
  
Harry greeted him, Snape looked up immediately,  
  
"What the? Potter what do you want?"  
  
Harry walked into the office and stood before Snape in front of the desk.  
  
"I had quidditch practice today,"  
  
"Potter I don't care for your timetable."  
  
"I was walking back from practice, but I got side tracked."  
  
"You think I care about what happens in your life?"  
  
"I heard two people arguing, I recognised the voices so I went to find out what they were arguing about."  
  
"Typical Gryffindor, you still seem to think that I care."  
  
"Turns out, that I was the reason for the argument."  
  
Snape paled slightly  
  
"Yes, funny really. Seeing as normally when someone argues about me I know basically what it's about."  
  
"Does this conversation have a point? Or are you just wasting my time?"  
  
"Patience, father patience."  
  
"Do not call me that! It has no meaning here!"  
  
Harry looked at Snape, he was sitting at his desk, and eyes fixed on Harry's with both hands flat on the desk.  
  
"Oh no, I assure you that it does. You see the two arguing earlier were in fact two professors."  
  
Snape paled even more so  
  
"Do you know what they were arguing about? About whether or not to tell me that my father lives. For him to tell me who he was."  
  
"Why have you come to me? Shouldn't you be talking to your beloved head of house? I'm sure Professor Mcgonagall would much prefer listening to you blabber on and on about something of little importance."  
  
Harry' s anger flared again  
  
"_Little importance!_ Father you may be a self hating idiot death eater, but that does not mean to say that, you can just turn your back on your own son! Even if you do have it stuck in your head that he is an arrogant self promoting twat!"  
  
Snape looked murderous, and Harry's looked matched it. They glared at each other for sometime, then harry spoke again  
  
"Did you know that you son isn't so innocent as you make out?"  
  
Snape looked up at him  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry smirked  
  
"Oh yes, he's committed murder too. Though it was only a measly house-elf, nothing big like a person, like his father has done countless times."  
  
Snape was looking at him in wonder  
  
"I assure you that the number is not countless, though it is not known, it is around 500 or so."  
  
A long low whistle caught the attention of both harry and Snape  
  
"500? That's impressive, so many more than my father, I think his number is around 300 roughly."  
  
Blaise Zabini was standing in the doorway looking at Harry and Snape  
  
"Don't worry yourself Potter, I wont tell anyone. But wait it's not Potter is it? It's Snape."  
  
He was smirking. Snape, Harry noticed was drawing his wand  
  
"Come on in Zabini." He said, both Snape and Blaise looked at harry.  
  
Zabini walked forward slowly, after shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Potter what are you planning?" Snape asked  
  
Harry looked at his father "He's heard it all already, besides it will be nice to have a friend."  
  
Blaise looked at Harry quizzically  
  
"What makes you think I'll be your friend?"  
  
"Your lonely, besides Tanathos will need some help in the library."  
  
Snape snapped his gaze back to harry, "Tanathos? Who is he?"  
  
"He's me, well sorta, he will be me, once I get a grip on my life and lead it myself not follow the route Dumbledore has planned for it."  
  
Blaise spoke next and he addressed Snape  
  
"Do you think he'll be different enough to come to the all hallows eve party?"  
  
"Not all hallows no, and possibly Christmas, but definitely okay for the Easter one."  
  
Snape looked thoughtful "We will of course have to make sure that no one recognises him."  
  
"Well by Easter he shouldn't look much like harry potter."  
  
"Why's that?" harry asked  
  
"Your bodies changing, of course the others here at Hogwarts will recognise him, unless we do something about concealing it while he is here."  
  
"Yes," Snape said nodding "There is a potion that does that, it will have to be taken daily of course."  
  
Harry was getting annoyed, they were completely ignoring him, '_what can I do to get their attention? Oh I know'_  
  
"_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_" Harry hissed and at his command everything on Snape's desk lifted itself off of it and hovered about 2 foot above it. Snape and Blaise immediately cut off their conversation and turned to look at harry.  
  
"You can do wandless magic?" Snape asked indignantly  
  
Harry nodded "Yep, but Campaspe said to keep it quiet, and you two were ignoring me so I thought I'd have a bit of fun"  
  
"Campaspe? Lady Campaspe Domina?" Snape asked  
  
"Yep that's her, I got here with me now if you wanted to talk to her." Harry reached into his right pocket and pulled out the wooden frame, he opened it and said  
  
"Milady, I have a friend who wants to speak with you."  
  
"Hello Tanathos dear, who is it? Tanathos and I were making a complicated potion"  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt you milady but he seemed eager to see you."  
  
"Well okay then."  
  
Harry handed the picture over to Snape, who greeted her in a way Harry would never have thought  
  
"Hello professor"  
  
"My, my, my you have grown haven't you Severus."  
  
"Father what do you mean, professor?"  
  
"Professor Black was my old potions teacher, she left though at the end of my first year, another reason why I hated Sirius."  
  
"I didn't know you taught at Hogwarts, Campaspe?"  
  
She laughed lightly "Who is your friend Severus, neither you nor Tanathos have told me yet."  
  
"Blaise Zabini ma'am. Pleasure." Blaise greeted her formally.  
  
"Zabini. Duscha, my sister married into your family. Now Severus why did you interrupt my potion making? You know very well that I never did like interruptions."  
  
"I apologise professor, but I need to ask you a favour." Harry looked up at his father. "I need you to tutor po - Tanathos in the arts. To be ready for a Christmas party."  
  
"The Christmas one? Why not the All Hallows one, Tanathos tells me that it's September now, he will be ready by All Hallows."

"In the arts yes, but not in appearances, I don't think."  
  
"Hm, I see, yes of course I will tutor him to be ready by Easter. You could use the _Appagale potion if you wanted to change his appearance permanently."  
  
Snape smirked "Not a permanent change just a cover up."  
  
"Then use _Veilskurn_ that's not permanent."  
  
"Brilliant as always professor, good night."  
  
"Good night Severus, Zabini. Tanathos?"  
  
"Yes Campaspe?"  
  
"I will talk to you tomorrow about your tutoring. Good night Lord Tanathos."  
  
"Good night Lady Campaspe."  
  
Harry put the frame back in his pocket and yawned. Blaise laughed at him quietly.  
  
"You will both report to my office tomorrow after dinner. Do I make myself clear!"  
  
"Yes sir" replied Blaise  
  
"Yes father" Harry hissed back, now that his exhaustion had crept up on him he was extremely grouchy. He put the invisibility cloak back on and made his way out of the dungeons and back to Gryffindor dormitories.  
  
Once reaching them he quickly changed into his pyjamas and collapsed into his bed, falling asleep immediately.  
  
~S~  
  
AN:  
  
Duscha is Russian and means soul._


	11. More Magics

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of Dean and Seamus arguing again. It was Dean shouting now  
  
"You're so stupid! If you think for one minute that I believe you, you've got another thing co-"  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked poking his head out from between his curtains.  
  
Dean and Seamus both whipped 'round to face Harry,  
  
"Uh . . . nothing Harry, nothing, come on lets go and get break fast." Seamus stumbled, as both he and Dean walked quickly out of the dormitory. Scowling Harry climbed out of bed and looked around the dorm, it was empty. 'Nice of them to wait for me.' He thought bitterly.  
  
Harry sat back on his bed and looked over to the portrait of Campaspe  
  
"Good morrow milady."  
  
"Good morning Tanathos, why do you look so morose?"  
  
"Everyone' s either arguing about me, ignoring me or just plain pissing me off."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I think it's spread from the whole Kretcher thing, stupid little elf, I should have killed him last year."  
  
"Why are they ignoring you it was only one little death? It was only an elf."  
  
"Because they're all stuck up, perfect little Gryffindor s, man I should have listened to the sorting hat."  
  
"Didn't the sorting hat want you in Gryffindor then?"  
  
Harry smirked "Nope, it said _'you could do well in Slytherin, and Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that.'_ But me being me kept repeating _'not Slytherin, not Slytherin.' And it relented and put me in Gryffindor. Oh well it's not like it matters any more, I'm in Gryffindor now."  
  
"You could ask to be re-sorted."  
  
"Yeah, 'cept all of Slytherin now hate me, well except Blaise."  
  
"Have you spoken to Blaise since I last saw you?"  
  
"No, I came up here straight away and went to bed."  
  
Campaspe looked thoughtful and then spoke once more  
  
"Do you want me to start tutoring you now? Or would you rather wait until later on today?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "Now's good, I have a free morning 'till lunch, then DADA after that."  
  
"Well get ready, and we'll head off in a while."  
  
"Okay. Be back in a while."  
  
Harry closed the frame put it back on the bedside table and got washed and dressed. He picked up the frame and put it back into his cloak pocket, picked up his wand, which was lying next to it and headed out of the dormitory. The common room was empty too, 'seems like every bloody Gryffindor is avoiding me. Fine if they want to be like that then they can, suits me just fine.'  
  
Harry walked out of the common room and made his way up to the 7th floor. Finding the correct spot he walked backwards and forwards three times thinking of what he wanted, 'A place to study and learn what others learnt growing up.' On the third pass a door appeared and harry entered it.  
  
The room of requirement was decked in a dark wood, with a table stacked with potion ingredients at one end and a tall case filled with books covered another wall, on a separate table with lots of small objects and creatures for spell, curse, and hex practices.  
  
Harry smirked this was perfect.  
  
He pulled out the picture frame again  
  
"Milady, I'm all set."  
  
She smiled  
  
"Good. Put me back up on the wall so I can see the room."  
  
Harry did as he was told.  
  
"Okay Tanathos, the first things I am going to teach you is a Shelter spell, the incantation is __Adamans __Defendo. It's powered by the casters energy if you hold it for to long you will pass out. Okay now try it, first with your wand then with out."  
  
Harry waved his wand and cried "__Adamans __Defendo!" and a silver shield appeared around him in the shape of a sphere. "__Finite _Incantantum_." The silver shield disappeared. "Why are all shields silver? I mean that one is, the __Patronus is."  
  
Campaspe thought for a while before answering. "I don't really know that will require a little research. Okay now try that spell again but without your wand. Put it on the table out of reach."  
  
Harry did as he was told, and once again cried "__Adamans __Defendo!" the silver shield appeared again, only this time it was paler and wasn't as bold.  
  
Campaspe clapped, "Well done Tanathos, next time we come here we should bring Blaise as a practice partner."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Next spell is __Barathrum, it causes a pit to form in the ground. Not remotely good for duels but it can be handy."  
  
Harry didn't even pick up his wand this time, just trying it without straight away.  
  
"_Barathrum_!" a small dip in the ground appeared, and Harry tried again "_Barathrum_!!" the pit grew slightly larger "_BARATHRUM_!" he commanded, the pit was now big enough to hold 2 men comfortably.  
  
Breathing deeply harry collapsed onto the soft chair that appeared behind him. He was sweating heavily and whipped his forehead with the sleeve of his cloak.  
  
Campaspe was watching him, "You did well, wandless magics are incredibly hard, and to be able to do spells the first time with success is amazing you must be a very powerful wizard Tanathos."  
  
Harry laughed lightly, "Heh, thanks, but I'm not good enough yet."  
  
"No, but if we keep practicing then you will be."  
  
Harry looked up at her, "Thank you Lady Campaspe, you have helped me a lot in the past two months."  
  
"Have a glass of water, then go for lunch. We'll continue this later after your DADA class."  
  
Harry looked at the grandfather clock leaning up against the wall, which he hadn't noticed before and was shocked to find that he had 15 minutes before morning classes finished.  
  
"Okay, thank you for the lesson. We shall continue this later. 'till later lady Campaspe."  
  
"Until later, lord Tanathos."  
  
Harry shrunk Campaspe 's image again and put her back into his pocket. Drinking three glasses of water quickly he left the room of retirement and headed off to the great hall for lunch. Having missed breakfast he was now extremely hungry.  
  
He smirked to himself, with the extra lessons from Campaspe his grades should improve and he would learn everything that all the other pureblooded witches and wizards learnt growing up. __'This looks to be a interesting year already and we havent even reached all hallow eve yet.'  
  
~S~  
  
The spells, __Adamans __Defendo and __Barathrum are from  
  
_'A Guide to Hexes, Curses, and Spells: The how to, where to, when to, and why in Merlin's name to. By the Lord and Lady Hex._  
  
From one of the best fanfics I have ever read called __'NOT _MYSELF'_ it is by _SAERRY_ __SNAPE and if you liked my story then you will love hers and if you like Slytherin harry fics then you will love hers and if you like Severitus challenge fics then you will love _NOT_ __MYSELF.  
  
SO GO READ IT!  
  
Ni and Harry have given other readers permission to use their spells from their book, besides one [which has a good reason of why not]. But anyway I thank then for allowing readers to use them and I praise Saerry for creating them!!!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Lady Snake ~S~_


	12. Conversations in the Great Hall

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his head resting on the palm of his left hand, staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. He didn't even notice anyone had entered the great hall until they sat down opposite him.  
  
"Hello Tanathos"  
  
Harry looked down from the ceiling  
  
"Blaise, how did you know me by that name in the first day?"  
  
Blaise looked around the empty hall as if checking to make sure no one else was there. He then learned in closer to Harry and whispered  
  
"I'm an empathy and a telepath, you need to learn Occlumency, your mind was left open with no defences. That's how I knew your second name."  
  
Harry looked at Blaise, then smirked  
  
"Yeah that was the first thought that crossed my mind too. I'll have to talk to Snape to see what he thinks about re-starting my lessons."  
  
"Tanathos, Snape is your father; you were calling him that last night in his office, why not now?"  
  
Harry laughed lightly  
  
"Last night I had been practicing quidditch I than found out that Snape is my father headed back to Gryffindor tower had another fight with Ron and Hermione so by the time I reached my fathers office, I wasn't really thinking straight, and I don't know I just kinda was." Harry shrugged and then looked straight at Blaise "What about you, why did you come to the office last night?"  
  
Blaise was smirking now  
  
"I could feel your mind; it was emitting anger, hatred, grief and demands all over the place. I recognised it as you so I followed it and it led me to your dad's office."  
  
Blaise watched Harry for a while then spoke again  
  
"Do you want to meet up in the library later? I have a few books that might interest you, then we can go somewhere private later to read them, bring Lady Campaspe too, she might like them too."  
  
Harry looked up at Blaise who was now standing  
  
"Yeah, after DADA? Or after dinner?"  
  
"After DADA. Then we can go back over them after dinner."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay. See you in DADA"  
  
"See you Tanathos."  
  
Harry watched Blaise walk away back to the Slytherin table. Then looked over to the doors where more students were entering the hall chatting to one another about the usual gossip or about their classes.  
  
Harry spotted Ron and Hermione enter together, again holding hands. Harry saw Hermione scan the table and she locked eye contact with Harry. Not even smiling she looked away again and the two sat at the far end of the table where Dean, Seamus and Neville joined then later.  
  
Harry beginning to feel a little left out ate his lunch quickly (the food had just arrived on the table) and left the hall before anyone had a chance to speak to him. As he past the other 6th years, the whisperings stopped and they turned to look at him, even though they tried to make it look like they weren't looking. They failed quite miserably. Harry feeling not in the mood to be polite sneered at them in the same manor that Draco Malfoy did when he looked at a muggleborn student.  
  
Neville looked away quickly and Ron just looked angry. Harry happy that it worked walked swiftly out of the hall, his robes billowing out slightly as he left. The Gryffindor 6th years watched him leave, but they were not the only ones. Sitting at the far side of the staff table Snape was doing a much better job at hiding what he was looking at then the students.  
  
_'Wonder what happened between Potter, no Harry my son'_ Snape corrected himself as he pushed his food around the plate with his fork 'and his little Gryffindor friends? I'll ask him later, Blaise said that they were going to meet in the evening.'  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"What?" Snape sneered at Remus  
  
"Have you spoken to Harry yet?"  
  
Snape looked up at the werewolf  
  
"Actually, I have. He came to see me last night."  
  
Remus looked shocked  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Yes, he came running down to my office about 20 minutes after I myself had arrived at it."  
  
"Well did you tell him?"  
  
"No" Snape replied calmly  
  
"You didn't!" Remus hissed trying to control his temper "Then why did you invite him down to your office then?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Remus looked at Snape and then replied in a very strained voice  
  
"Then why was he at your office then?"  
  
Snape looked directly into the werewolf's honey coloured eyes  
  
"He found out by himself and wanted a few things answered."  
  
Remus paled  
  
"He found out by himself? What do you mean _'by _himself___'?"  
  
"Oh he over heard your little shouting rant yesterday."  
  
"What!" Remus shouted, the hall quietened briefly before going back to its normal level of chatter.  
  
"You heard me Lupin. Harry found out all by himself and came to see _me_ about it."  
  
Snape put emphasis on the word me which worked the exact way he wanted it to. It made Remus jealous and made him worry both at the same time. Snape stood up  
  
"Now if you would excuse me, Lupin I have a class to prepare for."  
  
Snape walked swiftly out of the hall and down to the dungeons. Remus looked at his watch  
  
"Shit" he cursed he only had 10 minutes to get to his classroom and prepare it for the 6th year's lesson. _

~S~  
  
AN: sorry! Another short one, but I have an excuse! I wrote this during one of my college classes and I didn't have much time to do it! Sorry! It will get interesting again soon promise. The next chapter is when Remus confronts Harry, and possibly more wand less magics with Blaise and Campaspe. Then the one after that will be all hallows eve.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS


	13. Confrontations II

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Good afternoon class" Lupin greeted the 6th years as they all sat down  
  
"Good afternoon professor" they replied  
  
_'Great DADA, and he's been all happy and acting as if nothings wrong.'  
_  
"Today we are going to be studying"  
  
_'No you're gonna tall us one thing and expect us to know whether it's all the information'_  
  
"A device that can detect two things. It is called a penetratal disk."  
  
_'Penetratal disk my foot! I cant believe Remus never told me'_  
  
"Can anyone tell me what it can detect?"  
  
_'What a stupid question, Hermione is in this class, of course she'll know'_  
  
True enough as soon as Remus had finished asking the question Hermione' s hand shot into the air.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked her, giving her permission to speak  
  
"The penetratal disk can detect both when someone is lying and whether or not the person has used or has had any connection to the Dark Arts within the last two weeks."  
  
"Correct. 20 points to Gryffindor"  
  
Hermione beamed with pride  
  
"Now can anybody tell me the single fault it has?"  
  
Once again Hermione' s hand shot into the air, but so did Draco's, surprised Remus called upon him  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco' s I-am-superior-to-you-no-matter-what sneer came into place and he answered in a bored tone that made it seem as if he already knew everything they were going over in today's class, which being him, he properly did.  
  
"The PD can not detect all of the Dark Arts or lies, for example if a person has trained his mind properly they would be able to fool it."  
  
Draco said the last part with his eyes locked with Harry's and Harry just stared right back. _'Occlumency_!' his mind screamed.  
  
_'That's right Tanathos, Draco knows that you studied Occlumency last year, and failed it.'_  
  
_'How did he find out?_' Harry asked back through the connection. It was very hard to talk to someone but not look at them, Harry decided.  
  
_'Lucius figured it out; he along with your father and Dumbledore is an expert at Occlumency.'_  
  
_'Ah . . . that makes sense. Oh well I need to talk to sna- my father about re-starting those lessons.'_  
  
_'We can do that after class if you like'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
"_HARRY!" Lupin' s voice broke him out of his mental conversation with Blaise  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Behind him he could hear Malfoy sniggering. Harry looked and glared at him, he then looked over at Blaise who smirked and motioned with his head ever so slightly for Harry to look back at Lupin.  
  
"Harry I asked you to come up here." Lupin repeated, annoyed  
  
Harry stood, "Why?"  
  
"Because of your connection to Voldemort" Half the class flinched, the Slytherin 's all paled slightly, both Harry and Remus ignored them.  
  
"You shall properly set the PD off, if I am correct them a sharp whistle shall be emitted. Come forward Harry."  
  
_'Occlumency. Clear your mind remember'_  
  
Harry stopped thinking and his mind was blank. Slowly he moved towards the disk, most of the class had their hands over their ears as if set to cover them quickly.  
  
The PD was lying flat on the table and as Harry neared it, it started to hum gently.  
  
The class it seemed were holding its breath as he took a few more steps forward. Now at only a foot away the PD was still humming but it wasn't screeching as Lupin had said it would. Happy to have proved him wrong he began to move away.  
  
_'Well done'_  
  
Came Blaise's voice again  
  
_'Thanks'_ he replied losing his grip on the Occlumency. The PD suddenly started spinning and whistling loudly, as one the class covered their ears.  
  
_'Empty your mind Tanathos!'_  
  
Blaise's mind was screaming at him  
  
_'Okay! Okay! Don't shout!'_  
  
Harry then once again thought of nothing, and the Occlumency was back in place, the PD slowly stopped screeching and spinning and the room was quiet again.  
  
Harry sighed and went back to his seat.  
  
"Well there you go class. It seems that Mr Potter has some margin of control over his own mind. Well-done 5 points to Gryffindor. Now homework is to research the PD and write an essay about its history and how it has been used in the past. I want 30 inches written up and handed in to me in 4 lessons time. Now class dismissed."  
  
The class noted down the homework, packed everything away into their bags and they began to leave just as the bell went. Harry was about to walk out of the door when Remus called him back  
  
"Harry, stay back a while."  
  
_'I'll be out in a while. Wait for me.'_  
  
_'Okay Tanathos.'_  
  
Harry walked back towards the desk and stood in front of it.  
  
Remus was watching him.  
  
"Harry whats going on?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean professor?"  
  
"Harry no ones here now call me Remus."  
  
"Sorry. What do you mean Remus?"  
  
"I mean what's happening to you. First you run off in to Knockturn alley -"  
  
Harry cut him off, his temper rising  
  
"Not you too! First of all I didn't _'run off_' as you so eloquently out it! I purposely walked into Knockturn alley, that morning because I wanted too! And if you are gonna go on and on with the whole 'I should of told you where I was going thing' then you are a bloody hypocrite! I mean yeah I didn't tell you I was meeting the others back in august but so that's nothing compared to what you've kept from me!"  
  
Harry watched the colour in Remus' face drain out as he said this.  
  
"I . . . I'm Sorry -"  
  
He began but again Harry cut him off  
  
"Yeah well sorry doesn't cut it! You _never_ told me that I had a father! _NEVER_! You all told me that I was the spitting image of James, which I was just like my father! Well James was an asshole and I'm glad he's not my father!"  
  
"You would rather have a death eater as a father, a murderer?"  
  
"I'm a murderer too Remus, remember."  
  
"I remember. But still you've never killed another human being before."  
  
"No but I have killed a snake, an elf, spiders -"  
  
"All creatures, no humans"  
  
"You're a creature too, you know. If I killed you would that be me killing a person or a _worthless_ werewolf?"  
  
Remus was stunned and didn't answer so Harry took advantage of his silence to continue, his temper was almost at boiling point.  
  
"And you say that I have never killed a person, didn't I, at one year old, basically kill the Dark Lord? Well didn't I? Answer me Remus!"  
  
Again he stayed quiet, so Harry left him sitting at his desk, stunned. He opened the door and just as he stepped out Blaise spoke to him  
  
"That's some temper you've got there Tanathos."  
  
Harry smirked  
  
"That's what happens when you're connected to the Dark Lord" he said then switched to mental  
  
_'And__ with Snape as a father. Come on lets go to the library, we have some research to do.'  
  
Blaise smirked and the two walked to the library in silence.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: there's the second confrontation, next chapter: library research and more wandless magics.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
LS_


	14. The Veilskurn Potion

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"What exactly are we researching again?" Blaise asked for the 3rd time since they had entered the library.  
  
"The Penetratal Disk, Blaise. The homework for DADA, I want it done and out of the way so I can have more practice time with Campaspe." Harry replied while searching the isles for the origins of the PD.  
  
"Where do you practice anyway?"  
  
_'In the room of requirement.__ I was going to ask father if I could use a dungeon room, seeing as all the DA from last year know about it and if I'm away and they want to check up on me that's probably where they'll look.'  
  
"Ah, so there was a DA"  
  
Harry looked over to Blaise and smirked  
  
"Yep, _'Dumbledore' s__ army'_, it was Hermione's idea that, I, should instruct those who wanted to learn DADA"  
  
Blaise nodded and the two went back to their researching. 20 minutes later Blaise signalled for Harry to join him. He was leaning up against an isle with his ear pressed to the books, listening to what was being said on the other side. Curious Harry went over to join him.  
  
_'Who is it? Can you tell by their mind?'_  
  
Blaise nodded  
  
_'It's Virginia Weasley and that Luna Lovegood girl'  
_  
Harry put his ear up against the isle too and listened to what the two girls were saying  
  
"That's what Dean and Seamus said anyway." Ginny was saying "Ron said that Harry over heard them arguing this morning, but they don't think that Harry realised what they were arguing about."  
  
"Just as well" Luna replied dreamily "He could be violent, but he seemed alright on the train"  
  
"Yeah, but that was almost two months ago, and lately he' s been coming back into the common room late at night"  
  
"Do you think it's a girl?"  
  
"From which house? Not Gryffindor"  
  
"Nor Ravenclaw." The two were quiet for a while then Luna spoke again "Maybe it's a Slytherin, that would explain the new attitude he's got."  
  
"Ewww, but who?" Ginny squealed. It was quiet again then Ginny giggled, "Maybe it's not a girl, maybe. Maybe he's gay, and he's seeing some other guy."  
  
_'Some reputation you're gonna have if these to talk'_  
  
Blaise's voice was full of amusement as he teased harry.  
  
_'Haha_,' Harry replied sarcastically _'I wonder if they know what Dean and Seamus were arguing about though'_  
  
Ginny and Luna were talking again  
  
"I still think he's seeing a Slytherin, male or female" Ginny said matter or factly.  
  
Luna giggled again and then said, "Come on it's nearly time for dinner. We'll solve this mystery later." They both walked out of the library and headed down to the great hall.  
  
"Well shall we go to dinner too?" Harry asked Blaise  
  
"Yeah let me just get those books." He walked over to the desk where Madam Pince stood and handed her a piece of parchment. She examined it for a while then headed off to the restricted section. Harry watched her go and then return a short while later with 4 books in her arms. She handed them to Blaise who nodded and walked back over to where Harry stood waiting.  
  
_'What did you get?'_ he asked curiously  
  
_'Not here, we'll meet in the third dungeon left of Snape's classroom after dinner.'  
_  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
They picked up their bags and made their way down to the great hall. Separating only once they reached the doors.  
  
_'See you later Blaise'_  
  
_'See you later Tanathos'_  
  
~S~  
  
_'Argh, if I wasn't hungry I would of have said to go straight to the dungeons.'_ Harry drummed his fingers of his left hand against the tabletop, and stared up at the ceiling again. _'God I'm bored'_  
  
_'Cheer up, someone may think you're depressed if you're not careful'_ came Blaise's voice, harry looked over to the table, and saw Blaise watching him  
  
He smirked over to him and replied _'aren't I though? I lost all I ever had as a family last June, and now the whole of Gryffindor has got the knock with me. Why cant I be depressed?'  
_  
_'Why has Gryffindor got the knock with you?'_  
  
_'Dunno. None of them are talking to me. Oh well, stupid stuck up prats.'_  
  
Blaise laughed, and harry smiled at him as he had got a few looks from the Slytherin's sitting by him  
  
_'Careful, you don't want a reputation of talking to yourself do you?'_  
  
_'Hardly, but no matter.'_  
  
Harry continued to drum his fingers on the table then after getting well and truly bored he spoke to Blaise again  
  
_'Are you nearly done? I want to get out of here.'_  
  
_'Nearly, do you have Campaspe with you?'_  
  
_'Yeah, she's always with me'_  
  
_'Aw how sweet'_ mocked Blaise  
  
_'Fuck you'_ harry shot back  
  
_'Oh I didn't think Gryffindor' s used words like that!'  
_  
_'Ah but I'm half Slytherin remember'_  
  
_'True. Okay lets go.'_  
  
Harry stood and walked out of the hall and down to the dungeons. Blaise was right behind him.  
  
_'One, two, three.___ Ah this is the one!'  
  
_'Honestly Tanathos one would think you're lacking a brain, with the way you talk sometimes.'_  
  
_'Don't let my father her that, he'd be insulted!'_  
  
_'And you don't think he is any way?'_  
  
Harry looked at Blaise  
  
_"Nah, probably scared that someone will find out"_  
  
"Find what out Mr Potter?" came a silky voice from the shadows behind them.  
  
Harry looked innocently up at his father "Oh nothing sir. Nothing at all."  
  
Snape sneered, "That is very unlikely. Follow me."  
  
Snape walked into the classroom that harry and Blaise were standing in front of and once they had entered shut and locked the door behind them.  
  
Snape turned to face the two 6th years  
  
"Blaise, do you have the books?"  
  
"Yes sir." He reached into his bag and pulled out the four books that madam Pince had gotten out of the restricted area before dinner.  
  
"Good. Mr Potter"  
  
"Don't call me that." Harry snapped as Snape addressed him  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow and Snape just sneered at him further  
  
"What do you suggest I call you then? I cannot call you Mr Snape, for that would give everything away, also if I called you harry word would get back to the Dark Lord that I am being lenient to you and you just said that you do not want to be called Mr Potter. So what?"  
  
"Tanathos. Or Mr Guerra." He replied cheekily  
  
Harry smirked and Snape just looked shocked that anyone would take a cheeky tone with him  
  
"Very well Tanathos. But you must know that during class time I will call you Mr Potter, are we clear?"  
  
"Perfectly father. Perfectly."  
  
"Where did that name come from any way?" Blaise asked harry  
  
"Guerra means war and Tanathos is the Greek god of death" Harry replied  
  
"That's Thanatos, not Tanathos"  
  
"What?" Harry turned to face Snape who was flicking through one of the books  
  
"The Greek god of Death. He was called Thanatos."  
  
"Really? Oops." He shrugged "Oh well, I like the name Tanathos." He walked over to where Snape stood and read the book over his shoulder "Anything interesting in there?"  
  
He enquired in a bored tone  
  
"I am looking for the recipe for the __Veilskurn potion."  
  
Harry thought for a moment before saying in a voice of recognition "That's the potion Campaspe mentioned yesterday."  
  
"That's right, Blaise?" Blaise stopped looking through one of the other books and looked up at Snape  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Go into the students store cupboard and collect these ingredients." Snape handed him a piece of parchment that Harry hadn't noticed him writing on. Blaise took it and left the room.  
  
"Now Tanathos I want you to read over the instructions, I will return in a short while with everything else that we need."  
  
"Okay." Snape looked at him for a moment before turning and exiting the room too.  
  
Harry sat on top of the desk and pulled the book onto his lap and began to read:  
_  
Veilskurn Potion  
  
To cover up someone's appearance for 24hours.  
  
The Veilskurn potion provides a physical cover of someone's appearance. It  
  
can be used to conceal change or to freeze an appearance for 24 hours. If the subject wishes to continue using the Veilskurn potion over more than 24 hours consecutively they will have to take another dosage of the potion  
  
after 23 hours.  
  
Ingredients:  
  
5 grams of Belladonna roots, thinly sliced  
  
3 grams of wormwood, crushed  
  
10 lacewig flies  
  
7 leeches  
  
4 grams of fluxweed, crushed  
  
6 grams of knottgrass, finely chopped  
  
1 powered horn of a Bicorn  
  
15 grams of shredded skin of a Boomslang  
  
minimum 3 drops of blood of whom the appearance is to be of.  
  
Instructions:  
  
Heat the belladonna roots in water,  
  
When the water begins to boil slowly add the lacewig flies,  
  
Wait 5 seconds,  
  
Add the leeches one by one,  
  
Wait 10 minutes, Sprinkle the powered horn of a bicorn in an anti- clockwise spiral, starting  
  
outside and working inwards,  
  
Wait 90 seconds,  
  
Gently add the Boomslang,  
  
Stir for 3 minutes in a clockwise direction,  
  
Wait 15 seconds,  
  
Add the fluxweed and knottgrass at the exact same time,  
  
Wait 5 minutes,  
  
Take off the heat,  
  
Wait 30 minutes,  
  
Add the wormwood slowly and evenly,  
  
Stir 24 times in a clockwise direction slowly,  
  
Add the drops of blood,  
  
Leave sitting for 15 minutes.  
  
Total time to prepare: 54 minutes 20 seconds  
  
To store pour into a steel flask and keep sealed until needed.  
_  
Harry had just finished reading the instructions when the door to the dungeon room opened, he looked up and saw that both Blaise and Snape had returned, both levitating ingredients in front of them.  
  
"Well Tanathos, have you read what you were asked to?" Snape questioned him as he began to set up the cauldron.  
  
"Yep, most of the ingredients are the same as __Polyjuice potion, 'cept that one doesn't have the Belladonna roots or the wormwood."  
  
Snape stared at him, "how do you how to make _Polyjuice_?" he inquired  
  
Harry faltered "Er . . . um . . . Hermione, Ron and I kinda made it in '92"  
  
Blaise sniggered and harry scowled at him  
  
"You made _Polyjuice_ in your second year?" Snape asked him, ignoring Blaise  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Very impressive, if you could do that then, how is it that you couldn't make simple potions last year?"  
  
"I wasn't as focused last year"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I was focused on Umbridge"  
  
Snape smirked "As I expected. Such a lack of concentration. Do you have professor Campaspe with you?"  
  
"I always have her with me." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo frame.  
  
"_Engorgio_. _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_." He enlarged the portrait once more and affixed her to the wall of the dungeon.  
  
"Good evening milady" he greeted her as the curtains opened  
  
"Good evening Tanathos. Ah Severus are you making up the _Veilskurn_ potion?"  
  
"Yes professor. We shall begin shortly."  
  
Campaspe thought for a while then spoke  
  
"I assume that you can manage the potion by yourself?"  
  
Snape looked insulted  
  
"Of course professor."  
  
"Good, Tanathos we are to continue your training, Blaise I wish you to test his shields and in a while I want you two to duel. Okay."  
  
"Yes ma'am" replied Blaise  
  
"Of course milady." Tanathos responded with a smile.  
  
"Good, Severus get to work on that potion. Tanathos I want you to bring up the unyielding shelter again, without your wand."  
  
Tanathos placed his wand on the desk and moved into the centre of the room.  
  
"_Adamans_ _Defendo_!" the silver shield appeared again, slightly bolder than the last time but not as clear as when he used his wand.  
  
"Blaise attack him with a simple spell, if the shield holds increase the spells power."  
  
Blaise nodded and turned to Tanathos  
  
"_Stupefy_!" he cried, a beam of red shot forward and was deflected by the shield, Blaise cancelled the spell and pointed his wand at Tanathos again  
  
"_Rictusempra_!" a jet of silver light sped out of the tip of his wand and was once again reflected by the shield. Blaise cancelled it too and once again took aim  
  
"_Tarantallegra_!" this time it was a faint pink-red light that shot towards Tanathos and was reflected by the shield. Cancelling it Blaise took aim again, and just as he was about to cast __Sopor, the sleeping charm when the shield flickered and died, Tanathos swayed slightly before falling to the ground.  
  
Dropping his wand arm, Blaise ran forward and caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
"Hey Tanathos, wake up." He was hitting Tanathos on the side of his face, gently at first then harder.  
  
_'Hey Tanathos you stupid git wake up!'_ Blaise shouted into his mind. Tanathos 's eyes snapped open and he let out a shout of surprise, Blaise was laughing at him and Tanathos snarled at him  
  
"That wasn't funny! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
Blaise was still laughing and to their surprise so was Snape and Campaspe. The two 6th years stared in shock at their potions professor, who was sniggering quietly.  
  
"Blaise help him up and I suggest you leave the castings for a while so that Tanathos can recover his energy, the unyielding shield is a tiring spell."  
  
He smirked then addressed Campaspe who was watching with amusement  
  
"He is doing well, is he not?"  
  
Campaspe smiled at Tanathos before answering  
  
"Yes he has, he is taking after his father."  
  
She smiled at Severus  
  
"You should be proud of him, and try not to put him down all the time, if you wish to take him to the Christmas party, he'll have to get to know you better. You can't keep up your twin act for much longer Severus. You will have to choose eventually. But who?"  
  
Snape wasn't looking at the portrait anymore he was back working on the potion. Tanathos was sitting on a desk leaning back against one of the cold stone walls, and Blaise was sitting on a chair watching lady Campaspe.  
  
"Is the potion nearly completed yet father?"  
  
Snape answered without looking up  
  
"It just needs a few drops of your blood Tanathos, come here."  
  
Tanathos stood and walked over to the cauldron. Standing in front of it he held his arm out over the open top and waited. Snape picked the cutting knife up and made a small incision across one of his veins. Tanathos watched as the blood dripped into the cauldron, turning the dark green potion a deep purple before settling on a dark brown/black colour. Tanathos pulled his arm back once Snape had healed it with a tap of his wand.  
  
"We'll bottle it in 15 minutes, you can take a dosage before you head up to your dormitory then again in 23 hours time. Clear"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Snape smirked "Good."  
  
Tanathos sat back down again and had another one of the books open on his lap, he read in silence for 5 minutes then asked  
  
"Why did you get these other three books out, if the one with the potion is in that one?" he signalled to the thick black book lying open on the table next to the cauldron.  
  
"Because, the other three books are Dark Arts ones. I had Blaise get them out for your training."  
  
Tanathos nodded, and went back to his reading. He was mid-way through the background of the __Caecus Hex (which renders the victim blind for ten minutes) when Snape walked over to him and handed him a goblet filled with the black liquid.  
  
Slowly he took the goblet and held the goblet in front of his face, looking around the room he saw that all three were watching him.  
  
_'Go on Tanathos.'_  
  
Tanathos looked at Blaise who smiled lightly, sighing Tanathos drunk the thick liquid quickly. It wasn't as disgusting as the __Polyjuice potion but it wasn't as tasty as a calming draught.  
  
His body shivered, and he put the goblet down.  
  
"Well when will we know if it's made any difference?" he asked Campaspe  
  
"I suggest that during the Christmas holidays, you don't take it for one night. The next morning when you wake up, you will be back to what you really look like."  
  
Tanathos nodded and jumped off the table after looking at his watch.  
  
"Right, well it's almost curfew so we have to get back to the dormitories. Mimmalisk." The portrait shrunk back down to its pocket size.  
  
"Good night Severus, Blaise. Good night lord Tanathos."  
  
"Good night milady." All three men replied.  
  
He put the picture back into his pocket then took the flask that Snape held out to him. Tanathos put it in his second pocket, picked up his wand and said good night to Snape. Blaise followed him out of the room and they stopped for a while.  
  
"Here, take these with you." Blaise was holding out the 4 books he had got out earlier in the day.  
  
Tanathos took them off him  
  
"Thanks, when are they due back?"  
  
"In a month. But you can copy them before you have to hand them back. Just pick up a note book next time you're in Hogsmeade."  
  
Tanathos smirked at him "Yeah good plan. See you tomorrow Blaise."  
  
"See you tomorrow Tanathos."  
  
The two went their separate directions and neither noticed the small figure of one Ginny Weasley standing in the shadows watching them.  
  
Once they were out of earshot she stepped forward in shock.  
  
"Oh my god. Harry's with Blaise. Luna's gonna love this!"  
  
Smiling to herself she made her way quickly up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: there you go a lovely long one. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I was out at parties both Friday and Saturday night. I hope the length of this one made up for the delay!  
  
Also the _Caecus_ Hex is another from Not Myself, once again I thank and praise Saerry Snape for creating Harry and Ni!!!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS_


	15. Meredith Weasley

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" Someone was shaking his shoulders but he couldn't focus on them through the blinding pain he was in.  
  
"Harry, come on snap out of it!" he felt someone's hand collide with the side of his face and then more shouting "Harry for Merlin's sake cut it out!"  
  
It was Ron.  
  
The minute was over, and Harry's body relaxed again. He rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead, he was sweating like mad.  
  
He felt someone push a glass of water into his hands and he drank it greedily.  
  
"You okay? What did you see?" Ron was questioning him  
  
"I didn't see anything Ron, it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord, now move I have to go to Snape."  
  
Harry climbed out of his bed and pulled a cloak on over his pyjamas  
  
"Why do you need to see Snape?" Ron asked shocked  
  
"Because he is a potions master and I need pain killers, that's why." Harry was awake now and noticed Ron watching him, he then remembered something  
  
"Why the hell are you talking to me Weasley? We're not friends any more remember. Now sod off and go back to sleep like a good little Gryffindor."  
  
Harry spat out the last bit as if it tasted foul. Ron was taken aback by his viscous tone and stepped back as Harry left the dormitories.  
  
"What was that about?" Dean asked from his bed  
  
"I have no idea" he replied  
  
"He's been acting so weird lately" Seamus said to the others  
  
"I know" came Neville's voice "He scares me"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean Neville, he scares me too." Ron was walking back towards his bed as he continued talking "Lets get some sleep, we'll try and figure him out in the morning."  
  
"Yeah good plan. Night."  
  
"Night"  
  
~S~  
  
To say that Harry was in a bad mood, would be an understatement, but his mood was nothing compared to Snape's as he was woken from his sleep by someone pounding on his door.  
  
_'What do they want?'_ he glanced at the clock _'It's 10 past bloody __midnight__! Unless they have a very good reason for waking me I will make the rest of their time at Hogwarts unbearable' he reached the door and pulled it open  
  
"What do you w-"  
  
"Evening father, got any pain killers?"  
  
Snape stared at his son  
  
"Why on earth would you need pain killers?"  
  
Tanathos walked into his fathers rooms and Snape shut the door behind him.  
  
"Because I just got woken up by Weasley slapping my face." He replied, Snape raised an eyebrow questioningly "And my body still convulses at night, and it bloody hurts" he finished.  
  
Snape watched his son sit down on one of his high backed black chairs and sat opposite him  
  
"Why does you body convulse every night?" he inquired  
  
"Because of this stupid charm, it's wearing off but it's bloody annoying. I've been going through this every night at midnight since my birthday."  
  
Snape looked thoughtful  
  
"You say Weasley woke you up by slapping your face?"  
  
"Yeah little bugger if it leaves a mark I'm gonna beat the shit out of him"  
  
Snape smirked "As much as I would like to see that, you can't"  
  
"Why not?" Tanathos exploded  
  
"Because you would get expelled. Though there is another way to get back at him"  
  
Tanathos smirked "What's that? Throw him off the quidditch team?"  
  
"That would be good too, and then Slytherin might actually win against you. But no I suggest a duel"  
  
Tanathos looked questioningly at his father "A duel?" he repeated intrigued  
  
"Yes, a wizards duel. You have been in a fair few, as has Weasley though not as many. I will ask Weasley to come down in one week's time after school and you two can duke it out down here in the dungeons."  
  
Tanathos smiled "That would be a brilliant idea! Whose rules will be using? The ministries, Dumbledore's or the Dark Lords?"  
  
Snape smirked  
  
"The Dark Lords of course, unless you don't want to use anything that you will learn in that week from the books Blaise gave you earlier?"  
  
"The Dark Lords rules sound fine to me. What about sound proofing, we can't have anyone we don't want finding this out. I could get into a lot of trouble"  
  
"Since when have you cared about the rules and getting into trouble?" Snape teased  
  
Tanathos faked a look of shock  
  
"I have always cared haven't I?"  
  
Snape let out a harsh bark of laughter  
  
"Not that I'm aware of"  
  
Tanathos smirked "Okay fine, I admit it I have never cared about getting into trouble before."  
  
"So why do you now?"  
  
"Because if someone hears Ron screaming they will bring a teacher who will get Dumbledore and then you would be in trouble for seeing over a duel where dark arts are used."  
  
Snape thought for a minute before answering  
  
"Fair enough, I will put up a sound barrier. It's been a long time since I heard a Weasley scream."  
  
Tanathos looked over to his father who was deep in thought  
  
"You've attacked a Weasley before? Which one, bill? Charlie?"  
  
"No, none of the ones you've met this one died about 3 years before you were born."  
  
"You killed him?" Tanathos asked amazed  
  
"No, he betrayed the Dark Lord and I was given the privilege to dispose of him."  
  
Tanathos adopted a looked of wonderment, "Do you remember it clearly?" he asked eagerly  
  
"Yes of course I do."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"What do you mean? Ah I understand yes, let me go get my pensive."  
  
Snape stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards lining the walls. Tanathos heard him mutter a charm the door unlocked and Snape reached inside, he then pulled out a smaller version of the pensive he had used last year and walked over to his desk. He placed the pensive on top of it and tapped his wand against his temple and then on the top of thee bowl. The thin silver liquid joined them for a moment then Snape cut it off.  
  
"Come over here Tanathos."  
  
He stood up and walked over to the pensive.  
  
"Ready?" his father asked  
  
"Let's go." Tanathos' voice was cold and his face was set. Leaning forward he looked down into the basin. As soon as he touched the surface and felt himself be drawn into the memory. A few moments later his father joined him, standing at his side.  
  
Tanathos looked around  
  
"_Where are we?"_ he asked in awe, taking in the stone walls and flickering torches.  
  
_"In the basement of the Malfoy's __Cleveland__ manor.___ Come."  
  
They walked along the dungeon passage in silence. Further along they heard voices, one Harry recognised as the Dark Lords. They were coming from behind the wooden door in front of them. Tanathos walked towards it and pushed it open.  
  
The room was a very large stone dungeon, within it stood the Dark Lord and surrounding him in an arch were over 50 figures all robed in black.  
  
_"Which one are you?"_ Tanathos asked his father  
  
_"Watch, you'll see me in a minute."_  
  
Tanathos focused back on the death eaters.  
  
_"_Meredith." The Dark Lord called, and a tall figure stepped forward and bowed before him  
  
"Meredith, whom do you serve?"  
  
"You my Lord."  
  
"Funny, that's not what I've been told." The Dark Lord shot back at him  
  
"No my Lord I serve only you!"  
  
"LIAR!" He hissed, "Severus"  
  
Another tall figure walked forward, and bowed just like Meredith  
  
"Yes my Lord"  
  
Tanathos moved forward as he heard his father's voice  
  
"Whom do you serve?"  
  
"The true heir of Slytherin, who shall rid the world of all the filthy muggles, mudbloods, squibs and muggle-lovers."  
  
"Stand up Severus"  
  
Severus did so  
  
"Severus, why don't you show mister Weasley what happens when you betray me."  
  
"Gladly my Lord."  
  
Tanathos saw his father turn to face Meredith Weasley; he drew his wand and pointed it at the still bowing figure  
  
"Crucio!" he hissed, the curse shot forward and hit Meredith, he screamed as the curse covered his body. The Dark Lord was laughing, as were the rest of the death eaters.  
  
"Traitor!" Severus hissed at him and he shot the curse at him again. Meredith's screamed filled the room. The death eaters were laughing, behind him Tanathos could hear his father laughing wit them. He looked back at the crouching figure on the floor.  
  
"Again!" cried the Dark Lord, Severus did as he was told  
  
Meredith screamed again and this time coughed up blood, Tanathos smirked, _'serves him right. Stupid Weasley.'_  
  
He watched Meredith claw at his skin ripping it off the bones, and Tanathos began to laugh to.  
  
_"Do they always rip at the skin when under Cruciatus?"_ he asked his father, who like him, was still laughing  
  
_"No, it depends on the strength of the spell."  
_  
"End it." The Dark Lord hissed  
  
"_Avada_ _Kedarva_!" Severus shouted, and the jet of bright green light, which was so familiar to both Severus and Tanathos, shot out of his wand and hit Meredith. He stopped screaming immediately and collapsed to the floor. Dead. "_Comburo_!"  
  
A flash of orange light filled the room as Severus cast the burning curse on Meredith's body.  
  
It disintegrated slowly and the stench of burning flesh filled the room. It didn't affect Tanathos as he thought it would. He didn't feel remotely sick from the smell nor from the sight of a burning body, instead he was intrigued and eager to try the _Comburo_ curse for himself.  
  
_"Father, is there any more?"_  
  
_"What too much for you?"_  
  
_"No, I just want to try out the Comburo curse. And take some pain killers my body still smarts."_  
  
Snape smirked at his son, __'he really is becoming my son, and Dumbledore's plans are falling apart. Soon the order will disintegrate and I will do nothing, but stand back and laugh as my son destroys the side of light.'  
  
_"Hello father! Wake up and take us back."_  
  
Snape sneered "__Fine no need to get shirty"  
  
_"You were staring off into oblivion."_ Tanathos shot back; ignoring the scowl that his father sent his way  
  
_"Fine, come on. Stupid boy."_ He muttered  
  
_"I heard that."_ Tanathos snarled back.  
  
_"Let's go."_  
  
Tanathos felt his body being pulled upwards and he was back in his father's room. Snape walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo dust in to it.  
  
"Kitchens" he told it, and a house elf apperated next to Tanathos  
  
"What can I get you master Snape?"  
  
"A whole live chicken, plucked."  
  
"Oh course sir." The house elf dissapperated and then a few moments later a live chicken appeared in the room and started scurrying around.  
  
"Stun it" Snape said calmly  
  
"_Stupefy_!" Tanathos said, and the chicken stopped moving.  
  
"Now try the curse."  
  
Tanathos moved towards the chicken and staring down at it he hissed "_Comburo_"  
  
Slowly the chicken began to set fire, and burn up. First the skin turned black before falling off and turning to ash on the cold stone floor. Then the muscles, followed by the internal organs. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room and laughing Tanathos asked his father seriously  
  
"Fancy roast chicken for dinner?"  
  
Severus laughed too, and they watched as the spell reached the birds bones. The fire turned them black and then went out.  
  
"_Aboleo_" the chickens bone structure was obliterated with the spell.  
  
Tanathos sat down while Severus went to another one of his cupboards. He returned shortly with a bottle of liquid.  
  
Tanathos took it.  
  
"Pain release potion, take half of the dosage it says there, because of the _Veilskurn_ potion. Take the full dosage and the potions will cancel themselves out. You will look like Tanathos instead of Harry and the pain you feel every night will increase for a week."  
  
"Got it. Now I need to get sleep, it's all hallows eve tomorrow and I need to be awake for the feast."  
  
"Today." Severus corrected him  
  
"What?"  
  
"All hallows eve is today." He motioned to the old grandfather clock which said it was 1.30am "Shit, I need to get back. See you tomorrow father. Will you be at the feast?"  
  
"Yes, the DE party doesn't start 'till 11pm."  
  
"Shame I can't go."  
  
"You could, it will be a risk but you could manage it."  
  
Tanathos shock his head  
  
"No I've already taken the potion; it won't wear off 'till gone 11 tonight."  
  
Severus thought for a minute then asked  
  
"Exactly what time do you take the potion?"  
  
"11.30pm last night tonight will be 10.30. If I take it."  
  
"You could come then. The party starts at 11, but myself and the others here can't normally get away for then, so you could come."  
  
"Seriously!" Severus nodded "Brilliant! Wait 'till I tell Blaise."  
  
"You're lucky it's a Saturday today, you can head down to Hogsmeade and get some appropriate robes."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring Blaise; he'll know what'll be good."  
  
"Good idea, now get to bed!"  
  
"Goodnight father."  
  
"Goodnight Tanathos."  
  
Tanathos left the room and silently made his way back up to gryffindor tower. "Eatsqueakmeat" he whispered to the fat lady who was surprisingly, still awake. She swung forward, for once not asking him where he was, and he climbed in. quickly he walked up to his bed and collapsed onto it falling asleep immediately.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: the curse _'Comburo'_ and spell _'Aboleo'_ both come from Not Myself by Saerry Snape.  
  
Go read it!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Lady Snake ~_


	16. A Death Eaterless Dark Lord

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
_'Blaise! Blaise!'  
_  
Harry screamed in his mind  
  
_'What Tanathos? What's got you all happy?'_  
  
Harry and Blaise were both sitting in the great hall having breakfast  
  
_'Father says I can come to the party tonight!'_  
  
_'What! But what about the potion, you still look like Potter.'_  
  
Harry smirked  
  
_'Yeah but it wears off at 11 ish tonight, so I can come!'_  
  
_'__What about your robes? Do you have any appropriate?'  
  
'I have a few, but I dunno if they'll be good enough for the party? I have my cloak with me so when we finish breakfast meet me in the 1st class room on the left of the hall.'  
  
_'What good'll that do?'  
_  
_'You can come with me to the Gryffindor dorm'_  
  
_'How___ will a cloak help me get into the dorm?'  
  
_'Duh! It's an invisibility cloak!'_  
  
_'You have an invisibility cloak? How? Since when?'_  
  
Harry smirked again  
  
_'Yep, Christmas present, 1st year'_  
  
_'Wow'_  
  
Harry laughed at the awe in Blaise's voice  
  
_'Dumbledore gave it to me'_  
  
_'You got it from Dumbledore?'_ interrupted Blaise  
  
Harry scowled across the hall at him  
  
_'No he past it on from James Potter, it was his.'_  
  
_'Ah that makes sense. So Dumbledore doesn't know?'_  
  
_'Nope, not gonna either. Harry Potter will die and Tanathos Guerra shall live on.'_  
  
_'What about Snape?'_  
  
_'What about him?'_  
  
_'When are you gonna take Snape's name?'_  
  
_'I dunno actually, I hadn't thought about that. I'll have to ask him.'_  
  
_'Harry Snape?'_  
  
Harry laughed, and then looked around the table; the Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were all looking at him weirdly so Harry laughed again  
  
_'Not bloody likely' he shot back to Blaise_  
  
_'What about Tanathos Snape?'_  
  
_'Nah, it doesn't sound right. I wonder what he would have named me if he knew I was his when I was born.'_  
  
_'What's your middle name?'_ Blaise asked suddenly  
  
Harry thought, _'I don't know. I've never been told.'  
_  
_'That's something to find out. Are you finished?'_  
  
Harry looked down at his plate _'Yeah let's go.'_  
  
Harry and Blaise both stood and made their way out of the hall, Blaise left it first, having sat nearer and Harry was walking slowly.  
  
He crossed over the hallway and entered the 1st classroom on the left. As soon as he entered Blaise stepped out from behind him.  
  
_"Well mister Guerra where's this lovely cloak of yours?"_  
  
Tanathos but his bag on the floor and pulled out his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Put it on and follow me."  
  
Blaise did as he was told. Once he was completely covered they left the class room. Tanathos led Blaise up stair case after stair case through tapestries and behind mirrors. When they eventually made it to the Gryffindor common room Tanathos could hear Blaise breathing heavily  
  
_'Tired?'_ he mocked  
  
_'Shut___ up! How do you manage to make that journey every day?'  
  
Tanathos shrugged _'I've been doing it for over 5 years'  
_  
_'Oh yeah, well where's your lovely common room?'_  
  
_'This way'_ he walked down the last stretch of the corridor and stood in front of the fat lady's portrait  
  
"Eatsqueakmeat" he told her  
  
He heard Blaise snigger behind him __'that's a password? No wonder us Slytherin' s can never guess it'  
  
She swung forward and Tanathos climbed in followed by Blaise.  
  
_'Wow, it's really cosy and well nice, 'cept for all the red, I prefer green.'_  
  
_'You would, you're a Slytherin.'_  
  
_'So are you'_  
  
_'I never said I preferred red. Come on'_  
  
Tanathos walked up the stairs to his dormitory. Once inside Blaise took off the cloak and threw it back to Tanathos.  
  
"Well where are these robes that you have?"  
  
Tanathos walked over to his wardrobe, unlocked it and pulled out 4 new robes that he had bought in the summer. One was Black with a silver dragon on the back, rimmed in silver threads, made of velvet. The second was deep emerald green, with black lining, made of velvet too. The third was a blood red colour, made out of silk. The fourth was Black again, with a high collar and rimmed in green.  
  
Blaise looked over them all before picking up the first one with the dragon on the back.  
  
"Put this one on."  
  
Tanathos took off his school robes and his black jeans that were underneath. He wasn't wearing a top. Then pulled the black robes on over his boxers.  
  
"Well what do you think?" he asked Blaise.  
  
He didn't answer right away; instead he walked around Tanathos admiring the robe.  
  
"Take it off and put the Red one on"  
  
"You want me to look like a Gryffindor?" he teased  
  
"Shut up and put it on"  
  
Tanathos took the black one off then pulled the red one on.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know" Blaise said to himself "You're right, you do look too much like a Gryffindor, put the green one on."  
  
Sighing Tanathos pulled the red robe off and the green one on.  
  
"So now you want me to look like a Slytherin?"  
  
"Better Slytherin than Gryffindor" Blaise replied absentmindedly.  
  
"Yeah, I spose." Tanathos said quietly.  
  
"I think this one, but you'd better but the other black one on to be sure."  
  
"Fine, you know I feel like a bloody Barbie doll" he said grumpily as he took the green one off  
  
"A what?" Blaise asked confused  
  
"A Barbie doll - muggle girl's toy made out of plastic that looks like a woman."  
  
Tanathos explained patiently  
  
"Ah, okay, if you say so, now put the black one on."  
  
Tanathos had just picked it up when the dormitory door opened and Ron stood there with Ginny behind him. There was silence then Ron exploded  
  
"What's he doing in here? He's a bloody Slytherin!"  
  
Ron was drawing his wand  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!"  
  
Tanathos shouted the spell hit Ron and he was blasted into the wall, Tanathos held out his hand and caught Ron's wand easily.  
  
"Don't you even think about attacking him Weasley!" Tanathos hissed. He threw Ron's wand back onto the ground and Ginny helped Ron stand up.  
  
"Why is he here?" Ron asked  
  
"Because he's with me" Tanathos shot back  
  
"I gathered that much. Why is he with you?" Ron said annoyed  
  
"Because he's my friend and I invited him up here."  
  
"So that's it then?" Ron asked angrily "You dump your best friends and run to a slimy Slytherin!"  
  
Tanathos' anger flared  
  
"First of all I didn't dump you! You dumped me! And secondly Slytherin's are not slimy, as you so eloquently put it, they are a hell of a lot smarter then you and almost any other pathetic Gryffindor!"  
  
"You're a Gryffindor" Ginny pointed out quietly  
  
"Shut up Weasel. I'm more Slytherin than Gryffindor anyway."  
  
Ginny was standing behind her brother looking at him, Tanathos ignored her, Ron he noticed had his wand pointed at Tanathos.  
  
"You're evil! What the hell has happened to you Harry? What's going on? 5 years of friendship just brushed away as if it didn't happen. How can you do that to us? What about Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and the rest of the order?"  
  
"Is that all I am to you lot? A weapon for the order?" Tanathos shouted  
  
Neither Weasley answered  
  
"Answer me!" Tanathos bellowed  
  
"Easy Tanathos, easy." Blaise said from behind him. "They don't know what their side will do with out you. You're their only hope. It would be like the Dark Lord without the Death Eaters."  
  
Tanathos smirked "With out the Death eaters, he'd be weak and helpless" he said quietly and in an amazingly calm voice. He looked up at Ginny and Ron  
  
"Well, is that true? With out me the order will be like the Dark Lord with out his Death Eaters? Well?" again they both stayed quiet Tanathos' temper flared again  
  
_'Do you know any spells that will make them tell me the truth?'_ he asked Blaise mentally  
  
_'Resero Ingenium. It reveals a persons nature'_  
  
_'Ah nice'_  
  
_"Resero Ingenium!_" Tanathos commanded  
  
_'Now ask them again'_  
  
An evil grin appeared on Tanathos' face and he turned to face the two Weasley's  
  
"If I leave the order will they be like the Dark Lord with out his Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes" came the reply from both of them  
  
Tanathos' features darkened "Then that is what I'll do. From this point onwards the order will have to fight this war with out the boy-who-lived."  
  
Ginny started crying and ran from the room; Ron took one last look at Tanathos before running after her.  
  
_"Wingardium Leviosa"_  
  
Blaise looked at Tanathos  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because they will have run to Dumbledore who will ask me to go to his office and he will do __Priori Incantantum on my wand to see if they are telling the truth about me using Dark Arts, so now he won't have any proof unless he uses Occlumency on me"  
  
"Ah okay put the black one on then"  
  
Tanathos did so and waited for Blaise's verdict.  
  
"Nope, I still say the green one. Put your school robes back on and let's head to Hogsmeade and get a drink."  
  
Tanathos smirked, nodded and put his school robes back on after pulling on his jeans.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Tanathos made towards the door  
  
"What about the cloak?"  
  
He turned back to Blaise  
  
"You think I care anymore?"  
  
Blaise surveyed Tanathos, '_Something's___ different about him, he's changed so much in such a short amount of time, it's scary.'  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, then lets go!"  
  
Tanathos walked out of the dormitory and out through the common room with Blaise behind him. Together they made their way out of the castle and into Hogsmeade.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: _Resero_ _Ingenium_ is another spell from Not Myself, I love Saerry, Ni and Harry! Thank you!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS _


	17. The talk with Dumbledore

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Professor! Professor!" Ron cried as he ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said as he opened the door "What a pleasant surprise, and miss Granger and miss Weasley, do come in" Ron and Ginny had run into Hermione on their way to Dumbledore's office. The three students entered and Dumbledore shut the door behind them, before walking over to his desk.  
  
"Lemon drop?" he offered  
  
"No thank, professor, we came to talk to you about Harry" Hermione said  
  
"About Mr Potter?" he replied "I haven't noticed him with you lately" he commented absentmindedly  
  
"No you see, well, he's" Ginny stumbled  
  
Dumbledore smiled  
  
"He hasn't been himself has he?"  
  
"No sir." Hermione and Ginny answered, both looking to the ground  
  
"He's turned into a Slytheirn!" Ron cried outraged  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ron  
  
"A Slytherin?" he enquired "What makes you say that?"  
  
"He's been hanging around with Zabini and that picture of Sirius's mother."  
  
Dumbledore looked interested at that last bit of information  
  
"Sirius's mother? Lady Campaspe?"  
  
"Yes that's her name" Hermione said "He brought her back with him from Grimmauld place, after he'd" she stopped, tears slowly forming in her eyes  
  
"After he'd killed Kretcher" Ginny finished for her  
  
Dumbledore looked at the three students, he'd known for 5 years.  
  
"Harry has committed murder?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not the first time is it?" Hermione said quietly  
  
"What do you mean not the first time?" Ron asked her  
  
"Well, he killed the Basilisk in '92, Voldemort when he was a baby, Acromantalla in '92 and Kretcher in the summer."  
  
"He also thinks that Sirius's death is his fault" Ron added quietly, the other 3 looked at him "I've heard him talking in his sleep. He says that it was all his fault and he should have listened to his father"  
  
"His father?" Dumbledore enquired  
  
"That's what he says, but I dunno, he's changed so much since the end of last year."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a minute then spoke in a very soft voice  
  
"Perhaps the death of his godfather has affected him more than we realise."  
  
The three students sat quietly, for a very long time, all four lots in their thoughts. Ginny was the first to speak  
  
"How did he kill Kretcher?" she asked  
  
"With a mutated hand and a dagger he's named Draconis that he got from Knockturn alley." Ron answered  
  
"He went to Knockturn alley? Alone!" Dumbledore asked shocked  
  
"Yes, he said that he wanted to." Hermione replied to the headmaster.  
  
"What about Sirius's mother, what has he done with her?" Dumbledore suddenly asked  
  
"He carries her around everywhere. He's always talking her, they talk about 'training' and about whether or not he has spoken to Zabini"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ron "Training? What training?"  
  
Ron shrugged "We don't know but it must be Dark Arts, that's what he used on us earlier today when he wanted to know what would happen if he left the Order."  
  
"What spell was it?" Dumbledore asked his face slightly more pale then before  
  
"I think it was _Resoro_ _Iggynium_" Ron said  
  
"No" Ginny cut across him "It was _Resero __Ingenium" Dumbledore paled more  
  
"Do you know if he knows any other spells?" He asked urgently  
  
All three shock their heads.  
  
"Okay, why don't you head into Hogsmeade and come and see me next time something happens. I'll have a talk with Harry."  
  
"Thank you professor" they all replied "Bye."  
  
"Goodbye, you three, and we'll speak again soon."  
  
He smiled at them and then they left and headed out to Hogsmeade, their hearts slightly lighter then before the meeting.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: yes I know, very short and no Harry, or Severus or Blaise, but they will be in the next chapter I promise!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS  _


	18. Food fest

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
There were only a few minutes until the Halloween feast began when Blaise and Tanathos walked back into the castle, swaying slightly from the amount of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey they had drunk in the day.  
  
Their Hogsmeade trip started out with them in the Three Broomsticks but as the day went on more Hogwarts students arrived and so they moved to the Hogs Head. (The Bar tender was a distant relative of Blaise's so they got a lot of free drinks of what ever they wanted)  
  
"I'm hungry!" Tanathos complained just before they had reached the great hall  
  
"Not as hungry as I am!" Blaise shot back  
  
"Oh yes I am!" He countered  
  
"Are not!" Blaise replied  
  
"Fine then" Tanathos said suddenly "I challenge you to an eating competition! To prove that I'm more hungry than you are!"  
  
"Fine then! Lets go, I'm hungry!" Blaise started walking quickly into the hall with Tanathos behind him.  
  
Together they sat at the Slytherin table, which in its self caused a few heads to turn, but even more when the two started piling up their plates with everything in sight. Those who were on the Slytherin table noted that they were both getting the same foods. If one got lamb chops the other would get lamb chops, and so on and so forth.  
  
Once their plates were so full they wouldn't have been able to add even a single pea onto it, they turned to face each other  
  
"Ready?" Tanathos asked  
  
Blaise smirked  
  
"I will beat you!"  
  
Most of the people in the hall, including the teachers, watched in shock as both Tanathos and Blaise began to eat all their food with as much speed as possible. Up at the staff table Severus sat staring in shock at his son.  
  
_'What are those two doing?'_ He sighed _'Blaise'_ he called mentally  
  
_'Sod off, I will win this challenge!'_  
  
Severus was shocked no student had ever talked to him like that  
  
_'What__ challenge?' he asked  
  
_'I will prove to Tanathos that I am more hungry than him!'_  
  
Severus dropped his head into his hands '__This. Is. Not. Happening.' Was his mantra at the moment  
  
"Severus are you okay?" came Lupin's voice from the seat next to him.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." He snapped back  
  
Severus looked back over to the Slytherin table where a small group, which was steadily growing, surrounded the two speed eating members of Hogwarts. Severus groaned, then stood up and made his way over to the table where they sat  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Zabini. Stop this at once!" he commanded, but to no avail, the group surrounding them however dispersed quickly, though neither Blaise nor Tanathos made any notion to of heard him.  
  
"Mr Potter!" he growled "Mr Zabini!" again they ignored him, Severus was losing his patience  
  
_'Blaise, Tanathos stop this at once!_' he screamed into their minds  
  
Both jumped  
  
"Ow . . . don't shout so loud!" Tanathos growled at him, the hall it seemed were holding their breath. Blaise looked down at his plate, then at Tanathos'. A wide grin appeared on his face  
  
"HaHA! I won! I told you I was more hungry then you!"  
  
Tanathos looked down at his plate, and then at Blaise's. His had more food on it.  
  
"No! I don't believe you! You must have cheated!" Both were, once again, ignoring their surroundings.  
  
"For Merlin's sake will you two shut up and follow me!" Severus literally screamed at the two 6th years.  
  
Finally they actually looked at him  
  
"Don't shout, if you wanted our attention all you had to do was ask." Tanathos grumbled  
  
"Lets go, we need to have a little chat." Severus turned away from them and walked out of the hall, black robes billowing behind him. Tanathos looked at Blaise  
  
"Oh well, lets go!" and he walked quickly out of the hall with Blaise behind him  
  
Once they reached Severus' office, he shut the door behind them and looked at the two.  
  
"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?" he hissed  
  
Blaise shrugged, Tanathos answered  
  
"We were hungry"  
  
"Yes I guessed that" Severus snapped at his son  
  
"That was it." Severus blinked  
  
"You were hungry. That was the only reason for that ridiculous display in the hall.  
  
"Yep" Tanathos answered  
  
Blaise attempted to sit on the chair next to Severus's desk, but missed and ended up on the floor. Tanathos laughed and the fell over himself. Severus looked at the both.  
  
"You've been drinking?" It was a statement "How much?"  
  
"Er . . ." Tanathos started  
  
"Not to much." Blaise said still sitting on the floor. Severus sighed again and leaned against the front of his desk. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Blaise, who froze.  
  
"_Sobreum_" The spell hit Blaise on the head, and for a moment he was silent then he stood up  
  
"Thank you professor" Blaise said apologetically, and complete sober. Turning Severus pointed his wand at Tanathos who backed away slightly  
  
"_Sobreum_" he said again.  
  
"Opps." Tanathos said a little while later "I can't believe we got drunk on firewhiskey"  
  
"You were drinking firewhiskey?" His father asked him  
  
"Er. . . yeah. Sorry."  
  
Severus smirked and shook his head at the two boys, before glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 9.30pm.  
  
"Go and have a shower and get changed, be ready for 11pm, I will come to your common room to collect you. We leave at 11.15pm." the two just stood there "Go!" he hissed.  
  
"Right see you at 11 then! Bye!" Blaise said as he was leaving the room, Tanathos hadn't moved  
  
"Tanathos?" his father asked him  
  
"Do you know if Dumbledore knows about this party?"  
  
Severus thought for a while  
  
"No, I don't believe he does." A wash of relief washed over his son's features.  
  
"Brilliant, I'll see you at 11 then. Bye Father."  
  
"Bye Son."  
  
Tanathos left the office and made his way up to his dormitory for a long bath before he got ready for the party.  
  
"This is gonna be so cool!" he said to himself as he entered the common room.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: there we go! This one is twice as long! And I cant believe I haven't got to the Halloween party yet! Well its definitely gonna be in the next chapter!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS  _


	19. All Hallows Eve I

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Tanathos had spent almost the entire time in the bathroom getting ready. He'd had a bath washed his hair, brushed his teeth, dried off, put his boxers on, began to comb his hair then stopped  
  
_'It'll change when the potion wears off, I'll do it then'  
_  
It was nearing 11pm when Tanathos pulled on the dark green velvet robe, he was standing in front of the mirror, doing up the clasp when he began to feel the potion wear off.  
  
His entire body was tingling; the change was so much nicer than the ones he received at night. The sensation washed over his whole body, and when Tanathos looked back up into the mirror he gasped.  
  
He now stood at least 5' 9" his hair was flat and hung just above his chin, the long locks completely covering his scar, his face was sharpened his nose longer. He still had his mums emerald eyes but their shape was slightly different. As Tanathos examined his body he noted that his fingers were longer, thinner and more precise. His shoulders were broader and his arms longer. Luckily the robe he was wearing was enchanted to fit the wearer perfectly.  
  
Tanathos picked up the comb and ran it through his hair twice before leaving the bathroom and getting his cloak out of his wardrobe. It was the same one he had worn when he went back into Knockturn alley during the summer.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning Tanathos"  
  
He looked over to where the voice came from and spotted Lady Campaspe sitting in her frame watching him.  
  
He smiled at her  
  
"Thank you milady."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The all hallows eve party of course" he replied with a smile  
  
"But Severus said you wouldn't be ready" she responded  
  
Tanathos walked over to her and picked the frame up  
  
"Well I guess I am, he said it would be a risk, but that's fine by me."  
  
"Well have fun Tanathos."  
  
"Don't you wish to come with me?" he asked her quietly  
  
She laughed lightly  
  
"Oh no, this party is for you and your father"  
  
"And Blaise"  
  
She smiled "Yes and Blaise, he is a very lovely young man, such a shame I am no longer alive"  
  
She smiled at Tanathos again  
  
"Are you sure you do not wish to come us?" he asked again  
  
"Yes I am quiet sure, after all a mother shouldn't impose upon her sons life"  
  
"But a father can?" he asked quickly, his heart had lifted, she thought of him as her son.  
  
"Yes, a father can. But not in all circumstances, some only a mother can face with her son. Some only a father can"  
  
She was still smiling at him, and Tanathos smiled back  
  
"All of you go to your dormitories immediately!" Tanathos looked up, that was his father's voice.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Have fun, tell me all about it tomorrow"  
  
"I will! I promise. Good night." He paused, before adding "mother."  
  
"Goodnight Tanathos, child."  
  
He closed the frame and pulled back into the shadows of the room just as the other gryffindors entered. He stayed silent and still until they had all sat on two beds, evidently to talk about why Snape had just ordered them to go to bed at 11pm.  
  
Tanathos waited until there was no sound from the common room before silently slipping out onto the staircase.  
  
Upon entering the common room Tanathos immediately noticed his father standing by the entrance. He was wearing his Death Eater robes and so he stood out a mile in the red common room. Luckily one would only know they were DE robes if one knew what they looked like. Once he reached him Tanathos opened his black cloak so his father could see his robe.  
  
"Good enough father?" he asked  
  
Severus' eyes scanned him, before he gave his nod of approval  
  
"Come the others are waiting" he swept out of the Gryffindor common room and down the corridor, Tanathos pulled his hood back up over his face and followed his father down the stairs to the main entrance.  
  
When they reached it, Blaise stepped out first, he was wearing a long dark purple robe, rimmed in black.  
  
"Ah, how good of you to join us Tanathos." He smirked at Tanathos, who mimicked the look back.  
  
"Well, well, well." Came Draco Malfoy's voice from behind Blaise "Tanathos Guerra. You didn't say you attended Hogwarts." His tone was suspicious. Draco was dressed in what looked very similar to Death Eater robes.  
  
Tanathos could tell that both Blaise and his father had tensed slightly, and he faced Malfoy before sneering at him  
  
"You didn't ask." He replied slyly.  
  
"Which house are you in Tanathos? I've never seen you around the castle."  
  
Tanathos didn't answer, his father did however  
  
"Mr Guerra is in private training, as he is slightly behind the 6th years syllabus. Though I have no doubt that he will join classes with the rest of his year, later on. Now unless you want us to be later than we already are I suggest that stop questioning him Draco and let him tell you what he wants, when he wants."  
  
"Yes sir" Draco replied  
  
"Now come on, we can portkey from outside the grounds." Severus pulled his hood over his head, as did Blaise and Draco. Tanathos followed his father out of the castle and he felt Blaise come up behind him. Then behind them Draco was with Crabbe, Goyle; both dressed in black robes, Nott who was in a deep red robe, Parkinson wearing the brightest colour of the group; pink and 2 7th year Slytherins who he didn't know, and 5 other students.  
  
_'Who else is here?'_  
  
He asked Blaise as they walked  
  
_'Besides Draco you've got Gregory and Vincent. Then there's Theodore Nott, Philip Montague, Pansy and Casca Warrington from Slytherin. The other Slytherins going who can apperate have already left. Then there's 2 7th year Hufflepuff's, Mathitta Parkinson, Pansy's older sister, in the blue robe and Dominic Davids, the one in the grey and silver robes. The 2 7th year Ravenclaw's, Xiao Zheng, in the dark yellow and Meilan Chen, in the merging blue-purple robe, both from China, Zheng's mother is Nott's aunt and Chen's mother is Warrington's cousin or something. They grew up in china and have a lot of contacts over there for the Dark Lord.'  
_  
_'What about the 5th person? Who is that you didn't say.'  
_  
Blaise looked at Severus, he had stopped walking and was holding out an old copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"All of you grab hold! Hurry up now!" He barked, all thirteen students, moved forward to grab hold of the paper.  
  
"Three. Two. One" Severus was counting down. Then all fourteen people were portkeyed away from Hogwarts and they landed outside what looked to be a smaller version of Hogwarts. Severus dropped the paper into a bin that was obviously for used Portkeys. Out of the corner of his eye Tanathos saw Draco walk forwards before turning to the group.  
  
"Welcome, to my Cleveland Manor." He was smiling smugly at the group.  
  
_'I thought the Malfoy's manor was in Wiltshire?'_ Tanathos asked Blaise  
  
_'They__ do have one there yes, but that's not their only manor. This one is used mostly for meetings that shouldn't be advertised.'  
  
'Death eater stuff?'  
  
Blaise smirked at Tanathos  
  
_'The___ grounds are warded so that you can use as much Dark Arts as you like, underage or not, and the ministry wouldn't have a clue.'  
  
"Well, Severus, it's about time you showed up." Came a silky voice from the shadows.  
  
"Evening Lucius" He replied smoothly. Lucius Malfoy's eyes were scanning the group that Severus had brought with him. Lucius, like Severus, was dressed in his Death Eater robes.  
  
"13. That's one more. Who's new?"  
  
"Tanathos Guerra. He is at Hogwarts in private tutoring."  
  
Lucius' eyes had lit up at Tanathos' surname  
  
"Guerra? Step forward boy." He commanded  
  
Tanathos did so, trying to calm the hatred he contained for the man standing in front of him.  
  
_'Don't attack him. Don't attack him. You're way out numbered, no one knows you're here, and it would blow your cover. Don't attack him.'_ Tanathos' head chanted to himself  
  
"Good evening sir." He said politely, bowing his head slightly '__Stupid, disgusting Death eater I hate you!'  
  
Lucius smirked at him "The boy knows how to great his superior that's for certain."  
  
_'___Superior__ my foot! I hate you! You will never be my superior! NEVER!'  
  
"Now I have to go greet the others. A very important guest shall be arriving later in the evening. Draco"  
  
Draco stepped forward "Yes father"  
  
"Show them room 17, they can leave their cloaks there."  
  
"Yes father"  
  
Lucius the disappeared and the group followed Draco.  
  
He led them through the extensive garden, up an auxenite staircase that led to the main doors, which were made of a dark mahogany wood. As the group neared them they opened and allowed the group to pass through.  
  
The main entrance was a very large octagonal room with a very high ceiling. The floor was once again made of auxenite stone and as Tanathos looked around he noticed that there were 6 doors leading off from the entrance hall and directly ahead of them an auxenite staircase that led up stairs.  
  
_'They have a thing for auxinite don't they'_ Tanathos teased through the link the Blaise  
  
_'Don't___ you know anything Tanathos? Auxinite is a very magical substance'  
  
'Really? Then why use it for flooring? I thought auxinite was just a black gem.'  
  
'It is but it has magical properties as well'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Auxinite is used in Dark Arts potions. For when the owner is wanting to put a protection spell up. The potion will be made then washed over the auxinite stone, the stone is then placed around the area wished to be protected.'  
  
'So why on the floors?'  
  
'Maybe they just like the stone?'  
  
Tanathos grinned and almost walked into his father, who had stopped walking. Draco as standing in front of a door and once everyone had reached it he opened it.  
  
Inside it was an enormous cloakroom. The cloaks Tanathos noticed were all labelled and in alphabetical order.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco." He said to one of the house elf's, that were standing in a line waiting for orders.  
  
"Tell them your name now, and again when you want it back. I'll see you around during evening. Have fun." And with that Draco disappeared.  
  
"Snape, Severus." Tanathos heard his father's voice.  
  
_'Come on Tanathos lets get this done then we can go have some fun!'_  
  
Blaise and Tanathos stepped forward and gave their cloaks to the elves  
  
"Guerra, Tanathos"  
  
"Zabini, Blaise"  
  
The elves disappeared and so Tanathos and Blaise left the cloakroom.  
  
"Well, where do you want to go first?" Blaise asked him  
  
Tanathos shrugged  
  
"I've never been to any parties like this before. What sort of stuff is there?"  
  
Blaise smirked  
  
"Well, there's food, but we've already eaten." Tanathos snorted, remembering the food challenge earlier  
  
"There's the Anguish Show"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's basically a torture show, they have muggles and muggle borns who they practice on, or take their anger out on."  
  
Tanathos shivered  
  
"Maybe later. What else?"  
  
"There's the dance show, the drinks booth, the games room, the inclination room"  
  
"Whats the inclination room?"  
  
"Basically a pleasure room, you can choose between, muggle, Muggleborn or pureblood. There's males as well as females."  
  
"Ah, okay. Well let's go get some drinks then head to the dance show."  
  
"Damn, I thought you'd be up for the IR" Blaise teased. Tanathos looked confused the he realised what his friend was going on about  
  
"Ah the inclination room, I see."  
  
"Yeah everything is shortened. AS is the Anguish Show, IR is the Inclination room and so on and so forth."  
  
"Right, well lets go get drinks then head to the dance show, get some more drink then I dunno."  
  
"Once you get a glass here, it refills itself whether some is drunk. If you want a different one just tell it and it'll change."  
  
"Ah, good to know."  
  
The two headed off towards the room where the drinks were, neither noticing the small figure watching them from the top of the stairs. She saw them disappear from the main room, then reappear a few minutes later with drinks in their hands. They appeared to be talking about something not very important. She saw Blaise laugh lightly at his friend's expression, clearly he had just told him something about one of the activities. The figure watched them head towards the room where the dance show was being held.  
  
"Milady?" a smooth voice asked her, the figure turned round and smiled when she saw who it was  
  
"Good evening Tom, how have you been?" She asked politely, linking her arm with Tom.  
  
"Wonderful so far my sweet. But now the time is nearing for us to make an appearance." He sparked his wand and instantly a house elf appeared by his side. It bowed to the ground as soon as he saw who it was and spoke in a squeaky voice that was filled with fear  
  
"Yes master, what can smokey do for master?"  
  
"Take milady's coat to my rooms. Make sure it is hung up!"  
  
"Yes master! Oh course master! Smokey will take extra care of mistress cloak!"  
  
The figure pulled off her long black cloak and handed it to the elf. You vanished with it.  
  
"You look wonderful as always my sweet." Tom told the woman. Who now that her cloak had been removed one could see the blood red robe that contrasted magnificently with her red hair which fell down to the small of her back in wavy locks.  
  
The two made their way slowly down the stairs and out into the garden, where all of his faithful servants will be waiting.  
  
~S~  
  
AN:  
  
50 points to the readers' house if they can guess whom the woman is!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS  _


	20. All Hallows Eve II

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
AN: I'm so happy I got loads of feedback from the last chapter! Thank you! Yeah anyway here's the statistics for the guesses of Tom's lady:  
  
Ginny Weasley : 33%

Lily Evans : 47%

Lady Campaspe: 20%  
  
Slytherin house has a total of 250 points! Those who guessed correctly were: Terra4, Seluna, Gryphnwng, Cr1MsOn^D3v1L and Shattered Diamond. Concrats! Thanks to Gryffindor-Ka, Joyce, Henio, IceAngel8, Ludrid Ivy, Rei, Kemenran, Keebler-elmo, Prophetess of Hearts, Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane, Scaled Phoenix and Jewelclaw Lady of Wind for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Wow." Blaise laughed at his friend's expression. They were watching the Dance show. In front of them was a tall tower made of ice and all around it were female dancers clothed in silver leotards, which sparkled in the lights.  
  
"They look like water! The way they move, it's amazing." Tanathos said in awe watching a brunette near to him.  
  
"Come on, the important guest, should be making his appearance soon"  
  
Blaise and Tanathos left (Tanathos some what reluctantly) the Dance room and made their way back outside.  
  
On one of the lawns, stood almost everyone at the party. Tanathos looked around, most he noted were wearing Death Eater robes. The two headed down to the lawn and meet up with Draco.  
  
He sneered as he saw them approach  
  
"Your almost late Blaise, where have you been?"  
  
"The Dance room" He offered no more excuse than that "When is he going to arrive?"  
  
Draco smirked "Soon."  
  
The three turned to face the raised platform, which at the moment was empty.  
  
_'Whats going on Blaise?'_ Tanathos asked him  
  
_'The Dark Lord attends these parties as well, and at exactly midnight him and his mistress appear and the Dark Lord makes a speech, then we can all go back to the activities.'_  
  
_'Do we have to listen to it?'  
  
'Yes.'  
_  
Blaise looked over at Tanathos, he noticed that he looked nervous  
  
_'Whats wrong?'_ Blaise asked  
  
_'I'm just worried that he'll recognise me. I mean I have my wand, but everyone here is a Death Eater or close to, I wouldn't stand a chance.'  
_  
_'Why do you wish to fight the Dark Lord?'  
  
'He killed my parents.'  
  
'Only your mother, and that was an accident.'  
  
'An accident!? What do you mean an accident? I was told that the Dark Lord murdered her! I heard him murder her!'  
  
'No, Tanathos, Dumbledore told you that the Dark Lord murdered your parents correct?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'He lied'  
  
'What!'  
  
'You heard'  
  
'What happened then?'  
  
'You know that your mother was friends with Snape, correct?'  
  
'Yes . . .'  
  
'Well because Snape was working for the Dark Lord, she couldn't marry him.'  
  
'Because she was a Muggleborn?'  
  
'No, because she had been betrothed to James Potter.'  
  
'What? How could she have been betrothed to James if she was a Muggleborn?'  
  
'She wasn't'  
  
'But, what about aunt Petunia?'  
_  
Blaise looked away from the raised platform and locked eyes with Tanathos  
  
_'Petunia Evans?'  
  
'Yeah, she's a muggle, she told me that her family were all muggles and that she hated her 'freak of a sister' so how can that be if my mums not a muggle born?'  
  
'Petunia Evans was an Auror, one of the best. She caught your mother with Snape.'  
  
'What happened'_ Tanathos asked amazed  
  
_'Snape shot a very powerful memory charm at her, made her think she grew up in a muggle family. Her parents were killed back in '73, so she had no idea that she was a witch, except that her sister, Lily, your mother, was one, and she hated her for it. Lily and Petunia never got on. Petunia was in Hufflepuff, Lily was in Slytherin.'  
  
'I thought my mum was in Gryffindor.'  
  
'No, she was a Slytherin, through and through.'  
  
'What happened after father hit aunt Petunia with the charm?'  
  
'More Auror's turned up and took both Lily and Snape away. Dumbledore vouched for Snape and James Potter vouched for Lily. James forced Lily into marrying him, and said that if she didn't marry him, he would turn her back in. She had no choice but to agree. Problem was, Lily was pregnant. With you, and her husband wasn't the father, the Dark Lord thought that Lily had betrayed him so he hunted her down and killed her.'  
  
'Does he know?'  
  
'Know what?'  
  
'That my mum didn't betray him?'  
  
'Yes, but only since his return in '94, and that was because Snape returned to him and told him what happened.'  
  
'Dumbledore thinks Snape is spying for him against the Dark Lord.'  
  
'No, Snape is spying for the Dark Lord under the pretence of spying for Dumbledore.'  
  
'Ah, okay.'_ He looked at his watch _'It's almost __midnight__.'  
  
They both looked forward towards the platform, a tall figure with snake like features was standing there in long black robes. Nagini was circling around his feet on the ground hissing and spitting at the Death Eaters close to her.  
  
"Welcome. Welcome to another delightful party here a Cleveland manor. I must say it is so nice to see all of you again. I have heard a few interesting rumours that I will not mention here, only those who need to hear it shall." The Dark Lord' s voice carried out over the hundreds of people, all the Death Eaters rising from their position of bowing when the Dark Lord first started speaking.  
  
"Now, a very important person wishes to make an announcement treat her as you do me. I will have nothing less!"  
  
A tall woman in blood red robes stepped out from behind her lover. Her red hair glinting in the lights. It was the young woman who was watching Tanathos and Blaise talk earlier, though they didn't know that.  
  
She looked up over the crowd and Tanathos gasped  
  
_'It's Ginny.'_  
  
~S~  
  
AN: Mwahahahahahaha I couldn't resist leaving it there! But since I love all of you I will write and upload the next chapter soon-ish!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS  _


	21. All Hallows Eve III

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Welcome" Ginny began  
  
_'What's Ginny doing here?'  
_  
"It is such a pleasure to see all of you again"  
  
_'Again? Does that mean she's been to one of these parties before?'  
_  
"We have a lot of new members that I hope will do better than their families that betrayed us!"  
  
_'New members? What does she mean 'new members' surely little Ginny couldn't of joined up with the Dark Lord?'_  
  
"Now, our Lord and Master"  
  
_'Oh no, I can't take much more of this.'_  
  
"Has granted me permission to have my own little section within his ranks"  
  
_'First mum, now Ginny. What's going on?'_  
  
"I shall choose you, and you shall obey me as you do him"  
  
_'My whole life has been a lie, my friends work for the Dark Lord, my mum worked for the Dark Lord, my dad is a loyal Death Eater that has infiltrated the Order and the man who I thought for five years to be my dad blackmailed my mum into marrying him.'  
  
'Hey Tanathos are you okay, you look like the world is about to end'_ Blaise asked concerned  
  
_'If only it would._' Tanathos replied coldly. His voice, though thought, was dead and blank. It held no emotion _'how did you know all that information about my mum?'  
_  
Blaise just shrugged _'All of Slytherin no the story of Lily Evans. She was a brilliant student and a brilliant charms mistress and she was one of the most loyal and most cruel Death Eaters to serve the Dark Lord.'  
  
'Why are you telling me this?' Tanathos asked in a deadpan voice  
  
_'Because you deserve to know'_ Blaise replied simply. Blaise looked away from Tanathos and focused back on Ginny.  
  
_'My whole life has been a lie. I hate Dumbledore for not telling me. I can't believe they would keep this amount of information hidden from me. I hate them all!'  
_  
Blaise was tugging on his robe sleeve  
  
"Come on. Lets go to the Anguish show, you look like you could use something to take your anger out on."  
  
Tanathos allowed Blaise to lead him away back to the manor.  
  
_'I can't believe it. No one told me, not Sirius not Remus not Sna- my father no one. No one who said they cared about me. I hate them all.'_  
  
"Tanathos are you okay?" Blaise was concerned but right now Tanathos didn't care.  
  
"Contact my father, I wish to speak to him."  
  
"Okay." Blaise was quiet for a while then he turned to Tanathos "He's on his way. What's this about?"  
  
Tanathos sat down on the top of the steps while they waited  
  
"I need some questions answered." He replied  
  
"Which questions would they be?" came Snape's silky voice from behind them.  
  
"Follow me." Tanathos stood up and lead Snape and Blaise into the manor.  
  
Tanathos opened a door to the left of room 17 where they had left their cloaks. He sighed it was empty. Walking in he stood in the middle of the room, Blaise and Snape followed him. Once they were all inside Tanathos pointed his wand at the door.  
  
"_Locoom_. _Secretus_." As soon as he had locked and warded the door his anger exploded  
  
"_Why_ didn't you tell me __anything about __my history!" He screamed at his father, who surprised by the sudden hatred, fear and betrayal in his voice. Severus didn't answer  
  
"Well?" Tanathos advanced on him, wand still out "Answer me Father, _why_ didn't you tell me _anything_ about __anything?"  
  
"Because" he began  
  
"Because what father?" Tanathos cut across him "Because you didn't want me to run off to Dumbledore and tell him that you were spying on the order and have completely betrayed his trust! Because you didn't want me to go to Remus or anyone from the order and suggest that they question you under _Veritaserum_? Well?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to lose you again" Severus' voice was barely more than a whisper and he was looking at the ground. Tanathos stopped, his anger quickly dissipating with the timidness of his father's voice. He had never seen nor heard him so withdrawn and receptive in emotion before.  
  
"It's getting late we should find the others and head back to Hogwarts." Blaise said 15 minutes later. Neither Tanathos nor Severus had spoken within that time.  
  
Tanathos took down the wards and the three left the room.  
  
"I'll go find the others we'll meet you at the portkey point" Blaise said and left. Tanathos and Severus collected their cloaks and headed back outside. Neither speaking to the other. Both lost in thought.  
  
Blaise and the others from Hogwarts who portkeyed in joined them a short while later.  
  
"Everyone take hold. 3. 2. 1." The 14 people we're whisked away from the manor and back to the castle. The students disappeared off towards their dormitories.  
  
"Tanathos" Severus called to him, he fell back into place with his father "We need to discuss a matter of importance come to my office after classes tomorrow" Tanathos nodded and watched silently as his father walked down to the dungeons.  
  
_'Goodnight father. Tomorrow you shall tell me everything.'_  
  
~S~  
  
AN: ack! Sorry it took me a while to get this written! I'm sorry, but now its up! Yay go me! The next chapter will be Tanathos and Severus talking, or rather shouting [havent decided yet] then possibly the duel between Ron and harry. But yeah, it's coming along nicely don't you think? Lol.  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
The Internet Oracle: Teeheehee, thx your review made me laugh.  
  
Terra4: Mwahahahaha yes I know I'm evil. Thank you. And I thought about doing a house comp but then I kinda figured that pretty much everyone who reads this would be in Slytherin, which means it wont really be a competition.  
  
**Let me know if you're a reader and not in Slytherin, then I may consider doing a internet-house-competition thing.**  
  
Baby Sphinx: Wow Bellatrix? I can see where you're coming from with that. But I had an idea for and Tanathos/Bellatrix meeting a bit later on.  
  
Keebler-elmo: If you thought it was stupid then don't read it. Simple as that.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed THANK YOU!!!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS  _


	22. DADA and Long Conversations

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
Chapter 22  
  


"Good morning class" Remus greeted the 6th years happily  
  
"Good morning professor" most replied  
  
Tanathos had got back to his bed at about 3 am and fell asleep immediately. He was then woken up at 6 am feeling really hungry, so he had headed down to breakfast early, ate, and then promptly fell asleep at the table. Only to be woken again by Hedwig pecking his ear to because she had delivered a letter to him.  
  
It was from Hermione.  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry that I used Hedwig without permission but I couldn't find you  
last night after the feast. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, and I'm sorry for running off like I did at that place in august. But Harry you scared me, so yeah, I'm  
really sorry.  
I admit that I did not like what you did to Kretcher, even if he did deserve it, but what upset's me most is not the fact that you killed him, or the fact that you entered Diagon alley on your own. But the fact that  
you were laughing at the pain you were putting Kretcher through.  
That was why I ran. Harry please can we be friends again? I miss you so much. If not can we at least talk face to face? Just us, your attitude's completely changed, you're acting so Slytherin-y, and I know that you've been using Dark Arts. I can tell by your aura, and your eyes. Did you know that the Dark Arts open up your soul and your mind to attacks? They do, the  
Dark Arts are an addictive drug, and once you start you can't stop. So  
please try and stop using them! I don't want to lose you!  
Please go back to being the Old-Harry. Go back to yourself. Please.  
  
Love Hermione. Xxx.  
_  
Her letter was still in his pocket. Waiting to read again, or to be burnt, Tanathos didn't know. But it was there, waiting.  
  
"Today we will be going over the effects of different types of arts."  
  
_'Merlin I'm tired, why did I agree to go to that party?'_ Tanathos yawned loudly and a few of the class members laughed. Remus looked enquiringly at him, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Sorry Re-Professor, I didn't get much sleep last night" He said spotting the look Remus was sending to him.  
  
Remus frowned slightly  
  
"Okay then, but try to reframe from distracting the rest of the class and do try to stay awake, this is an important lesson."  
  
"Yes s-s-s [yawn] sir" he replied  
  
"Right, yes can any one tell me any different types of art?" he asked the class, as usual Hermione's hand shot into the air, as did both of the two Ravenclaws and Draco's hand.  
  
"Hermione?" Remus said giving her permission to speak  
  
"There are many different types of Art within the Magic Spectra."  
  
She began, sounding once again like she had swallowed the textbook.  
  
_'Shit I'm so bloody tired! I want to go to bed!'_ he whined to himself resting his chin on his folded arms on top of his desk.  
  
_'Not used to the late night, aye?'_ Blaise asked him, laughing lightly, teasingly '_I thought you Gryffindor's were party people'  
  
_'Fuck you. I need sleep!'_ he shot back mentally, clearly annoyed  
  
"There's the Light arts, which is used mostly, and what we learn here at Hogwarts."  
  
_'No shit_' Tanathos said to himself  
  
"Then there's the Dark arts, which is used by Vol - you-know-who and his Death Eaters"  
  
Most of the classed had flinched slightly as Hermione almost said Voldemort's name  
  
_'Stupid scared twats'_ Tanathos thought bitterly.  
  
"When used they open both your soul and your mind and are very addictive. There's also the Silver arts,"  
  
Tanathos sat up '_Silver arts?'_  
  
"Which was used by Merlin and other people of the same amount of power. The Silver arts can only be used by incredibly strong witches or wizards. And finally the Earth arts, which is the type of magic used to construct Hogwarts when it was first founded." Remus smiled at her  
  
"Correct. 20 points to Gryffindor."  
  
_'Yay for us._' Tanathos said sarcastically, once again resting his head on his arms, with his eyes half closed from sleep.  
  
"Hermione however has missed an art, it is not very well known. Does anyone know it?" hermione was looking crestfallen at not knowing all the arts. Draco's hand was still in the air.  
  
"Draco?" Remus acknowledged him  
  
"Miss Granger, correctly described three of the arts that she mentioned, but she missed the Ancient art. Which has not been used in over 500 years. The Ancient art uses not only the victim's - sorry 'caster's' - magic but also their life force. This of course makes the magic more powerful, but like the Dark arts, is very addictive, and if used to much and with out limitation's it can drain the life force out of caster. The caster however does not die."  
  
"What happens to them?" a Hufflepuff who had been in the DA the year before asked Draco breathlessly. He smirked at her before answering  
  
"They become Dementor's."  
  
He replied simply. The Hufflepuff gasped  
  
'_Susan Bones! That's her name! Haha go me!_' Tanathos chanted to himself after remembering the girl's name.  
  
"Correct. 15 points to Slytherin" Remus said from behind his desk. Draco raised his hand again,  
  
"Is there something you wish to add to your previous statement Draco?" he asked him  
  
"No, it's something I wish to add to Miss Granger's statement."  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Granger is right in saying that the Dark arts are addictive and that they open your mind and soul to attack but that is not all."  
  
The entire classes attention was no focused on Draco, Tanathos was still leaning on his desk, but he was listening intently to every word that was being said.  
  
"By using the Dark arts you absorb a part of them into yourself. They also mark your aura and your eyes, by checking them is a quick way to decipher if someone has been using Dark arts, but it is not always reliable. Nonetheless for someone like he-who-must-not-be-named who has used them so much that he has become morphed by them. No longer looking like he did 52 years ago, when he graduated from Hogwarts." Those that did not know that Voldemort had attended Hogwarts gasped again, ignoring them Draco continued  
  
"If one uses the Dark arts on a day to day basis over a very long period of time they too will be changed by them. However if one does not use them in great amounts then they will only affect the way your think and that of course affects the way you act. For instance"  
  
He turned to face Tanathos, who met his gaze and stared back  
  
_'Does he know?_' he thought to himself curiously  
  
"Mr Potter, has not been acting himself lately. He has not been seen at any time with Weasley or Granger since the start of the year, but he has been instead with Blaise. Now I'm not saying that he has been using Dark arts, as Potter never would, but it is a perfect example of what could happen if someone was. They would have disagreements with their long-time friends and in turn, turn to new ones. But like I said, it is highly unlikely the Potter would even consider using the Dark arts. His friendship split was just an example."  
  
Draco finished speaking and Tanathos continued to stare into Draco's cold steel eyes.  
  
"Yes well thank you Draco for that rather insightful into the affects of the Dark arts. 10 points to Slytherin."  
  
Tanathos looked away from Draco and faced the front of the class again. No longer tired, but awake with fear of what Draco had said.  
  
'_If he noticed, then surely others may too. Even Dumbledore, wait Dumbledore knows anyway Ron and Ginny would have told him. Speaking of which I need to talk to Ginny, ask her about what she was doing at that party. No wait I can't then she'll know that I was there!'_ he growled to himself in annoyance, hitting the side of his head with his left fist  
  
_'This___ is all so confusing; perhaps Tanathos could talk to her? No that wouldn't work, she wouldn't tell someone she didn't know. Unless I tell Ginny what's happened?' He began to drum his fingers on the desk  
  
_'No Sn-father would never agree to that, and she might tell Ron or Hermione. Ah for Merlin's sake this is once bloody confusing year! And it's only November! God I hate my life.'_ He stopped drumming his fingers and propped his arm on the table and leant his chin on his palm  
  
_'Maybe Harry can just die in some horrible accident and then Tanathos can join the year instead!?'_ he grinned to himself, then that grin faded  
  
_'No that won't work; I'll look to much like father to be able to pull that off. What if oh I don't know, what if he tell' s the Dark lord that his long lost son has just transferred to Hogwarts from somewhere?'_ his eyes lit up and he smiled again  
  
_'Yeah that might work. I'll ask him after class, I've got to talk to him anyway.'_  
  
"HARRY!" Tanathos jumped  
  
"Huh what?" he looked up as he heard his name. The classroom was empting; he looked towards the door and saw that most of the class was still leaving.  
  
"What?" he asked again  
  
Remus scowled at him, "You weren't even listening to me! Or the class! Harry something's up." He walked over to the door and shut it after the last student had left. He pointed his wand at the door and muttered "__Locoom. __Secretus"  
  
Tanathos nodded, "locked and warded, what ever you're 'bout to say to me you don't want over heard" he was wide-awake again now.  
  
"What's going on Harry? Draco was right when he mentioned how what's happened to you so far this year leans towards exactly how a person acts when using the Dark arts."  
  
Tanathos raised an eyebrow "What are you suggesting Remus?" he asked coldly  
  
Remus sat down in front of Tanathos  
  
"Have you?" he asked quietly  
  
"Have I what?" Tanathos asked sharply  
  
"Been using the Dark arts?"  
  
Tanathos stood and walked over to the window, where the cream curtains hung loosely, blowing in a non-existent breeze. He looked out over the grounds and answered Remus slowly  
  
"I have been having private tutoring, yes"  
  
"In the Dark arts?" Remus asked quickly  
  
Still looking out of the window he replied, "In what the purebloods learn growing up."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked his favourite student  
  
Tanathos turned to him and moved away from the window and stood half in the shadow  
  
"Because I was gonna use it to defeat the Dark lord"  
  
"Was?" Remus questioned "You're not going to use it against him anymore?"  
  
Tanathos stayed silent  
  
"And since when do you say _'Dark_ _lord'_?" Remus asked him as he stood up from the desk  
  
Tanathos shrugged "dunno, just have been, must be something to do with hanging out with Blaise"  
  
"Why are you with him now? What about Ron and hermione?" his tone was concerned and curious  
  
Tanathos' anger was beginning to flare  
  
"Because they both left me!" he almost shouted  
  
"They had good reason too!" Remus shot back "You scared them! And you scared me!"  
  
Tanathos turned to face Remus, and moved towards him slowly  
  
"Scared them! _Scared_ __them? I gave them a small taste of what they will be seeing in this war! They will have to get used to it!" he hissed, now standing only a few feet away from Remus  
  
"You didn't have to show them then! They could have seen it later! And in some other way!"  
  
"Listen, we don't know when the Dark lord is going to attack Hogwarts, if he ever does." Tanathos was speaking dangerously quietly now "It could be tomorrow, it could be in a few months it could be never! But if they saw torture from a Death Eater the first time they would be so scared that they would be useless in battle, now they know a little of what to expect"  
  
"So you did it to help them then? You killed Kretcher to help them learn?" Remus enquired  
  
"I killed Kretcher because he deserved to die!" Tanathos hissed back before dismantling the wards and unlocking the door. As he passed his desk he picked up his bag and made for the door. At the doorframe he heard Remus' voice speak to him  
  
"We'll continue this another time Harry."  
  
Tanathos turned to his once friend and teacher before replying coldly  
  
"No we wont. Good day professor." And he left the classroom and stalked down to the dungeons, to talk with his father.  
  
~S~  
  
"I don't care if you don't understand the process of de-liquidfication of the four main types of Mandragora sap! Hogwarts does have a library, so go use it!"  
  
Tanathos could hear his fathers voice before he had even reached the corridor with his classroom and office in. Just as he stepped into it a very scared looking 4th year Hufflepuff ran passed him and bolted up the stairs. Smirking slightly Tanathos moved towards the door and knocked  
  
"Findus, didn't I just say go to the library!" he shouted as he opened the door "Ah, hello Tanathos come in." he stepped aside and allowed Tanathos to enter his office. He shut, locked and warded the door again, before turning to his father, who was now sitting behind his desk.  
  
Tanathos glanced around; it hadn't changed much since his last visit in his third year. The walls were still lined with various potions, jars and cauldrons, though there were once again a few more. The stone floor had acquired some new patches of colour on them from fallen potions or blood, or both and the five candles were the only light. One in each corner of the room and one on the stone desk. Where Severus sat.  
  
"Admiring the scenery?" he asked lightly, Tanathos turned to face him and scowled before he dropped into the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"No, just seeing if it had changed much since '93" he replied  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow "Has it?"  
  
Tanathos nodded "There are a few more stains on the floor and more _'things'_ in the jars, but that's about it." He shrugged, "I didn't come here to inspect your office I came here for answers father and I intend to get them."  
  
He glared at his father, who scowled back  
  
"Fine, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. But we have to start somewhere so how about; if you knew I was yours when I was born what would you have called me?"  
  
Severus looked somewhat shocked at the question, though he answered almost immediately  
  
"Cercis Malus Snape"  
  
Tanathos nodded and whispered the name to himself to get the feel of it, "Cercis Malus Snape. I like it."  
  
"Yes, " Snape began "It is a lovely name, to bad you'll never use it"  
  
Tanathos locked eyes with his father and answered with an evil grin on his face  
  
"Oh no, you see in DADA I had an idea about how I could become Cercis"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what of Harry Potter, he can't just die can he?"  
  
"Oh but he can." Severus looked inquiringly at his son, who continued to tell his 'plan-to-rid-the-world-of-harry-potter-and-become-the-man-he- really-is'  
  
"Harry Potter can be attacked by some Death eaters, namely you and a few others, and he dies in the fight, his body is never found seeing as he was attacked with _Aboleo_ and his body is obliterated. A few days later you tell the Dark Lord that your son, that you didn't know you had, has transferred from somewhere to Hogwarts."  
  
Snape was thinking the plan over "You will have to go through a lot of pain in that plan you know" he pointed out  
  
"I know, but pain is pain. It can be dealt with. So what do you think about my PTRT-WHO-PAB-TMHRI?"  
  
"Your what?" Severus asked confused  
  
"My Plan-to-rid-the-world-of-harry-potter-and-become-the-man-he-really-is"  
  
Severus looked at his son  
  
"Isn't that a bit long?" he asked, astonished  
  
Tanathos thought then smiled brightly "Hey I'll shorten it to 'Plan-to- become-me'"  
  
Severus smirked "that's better. Now is there anything else you want to know? We can go back over the plan later."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me my mum was in Slytherin?"  
  
"I thought you knew?"  
  
Tanathos shook his head  
  
"Well how did you find out then?"  
  
"Blaise" he replied simply "Okay next question; why didn't anyone tell me that aunt petunia was a witch?"  
  
Severus blinked  
  
"Because that would of told you that your whole life was a lie"  
  
"My whole life has been a lie anyway, and so has most of my time here!"  
  
"It was Dumbledore's idea"  
  
Tanathos rolled his eyes "Oh of course, I should have guessed that the wonderful __Dumbledore would be the reason why. Why did he vouch for you?"  
  
"To try and get me to act as a spy for him"  
  
"But you didn't"  
  
Severus looked into his son's eyes  
  
"No I didn't. I assume you know where my true loyalties lie?"  
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"_And_?" Severus challenged  
  
"And what?" Tanathos snarled back  
  
"And _what_ are you going to do about it?"  
  
"If you think that I'm going to grass you in to Dumbledore or Remus or anyone then you're clearly wrong" he replied slyly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't work for Dumbledore anymore"  
  
"You don't?" Severus asked curiously "Why not?"  
  
"Because" he began leaning forward on his chair "He has tried to run my life since I was only a year old. He has lied to me, fooled me, played me as a pawn in his battle and basically not let me be myself in fear of what I could become, in fear in what I have become."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Tanathos smirked at his father "Your son." Severus stayed silent, in shock. "Now, why don't you tell me your reasons for joining the Dark lord?"  
  
Severus linked his hands together and leant them on the desk.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Tanathos shrugged and replied off handily "Because depending on what they are, I may re-think my decision on my out-look on him"  
  
Severus was staring at his son "You want to join the Dark lord?"  
  
Tanathos shrugged again "I don't know about join, but if you convince me then I may rethink my ideals about opposing him." He relaxed back into his chair "So tell me father, why did you join the big-bad Dark lord?"  
  
"I agree with his ideals"  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"To make the wizarding world belong to the wizards again."  
  
"So you mean, like Salazar wanted. Only allowing purebloods to come to Hogwarts, and no muggle-borns?"  
  
"No, he's fine with that. He just wants the wizarding world not to socialise with the muggles at all."  
  
Tanathos raised his eyebrows "That's it? But what about the whole 'him- hating-mudbloods-and-muggles' business?"  
  
"I think he hates the muggles because of how they treated him."  
  
"And the muggle borns?"  
  
"I _think_, for the same reason"  
  
"So why do you agree with him? Weren't you raised by a wizarding family?"  
  
Severus shook his head "No, I was muggle-raised, just like yourself."  
  
Tanathos leaned forward "Really? Why?"  
  
"My parents were killed when I was 5"  
  
"Ouch. Who by?"  
  
"Dumbledore"  
  
"_What_!" Tanathos shouted "When?! Why?!"  
  
"They were followers of Grindelwald" he replied simply  
  
"And Dumbledore is famous for defeating him . . ." Tanathos began  
  
" . . . And most of his followers." Severus finished "Though it did take him about 15 years to catch them." He said smugly. Tanathos smiled briefly at his father, who returned it. Then silence fell between the two remaining Snape's, as both were lost in their thoughts.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: Ack! Over 3,000 words! Hope you like it! Sorry it's taken me so long to get up, but my pathetic brother has been on the pc ALL week! Stupid idiot, grr I'd like to use Crucio on him!  
  
Oh the spell _'Locoom'_ is mine and means 'lock' for those who didn't figure it out. __'Secretus' is from Blood magic, though the incantation is same the meaning is slightly different, I hope gateway girl doesn't mind me using it but it is hers [sorry but it's such a good spell!] so go read her story!  
  
If there were any more question s you [the readers] wanted asked leave a review and I'll try and get them answered either in the story or in an AN.  
  
Now to review replies!  
  
Savage Damsel: Cool, a Gryff. Slytherin's are the best tho [soz but we are :P] yeah I agree with you, there is a difference between dark harry and evil harry fics. Hope this chapter kept you on your toes too!!  
  
Xikum: I hope Severus didn't hide anything back, because if he did Tanathos will attack him and that wont be very pretty. But yeah, I decided on talking too, it makes it easy to get points across.  
  
Shattered Diamond: Yay you updated too! I managed to get over my snag, I hope you found this chapter interesting and not boring!  
  
Terra4: you were right I didn't get to the point of wanting to slap my characters [or at least I hope I didn't!] Apparently Slyths are not the only ones reading this! There's a gryff too! Yeah, I was re-considering a kind of challenge thing, but wasn't sure what on. Maybe about JKR's books, or bout my own story or both. *shrugs* I don't know.  
  
SiriusWolf: Inter-house is where there's like a competition between the different houses of the readers. Eg, I am in Slytherin as is Terra4 and a lot of my other readers,  
  
So yeah . . . um cant think of anything else to say  
  
Oh I know!  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I love you all!!!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS  _


	23. Confrontations III

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to www.geocities.com\challengefics\thechallenge.htm To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)  
  
AN: FANTASTIC!!! I have a hundred reviews!!!! I love you all! I've never had 100 reviews before! Yay, right as a thank you I will try and get lots of chapters up! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Neither had spoken for over an hour, just sitting in the darkened office listening to their own heartbeats and breathing. On the far wall the continuous tick-tock-tick-tock of the old mahogany grandfather clock, chronic as it was, was a familiarity to the both of them, and they appreciated it.  
  
Tanathos was relaying the conversation and the past few days over in his mind. His thoughts came to rest at the end of the evening at the All Hallows eve party.  
  
~S~  
  
_"Well?" Tanathos advanced on him, wand still out "Answer me Father, why didn't you tell me anything about anything?"  
  
"Because" he began  
  
"Because what father?" Tanathos cut across him "Because you didn't want me to run off to Dumbledore and tell him that you were spying on the order and have completely betrayed his trust! Because you didn't want me to go to Remus or anyone from the order and suggest that they question you under Veritaserum? Well?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to lose you again" Severus' voice was barely more than a whisper and he was looking at the ground. Tanathos stopped, his anger quickly dissipating with the timidness of his father's voice. He had never seen nor heard him so withdrawn and receptive in emotion before.  
_  
~S~  
  
_'Because I didn't want to lose you again'_ those were the first words he had heard his father speak that weren't full of hatred bitterness or despair. Tanathos thought for a bit longer then making up his mind decided to ask his father about it  
  
"At the party" he began, looking at the floor. Severus didn't move nor acknowledge the fact that his son was speaking.  
  
"You said that you had a fear." This time Severus sat up straighter, though his head was still leaning on his hands that were on the desk  
  
"You admitted a fear, not only in front of me, but in front of Blaise" Tanathos was now looking directly at his father, his tone was challenging and enquiring  
  
"I have never known you to admit a fear in front of any one, and I bet that half the people at Hogwarts can agree with me on that too." Tanathos crossed one leg over the other and leant his arms on the arms of the chair he was in.  
  
"So, why did you?" he challenged his father  
  
Outside the office door, the sound of footsteps from the other students could be heard, clearly afternoon classes had just finished and the Slytherin's who had been in their common room were making their way up to the great hall for dinner. Neither Snape moved.  
  
"Well!?" Tanathos growled clearly annoyed  
  
Severus looked like he was about to answer but then his right hand flew to his left arm, and his face screwed up in pain, at the same time Tanathos's hand flew to his scar.  
  
Threw his almost scrunched up eyes Tanathos saw his father stand and move towards a cupboard that lined the wall. The pain in his scar lessened slightly as he put Occlumency into practice. When the pain had subsided enough for him to get a focus on his surroundings he saw that his father had transfigured his robes into that of the Death eaters, and his wand still in his left hand and floo power in his right.  
  
"Go. I'll head to dinner. We can talk later." Tanathos said to his father who stared at him  
  
"And what should I tell my lord?" he asked quietly, Tanathos balked 'he's showing more feelings then he should, when he gets back I'll remind him that he needs to resume his cold hearted side again. Though I will miss not being shouted, snarled and tormented by him'  
  
"Don't tell him about Cercis yet, we need to clarify those plans. Now go! He'll hurt you more if you're even later than this!"  
  
Severus nodded then flooed to his house leaving Tanathos in his father's office alone.  
  
"Come back safely father. Soon you and your son shall go public." He said quietly to himself.  
  
The fire in the grate went out slowly. Tanathos stood picked up his bag and left his father's office, locking the door once he was in the hallway. Just as he was leaving the dungeon's someone came up behind him and grabbing his shoulder, pulled him around and pinned him up against the wall. As he turned Tanathos pulled out his wand and caught a glimpse of the white- blonde hair as he was spun.  
  
"Hello Malfoy" he said in a gentle tone that did not fit the situation  
  
Malfoy had his arm under Tanathos' chin against his neck and had not noticed that Tanathos had his wand in his hand.  
  
"Here I have you all on your own." Malfoy snarled "And in the dungeons no less" Tanathos just stared back into Malfoy's silver eyes. "You are not on your own very often nowadays"  
  
Tanathos mocked a look of flattery "I feel so touched that you care about me that much Draco" Malfoy snarled and pushed his arm tighter against Tanathos' neck  
  
"Watch your mouth Potter," he hissed  
  
"Do you know how often I get told to do that? Though it is hard, I can't see my mouth unless I am looking in a mirror" Tanathos replied recklessly, taunting Malfoy  
  
"Shut up Potter," he hissed again "I want a few question's answered"  
  
"Ask away, though don't expect any answer's"  
  
"Question 1, what's going on with you and Blaise?"  
  
Tanathos shrugged, well tried to, it was a bit hard being pinned to the wall. His wand was still in his hand, even though he did not need it to do magic he was not to thrilled about giving that little detail away just yet.  
  
"We're friends" he replied simply  
  
"Blaise does not acquaint himself with Gryffindor twats" Malfoy shot back  
  
"You know Draco, if you ever got to know me then you would realise that I am not very Gryffindor at all, and some Gryffindor's would make better Slytherin's or even Hufflepuff's."  
  
Malfoy ignored his reply  
  
"Question 2, why haven't you been with Weasley and Granger lately?"  
  
"I feel touched that you care so much about my well being and my friendships Draco, perhaps you are trying to get something out of this. Or perhaps you are lonely or perhaps you're pissed that I chose Weasley over you on the train and now I'm friends with Blaise, you're pissed off at him for doing what you couldn't and pissed off with me for choosing him over you again."  
  
Malfoy glared at Tanathos who responded with a smile  
  
"What are you suggesting Potter?"  
  
Tanathos smirked "A truce"  
  
Malfoy blinked  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Yep, quite possibly, but hey someone has been trying to kill me my entire life, so I might as well lead it as I choose and make friends with who I choose, make a truce with who I choose and follow who I choose"  
  
Malfoy released him and stepped back slightly  
  
"You're offering a truce? After all these years? Why?"  
  
Tanathos stepped away from the wall  
  
"Because I want to." He shrugged again "And even if our _'language'_ and _'choice __of _words'_ are different." He placed emphasis on the word language, referring of course to Draco's continuous use of the word __'Mudblood'  
  
"Our ideals, our pass times and quite possibly our personalities are very similar."  
  
"What do you mean '_our ideals and our pass times'_ are similar?"  
  
Tanathos smirked "Come now Draco, you're smart, and you've already referenced to it."  
  
Draco blinked again then he realised what Tanathos was saying  
  
"You have been practicing the Dark arts!"  
  
Tanathos smirked at him again and took a step towards him  
  
"I will not clarify nor deny that statement," he answered quietly  
  
A triumphant look crossed Draco's face and was about to speak when both heard the approach of someone in the hallway. Tanathos moved away from Draco and looked to see whom it was. As he turned Draco noticed that he had his wand in his hand.  
  
_'He had it in his hand, yet didn't use it. Nor did he push me off. Weird boy, perhaps he means what he is saying.'  
_  
"Ah, Blaise, good evening" Tanathos greeted his friend.  
  
Blaise looked over Tanathos and Draco before answering  
  
"Hey Harry" this, Tanathos noted, as the first time Blaise had called him Harry.  
  
"Draco. Dinner has started were either of you planning to attend it?"  
  
Tanathos shrugged "Yeah, might as well. Draco think about what I said. Come on lets go Blaise." Tanathos walked past Draco and Blaise and made his way up to the great hall. Behind him he could hear Draco and Blaise begin talking  
  
"What was going on?" Blaise was asking Draco  
  
"I attacked him and we talked and he offered a truce" Draco replied  
  
"A truce? That was surprising though not completely unexpected"  
  
"What do you mean _'not completely unexpected'_?"  
  
Tanathos stopped walking and turned back to watch the two Slytherin's converse.  
  
He saw Blaise shrug and heard him say "He's not friends with his little Gryffindorrians any more is he? Or hadn't you noticed?"  
  
"No, I had noticed. In fact he indirectly agreed to me accusing him of using the Dark arts. What's all that about?"  
  
Blaise smirked "I refuse to clarify or deny that accusation"  
  
Tanathos sniggered to himself __'Okay, I've been spending too much time with Blaise if I'm picking up Slytherin lingo'  
  
His stomach rumbled quietly so he directed a thought to Blaise  
  
_'Wrap it up, I'm hungry'_  
  
Tanathos could literally hear Blaise's smirk as he replied _'Go ahead, this looks to be a long conversation. What were you doing down here anyway?'  
_  
Tanathos turned and made his way up to the hall  
  
_'Talking to my father what do you think?'  
  
'Draco says he saw you come out of his office and lock the door.'_ Blaise accused  
  
Tanathos shrugged _'So, I did. He got called and had to leave so I locked up.'  
  
'He was called, and you were there!'  
  
'Yeah so?'_ Tanathos had reached the hall and slowly made his way over to the Gryffindor table  
  
_'What happened?'___  
  
Tanathos sat at the end near the doors, which was relatively empty and began to load his plate with food  
  
_'Well we had been talking and then we were quiet for a long time. Then he was called and my scar hurt so I did Occlumency and when the pain had cleared he was standing in his Death eater robes by the fire with his wand out holding floo powder.'  
_  
He began to eat, and was painfully aware of the glares he was getting off everyone at the Gryffindor table.  
  
_'Why did you scar hurt?'_ Blaise asked  
  
_'It hurts when the Dark Lord is in a very good mood, very bad mood, a particularly violent mood and when he summons Death eaters through the Dark mark.'  
  
'Ah okay, so then what happened?'  
_  
Blaise and Draco were entering the hall now. Draco cast a wary look over to where he sat but Blaise ignored him  
  
_'He asked me, 'and what should I tell my lord?' and I replied 'Don't tell him about Cercis yet, we need to clarify those plans.' And he left'  
_  
Over at the Slytherin table Draco and Blaise say down and began to load up their plates  
  
_'Who's Cercis? And what plans?'  
  
_Tanathos grinned __'I'm Cercis and my plan to rid the world of Harry Potter and re-unite Cercis Snape with his father'  
  
Tanathos saw Blaise nod his head, but whether it was in agreement to Draco or himself, he didn't know.  
  
_'When will that plan go into action?'_ Blaise asked him  
  
_'Dunno. Need to go over it with Father.'  
_  
Tanathos helped himself to desert and ate it quickly  
  
_'I need to talk to Campaspe; I promised her that I would tell her about the party. If you want to talk to me I'll be in the room of requirement.'  
_  
Having quickly eaten his trifle, Tanathos stood and left the hall.  
  
_'Got it, I'll come find you later.'  
  
'Okay.'  
_  
Tanathos made his way up to Gryffindor tower ("Eatsqueakmeat") climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory and picked up the frame of Lady Campaspe. He put her in his pocket and turned to leave the dorm room. He didn't get that far. In the doorway stood Hermione.  
  
She spoke first  
  
"Well?" she asked, and not in her old demanding tone either  
  
Tanathos decided to play dumb  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did you read my letter?" she asked him  
  
"Yeah, I got it this morning" he replied calmly  
  
"And?" she persisted  
  
"And what?" inside Tanathos was laughing, it was so much fun to tease her  
  
"Can we be friends?"  
  
Tanathos shrugged  
  
"I dunno"  
  
Hermione looked crestfallen  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
He shrugged again  
  
"Look Granger" Hermione's face dropped further when he used her last name "You said in your letter that you wanted me to go back to being '_the old- harry'_ well the _'old_-_harry___' wont last in the fight against the Dark lord."  
  
"_The_ __old-_harry___' wouldn't call him __'the _dark_ __lord'." She replied sadly  
  
"So what if I do? It's just a name. Nothing special"  
  
"Harry what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing." He smirked "Nothing that you need to worry your pretty little ass over any way"  
  
"Why have you changed so much?" she asked him quietly  
  
Tanathos laughed lightly  
  
"I am taking control of my life. And I shall do what I want, when I want, how I want and with whoever I want" he replied coldly  
  
"Like Zabini?" she asked  
  
"Yes, with Blaise or Draco if he accepts my offer"  
  
Hermione looked up at him  
  
"_Draco_? What offer?"  
  
He smirked at her and moved towards her slowly  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" he moved closer "You seem so sad and lonely"  
  
He smirked at her and she trembled slightly, she did not like the look in his eyes  
  
"You're shaking." He stated as he pushed into her personal space  
  
"You're scaring me Harry," she admitted timidly, still shaking slightly  
  
"Do I?" he whispered in her ear, she nodded "Why do I scare you 'Mione?"  
  
Silent tears were forming in her eyes as he used her nickname  
  
"You are becoming someone else Harry."  
  
Tanathos slid his arms around her waist and pulled himself closer to her  
  
"Who am I becoming 'Mione?"  
  
He pushed her backwards gently trapping her between himself and the wall  
  
"Some . . . Someone who . . ."  
  
His right hand slid it's way over her stomach and slowly up the front of her robe, his cold fingers stroking gently over her skin  
  
"Someone who _what_ 'Mione?"  
  
He was still whispering in her ear and he softly licked her earlobe with his tongue  
  
"Someone who scares me" her voice was so soft and Tanathos would not of been able to hear it, if he wasn't so close  
  
He moved his left hand up to her neck and rubbed his fingers over her cheek. While his right hand gently massaged her breasts.  
  
"Why do I scare you 'Mione?" he whispered to her  
  
"You're so cold" she replied  
  
Tanathos moved closer to her, pushing his body up against hers  
  
"Am I?" he asked, but before she could reply he brought his lips down hard against hers and pulled her into a one-way kiss. He tugged his right hand free of her top, ripping it along the seems on the front. His left hand closed tightly about her neck and she gasped and his grip tightened. Tanathos took the chance to push his tongue into her mouth and she gagged with the pressure of his kiss and the force of his hand against her neck.  
  
Tanathos broke the kiss off and with his right hand knocked her head against the stonewall. He held her up with his left hand for a while before hissing  
  
"You haven't even _seen_ the real me 'Mione." Before letting her go and watching her slide down the wall and collapse onto the floor.  
  
Tanathos sneered at her shaking before stalking out of the dormitory with his cloak billowing out in very much the same way as his fathers.  
  
On the floor of the boys dormitory Hermione pulled her legs in tightly and cried.  
  
~S~  
  
AN: Mwahahahahahaha evil Harry! Well Tanathos. He is quickly becoming more susceptible to the dark arts and so becoming more dark and evil. I love dark Tanathos it's so much fun to write!  
  
And now onto review replies:  
  
Keebler-elmo: Yes I am very well aware of the prophecy, and it will come back into play in a little while.  
  
Prophetess of Hearts: Heheheh, you truly love my Severus that much?  
  
Resggal: Cercis does not come into play until Tanathos' plan to 'rid-the- world-of-harry-potter-and-become-the-man-he-really-is' and then he does not begin to learn the silver arts and the ancient arts until Cercis is at Hogwarts which could be in quite a while.  
  
Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: *Laughs evilly* I love ending chapters like that tho, 1 it makes it easier to start the next chapter and 2 it makes the readers come back. But if it bugs you [the readers] I'll try not to do that to often.  
  
Sika: I do read through my chapters but obviously I miss some spellings and other errors. I would get a beta reader, but I don't like having to wait for someone else to read my chapter then send it back. Seeing as normally I'll write a chapter put it up and then start the next one and so if I get a beta reader I have to wait ages to get it back and then you [the readers] have to wait even longer, which, I as a reader and writer, hate. So yeah sorry if there're some mistakes but I do try to sort them.  
  
KrazyKate: Thanks for your review!  
  
Kemenran: Thank you! You have been one of the few who have followed this from the start [I think] so thanks!  
  
And to everyone else who has read it but not reviewed:  
  
Thank you for reading but please please please review it makes it so much easier and the more reviews I get the faster I upload the next chapter!  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
LS  _


	24. A Wizards Duel I

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to

To find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

Chapter 24

Tanathos stormed through the corridors his cloak still billowing in his wake. As his manoeuvred his way up to the seventh floor, a fierce scowl emblemised on his face, students up to 4th year darted out of his way. His thoughts were on what had just happened in the boys dormitory between himself and Granger.

He smirked '_That,__ was what I call fun. I should use her more often. Maybe she could be my relaxant, par se.' Tanathos reached the corridor where the room of requirement was and paced back and forwards three times. On the third pass a door appeared. Tanathos walked over to it and stepped into the room._

It was once again out-lined in dark mahogany wood and lining the walls were tall bookshelves filled with books on the Dark arts.

He walked towards one of the plush dark red chairs and sat down, admiring the setting. His school bag was at his feet/ he reached down and opened it, taking out the notepad he had bought in Hogsmeade on Halloween. He placed the book into his lap and held his right hand over it

"_Notarrum__." The small black note book glowed a dim purple then that died away. Tanathos picked up the book and flicked through the pages, they never ran out. Smirking to himself he pulled out one of the three books that Blaise had got out of the library. He rested it on his lap and placed the notepad on top of it. In the centre of the cover. Once again he held his right hand over them and muttered_

"_Transfi__" Both the notepad and the book glowed blue before it faded. Tanathos put the book on the floor and flicked through the notepad. It had __everything that was in the book. He then pulled out the second book from Blaise and did the same thing again. He then repeated the process with the third book._

The notepad now had the contents of all three books from the restricted section '_I'll ask father if he can give me a note to get some more out from there, I can transfer all their information into here.'_

Tanathos looked through the notebook and smiled when he realised not only had the pages from the three books been copied in to it but the page with the Veilskurn potion had been dog-eared just like the page in the original book.

"Perfect."

_'I need a drink'_ he thought '_Oh I know, I'll have what father had in his office case'_ Tanathos pictured the image of the bottle in his fathers office. He looked around the room and spotted it on the table with a glass next to it, waiting.

"Now if that's not an invitation, then I don't know what is." He said out loud to himself. Pocketing the notepad he stood and made his way over to the table. The drink it turned out was green in colour and looked quite thick in texture.

"I wonder" he said allowed again. Picking up the bottle he filled the glass. Picking up both Tanathos walked back over to the chair where his bag lay and sat back down.

Cautiously he sniffed the drink and was immediately intoxicated by it's scent. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. The drink was so full of flavour it was difficult to grasp a definite one. He swallowed.

"Wow." He refilled the glass and drank it again. After his fourth glass he was having difficulty focusing "I'll talk to Campaspe later. Yeah that's a good plan." He drank another glass. He thought back to his summer at the Dursley's 

"Stupid scared twats." He mumbled. "Hey wait a minute, Dudley got in shit once for something this year too! Wonder why?" he stopped talking to himself and thought back to the day he heard Petunia shouting . . .

~S~

_"Why would you do something like this Duddykins?" Petunia was half asking half shouting at her son. They were standing in the kitchen. Harry was outside once again mowing the lawn. By hand._

_Hearing his aunt shout he stopped and moved closer to the kitchen window. 'What's going on? Aunt Petunia never shouts at her darling Duddley.'_

_He didn't hear if __Dudley__ answered, but whether he did or not, it didn't matter. Aunt Petunia came storming out of the back door with something in her hand. She walked stiffly over to the dustbins and threw whatever she was carrying into one of them. On her way back she spotted Harry._

_"Hurry up and finish boy!" she hissed, but Harry, who had been doing the gardening all day and was sick of it stood up._

_"No, I think I'll go inside. It's getting too hot and I'm beginning to burn." 'Thank you Remus, Moody and Mr Weasley'_

_Aunt petunia fumed "You'll do as you're told boy!"_

_Harry stood his ground "No I wont! Unless you want all those wizards and witches coming over"_

_She visibly flinched when he reminded her of the threat her and her family had received at the end of the year._

_"Be quiet boy and get inside!"_

_Harry didn't need telling twice. He darted into the shade of the kitchen and spotted __Dudley__ at the table with a bowl of ice cream in front of him._

_"What are you looking at Potter?" his cousin had hissed_

_"Getting something to eat then I'm going to my room." He replied happily heading over to the fridge._

_"What! No you wont, this is my food, and you can't have any of it!"_

_"What did Aunt Petunia take off you?" he asked casually_

_Dudley__ stumbled slightly in his reply_

_"Nothing!"___

_"Nothing that causes nothing less than lung cancer" Aunt Petunia was back "Potter go to your room, you can eat when dinner is served not before."_

_Harry smirked at __Dudley__ before disappearing upstairs._

~S~

"I wonder what it was?" _'Nothing that causes nothing less than lung cancer!'_ were his aunt's words. Tanathos thought, then his face lit up "Oh course, cigarettes!"

At his proclamation and thought of them a pack of cigarettes appeared on the arm of his chair.

Tanathos regarded them for a while. "Oh what the hell, I'm gonna die any way."

He picked up the pack and took one out.

"_Incendio__" Using his wandless magics again, he lit the cigarette, put it to his mouth and inhaled slowly. Breathing the smoke out again he contemplated how they made him feel._

"Calmed slightly, still focused and muscles more relaxed. Not bad." He smirked and inhaled again.

After he had finished his third one the door opened. The room was now very Smokey and Tanathos couldn't clearly see who had entered.

The stranger laughed lightly

"I didn't know you smoked Harry" It was Blaise

"Yes it is surprising that the golden-boy smokes." Draco stood behind him

Tanathos frowned slightly

"Are you two gonna come in or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

Draco scowled, but Blaise just laughed and entered the room.

As Draco and Blaise neared him Tanathos thought of two more chairs. All three now made a triangle and I the middle of them a small table appeared on it quite a lot of packs of cigarettes. Getting the hint the two Slytherin's sat down. Both picked up a pack and took out a cigarette, lit it and started to smoke them. Tanathos raised an eyebrow as Draco after his first puff visibly relaxed. Tanathos laughed lightly

"Wouldn't have thought that Draco Malfoy would take part in a Muggle activity" he teased, in the other chair Draco scowled over at him

"For your information Potter, I partake in a few muggle activities"

Tanathos was intrigued

"Oh like what? And call me Harry, not Potter."

"Smoking obviously" Tanathos raised an eyebrow "Drinking and attending and hosting parties"

Tanathos lit another before answering

"I knew that last one." Blaise lit up again in the other chair carefully monitoring the conversation

Tanathos smirked "Well mister Malfoy what would you like to drink?"

"Absinth"

Tanathos thought, and it appeared. As soon as Draco poured himself a glass, Tanathos recognised it as what he had been drinking earlier.

He looked down to the bottle at the base of the chair and his half empty glass. '_So that's what it's called.'_

He shrugged to himself and picked up his glass. Draco noticed it and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow

Tanathos noticed the look and recognised the un-asked question

"This is my fourth glass" Draco stared and Blaise asked

"You're on your _fourth?"_

Tanathos looked over to his friend

"Yeah so?" he asked confused

It was Draco who answered

"Absinth is incredibly strong stuff, normally after three glasses someone is moderately tipsy if not already drunk."

Tanathos blinked. Then looked at the now empty glass in his hand.

"And I've just drunk four. Oh boy" he leant back into the chair and closed his eyes.

The three boys sat in silence for a while smoking gently.

"So Harry, are you up for a little duel?" Tanathos opened his eyes and looked over at Draco. HE was smirking, Tanathos mirrored it and stood up.

"You got it. The Dark Lord's rules but no unforgivables. Deal?"

Draco stood. "Deal."

The three of them walked over to the newly erected duelling area. Draco and Tanathos stood at either end and Blaise in the middle, acting as referee.

"Take your positions" Blaise said loudly, they did so "And Start!"

"_Gelo__!" Tanathos dodged the freeze spell Draco sent at him and countered it with_

"_Obvolvo__!" the spell hit Draco before he had time to block it and Tanathos started laughing as Draco became wrapped up in duck tape._

While Tanathos was laughing he didn't notice that Draco had ripped his way out of the duck tape and sent a spell at him

"_Verto__ Worm!"  The pale blue light of the spell encased Tanathos and then it faded away as Tanathos now became a worm._

"_Engorgio__!" Tanathos' s voice was very high pitched and almost not heard, but in the next minute a giant worm was chasing Draco around the room, Blaise was clutching his side with laughter_

"_Finite!" Draco cried pointing his wand at Tanathos/worm. There was a puff of smoke then Tanathos appeared again. Having got his body back he quickly aimed his wand at Draco and cast_

"_Alacer__ Casus!" Draco legs collapsed underneath him and he landed hard on the floor_

Draco quickly cast a shield spell "_Murus__!" before Tanathos could hit him with anything else. Instead he pointed his wand at Tanathos and cast "_Inflo___" Tanathos' s body began to inflate quickly and soon he was floating up to the ceiling. Scowling at Draco he sent a spell back down onto him, breaking through the shield_

"_Pluo__!" he then pointed his wand onto himself and muttered "__Finite!" and fell back down to the floor. He landed on his legs with a sickening crunch "Ow! Fuck." He looked over to Draco who was sitting on the floor too, being drenched by the rain cloud Tanathos had charmed to rain on to Draco personally._

"_Finite" Draco said to himself. "A__ridness!" the drying charm worked quickly. He looked over to Blaise who was leaning over Tanathos 's legs with his wand in his hand. Draco rushed over_

"What happened?" his voice was slightly panicky

"When he fell he landed on his legs I think they're broken" Blaise replied. Draco looked at Tanathos 's, his skin was pale and his eyes were going out of focus.

"Move!" Draco hissed at Blaise as he pushed him aside. Draco levelled his wand over Tanathos 's legs and muttered "_Medicor__!" A pale pink covered Tanathos 's legs. The spell took a little over a minute but Tanathos could feel the blood returning to them. Draco stopped the spell_

"Try to move them" he said to Tanathos

Slowly Tanathos shifted his legs. They moved. Relief filled his face and he looked up at Draco and was shocked to see relief there too.

Both Draco and Blaise helped him stand.

"Thanks" Draco looked over to him, and smiled

"No problem. Just don't play quidditch anytime soon nor partake in any duels within the next week. Okay."

Tanathos grinned "Of course."

The three sat back down on the chairs. They had a few more cigarettes each then Blaise who was facing the clock said

"Come on, curfew finishes in 10 minutes. Lets head back to our common rooms."

They stood and Tanathos picked up his bag. Just as they were leaving he said to Draco

"Next time we duel. You might win."

Draco turned to him as they walked along the corridor

"What! I won that match!"

Blaise laughed at them as they continued to banter over who won and who lost.

Once they reached their staircase that would separate them they stopped and faced each other.

"It's a pity you weren't put in Slytherin Harry, we would of made a good team." He smirked

"Yeah, pity. See you in class tomorrow, we have Potions first thing." He grinned at Blaise 's disgruntled look.

"G'night, Blaise, night Draco."

"Night Harry" they both replied, and Tanathos turned off away from the two retreating Slytherin's and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

~S~

AN: I'm not so sure about Draco in this. He seems very OOC to me *Shrugs* oh well.

The following spells are from _Not Myself by Saerry Snape. As I have mentioned before: GO AND READ HER STORY!!_

Gelo = To Freeze

Obvolvo = Wraps victim up in duck tape

Verto _ = Transforms victim into what ever is said after the spell

Alacer Casus = Causes victims legs to give way under them

Murus = Shield

Inflo = Causes victim to inflate and float upwards unless tied down

Pluo = causes a rain cloud to appear over the victims head

Medicor = A healing spell

The following spells are from my own twisted little mind:

Notarrum = Makes a book [or note book] never run out of pages

Transfi = causes whatever object the spell is cast on the copy itself onto something else

Aridness = A drying charm

Review replies:

Keebler-elmo: I'm looking forward writing that bit too! It will be fun to write everyone's reactions

Kemenran: Thank you!

Selua: Because he is going dark and evil and she's a mudblood, and has recently pissed him off so he decided to take advantage of that. And as for questions; he's [Harry] going to die soon so he doesn't really care

Henio: I'm not sure if this chapters longer or not. Hope you liked it though! Yeah I might have Tanathos accost Granger again, but as for her allowing it?? *Shrugs* I don't think she would, especially since she is going out with Weasley still. Also she'll tell Weasley who will hate Tanathos even more which is very good seeing as he and Tanathos have a duel coming up (Though Weasley doesn't know that)

Resggal: I totally agree, Granger _is weak and she is just so easy to take advantage of._

AtieJen: Ginny doesn't know that Harry is Tanathos, all she knows is that he is using the Dark arts, and isn't getting in with his *friends* atm, so that's not really much to tell, also she thinks that Harry is dating Blaise. All in all she is very confused.

Icedragon: *Grins* I can't really forget about the prophecy, though I can promise you that it does not go as Dumbledore first planned. *Laughs evilly*

Happy-evo7: this fic isn't a humour fic, it's a dark fic, though I think there are a few funny bits in it; for instance Draco being chased around the room of requirement by a giant worm . . . . . . . 

Shattered Diamond: No there aren't any intended parings except from Granger and Weasley, though there might be more later on, but I don't think there will be. Just lots of usingness [yes that is a word] and possibly some rape and stuff. It's gonna get heavy and dark and evil later on, once Cercis comes into play. Hope you get over your snag! I love your story!!

Terra4: Sorry that there's no Severus in this chapter, but he was still at the Death Eater meeting, the next chapter is gonna be mostly him if not all! Tanathos is most likely to end up using quiet a lot of the characters as he become Cercis and pure evil.

As for everyone else who has read this but hasn't reviewed I have one little message to you, but please don't take it to heart, it's just my true Slytherin nature coming through:

REVIEW YOU STUPID TWATS! DON'T YOU REALISE THAT LEAVING A REVIEW HELPS THE WRITER?!?! EVEN IF ALL IT SAYS IS "Love it" OR "Keep Going!" *Growls in annoyance* I AM SO TEMPTED TO START FIRING _CRUCIO AT YOU ALL!!!_

*coughs*

So . . . um . . . yeah . . . Review.

LS


	25. Death Eater Plans

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry Fic)

Chapter 25

Severus stepped out of the fireplace at his home, "_Morsremasqe__" his white bone mask slip out of his wand and hovered at its tip. Snarling he grabbed put it on and apperated to his master._

The room, well cave, was dimly lit with a half dozen torches. Around the Dark Lord there were only 15 or so Death Eaters

_'Must be only inner circle tonight'_

He bowed to his lord

"Master" he muttered

"Arise Severus" The Dark Lord hissed

Severus did so and took his place in the circle

"So promptly you answer me" he began "But, enough with the pleasantries, I received an important owl earlier today" he turned to face Lucius "Young Mister Malfoy informed me of some very _interesting _news." He moved backwards and sat down on the high backed chair at the back of the cave.

"It seems" he began "That mister Harry Potter is stepping away from his friends and protectors."

_'Damn you Draco!'_

"This is very good for us" he smiled evilly "Yes, very good for us"

He stood up suddenly "I have a task for some of you to perform" he told them "Yes, Lucius step forward"

The tall figure of Lucius Malfoy moved forward

"You shall find the family of the Thomas', their son, Dean, is friends, or _was_, friends with Harry Potter. I want you to kill them all"

"Yes master, it shall be done." The silky voice of Lucius replied through the mask.

"Return to your place." He did so "Philip, step forward"

The death eater, Philip Jugson moved out of his place in the circle and stood in the same position as Lucius had done previously

"I want you to find the Finnigan family, Mrs Finnigan may be a witch but she betrayed her pure blooded heritage when she married that muggle. Kill them all."

"Of course my Lord."

"Severus" Jugson returned to his place and Severus moved forward

"My Lord" he said as he bowed his head

"Yes, my dear, dear Severus, for you I have a very special task. Seeing as you are at Hogwarts spying on the godforsaken fool Dumbledore, I want you to keep a watch on Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Oh course my Lord" Severus replied, a slight note of disappointment in his voice that he too would not be killing a family to disrupt 'Harry Potter'

"I also want you to find the Granger girl's family. But I do not want you to kill them, only torture, and we will send Dumbledore pictures of my Death eaters torturing the mudbloods family."

"I will find them my lord, I shall."

"Once you have I want you to bring them to me. Immediately!"

"Yes my Lord."

"Return to your place" the Dark Lord commanded "The rest of you, pillage, rape and murder to your hearts content. Just remember 'Do Not Get Caught!!' do I make myself clear!"

The Death eaters responded with affirmatives, pleased with the turn about he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Nagini" he hissed "Nagini my prescious soon we shall have dominion over all, soon this world shall be rightened and the world of muggles shall no longer not know of us and they shall no longer treat us like creatures that should be disbanded. Soon my pet, soon."

~S~

AN: there you go, a whole a chapter devoted to Severus and the Dark lord. *Grins* yes I know it's short but I have an essay due in tomorrow and an assignment [neither of which I have done] due in on Monday.

Review replies:

Kemenran: thanks!

Mad-hatter. . . mad as a hatter: *dances too* Yay! I love it too! Its just so much fun to write.

Selua: I can cast it if you wish *Looks slyly at Selua* and yes, oh course Cercis will be in Slytherin. He's a Snape that's being corrupted [in a good way that is] by the Dark arts.

Ice-dragon: Its unlikely to have romance – it's to dark for that, as for power . . . you'll have to wait and see

Happy-evo7:  pain for Harry = fun for us

Shania Maxwell: Thank you!!

AtieJen: Ginny and Luna are friends, Luna herself comes back into play in a little while, and she's not as you would think. As for Ginny, she's evil, always has been since her first year.

Tiger of the fire: Yay, a reader-but-non-reviewer reviewed! Go me *Does victory dance* thank you , keep reviewing!

Cr1MsOn^D3v1L: Hermione wont go dark, no matter how hard I try, besides she is great fun to torture and mess around with. Harry is gonna die soon and Tanathos is not up to that level of expertise yet, but Cercis might be. There will be more muggle activities coming into play later on, good idea on him 'claiming' the room on requirement though – I might have Cercis do that. As for the Stargate spiked ball thing [isn't that an amazing program – I've meet Daniel Jackson – Michel Shanks – he's so fit in real life *Sighs*] 

Fyllraen: its up its up! But its short the next chapter may or may not be up soon!!! But it will go up eventually, (Prob by Monday at least)

SlytherinDamian: Yay thanks! There is unlikely to be any slash in this story so don't worry.

SiriusWolf: less violence?? Torture and more Death Eater stuff is gonna come up soon though, just as a warning

Resggal: there will be more muggle activities coming up

Darkangelfrmhell: Cercis is undecided of his place in the war as of yet

Thanks to every one who has read my story, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

LS


	26. A Wizards Duel II

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

Chapter 26

Severus apperated to just outside the borders of Hogwarts. He knew Dumbledore would ask what the Dark Lord was planning next and Severus already had a plan forming in his mind. But first he had to talk to Tanathos.

Grinning evilly to himself Severus strode across the sloping lawns and entered the grand castle by its main doors. His footsteps were silent on the stone floors of the deserted castle.

Severus smirked as he heard two voices echoing along the corridor

'Not as deserted as I thought' 

His best I'm-scary-so-don't-bug-me sneer in place as he stood waiting to dish out punishment for being out past curfew. Hr glanced at the clock on the wall

'_Hogwarts truly is a fantastic place.' _ He mused to himself '_whether you want a clock there is one. And damn its not past curfew.'_

The two voices came around the corner of the corridor. Severus recognised them at once

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini. Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are not in your common room" he moved towards them slightly and gently sniffed the air "And would you be so very kind as to tell me why you both smell strongly of that muggle drug – Tobacco and Nicotine?"

Draco paled slightly, yes he had got better at hiding his emotions but he was not quiet as good at it as Snape and Tanathos were. It was Blaise who answered him

"We've been with Harry sir. In the room of requirement."

Draco looked at Blaise. He had not expected him to tell Snape the truth. Severus sneered at them

"I assume that Mr Potter is now back in his common room correct?" he asked the two teenagers

"Yes sir, we left him a short while ago" Draco replied

Snape nodded "Very well. Return to your dormitory."

"Good night sir" Draco said as he moved past his head of house.

"Good night Mr Malfoy."

Blaise looked at Snape and asked

'_Is Tanathos' plan nearly ready to be put into action?'_

_'That is what I am going to see him about now.'_ Severus replied mentally before bidding him good night out loud.

"Good night sir" Blaise replied before he and Draco walked swiftly down to the dungeons. Severus then continued on his way to the Gryffindor common room.

~S~ 

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were once again arguing. According to what Tanathos had figured out from his once best friends shouting was that he, Ron, had come up to the boys dormitory only to find Hermione collapsed on the floor with her robe ripped open, crying her heart out.

It was Ron who was shouting now. Tanathos himself was staring calmly back at him which in turn infuriated Ron even further. It was this scene that Severus walked in on.

"I _can't_ believe you! You _fucking_ son of a bitch! How _dare_ you do that to Hermione!?" Ron screamed at him, Tanathos stared calmly back and asked politely

"Do what Weasley?"

Ron spluttered "Do _what_? Attack Hermione that's what!"

Tanathos' eyes darkened "I didn't attack her. You must have me mistaken for someone else." His voice betrayed no emotion of any kind. Out of the corner of his eye Tanathos saw his father enter the common room and smirked slightly

"You _did_ attack her!" Ron screamed "She says that you pinned her against the wall when she was trying to talk to you and you accosted her!"

By the entranced, Tanathos saw his father raise a questioning eyebrow at his son, who smirked in return. Ron was oblivious to his most feared teacher standing just a few feet behind him watching the scene.

Slowly Tanathos stood up from the chair he had been relaxing in and moved over towards Ron.

"_Accosted_ her you say?" he hissed quietly so that only those near could hear him. On the stairs leading to the girls dormitory Tanathos spotted Ginny watching him expectantly

'_Does she know?'_ he wondered to himself before turning his attention back to Ron.

"I deny that I _accosted_ her." Ron began to object but Tanathos cut him off "But I do _not_ deny pinning her against the wall" he smirked evilly as Ron' s facial expressions changed from hurt to anger and then to fear

"Then . . . Then you admit to what . . . what happened?"

He asked Tanathos quietly

He sneered before saying the one thing that hurt both Ron and Hermione more than anything else in the world

"That little _mudblood_ slut didn't exactly refuse me now did she." He laughed lightly at Ron's expression. Also at his words Hermione started crying again.

"She basically _offered_ herself to me like the little whore that she is. Of course being a mudblood means she'll _never_ be anything more than a relaxant to me."

Ron's face changed to one of anger and he launched himself at Tanathos who back out of his reach. He circled around the chair and stood in front of his father. Who had a delightful look upon in his face.

Ron stopped dead

"Now, now Mr Weasley." He said smoothly in a voice that sounded so much like that of Lucius Malfoy's it was disturbing "Fighting is against Hogwarts rules. Follow me. Mr Potter, come with me too. Even though you did not participate in the fight" here he sneered at Ron, before turning his attention back to Tanathos "You were the victim of the attack."

Snape exited the common room, with a gleeful Tanathos and a furious Ron in tow. Ginny stared after Tanathos with a distant look in her eyes and turned away from the scene in the room and headed up to her bed to think about the recent events

'I think my Lord would like to hear of this little situation. Harry and Ron fighting again. Harry calling Hermione a mudblood. Snape doing nothing to stop the fight until Ron notices him. Yes, yes and I think Luna should hear of this too.'

Back in the common room mayhem ensued. Lavender and Pavati were trying to comfort Hermione who was still crying over what had happened. All those who had been there as witnesses and were in 4th year or under were looking very scared and quickly disappeared up to their dormitories. Those in 5th year were to shocked to speak, unlike those in 6th and 7th who were making their thoughts known to the others who would listen. They went along the lines of this:

"Cant believe Harry called Hermione a mud-you-know-what!"

"He's never been like this before!"

"Ron, Hermione and him have been fighting since the start of term, it's never been this bad before nor gone on as long!"

"He's been hanging around with Zabini and Malfoy lately, maybe they've cursed him!"

This comment brought and uproar of agreement

"That's it!"

"Damn that Malfoy!"

"I'm gonna curse him next time I see him!"

"How could they do that to Harry?"

"They're supporters of you-know-who, why else would they do it?"

"They're probably on his orders"

"I still can't believe he's back!"

 "Harry and Dumbledore were right all along!"

"I can't believe he's back"

The conversation topics dwelled on the last though of the Dark Lord being back before they too slowly made their way to their beds. Contemplating the year and everything that had happened.

~S~

Snape stalked through the corridors his cloak billowing out behind him. Tanathos was walking at the back smiling to himself and Ron was shaking, but be it with anger or fear Tanathos didn't know.

Snape led them down to the dungeons and to his office. The three entered it silently. Snape went and sat behind his desk. Tanathos took the seat at the side of the room and Ron, although rather hesitantly took, the seat in front of Snape's desk.

"Now Mr Weasley" Snape began in a dangerously soft voice "Would you care to tell me what that little rant you had going on in your common room was about?"

Ron stared at the floor and spoke to it too

"Hermione said that Harry attacked her sir."

Snape looked over at Tanathos, who shrugged

"Attacked her how?" Snape asked looking back at Ron

"She . . . She said that he kissed her and f . . . felt her up and them began to strangle her and then he hit her head against the wall and left her."

Snape looked back over to his son and saw that he was regarding the youngest male Weasley with a strange look

"She told you all that did she?" he asked his once friend. Ron turned to him

"Of course she did! What you think I made that up!?"

Tanathos regarded Ron coldly and shrugged "It's funny it sounds so much better when listed by her boyfriend about what her best friend did to her" he sneered at Ron who unwillingly backed away

Tanathos stood up and walked over to Snape's desk

"Shall we duel now?" he asked absentmindedly, forgetting that Draco had advised him not to only half and hour earlier. Ron looked confused and scared and looked towards Snape

"Yes, I think you both need it. Follow me"

He stood up and walked around his desk to the door, Tanathos followed

"Hurry up Weasley" he snarled. Ron immediately stood up and followed the other two.

Snape led them to an empty classroom a short way down from his office.

As he entered he banished all the furniture to the side of the room and went and sat down on one of the chairs at the edge. Tanathos walked calmly into the centre of the now empty classroom

"In your own time Weasley" Tanathos drawled

Cautiously Ron moved onto the centre of the room too. Once he was away from the door Snape pointed his wand at it and hissed

"_Locoom. __Secretus. Quiitarrum." _

Next he turned towards the two sixth years.

"Right the rules are:

Anything goes _except_ the unforgivables.

There is no time limit and the duel will only stop when Weasley – I mean one of you passes out. Clear."

"You got it" Tanathos replied

"Weasley" Snape hissed venomously

"Yes sir." He replied timidly.

"Good. Take your positions then." They did so "And start!"

Tanathos reacted first and sent the same spell he sent at Draco

_"Gelo!" _ Ron, surprisingly dodged it and tried to counter it but Tanathos was too fast 

_"__Alacer Casus!"_

Ron's legs, much like Draco's did, collapsed underneath him. Wand out Tanathos advanced in him

"Come now Weasley, fight back. It's not as much fun as a one-way duel._Commoveo!"_

Ron began to be thrown about the classroom violently. On the sidelines Snape was beginning to laugh. As was Tanathos.

_"Finite. Dolor Acidus!" _Tanathos commanded flicking his wand in a star-shaped patter. Ron shrieked in pain as the curse was inflicted upon him. This just made Tanathos and Severus laugh harder.

_"Finite. Perverto." _Tanathos stopped the pain and instead cast a curse, which made Ron think he was upside down. Tanathos moved over to join his father and together they watched as Ron stumbled around the classroom

"Cast the ELD" Severus suggested

Tanathos looked at him "ELD? What's that?"

"Surly you know it, it's one of Lady Campaspe's favourites."

Tanathos shrugged "I havent had many lessons from her lately so all I know is what's in those three books Blaise got out. Speaking of which would you give me a note allowing entrance to the Restricted section?"

"Of course. But this spell the incantation is _Perpes Acerbus"_

Tanathos nodded then looked over at Ron who had just walked into a table

"Perpes Acerbus" 

Ron screeched again and both the Snape's laughed.

They watched him wander around blindly for 5 minutes then Ron's sight came back.

Growing bored Tanathos decided to be evil and cast one last spell on Ron

_"__Fervidus Ictus"_ again Ron screamed but this time it was very similar to that of his older brother; Meredith Weasley. They listened to him scream for a little while before Tanathos cancelled the spell.

"Well my little Weasley that wasn't very fun now was it. You didn't even try to curse me back. Tut tut tut." He smirked. Ron was shaking all over from the amount of pain Tanathos had put him under

"I hate you" Ron hissed, "I hate you!"

Tanathos sneered at him and knelt down to his level

"The feelings mutual Weasley." He stood again then waved his hand over Ron and muttered

"Miniviate" 

As if in a trance Ron stood and moved towards the door. Tanathos took down the spells over it and allowed Ron to leave.

He turned to his father, who was smiling at him slightly

"Come, I have a few plans to discus with you."

And with that they left the classroom and returned to Severus' office.

~S~

AN: there you go! Over 2000 words! And it's up on Monday like I said, yay go me!

Spells 

The following spells belong to Saerry Snape, (The best hp fanfics author ever in my opinion)

_Gelo = Freeze_

_Alacer Casus = Causes victim's legs to collapse_

_Commoveo = to move violently_

_Dolor Acidus = sharp pain_

_Perverto = turn upside down _

_Perpes Acerbus = never ending darkness_

_Fervidus Ictus = fiery wound_

The spell _Miniviate_ is one of my own and is a precise version of the _Obliviate _charm, only this gets rid of the memory of who, what and when it happened but not how it felt.

Also the spell _Quiitarrum _is one of mine and is a silencing charm, much like _Secretus_ but stronger. 

Review replies:

Selua: This chapter should of answered you're question, if not completely don't worry because that'll be the next one.

MarsMoonStar: *grins* thank you, I do try to keep it interesting

Elssha: I have already explained why I had Harry kill Kretcher. Sirius' mum doesn't hate everyone, not in my opinion and seeing as this is _my_ fic, I'll write her how I like. Severus is portrayed in this fic exactly how I see him in the books, if her were not a 'oh forgive me forever betraying the Dark Lord im ever so sorry. Im so weak and pathetic' idiot. I love dark Severus and again seeing as this is _my_ fic, I'll portray Severus as dark and evil as I like epically seeing as it goes with the story _I_ am writing. You can tell em as much as you like about rushing this story makes it bad, but I don't care I have had over a hundred reviews saying that they love this story and how I'm writing it, so if you are going to tell me like that then fine but It wont effect how I write _my_ story. _My _Harry is lacking in logic, and in my opinion he has never had it, and so chanting logic logic logic isn't gonna do any more than use up review space.

But besides all that thanks for your review and I'll take it as constructive criticism.

StormyBelle: Thank you! Your kind of review makes me feel so happy and more enthusiastic about writing the next chapter!

Mad-hatter . . . mad as a hatter: *grins* Yay!! Thank you!!

Terra4: I love absinth too! But have sadly never tried it, I would love too though. My mission in life: find absinth and drink it. The smoking harry was had for me to write – I'm trying to give up atm, and so writing it made me want to have a cigarette. But I didn't – I resisted, yay go me! Tanathos kinda er forgot about the 'no duelling' bit, silly Tanathos. But in a way it dint really matter because Weasley never managed to hit him back *laughs evilly* stupid Weasley!! Severus and Tanathos smoking – Severus knows, but doesn't really care at this point. He might do later, havent decided yet, and he drinks absinth himself so I doubt he'll be against that. And for it being illegal – his entire life is pretty much illegal so that wont be a problem either. The Dark Lord is one of my favourite characters – I have very strong views on what he's like. I'm glad you like him like that too! Your fic roks! So you have to update soon!!

Fyllraen: Imperious?? Im not one to be controlled unless it's the Dark Lord or Severus or Draco asking me to do something of course. Tanathos' plan to kill potter is coming along nicely. Severus and Tanathos will be discussing it in the next chapter. As for the wands I will be sorting that out later – I hadn't forgotten, but it hasn't occurred to Tanathos yet.

Shania Maxwell: Thank you!

Shattered Diamond: yay for you getting out of your snag! I love your story! I might write in a Severus/? A bit later on, but im not sure yet.

Prophetess of Hearts: Did you get my email?? *smirks*

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: yay thank you!!

SlytherinDamian: Draco will definitely get some comeuppance don't you worry, as for the Dark Lords orders; he thinks that the finnegans, thomas' and Grangers are all friends with harry even though he knows that harry and hermione have had an argument he thinks that the death of his friends families will affect harry and the other will distance themselves from him leaving harry open to attack from him.

Dir en Grey: thank you!!

Resggal: Severus is going to discus what to do with Tanathos . . . thank you btw!!

Henio: this one is longer!!

ChildOfDarkness: yes, yes Master is very good. Mwahahahahaha *LS goes off laughing to herself – people run away quickly*

Coriel: short yes. Pointless no – those plans come into play in a bit – v. important those plans are.

Kemenran: friendship with Ron and Hermione? Not bloody likely after this chapter. Tanathos help dean? Would he though after all Dean is a mudblood.

Thanks to every one who has read my story!

And special thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

LS


	27. Plans are Planned

sSuicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge, go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry Fic)

Chapter 27

Tanathos followed his father and sat down in the seat that Ron had previously occupied.

"Well?" he asked Severus after he too had sat down "What plans are you talking about? Mine to kill off Potter or the Dark Lords?"

Severus smirked at his son

"Both" he replied simply.

Tanathos blinked

"Okay" he dragged out the 'O' as he said it trying to think what his father was going on about. "Well my plans to kill-potter-and-become-me have yet to be made so let's start with the Dark Lord's plans, yeah?"

Severus pointed his wand at the cupboard on the wall beside him, "_Accio_ Absinth" the cupboard opened and a bottle of absinth sped towards Severus' outstretched hand. He then waved his wand in the air above his desk and two crystal glasses appeared on his desk. He opened the bottle and poured the drink in to the glasses. One full, one half full. He handed the half full on to Tanathos. Who didn't take it, Severus raised an eyebrow

"It's half empty" Tanathos replied to the un-asked question

"How do you know if you even like it?" his father asked curiously

Tanathos shrugged

"'Cause I was drinking some earlier"

"You were drinking _my_ absinth?" Severus hissed at his son

"No" he replied "I was in the ROR and thought of some, it appeared and I drank it."

"ROR?" Severus asked confused – though he didn't show it

Tanathos rolled his eyes "Room of Requirement. ROR."

Severus nodded slightly "Fair enough."

"I nickname or shorten everything by the way" Tanathos answered while his father filled the glass up before handing it to Tanathos who took it "Right these plans of yours. What did the Dark Lord say?"

Severus drank some from his glass before answering

"He has set plans for his top three DE's to attack the families of the friends of 'Harry Potter' and the other members of the IC – Inner circle" he added at Tanathos' confused look "To just go out and _have_ _fun" Severus smirked_

"_Have_ _fun?" He questioned his fathers words_

He smirked "Of course, you didn't seriously think that we Death Eaters worked all the time then answered the call of the Dark Lord and not have fun?"

"Well yeah" he answered simply

Severus blinked

"You're kidding right?"

Tanathos smirked, then shock his head

"Nope"

Severus blinked again

"Right. Back to the plans. Who would you rather have pissed off at you; Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnegan?"

"You . . . What?" he asked confused

"Who would you rather have pissed off at you; Dean or Seamus? The Dark Lord is having Lucius and Philip attack their families to alienate themselves from Potter"

"Ah," he thought for a while "Seamus"

"Seamus" Severus repeated

"Yeah, he was pissed off at me last year so why not this year too?"

Severus contemplated this, before shrugging his shoulders

"That makes sense. Okay then in that case I will inform Dumbledore that the Dark Lord is planning on attacking Dean Thomas' family. Now my Lord has asked me to capture the Granger family. I assume, from your confrontation with Mr Weasley, that things are not at best with Miss Granger and yourself"

Tanathos let out a harsh bark of laughter

_"Not at best?_ Father things have never been worse. Not only did I pin her against the wall, force myself onto her, knocked her head against the stone I did the worst thing possible."

He grinned

"What was that?" his father asked him

"I called her a _mudblood and said that _she'll never be anything more than a relaxant to ___me." He smirked "In other words I said that she means __nothing to me any more."_

Severus was looking at Tanathos the entire time while he described his attack on Granger, now he was looking at his son with a note of pride.

"Cercis" he began, calling him by his real name for the first time "Cercis, who do me proud"

Cercis beamed with pride at his fathers words

"Thank you" he whispered quietly

Severus smiled slightly at him, "Now the death of Potter shall come quickly what I think we shall do is, take you out of Hogwarts briefly, there is a very private magic school in Oxford that we can send you too. They are against my Lord and so the attack there won't pose questions. You shall only be there for a week tops."

Tanathos sat back in his chair

"How do we explain Potter's absence from here?" He asked curious

"We'll say that his relatives are ill and need someone to watch over them." He shrugged off the question with a simple answer before continuing "On the night of the attack I'll meet you outside the boarders of the school and you then can either join in with the attack or watch. Meanwhile Philip shall be attacking the Finnegan's sand Potter shall visit the Grangers and die in an attempt to save them. We can get some Polyjuice potion and have someone stand in as you. A muggle will work. Then you will come to Hogwarts under your true name and be enrolled here, obviously you will need to be re-sorted and questions will be asked about your parentage. But they will pass."

"What shall I say if asked if I'm related to you?" Cercis asked

"Tell them the truth"

Cercis raised an eyebrow "The truth?"

"Say that yes, you are my son."

The four last words left the two occupants of the office in silence once again.

"I" Cercis began "I have a father" his voice was so quiet that Severus almost couldn't here it. Cercis seemed to bring himself together again and asked "When does this plan go into action?"

"I will contact Philip tomorrow evening, to see if he has found the Finnegan's. If he has then I will send an owl to Dumbledore saying that the Dursley's have asked for you to go back and help them 'get better', in other words do all their work for them, and I shall take you to the Dragon school, in Oxford. The headmaster, Skipper Lynam, owes me a favour, I assure you that he will except you at his school. If Philip hasn't found the Finnegan's family then you will go to the Dragon school anyway and I will keep you informed. But before you settle in at Dragon you will need to make a trip to Diagon alley"

"What! Why?" Cercis asked shocked

"Because one, you need a new wand, two you need new robes and three the Dragon has a different uniform so you will need that too."

"Oh, okay. What about Hedwig, she is recognisably Harry Potter's owl."

Severus thought for a while then answered "There is a potion that will change the colour of her feathers, the book is in the restricted section" Severus looked away from Cercis briefly and signed him a permission note for access to the entire restricted section of the library.

"Here" he handed the note to Cercis. Who took it read it quickly then pocketed it.

"When will you go to Dumbledore?" he asked his father

"When I send you back to your common room. Now, find me the book by Wednesday, I will have the Potion done by Thursday and on Friday Harry Potter will be at Hogwarts for the last time in his life." He smirked and laughed lightly

"Well father it is time I went to bed, I will bring the book to you in two days time. Good night."

"Good night Cercis."

They both stood up and Severus held the door for his son.

"See you tomorrow. You have 6th years 1st thing" he grinned at the look on his fathers face then made his way back up to his common room, half hoping that no one was awake.

~S~

AN: 1,300 words, not too bad. But yay I got another chapter up!! The Dragon school in Oxford is a real place and Tim Henman went there when he was younger (That's my useless fact for you all *grins*)

Question: I have been a member of Fanfiction.net for over a year and have come across the term 'mary-sue' but have yet to figure out what it is. Can some one please tell me?? *puts hands together in pray position (see Pirates of the Caribbean to know what I am going on about)* 

Review replies:

Kemenran: *grins* you'll find out soon! The dream team is falling apart *does dance* stupid gryffindors!

SlytherinDamian: Thank you!!! They are trying and failing to figure out why Harry is changing, though it will become clear soon. *Laughs evilly* thanks for your support on the whole smoking thing! I haven't smoked any in almost a month! (Which is very good for me – cause I used to smoke 40 – 60 a day)

Fyllraen: *Smirks* yes we could as you are not the only one who has had training from the Master. This chapter should have provided some more detail, but i know that it's not every thing. The story is reaching a point soon, one which I am very exited about writing!! The side of the light ie Dumbledore are trying to figure out what is going on, there will be a Cercis /Dumbledore confrontation soon *grins evilly again* 

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: *LS joins in with lil' jig* more muggle activities will be coming back into the story at some point – not quite sure when – but they will! Promise!!

Ice Lupus: I like my character development, and if you don't – I don't care. Yes I take constructive criticism but the start of your review I take as a flame, and I don't accept flamers, (I tend to stalk them and fire Crucio at them at every possible moment) thank you for saying my plot is good – I like my plot too – but I also like my style as do all my other reviewers.

Marajade179: Thank you, I hope you liked it!!

Henio: Harry wont be in Slytherin, Cercis will be though. I do try to make the chapters longer but sometimes the places where I leave them are just to tempting to miss.

MarsMoonStar: thank you

Resggal: question what does WTG mean? My friend (jackspirateprincess go read her Pirates of the Caribbean story its really good) and I spent a while trying to figure it out, we had an idea that it was 'wow that's good' but we weren't sure *Grins sheepishly* Luna comes back into play soon hehehehehehe *LS wanders off laughing to herself again*

Selua: Dumbledore does have a vague idea (see next chapter) of what is going on, because Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to see him (Chapter 17) And as for Hermione-damsel-in-distress-Granger she's in shock and is unlikely to tell any one and if she does – it doesn't matter seeing as the-boy-who-lived is going to 'die' soon.

Prophetess of Hearts: *Grins* yes Luna and Ginny are fun to twist and scheme with *LS goes off once again laughing to herself*

Mad-Hatter . . . Mad as a hatter: Thank you!! I love your reviews!! They make me feel so much better!!! 

Tiger of the fire: I hate school work, even though I'm at college now there is still a lot of work, which is why the chapters are more spread out then they were when it was the summer holidays and beginning of the year.

Michelle: *grins* you're not the only one to suggest and Tanathos/Blaise but I don't think I will write it in, I might to a: B & T get drunk and have 'fun' then pass out in the morning they don't remember – or they do remember and a big bad happens but its unlikely.

Darkangelfrmhell: thank you!!!

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and special thank to everyone who reviewed!! (20 points for every reviewers house!! Hehehehe)

LS


	28. Old Enemies Return

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

Chapter 28

_'Boring'_ Tanathos whined to himself as History of Magic continued _'this is soooooo boring. We're not learning anything except how to sleep comfortably on the HoM books.'_

Tanathos leant down on his book again and glanced around the room. The class was made up of him, Granger; who was taking notes and ignoring Tanathos who was seated only a few chairs away; Theodore Nott; from Slytherin, who was behind him, playing hangman on a piece of parchment with Draco; who glanced up and looked at Tanathos briefly, he smirked at him quickly before returning his attention to the parchment. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot; both of which had their makeup out and weren't paying any attention whatsoever to Binns, and Padma Patil who was sitting with Terry Boot by the window and were using the light coming through it to make shadow puppets against the wall behind Binns.

Binns himself was completely unaware of the students in the class as he continued on with his lesson as usual.

Tanathos sighed and began to doodle on a spare bit of parchment. He was halfway through doing a little sketch of the Dark Mark when a folded piece of parchment landed on his desk.

Curious he opened it and read:

_Hello Harry,_

_Having fun being all-alone? What happened between you and Granger? And don't tell me nothing, because I'm not that stupid._

_Draco_

Tanathos smirked before replying

_Hello to you too Draco,_

_What's Nott gonna say about you sending notes to me?_

_And as for Granger, her and Weasley have decided that we are bitter enemies now._

_Harry_

Tanathos threw the note back and waited for the reply

Nott is a twat, the only reason I am allowing him to sit with me is because he is the only other Slytherin in the class.

_What did you do to Granger and Weasley to make them hate you suddenly? You lot have been friends for bloody ages._

_D._

Tanathos laughed lightly causing Granger to scowl at him, still laughing Tanathos winked back at her. She blushed and quickly looked away again.

He then sent a reply to Draco

I kissed her in the boy's dormitory, felt her up, knocked her head against the stonewall and called her a mudblood. As for Weasley I duelled him and he lost – magnificently.

H.

Tanathos heard Draco laugh as he read the note then Draco sent it back.

Is she good? Weasley would have lost any duel – unless it was with Longbottom.

D.

This made Tanathos laugh

She's okay – for a mudblood, tortures well, didn't scream though. By the way, what do you know about Ginny?

H.

He sent the note back, curiosity tipping his tongue. Ginny's appearance at the All Hallows Eve party had caused a lot of questions to be asked in his mind. And he wanted answers.

Draco returned the note and Tanathos read it quickly

She's Weasley's sister. That's all I know. Why did you ask me?

D.

Tanathos sighed before replying. He decided to be blunt.

Come on Draco, I know she has sided with the DL. What do you know?

H.

He tossed it back and waited patiently for the reply

How do you know that? Here is not the place to discuss this. Meet me where we were last night, 2 hours before dinner tonight.

And burn this note.

D.

Tanathos turned around and nodded to Draco who was watching him expectantly. Draco smirked and motioned to the note, Tanathos turned to it and muttered

"Inflamarae"

The parchment burnt up quickly and he then cast "Evanesco" to get rid of the ashes.

The rest of the class went by slowly, but eventually the bell went and Tanathos packed up his stuff and headed to the hall for lunch.

~S~

Once he was in the hall, Tanathos ate his dinner quickly. The note from his father granting him permission to have free range in the Restricted Section was in his pocket and the notebook with the three other books already copied into it waiting in his bag. The three books themselves he was planning on returning today, as they too waited in his bag.

10 minutes after he entered the hall, Tanathos left it again, and immediately headed to the library. He walked swiftly glaring at anyone how tried to approach him. But as he entered the stillroom he slowed his walk and silently made his way over to Madam Pince.

"Hello Madam Pince" he said politely "I have three books to return and a permission slip to use the Restricted Section with no reservations."

Madam Pince looked at him before replying "Come to my desk then, and we'll see if this note is legal or not."

She walked off briskly and Tanathos followed smiling slightly to himself. Once he reached her desk he took out the three books he had borrowed from Blaise and handed them over.

"Mister Zabini took these out. Why are you returning them?" she asked him

Tanathos shrugged

"Blaise and I are friends. He knew I was heading to the library today and asked me to drop them off for him. So I agreed."

"Well okay then. Now this note about usage of the restricted section. Let me see it."

Tanathos smiled politely at her before taking the note out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She took it and examined it

"Tell me Mr Potter. Why would Professor Snape sign a note for you to use the restricted section?"

Tanathos shrugged again,

"I have a potions assignment to do and I pulled the short straw in class about who has to do all the work and get the information out for the class."

Madam Pince looked sceptical before answering "Very well. Come along then. You have until the end of lunch"

"Madam Pince" Tanathos interrupted "I don't think that will be enough time to look through the entire section"

Pince tightened her lips before agreeing "You may return after classes as well then. But then you will have only until dinnertime. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Pince opened the RS and let Tanathos enter, before shutting it again.

As soon as he heard the door shut he pulled out his notebook and began with the top shelf.

He took the first book down and placed the notebook over it

"Transfi" he muttered and both books glowed blue then faded. Tanathos put the book back and took the second one down. He repeated the process again and again and again.

When Madam Pince came back ten minutes before the end of lunch he had copied every book on the top two shelves and was half way along the third.

"Lunch is almost over mister Potter. You may return after classes okay."

"Yes, thank you."

Tanathos picked up his notebook and left the library heading to DADA.

'Great another lessen where Remus tells us that Dark arts are evil. As if we don't already know!'

~S~

When Tanathos reached the classroom everyone was standing outside. He walked up to Blaise and stood with him and Draco. This small motion caused lots of talking and dark looks to be sent their way. All three ignored them.

"Why are we all out side?" he asked them

"Full moon. And Snape is teaching so he can't cover and the step in is late." Blaise replied

"Ah, okay. Hey Blaise you know those three books you lent me?"

"Yeah"

"Pince has them. But" Tanathos pulled the notebook out of his pocket and held it in his hand

"This little baby has the top three rows in the RS and by dinner shall have it all" he grinned, Blaise looked impressed and Draco was moving his hands towards it slowly. Spotting this Tanathos put it away again

"Tut, Tut. Draco not until it's full. Then you can look." He replied grinning still.

"Okay. Hey here comes the cover teacher. Hey it's"

"Umbridge" Tanathos finished before groaning

As they entered the class Tanathos whispered to Draco and Blaise

"Don't let me lose my temper. I know some nasty stuff now."

Draco sniggered and replied, "If you do – I'll lock the door"

Blaise laughed and said, "Make sure you don't use DA, or Dumbledore will be on your case"

They sat down at the back

"I'm surprised he's not already actually." Tanathos replied quietly

"He's losing his touch that's why. He has no control over a quarter of the school now that the DL's back" Draco answered

"True" Tanathos laughed and Blaise nudged him to be quiet

"Good morning class" Umbridge greeted them. No one answered it.

Umbridge frowned

"Now that wasn't very good. When I greet a class I expect them to answer. Now lets try again. Good morning class."

This time there were a few mumbled responses. Umbridge frowned again.

"Now, this wont do at all" she said in her sickly sweet voice

Tanathos was sick of it already and commented loudly

"Just give up and do your job, woman"

Umbridge looked at him

"Now Mr Potter, that wasn't very polite. I think a detention will do you well."

"No it wont." He cut across her, his temper boiling with just the sight of the woman who he blamed for the reason his fifth year was pure hell.

Umbridge looked taken back

"Why Mr Potter what do you mean?"

Tanathos stood and moved towards the front of the class slowly. He could tell they were all holding their breath and he cursed quietly in Parseltongue.

Most of the class shuddered at the sound of the snake language and Umbridge took a step back from him

"You have no power here, Umbridge."

He snarled at her

"I'm your teacher!" she cried outraged and Tanathos smirked at the note of fear in her high-pitched voice.

"Of course you are" he replied sarcastically

"Return to your seat at once!" she almost shouted.

Tanathos stayed standing "No I don't think I will. I rather like it here, or would if you weren't in the room."

Umbridge pulled out her wand and pointed it at Tanathos who didn't even flinch

"What are you gonna do Umbridge?" he asked, advancing on her, his temper barley in check "Cast Crucio on me? Like you almost did last year?"

This little sentence caused an uproar of whispering from the class.

Umbridge was beginning to shake

"Whats the matter professor why are you shaking?"

Umbridge looked away from him and mumbled a reply. The class couldn't hear it, but Tanathos did. He let out a harsh bark of laughter before answering her

"Inform the ministry? Well why not. They havent fucked up my life much recently. You know with the return of the Dark Lord and everything. They havent really bothered me, so tell them! I don't care!" he snarled at her before continuing his temper near breaking point 

"Why not? Tell them that I'm the next Dark Lord if you want!" he was nearly shouting now

"Gone on! Buggar off back to London and tell them that their precious saviour for the wizarding world has turned evil! Go on! GO!"

He shouted at her, Umbridge took one last glance at him before darting to the door. The class could hear her sobs echoing through the corridor. And they cheered and began applauding Tanathos.

He turned to them and scowled at them

"Don't applaud me just fuck off and leave me alone!"

He hissed. The class quickly left the classroom.

Draco and Blaise approached him

"Impressive, very impressive." Draco commented

"Yes very" Blaise agreed "And not one spell cast. Well done."

Blaise handed Tanathos his bag.

"Lets go to the ROR I need a drink and a smoke."

Draco smirked at him before nodding. The three left the classroom and headed up to the seventh floor.

Tanathos didn't make it that far. As soon as the exited the passageway that took them to the fifth floor, Dumbledore approached them.

"Mr Potter, a word in my office please."

He turned and Tanathos reluctantly followed

'After this talk I'll be in the RS, I'll meet you in the ROR later.'

He sent to Blaise as he left the corridor

'Okay. See you later.'

~S~

AN: Yay go me over 2000 words!!

Thank you all for the feedback on what a Mary-sue is, I now know. Yay!

Review replies:

Kemenran: I hope my email answered your questions

MarsMoonStar: Thank you!!

SlytherinDamian: Yeah the plan shall be unfolding soon. As for hermione forgiving harry after he dies – good idea that, I had thought of it, but I still don't know whether or not I shall do it.

Baby Sphinx: Thank you!!

Captain Mad-Hatter: *does dance* yay thank you!!! Bigger then JKR? *Blushes* many thanks, I feel honoured that you think I'm on par with her. *LS hands Captain a big gold trophy and gives 200 points to Mad-hatters house* Good luck on being a pirate – I'm one too, Savvy (If you want to read a good pirate fic go to _www.fanfiction.net/~jackspirateprincess_ if that link works if not go to jackspirateprincess 's bio she is my friend who is writing a POTC fic and needs feedback.)

Keebler-elmo: im getting there! Sheesh patience please.

Henio: thank you!

Logan: Thank you!

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: this one has lots more words!!

Jay: Thank you!

ResQgal: Yay thank you! I love your story too!!

Selua: yes it did thanks!

Prophetess of hearts: hmm *thinks* the potion could apply to the wand as well, *LS ponders for a while about this before comes back to the world and continues answering her reviewers* as for Diagon alley – o' course I'll describe it, and the Dragon school, that's coming up soon too!!

Luna Malfoy: Thank you!! I do try to update frequently!

Quila: *grins* that's coming up soon too!! 

Stayblue: thank you

Biblios: yay thank you!

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Your feedback on what a mary-sue was, was greatly appreciated!!

Keep reading and reviewing!!

LS


	29. Confrontations IV

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

Chapter 29

Tanathos followed the headmaster who he used to respect so much along the corridors to his office.

"Butterscotch cookie"

Dumbledore told the stature, which leapt aside and allowed them both to enter. They stood in silence on the moving staircase and neither spoke until they had entered the office and Dumbledore was sat behind his desk and Tanathos was standing in the doorway.

"Sit down Harry" he said in a calm voice

Tanathos did so, keeping all emotion clear of his face and putting Occlumency to the test.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered him, Tanathos declined.

"Well, Harry. It's been an interesting year so far for you hasn't it?"

The headmaster's tone was also clear of emotion, and he too had Occlumency in place.

"Yes, it has been _interesting_" he answered

Dumbledore looked at him and Tanathos caught a look of sadness in the blue sparkling eyes.

"Harry, a few days ago, Mr and Miss Weasley along with Miss Granger came to see me. Do you know why?"

His tone was caring and Tanathos ignored it, '_Play dumb'_ he thought to himself

"No sir."

Dumbledore frowned slightly

"You don't know?"

He asked again

"No sir"

Dumbledore sighed

"So you have no idea why Miss Granger and the two Weasley's came to me saying that you have been practicing the Dark Arts against other students and have left the proper side and joined with Voldemort?"

Tanathos blinked

"This would be easier, Harry, if you told me the truth"

Tanathos' anger flared up again

"Told you the Truth?" he shouted at the old man "You have some nerve to sit there and lecture me about telling the truth!" He stood and seethed at the headmaster

"WHEN YOU KEPT THE REAL REASON THE DARK LORD KILLED MY MUM HIDDEN FROM ME FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE!! WHEN YOU KEPT THE FACT THAT PETUNIA WAS A WITCH THAT MY MUM WAS IN SLYTHERIN THAT I AM THE HEIR TO A PURE BLOODED FAMILY AND THAT MY MUM WORKED FOR THE DARK LORD!!"

He stopped to catch his breath, and glared at the headmaster

"Harry" he began in his soft voice "Harry, I told you what you needed to know"

"WHAT I NEEDED TO KNOW _professor_ WAS THE TRUTH! BUT DID YOU TELL ME IT? NO!! YOU KEPT MY HISTORY HIDDEN FROM ME! WHY?"

"Because you didn't need to know."

"Yes I fucking well did!" Tanathos was beyond respect for the old man any more, he didn't care what happened to him, after all, 'Harry' wasn't going to be around much any more.

"Harry watch your language" Dumbledore reprimanded him

"Fuck my language!" He snarled "I'll say whatever I fucking well want to!"

He was still standing and was seething at Dumbledore

"Now if we are finished professor I have a meeting in the library to go to."

Dumbledore sighed again, almost as if in defeat

"Yes we are finished, but tell me Harry. Why did you give up on the side of the light? Why did you switch to the Dark?"

"Because I want revenge on everyone who has made my life hell."

Tanathos turned and began to leave, he was in the door when he heard the headmaster say one last thing

"Tom Riddle said the same thing"

Tanathos turned to him and replied coldly

"Well perhaps you shouldn't try to help people so much then. Perhaps you should not act for what you think is best and allow people to make their own decisions. Goodbye professor."

Then he left the office leaving Dumbledore behind him, alone. If he had stopped and turned to look at the old man he would have seen a single tear make its way over his aged face once again.

~S~

AN: yes I know incredibly short, but I had to leave it there.

Thanks to my two reviews for this chapter!

Kemenran: Thank you!! Here's some more!

MarsMoonStar: *grins* thank you!!!

LS


	30. Truth Unmasked

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

Chapter 30

In a towering rage Tanathos stalked quickly over to the library, Madam Pince spotted him as he entered and opened the Restricted Section for him. He walked past her, not saying anything.

Tanathos heard her 'humph' in annoyance, but he didn't care. His brief meeting with the headmaster had chased out all sense of politeness, caring and basically he just didn't give a damn anymore.

He stood in the middle of the restricted section and dropped his bag on the floor. With a wave of his hand the little notebook flew out of it and hovered in the air in front of him.

He waved his hand again and all the books he had yet to copy flew off their shelves and piled themselves underneath the notebook.

"Mihi-Transfi!" 

The entire pile of books glowed a deep blue. Once it had faded Tanathos picked up the notebook and skimmed through it.

"Perfect" he murmured "Every book in one." He waved his hand again, pocketed the notebook picked up his bag and left the library.

As he was walking back through the corridors he mused to himself

"Now why didn't I just do that in the first place?" he asked himself quietly "Oh well, it's finished now"

"You know that talking to yourself is considered the first sign of madness"

Came a familiar voice from behind him. Tanathos stopped walking and turned to face his newest friend

"Well, I spent all of last year being told that I was mad, unbalanced and delusional. Surely you of all people know that if something is repeated enough times it comes true, Draco"

Draco stepped forward and smirked

"Yes that's true. So is it finished?"

He joined Tanathos' side and they made their up to the ROR

"Yes it is. The talk with Dumbledore didn't go well, nor did it take long" he smirked "But then again neither did transferring all the important stuff into one book." Tanathos led Draco through a shortcut hidden by a suit of armour and they emerged on the seventh floor "I thought you were in the ROR already? Where's Blaise?"

Draco shrugged

"Blaise said that you're mind was seething in anger, so we both went to investigate where you were. It seemed that I found you first, Tanathos."

Tanathos stopped walking and turned to look at the blonde boy in shock

Draco smiled cruelly

"Yes I know who are really are. Blaise let that slip earlier."

Tanathos was, for the first time in a very long time, speechless.

Draco grinned at him then turned and continued walking, Tanathos followed him

"Well?"

He asked the blonde boy

"Well what?" 

"What are you going to do about it?"

Draco shrugged

"Nothing"

Tanathos blinked

"Nothing" he repeated still in shock

"Nothing, against you anyway."

They had reached the area of the seventh floor were the ROR was. The door was already there so Draco opened it and entered the room.

He stopped just inside the door, frozen. Curious why he wasn't entering the room Tanathos came up behind him and looked over his shoulder and cursed

"Fuck"

~S~

AN: yes I know another very short one, but they will be getting longer again soon, but tomorrow me and a few friends are heading into London to see Once upon a time in Mexico (2nd time) followed by Pirates of the Caribbean (10th time) and I need to go sort out my outfit.

I will do review replies in the next chapter!!!

PS: _Mihi-Transfi_ means Multiple-transference; it is one of my own creations.

LS


	31. Torture and Tricks

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

AN: WOW I love you guys!!! I have over 200 reviews!!! I love you all so much!!

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

*****Coughs* Okay here's the next chapter, warning a very insane character causes torture again.

Chapter 31

In the ROR facing Draco and Tanathos stood Blaise, but he was not alone, nor was he in a position to greet his friends.

Tanathos pushed past Draco his temper rising again

"You bastard!" he hissed at Ron, who was pinning Blaise to the ground "You mother fucking bastard!" he picked Ron up off Blaise and threw him across the room. Seamus and Dean, who had been helping Ron, backed away quickly. Tanathos spotted this and hissed

"_Gelo_!" the two Gryffindor's froze in place and Tanathos turned his attention back to Ron, who was getting up off the stone floor, slowly

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Weasley?" he hissed as he reached him

Ron didn't answer, so Tanathos threw him to the ground and smashed his head against the stone floor.

"Answer me!" he hissed. Again Ron stayed silent so Tanathos hit his head on the floor again, repetitively.

Meanwhile Draco was helping Blaise stand

"Are you okay?" he asked the dark haired boy

"Yeah. Where's Tanathos? I mean Harry?"

Draco smiled "Don't worry I know he's Tanathos."

"You do. Oh shit. I'm sorry Draco I would have told you eventually honest. Are you mad?"

Blaise was leaning against Draco heavily and so the blonde boy moved him over to a chair and sat him on it.

"No I'm not mad. Surprised, but not mad. Why did you think I would be?"

Blaise leant back in the chair and took a deep breath before he answered his friend

"Well yeah. I did. So why aren't you mad?"

Draco shrugged "I've come to like Tanathos. I'll get him back someday"

Blaise blinked

"But I thought you weren't mad?"

Draco smirked

"I'm not, but he entered my Manor, without telling me, I have to hit him at least once for that."

Blaise laughed then coughed slightly before asking

"Where's Tanathos now?"

"Beating up Weasley. Can't you feel his mind?"

Blaise shut his eyes briefly then opened them with fear filling them. Draco was taken back

"What? What did you find out?" he asked anxious

"Tanathos is going to kill him"

"What!" Draco screeched "Are you serious?"

Blaise gave him a look that said all too clearly _'Well Duh'_

"You have to stop him"

He said to the blonde boy

"Why?"

Blaise sighed

"Because if he does kill him Dumbledore will be alerted immediately. It's one of the defences in the school"

Draco stared at him

"How do you know that?"

Blaise shrugged "Not all the professor's have their minds as guarded as Dumbledore and Snape do"

Draco smirked "So you probed. Find anything interesting?"

Blaise smiled "Yes and I'll tell you later. But first you have to stop Tanathos!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm going" Draco stood and moved over to where Tanathos was punching Weasley in the face.

"Harry you cant kill him," he said simply to the raven-haired boy

"I know, doesn't mean I can't hurt him," he snarled back

"What of Thomas and Finnegan?"

Tanathos snorted, "They're frozen for the minute. I'll hit them later. But as for now" he stood and with a wave of his hand forced Ron to hover in front of him.

Weasley was in a bad shape. His body was covered in blood, his breathing was rough, bruises were already forming on his face and some of his pale skin had been ripped off his face and neck.

Tanathos looked at him coldly and reached into his pocket. Blaise recognised it as the picture frame of Lady Campaspe.

"_Engorgio_" Tanathos muttered and the frame resumed its normal size. He waved his hand again and it fitted its self against the wall.

"Hello milady" he greeted the closed curtains politely. They opened as he spoke and Lady Campaspe smiled down on him, then after taking in the state of him and his robes frowned slightly

"What have you been up to Tanathos dear?"

Tanathos shrugged

"Not much. Just beating up an old friend that's all. You?"

"Tanathos and I have been making potions and talking about his life, my life and such and such"

Tanathos smiled at her

"I've missed speaking to you mother"

Behind him he heard Draco gasp and he smirked

"Yes dear, it has been a while hasn't it. What date is it?"

"Tuesday 2nd of November milady"

"The 2nd of November? Why havent you spoken to me sooner dear? I wanted to here about the party."

Tanathos looked down briefly "I am sorry, but other things have come up"

She smiled "Quiet alright. Now tell me who are you torturing?"

A look of hatred past over his face and he replied in a bitter voice "Ronald Weasley"

Lady Campaspe frowned "Disgusting family, they disgrace the name of Wizards!"

Tanathos smirked "I couldn't agree more. However I was wondering milady if you knew any spells that could torture him, but not kill him"

"Of course I do. What kind of torture do you prefer?"

"One that causes loss of blood would be good." He replied in a tone of one commenting on something as simple and everyday as breakfast.

"_Abscido_. Causes multiple cuts to be afflicted on the victim's body." She replied smiling

Tanathos grinned, "Cool"

He turned to Weasley who was still hanging limp in the air. His grin widened and he hissed 

"_Abscido_!"

Weasley screamed. Tanathos laughed as the blood splattered from the young Ron Weasley's body and hit Tanathos.

On the floor Dean and Seamus watched in horror as one of their dorm mates literally ripped another to shreds.

Draco stepped back and whispered to Blaise

"Get someone here. Harry will kill Weasley if he's not careful"

_'Professor!' _he called mentally to Severus who answered in an annoyed voice

'What Blaise I'm working on a potion' 

_'It can wait. You'd best get you to the ROR quickly!'_

_'Why?' _ He asked the 6th year curious and yet still annoyed that his potion making had been interrupted

_'Bring some healing potions too!' _ Blaise cried to him

_'Why?' _Severus asked again irritated that he was not being told the full details

_'Because Cercis is ripping Weasley to shreds. Literally! And neither Draco nor I can stop him!' _Blaise's voice was desperate

'What! I'll be right there! Try and stop him!' Severus shouted back 

"Draco Snape is on his way! Try and stop him!"

Draco gave Blaise a look and said "Personally I would rather face a Horntail in a bad mood then try to stop Harry at the moment"

"I don't blood well care just try! I should be able to move soon, my energy is coming back, just go!"

Draco walked back over to where Tanathos was still talking pleasantly to Lady Campaspe and every now and then cursing Weasley with a different spell that the picture recommended he try.

Draco pulled his wand out and raised it to stun Tanathos, but he never got that far

"Put your wand down Draco"

Draco blinked, how had Tanathos seen that he had had his wand out?

"I was just going to help you" he said quietly

Tanathos laughed "No you weren't. You were trying to stop me. I could here what you and Blaise were saying. Now stand back Draco, unless you too wish to be covered in the filthy Weasley blood"

Draco grimaced and Tanathos laughed again

"No I didn't think you would."

"Harry, come on stop this. He's had enough"

Tanathos turned to face him and immediately Draco wished he hadn't. Tanathos was scaring him that much was obvious but it wasn't the torturing of Weasley that scared him no it was the fact that Tanathos looked remarkably like the Dark Lord, and knowing what the Dark Lord was capable of and seeing it mirrored in Tanathos was what scared him.

"Never thought I'd see the day a Malfoy defended a Weasley." He hissed

"Neither did I" came a voice from the door, every one who could turned to see who it was

Severus scanned the room. Taking it the two Gryffindors frozen to the spot, the injured Blaise collapsed in a chair, Lady Campaspe' s portrait on the wall, Weasley being held off the floor magically while various spells, hexes and curses were being inflicted on him, Draco standing in front of Tanathos with his wand in his hand at his side and then lastly on his son who was glaring at Draco and that was when he noticed a silver dagger in his hand.

Severus sneered "Any one care to explain what is going on here?" he asked the room

"I'm just having a little fun, that's all" came the reply from Tanathos

"Yes I can see that." Severus answered him dryly "Care to explain why you have Draconis out again?"

Draco looked confused and Tanathos blinked and in an instant the blade was hidden, back in it's sheath resting in his cloak pocket

"No" he replied, Draco looked at him in shock

Severus walked into the room, the door shutting behind him. He glanced at Weasley then lifted him wand and stopped all the curses and hexes on him.

Weasley fell to the ground, still bleeding and his breathing was now worse than before.

"Draco, take Blaise to the hospital wing and do not speak of these events to anyone understand!" Severus barked at him

"Yes sir" he answered before making his way over to Blaise and then helped him out of the room and down to the Infirmary.

"Harry sit down. While I tend to Mr Weasley"

Reluctantly Tanathos moved to the chair Blaise had vacated and sat in it. He thought of cigarettes and Absinth. Both appeared, he lit up and opened the bottle taking a swig of the thick green liquid before starting to puff on the cigarette.

He watched in silence as his father tended to the wounds of Weasley.

"Honestly, you need to learn to be more clean when you do this sort of thing Harry" he said whilst stopping the bleeding coming from Weasley's arm.

"Defrost Thomas and Finnegan, Obliviate them then they can take Mr Weasley down to the Infirmary." Severus said to Tanathos, who waved his hand and then two Gryffindor's were released of the spell. Immediately they backed away from Tanathos, who frowned.

"_Obliterate_!" he said and a dreamy look came over the three Gryffindors faces. Tanathos then said to them

"You were walking along the 7th floor corridor and you found Mr Weasley in a state, you need to take him to the hospital wing. Go"

Thomas and Finnegan walked over to where Weasley was laying and helped him up, as one they left the room and disappeared from view.

Once they were gone Severus rounded on his son

"What did you think you were doing? You utter idiot! Have I taught you nothing?" Tanathos gazed back into his fathers face not at all shocked at the reaction

Severus stalked towards him. "Come on, let's go to my office to talk" he grabbed Tanathos by the arm and pulled him out of the chair and out of the room as they left Tanathos called the picture of Lady Campaspe to shrink and return to him. It obeyed his command instantly.

As they moved down to the dungeons neither spoke, students from all years darted out of the way as the Potions Master walked briskly through the school.

Once they were in his office Severus threw up the lock and secrecy charms then turned to Cercis

"Care to explain yourself?" he hissed

Cercis remained unaffected

"He attacked Blaise, I attacked him." He answered calmly

"Was it really necessary to inflict that much pain onto him?" Severus asked mildly amused

"No" Cercis said simply "But I did anyway" he grinned at his father

"And a fine job you did. However you look a mess, is all that blood Weasleys?"

Cercis looked down at himself "Er . . . Yes. Oops."

Severus shock his head "Honestly" he muttered before waving his wand over his son and the robes cleaned themselves quickly.

"Thanks" he smiled at his father "How did you know what was going on?"

Severus sat down in the chair behind his desk "Blaise contacted me, he was under the impression that you were about to kill Mr Weasley"

Cercis sat opposite him

"I was only having a bit of fun. I wouldn't have killed him. Honest" he added as he saw his father raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It's a shame you wont join the Dark Lord, you would be fantastic as a DE" he said to 

Cercis quietly

"I don't follow anyone. I'll side with him yes maybe, but follow him, like the rest of the DE's do? Not bloody likely"

Severus looked up at him in shock

"You'll side with him?" he asked

Cercis shrugged "Yeah probably"

Severus blinked before moving around the desk and sweeping Cercis up into a hug. Completely unused to affection Cercis didn't know how to respond. He heard his father say into his hair

"This is fantastic!" Cercis was confused, his father never let his emotions get the better of him like this, nor did his father exert physical behaviour of any kind, unless it was damaging.

Severus pulled away from him

"Okay." Cercis said slowly "That was new. What's up with you?" he asked suddenly suspicious "You never show affection. What's going on?"

Severus smirked "Oh nothing my dear boy, I just wanted to hear a confession that's all" he sat back down and Cercis turned to him

"Who are you?" he asked him

Severus blinked "What do you mean?"

Cercis advanced on him "Who. Are. You?" he hissed slowly

Severus smirked and then answered in a voice totally different to his own

"I am your father child"

Cercis glared at him

"My father" he snarled "Would never hug me. Who are you?"

Severus stood up and smiled at Cercis.

"Well, well, well, I am impressed. You are very observant when it comes to Severus. Well done, 20 points to Gryffindor." The image of Severus flickered and Cercis stepped backwards.

"You Mr Potter were under suspicion of using the Dark Arts against students and now I have proof, not only of that but also of your allegiance to Voldemort."

Cercis stared in horror as the image of his father changed into that of the Headmaster.

"No" he whispered shocked "NO!" He shouted

Dumbledore smiled down at him coldly

"You Mr Potter are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Cercis could only stare at the old man in shock

"Where is Professor Snape?" he asked quietly

"Doing his job" Dumbledore advanced on Cercis slowly "He has been spying on the students for me. Telling me who has and who hasn't been using the Dark Arts."

Cercis backed up further and found himself against the fireplace.

"I can't believe you!" he snarled. His hand, he realised had come into contact with the small pot of floo powder, a closed his fist around some, a plan forming in his mind.

Dumbledore smiled at him "Now Harry, I did warn you"

"No you bloody well didn't!" Cercis interrupted him

Dumbledore was about to speak again when the fire roared into life. Immediately Cercis tossed the powder into the flames and leapt into them crying

"Cleveland Manor!"

He looked back into the office and saw just as he left his father enter it and look around in shock.

'It doesn't matter now, Dumbledore can't get me at the Manor, I only hope I can explain to Mr Malfoy before he kills me about what's going on.'

He thought as the fire whisked him away from Hogwarts.

~S~

AN: Mwahahahahaha what an evil chapter! I am very impressed with myself.

2,700 words! I hope you all like it!!

Review replies:

Beamuzed: Sorry I didn't mention you in the last chapter but I missed your review! But thanks anyway!!

 For chapter 29:

Kemeran: Thank you

MarsMoonStar: *grins* yes bad Dumbledore

BferBear: yay, glad I kept you here!

SlytherinDamian: they needed a DADA teacher, Lupin was a wolf, Severus was teaching, Quirrell is dead, Lockhart is in St Mungo's so Umbridge was the only one left – they had no choice. I hope this chapter answered a few of your questions

Henio: this one is only 300 words off, I think I did rather well : )

ResQgal: Here you go and thanks!

Keebler-elmo: you feel sorry for Dumbledore? *LS stars at Keebler-elmo in shock* okay then – well I suppose someone has too . . . 

Prophetess of Hearts: *nodds* exactly

Sqtharrison46: thank you!

Honour: yes he does only have himself to blame.

Rebecca: eviler is now a word. *grins* harry dies soon and more granger torment shall be coming up. Yes I know I love the Dark Mark, I will be getting it but I want to see how it's portrayed in the films first to see if I like it.

Luna Malfoy: Tanathos didn't tell Dumbledore he switched sides, Dumbledore just knew or guessed.

SlytherinAtHeart: thank you

For Chapter 30:

Keebler-elmo: maybe you would maybe you wouldn't it depends

Kemenran: thank you

Momma-dar: sorry about what happens to Blaise but its not that bad honest!

MarsMoonStar: *LS confused look* you're review confused me but thanks anyway!!

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed!!

LS


	32. Confrontations V

Suicide Solution.  
  
Notes: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus, userid=123967  
  
Summary: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

Chapter 32

"Albus what's going on?" Severus asked the headmaster having noticed that his son had just flooed to the Malfoy's Cleveland Manor.

Dumbledore turned to the head of Slytherin with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Not to worry Severus my boy, there's now one less Death Eater at Hogwarts."

Severus blinked.

"Sorry? What?"

"I have just expelled your son. Severus. He admitted to having plans to join Voldemort and I have proof that he has been using the Dark Arts within these walls."

Severus was in shock. Dumbledore had just expelled his son.

"What happened in the ROR then?" he asked the headmaster, trying to keep the fear and worry out of his voice.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"After meeting you in the hallway, I rushed up to the seventh floor and found Mr Potter cursing Ron Weasley and having cursed Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas. Obviously I had the three Gryffindor's head down to the Infirmary – I believe they are still there now, I then had Mr Potter follow me here, where we had a little chat and he admitted to having plans to join Voldemort."

Severus was slightly confused.

"Why didn't you go to your office?" he asked the old man.

"Because why would Professor Snape go to the Headmasters office?" Dumbledore replied simply.

'_Oh fuck no, he didn't – he wouldn't have, surely. Cercis I hope you're okay.'_

"Why were you me?" Severus asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Because I know you're the boys father and I know that he would tell you everything"

'_Not everything'_ Severus mused to himself whilst trying to stop himself from killing Dumbledore on the spot.

"He is very observant when it comes to you, he knew after a while that it was not you he was talking to but by then I already had a confession. So I expelled him."

"Where did he go in the floo?"

Dumbledore frowned "He said Cleveland Manor – but there are no Manor's in Cleveland. Strange boy. Oh well no matter, he is out of Hogwarts and I need to inform the Aurors that if they see Harry Potter they are to arrest him and sentence him to a lifetime in Azkaban. Excuse me Severus."

The headmaster swept out of the dungeon office leaving a very confused Severus behind.

'_At least he doesn't know about Lucius' manor. But it means that I won't be able to contact them until the weekend. Fuck. I hope Cercis can explain whats going on to Lucius.' _He laughed lightly to himself '_Good luck son.'_

~S~

Cercis was pulled through the twisting path of the floo network. After a short while he was shot out of the grate and ended in a dusty heap on the floor.

He stood up and muttered a cleaning charm.

"That's better. I can't believe that fucking mudblood loving twat expelled me. Right mental note, start a new list: Who I Want To Kill:

1) Dumbledore

2) The Dursleys

3) Anyone else who pisses me off"

A soft laugh caught his attention and it was then that Cercis realised that he was talking out loud to himself. He looked up and scanned the room. In the corner was a tall woman with long blonde hair. She walked out from the shadows and stood in the moonlight entering through the window.

"Harry Potter" She said in a gentle voice "You are one of the last people I would have expected to see here."

Cercis then recognised her as Draco's mother and bowed politely

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy. Do excuse my rude interruption however I had little choice of my destination."

Narcissa sneered at him before speaking "It seems that Draco, was correct in saying that you had changed it seems."

"Yes milady, the events at the end of last year and the events since September have sparked many changes within me." By the door Cercis spotted a shadow moving very slowly towards the room '_Lucius'_ he thought, '_With his wand'_

"What time is it milady?" he asked.

Narcissa glanced at the grandfather clock on the wall behind Cercis above the fireplace

"8.05pm"

'_8.05, right last night I took the potion at 9.30, so tonight is 8.30. Fantastic'_

The shadow of Lucius moved again, and a whispered curse was fired towards Cercis

_"Adamans Defendo!" _the shield Cercis learnt in September appeared around him and reflected the curse from Lucius. Who stepped out of the shadows to greet them.

"Now that's a spell I never thought I would hear from a fighter on the side of that muggle-loving fool," he said in his silky voice.

Cercis smirked.

"And you probably never will sir"

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"No? What about now then?"

"What makes you think I am on the side of that mudblood loving twat?"

Lucius looked intrigued.

"You are Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived."

Cercis let out a short harsh bark of laughter.

"More like, Harry Potter A.K.A. Tanathos Guerra A.K.A. Cercis Snape, the-boy-who-was-expelled"

"Tanathos Guerra? You look nothing like him," Lucius hissed

"Not now I don't know. But wait 'till half eight, then I will."

Cercis smiled evilly.

"Looks can be misleading you know"

Lucius sat down on one of the thick black leather sofas.

"Yes they can. And what of your other name: Cercis Snape."

"The name from my father. You know him well." Cercis smirked.

"Severus? No"

Cercis nodded.

"Yep. Can I sit down? I'm tired."

Lucius frowned at the lack of politeness but nodded anyway. Narcissa had disappeared from the room but Cercis paid no mind to her.

"Severus is the father of the saviour of the wizarding world?" Lucius asked, more to himself then to Cercis.

"Well not so much the father of the saviour."

Lucius looked at him curiously.

"No? Why not?"

Cercis shrugged.

"I've switched sides. Dumbledore and all his little pet muggles and mudbloods can burn in hell for all I care." He answered venomously.

"Oh? What prompted this new attitude then?"

Cercis shrugged again.

"I've had enough of him trying to rule my life. I rule it now. And I shall do whatever I bloody well want to."

Lucius smirked.

"That's interesting. Would you like a drink Master Snape?"

Cercis having never been addressed by his true name before didn't answer immediately, but then he came to his senses.

"Yes sir, Absinth please. Do you mind if I smoke?"

Lucius signalled to a house-elf to get the drinks and then turned to face Cercis.

"The muggle drug?"

"Yeah. I may not like all of them now but they have a lot of good drugs in their world."

"Go ahead, just don't get ash on the floor."

"Okay. _Accio Cigarettes, Accio Ashtray_" Cercis waited for a while then a packet of cigarettes followed by an old wooden ashtray appeared before him. Smirking to himself he opened the pack and took out one out it in his mouth and muttered.

_"Incendio_."

He noticed Lucius staring at him, but he took a deep drag of the cigarette before questioning him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Lucius blinked.

"Is that what you meant?"

Cercis was confused.

"Is what, what I meant?"

"Summon a mirror and see for yourself," he answered.

_"Accio mirror"_ He looked into the little gold mirror that came to his call and almost dropped it after looking in it.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Those few days have made one hell of a difference."

Staring back out of the mirror was a thin very pale face with high cheekbones, the same emerald green eyes, a slightly hooked nose and a thin pale mouth.

'_If my eyes weren't so bright I would look dead. Cool.'_

His hair was completely straight and hung down to his shoulders in lifeless locks.

He stood up off the chair and look at himself.

"How tall do you reckon I am now?" he asked Lucius who was watching him.

"About 5' 11" possibly 6'"

Cercis nodded to himself.

"I've grown 2 or 3 inches since Halloween. My hairs grown a lot though. Oh well."

He banished the mirror with a wave of his hand then sat down again and continued to smoke. A house elf entered the room and poured Lucius his drink then moved over to where Cercis sat and poured his too. Cercis glared at the creature, which noticed it, let out a frightened squeak then disappeared.

"Not so keen on house elves?"

Lucius asked him.

Cercis took a swig of his drink then answered in a bitter voice.

"No. I hate the little buggars."

Lucius smirked.

"That may be so, but do try not to scare them so that they make a mess will you. They get annoying then."

Cercis laughed and stubbed out his cigarette then lit another one.

"They are always annoying."

He answered shortly.

"You can do wandless magics"

It was a statement. Cercis didn't answer immediately though he did look over to the older man.

"Yes" he said warily, clearly remembering the warning from Lady Campaspe.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Lucius asked him suddenly.

"Not with Dumbledore"

"So they are with the Dark Lord?" Lucius question the 16 year old.

Cercis laughed to himself slightly before replying.

"Does a one legged duck swim in a circle?"

Lucius laughed too.

"There's a meeting tonight, do you wish to join me?" he asked seriously.

Cercis thought for a while.

Then took another swig of his glass, which kept refilling itself.

"Yeah, it will be fun" he smirked evilly before asking.

"How are the plans coming to killing the Thomas's?"

Lucius looked at the boy.

"How do you know of the plans?"

Cercis tapped his head with the fingers of his right hand.

"I have a mind link to the Dark Lord remember."

Lucius was about to answer when his right had flew to his left arm.

He stood and transfigured his robes to those of the Death Eaters.

"_Morsremasqe" _he grabbed the bone mask and put it on.

He turned to Cercis and saw that he was already standing.

"Come" Cercis moved over to stand next to his once enemy.

Lucius placed and hand on his shoulder, his grip was tight but Cercis ignored it.

Cercis steadied his nerves then without warning Lucius apperated them away.

~S~

AN: slightly shorter 1,700. but twas a good place to leave it I think

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Review replies:

ResQgal: have I got your name right? Any way *grins * yes I am VERY evil and I know it. I hate Gryffindor's too, except those that review my stories of course!!

Kemenran: Teeheehee, thank you!!

SlytherinDamian: *bows * Thank you thank you, I feel honoured that you added it to your favourites list.

MarsMoonStar: thank you: here's some more!!

Momma-dar: yes was low but Dumbledore is a self loving twat here's the next chappie, thank you!!

Marishamarish: Dumbledore didn't Polyjuice Snape. As for Severus' loyalties well they are a very complicated matter, which I am slowly unravelling bit by bit in each chapter

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: the mind absorb spell is a good idea I think I might write that in, thank you!!

SlytherinAtHeart: Thank you!!

Quila: * grins * thank you! You'll find out soon

Coriel: thank you

Henio: Ack, I'm sorry it's a thousand shorter, oops I have no idea what the next length will be though I will try to make it long again!!

Creamy Mimi: thank you

StormyBelle: thank you here it is

PainIsPurifictation: thank you!!

Necromancer: Yes Cercis will be going to meetings as for joining up . . . well you'll have to wait and see . . .  *laughs evilly *

Rayz: *smirks * I have a love for cliff hangers so I try to always end chapters on them

Soldie: Because im evil. Severus' loyalties are a very confusing matter however they will be explained at some point in (hopefully) detail.

Captain Mad-Hatter: Thank you!!

Best: I feel very flattered thank you

Hyperbole: * looks ashamed * my English teacher would murder me if he new that I was ending my sentences properly, I hope I did them all in this chapter . . . 

Luna Malfoy: Thank you so much!! That little scene has caused quite a lot of queries and confusion, and as I have said previously it will all be explained at some point *laughs * just not exactly sure when . . . thank you lots though!!!

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed!!

Keep reading and reviewing!

LS


	33. Identities Revealed

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

Chapter 33

Cercis and Lucius landed heavily on the stone floor of what looked to be the dinning room of an old manor. Cercis looked around the room and saw at least 3 circles of standing and cloaked Death Eaters surrounding the Dark Lord.

"Come on" Lucius hissed dragging Cercis forward. They moved through the lines effortlessly and reached the centre circle. Lucius dropped to the floor and moved forward to greet his master. Cercis heard him mutter "Master" before moving to his place.

"Lucius" the Dark Lord hissed. Cercis' scar twinged. It was completely covered by his hair again, but even if it wasn't he seriously doubted that anyone would have recognised him besides that fact.

"Who is your guest?" the Dark Lord was looking straight at Cercis who stared back at him, with an unfeeling gaze. Occlumency was again in place.

"He does not look away. Interesting" he turned to face Lucius "He is either very brave, or very foolish." Cercis sniggered; the Dark Lord had just used the exact same words that Lucius had when he had first met him, in Florish and Blotts over 4 years ago.

"Silent!" he hissed. Cercis just raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The Dark Lord lifted his wand and pointed it at Cercis

"Crucio!" 

The spell that had hit Cercis so many times in the past, whizzed towards him, but Cercis was ready, just before the spell hit him he hissed

_"Speculum!_" and the spell was reflected off onto one of the watching Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord lowered his wand

"Very interesting, tell me now Lucius who is he?"

Cercis locked eye contact with the man, according to the prophecy, he was meant to kill.

"Cercis Snape my Lord" Lucius answered finally.

"Snape? He did not say that he had a son. Severus step forward" He commanded.

Cercis turned away from the Dark Lord's gaze and stared at his father, hatred rose inside of him, along with an anger that his father could have lied to him.

The Dark Lord seemed to sense something from Cercis and turned away from Severus to face him.

"Cercis speak NOW!" he demanded.

"What do you wish to hear?" he asked the snake like man in front of him.

"Where do your loyalties lie? And do not lie to me, for I will know."

Cercis smirked.

"Yes I know you are a master of a very special skill, however I have trained in it too, and my mind will not so easily be read as some that stand here."

The Dark Lord looked at him, intrigued, though he did not show it. Cercis continued speaking.

"My loyalties do not lie with Dumbledore, nor with the ministry. However" he raised his voice as mutterings broke out from within the Death Eater ranks.

"I am not certain that they lie with you either. But saying that if I hear anything I am more than likely to come to you than I am to go to anyone else. But, I once thought I would go to my father, but now I am not so sure."

"Why is that? Do you not trust your father?" The Dark Lord asked him.

Cercis looked at the bowing figure of his father.

"No." more mutterings broke out. "Not with secrets, but with my life? Yes, indefinitely."

Cercis looked away from Severus and faced the Dark Lord again.

'_Time to be blunt'_

"Tell me, _master_, how goes the attacks on the Finnegan's, Thomas's and Granger's?"

He smirked the look of shock was adamant on every Death Eaters face, even though they were hidden. Cercis could almost _feel_ it.

_'Blaise is rubbing off on me'_ he mused to himself '_if I think I am feeling people's emotions'_

"I doubt that Severus told you of those plans. How did you find out about them?"

Cercis look slyly up into the Dark Lord's face again.

"Let's just say I have my way" he grinned, somewhat manically.

"I think you and I should talk, Voldemort." Loud exclamations broke out at the use of the Dark Lord's name, and they were beginning to annoy Cercis

"Oh shut up all of you!" he hissed venomously. They did.

'_I love wandless magics'_ he thought as the Death Eaters all attempted to speak, and all failed miserably.

Cercis switched to parseltongue when he spoke next, the sound caused shudders in the cloak figures and Cercis smirked.

"_You wanted to know of my loyalties and so I shall tell you them."_ Cercis was staring straight into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort and slowly he moved towards him. Hissing the snake language knowing that the Dark Lord understood him completely.

"_They are not with Dumbledore, he has messed up my life far too many times to count. He lied to me about my parent's loyalties, my parent's relationship my mother's house, friends and family. He sent me to live with filthy muggles and never once tried to get me out of what he called 'care'."_ He spat out the last word with such hatred that those closest to him back away slightly.

The Dark Lord was listening intently, never before did he have a follower who spoke his ancestor's language. He only knew of one other person who did, but he would not be in his presence voluntary. Would he?

Cercis was speaking again.

"_My loyalties do not lie with the ministry, they never helped me either, they only criticized me, abused me verbally, insulted me, called me a liar, a fake, an attention seeking little child" _Cercis knew that he was giving away too much information but at the moment he didn't care. 

'_Let Voldemort figure it out – he would have eventually anyway.'_ He thought bitterly.

"_I hate the ministry and I hate Dumbledore and his precious Order of the fucking Phoenix." _He smiled evilly.

_"Then there's you. The man who my mother followed and my father still does, the man that killed my mother under false accusations the man who has numerous servants to do his bidding, the man who has wanted to kill me since I was only a year old. The man who I defeated. The man who I respect above all others." _ He switched to English "Fuck I just gave away who I am."

~S~

AN: Yes I know another short one, but still isn't that a lovely cliffhanger?? *LS laughs evilly *

Spell:

Crucio: JKR (You all know this so I wont bother putting it in every time I use it.)

All others: Saerry Snape (As mentioned in AN at start of the chapter, I wont be writing this in, in future. However if it is new then I will write it meaning – though they are normally pretty obvious.)

Speculum = Strong shield.

Review Replies:

_Rebecca_: Because I'm evil and I have a love of cliffhangers. Dumbledore will die. As for the death of harry – he might let the Aurors keep looking for him after all its not exactly like he looks like potter any more is it? *Ls smirks * as for his loyalties – pretty much explained in this chapter – but will be continued in the next. Thank you!

_Luna_ _Malfoy_: this one is short too – sorry but it was such a good ending! And I am being very good at getting new chapters up quickly though aren't I? *Smiles seductively * you wouldn't hurt me now would you? *Innocent look * as for the looks – check your email *Grins * Thank you!

_Biblios:_ Thank you! Make this a Cercis/Draco fic? I dunno if Cercis is gay he could be *shrugs * hadn't thought bout it much however there has been many suggestions about making this a Cercis/Blaise which I am pretty sure wont happen now, but with Draco? I dunno maybe it could be way to relax for Cercis – I cant see him as one for loyal and caring and faithful he just uses people now *Laughs manically * I love evil Cercis! Stop? I wont be stopping anytime soon promise!

_Captain Mad-Hatter_: Hope you had a happy All Hallow Eve! Go to and DE parties? Thanks for the review and the candy!!

_SlytherinDamian_: Ginny's reaction coming up soon! Lucius would have sent more curses flying but its not often that the boy-who-lived/most definite person on the side of light turns up in a Dark Arts manor that belongs to Lucius Malfoy and blocks a curse using Dark Arts then says that he is no longer supporting Dumbledore is it? No, so no more curses . . . yet. *Laughs evilly * thank you!

_ResQgal: _Severus' reaction will be noted soon!! Thank you!

_MarsMoonStar_: thank you so much!!!

_Kemenran_: Here's some more for you!! Thank you!

Thank to everyone who has read my story and special thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I love you all!!!

Mini survey:

Do you think Cercis should start a relationship or do you think he should go around and fuck anyone he wants to (I have an idea about a Cercis/Draco scene but I'm not certain im writing it in – I do plan to bring Granger back into the picture so that Cercis can have some fun messing around with her)

Feedback needed on this please help!!

Keep reading and reviewing!

LS


	34. Mosremaqe

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

Also anything in Parseltongue will be in speech marks and italics.

Chapter 34

The Dark Lord smiled cruelly at Cercis' slip up.

"Well, well, well. It seems that our guest let his emotions get the better of him." The Dark Lord moved towards Cercis slowly.

"_Mr Potter you are not someone I expected to be standing here claiming that you are loyal to me. This is very interesting._ Severus come here!" he commanded.

The crouching figure stood and moved towards his son and his master.

"Severus" he began in a silky voice "When did you plan on telling me?"

Severus did not need to be told what his master was talking about, he knew that the Dark Lord now knew that Harry Potter was the son of his most faithful follower.

"After you had marked him my lord" Severus replied bowing slightly to him. The Dark Lord stepped back away from the Snape's and looked at the both of them.

"Is this true Cercis? Do you wish to bear my mark also?" he asked Cercis who was watching the scene with interest.

"Yes sir, however, I will not follow you as these fools do. I will not worship and kiss the ground you walk on. But I will follow your orders. I will not scrape the bottom of the barrel for you but I shall do as you command. Is that fair? You will have a follower who is not completely in adept to making a stand and figuring things out for himself and I shall have someone to look up to as well as my father. The both of you I respect more than anyone else I have ever met or heard of."

Cercis folded his arms across his chest and stared at the most feared wizard of all time.

The Dark Lord was silent for a long time but then he answered the boy who stood proudly before him.

"Accepted. Severus congratulations, you son has turned out beautifully. He will make a perfect Death Eater. However you cannot receive any gift with out working for it first." Here he looked at Cercis directly. "Lucius go and find us a family of muggles. I want them back here in no more than half an hour clear!"

He shouted his order and Lucius bowed just before he apperated Cercis muttered the counter spell so that the Death Eaters could speak again.

"Wandless magics? Very interesting" The Dark Lord murmured to Cercis, who nodded in reply.

"Cercis why don't you and your father have a little chat, you said that you did no longer trust him with your secrets. Now we can't have that, so lets sort this out shall we?" he finished with a pure evil look upon his face and went and sat down in one of the high backed chairs that remained in the room.

The surrounding Death Eaters back out and made the circle wider. Cercis turned to look at his father.

_"Accio chair."_ Another chair in the room flew towards him and he sat on it facing his father.

"Well _father_ why don't you explain to me how I managed to get expelled this afternoon?"

Severus looked at his son before answering.

"I received a message from Blaise saying that neither he nor Draco could stop your attack on Weasley and could I come and help." He took a breath before continuing.

 "I left my office and made my way up to the ROR, and ran into Dumbledore on the way, literally." Here a few Death eaters sniggered both Cercis and Severus ignored them. Severus continued his explanation.

"Dumbledore demanded I tell him why I was running and so I said that there were a few students in a fight on the 7th floor. He said to go and tell poppy and that he would sort this out. I agreed and Dumbledore went up to the ROR and I headed off to the infirmary. After I had told poppy of the problem I headed up to the ROR only to find it empty. I headed back down to my office thinking that that would be where Blaise and Draco would have taken you. However when I got there I saw Dumbledore advancing on you and you flooing to Lucius' Cleveland manor. Dumbledore does not know of that manor and so he was confused but let it slide he left my office after telling me what had happened and went off to inform the Auror's that 'Harry Potter' was to be arrested as soon as he was spotted. I then saw to Blaise and Draco briefly before being summoned here." Severus finished his tale and looked directly into the eyes of his on.

The emerald green eyes were filled with such a fierce hatred that Severus had to look away.

"Dumbledore shall die." He hissed before standing and walking over to the Dark Lord.

"Is there any way to obtain Dumbledore?" he asked.

"We're working on it. Make no mistake he will die."

Cercis nodded then made his way back over to his father.

"If this is the truth then I forgive you, but if it is not then I will kill you. Understood?"

Severus looked up at his son again who was now standing over him.

"Understood" he replied. Cercis smiled and held out his right hand to help him stand, Severus took it and as soon as he was standing Cercis pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad that you haven't betrayed me father." He whispered into his father's ear "However if you do, I will kill you."

"I know" Severus whispered back "I know."

Cercis released Severus and they turn to face the Dark Lord. Both stood tall and proud and the Dark Lord approached them slowly.

"Take his warning to heart Severus." He advised his most loyal Death Eater "I do not think that he will go against what he has promised you, however" he turned to Cercis "I am curious to know. You said that you knew of my skill to know when people are lying to me and that you too practice it."

"That is so my lord. _If you wish to see into my mind with Occulmency then just ask and you can I have nothing to hide from you, my lord."_ Being able to converse in parseltongue was turning out to be very handy, none of the other Death Eaters could understand what was being said and so if there were any spies within the ranks they would have nothing to report.

"That is what I ask" the Dark Lord replied.

Cercis smirked, "then it shall be done."

And with that Cercis took down the walls of Occulmency and all his thoughts, feelings and experiences flooded out of his mind and they were absorbed by the Dark Lord.

The process took a very long time, Cercis was sending every moment of his life to Lord Voldemort. Everything from when he was just a child living under the stairs at the Dursley's up to the conversation he had had with Lucius before being called to the meeting.

After the last memory was released Cercis collapsed backwards and his father caught him. The Dark Lord too staggered backwards slightly but he kept his footing.

Severus helped Cercis stand and both looked over towards the Dark Lord and found him staring at Cercis with an odd look in his eyes.

At that moment Lucius reappeared with a family of stunned muggles. The mother was holding onto a small child that couldn't have been older than 2 or 3 and the father was holding hands with a small boy who looked to be about 10.

Lucius knelt before his master and Cercis heard him say.

"Here you are my lord, I found them and stunned then as quickly as I could."

The Dark Lord looked away from the two Snape's and looked the family over.

"Wonderful Lucius, I may re think my questions about your usefulness."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Return to your place." He commanded in a harsh voice and Lucius re took his place in the inner circle.

The Dark Lord turned to Cercis and beckoned him forward. Cercis did so wondering what was expected of him.

"You wish to join me" The Dark Lord asked of him when Cercis was standing only a few feet away with Occulmency back in place.

_'My scar doesn't sting so much any more; I guess when he's not directing his anger at me it doesn't pick anything up. Oh well the less pain the better.'_

"Yes my lord."

Cercis answered him in a cold voice.

The Dark Lord smiled cruelly at him and motioned to the family of four lying unconscious on the stone floor.

"I want you to kill the children and torture the parents."

Cercis looked at the family

'_Stupid muggles, they deserve everything that I shall unleash upon them'_

He smirked

"Of course my Lord." He turned to the family.

_"Enervate!"_ they woke up and immediately the baby started crying.

"Oh shut up you pathetic creature! _Avada__ Kedavra!" the green light shot out from the palm of his hand and hit the child which was silenced instantly. Seeing that her child had been killed the woman started screaming._

"_Silence!_ That's better" he turned to the other child who was clinging to his father frantically. Cercis smirked.

_'This is going to be fun.'_

"Come here." He said to the boy. He shook his head and grabbed a tighter hold of his fathers clothes. "Come here" Cercis said in a sterner voice. Once again the boy shook his head.

"Fine, fine, fine." He muttered.

"_Imperio_._" He said almost lazily. "Come here." He repeated and this time the boy did so. Cercis grabbed hold of his arm and turned him to face his mother and father._

"Do you love your parents?" he asked the little boy in a soft voice.

"Yes." Was the instantaneous reply. "Do you want to see them die slowly and painfully?" Cercis asked in an evil voice.

The boy shook his head "n . . . n . . . no."

Cercis shrugged.

"Too bad."

He looked at the father

"_Imperio. Come here." The father stood up and the woman tried to scream for him but she was still being silenced by his earlier spell._

Cercis handed him Draconis, his dagger, and handed it to the father.

"Stab you wife to death" he told him in a calm voice. The father took the dagger and turned to face his wife with out a question. She started to scramble away from her husband who was advancing on her slowly. Cercis grinned and held onto the boy tightly.

_"Finite"_ he muttered so that the imperious was lifted from the child.

"Lets hear her scream shall we" the woman started to scream as soon as the spell was lifted.

Her husband had reached her and she tried frantically to push him away, but she failed miserably. She began to scream louder as her husband started his attack on her.

The Death Eaters laughed and Cercis held on tighter to the boy who was crying and trying to reach his parents. The mother was crying too and her screams filled the room, Cercis heard her mutter her dieing words and he sneered at them.

"I will love you forever Robert."

The boy was still trying to reach his parents and Cercis let him go.

"Kill your son quickly" he commanded to the father; Robert.

As soon as the boy came within reach the father slit his son's throat and the boy quickly bled to his young death.

"_Finite_" the imperious was lifted from the father who dropped to his knee's and cradled his wife's bloodied figure.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ once again the green light left Cercis' hand and killed the sobbing man instantly.

His task done, Cercis turned to face the smiling Dark Lord.

"Task completed master." He said to him.

The Dark Lord smiled "And done so wonderfully too. You are worthy of bearing my Mark. Come here."

Cercis moved past his father who was staring at him with pride. Cercis knelt before the Dark Lord and held out his Left arm. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at his arm and recited the incantation.

_"Mosremaqe!"_ a pain worse than that of the cructius curse was inflicted on his arm and Cercis fought not to scream out loud. The pain seemed to last for hours but was instead only two minutes.

"Welcome Cercis Snape to my Death Eater ranks."

Cercis stood up cradling his left arm and locked eyes once again with his master.

"Thank you my lord, but I still stick to what I said earlier. I will not do as your other Death Eaters do and grovel like a dog when we mess up, I will not act as your slave but I shall do as you command.

"Good. The rest of you continue with your missions I want a full feedback in 5 days! Dismissed!"

The ranks of Death Eaters all disaperated except for Lucius, Cercis and Severus.

Severus approached his son and spoke to him quietly.

"I cannot go back with you to Lucius' manor but I shall find you there. Good bye son, I am very proud of what you have done this evening. I shall see you soon."

"Good bye father." Cercis replied as Severus disaperated away back to Hogwarts.

He walked over to where Lucius stood and the blonde man placed a hand on his shoulder again.

"Come, you need to write a letter to Draco and Blaise and Narcissa wants to talk to you. The talk we can leave until tomorrow. You must be tired."

Cercis looked up at the 41 year old.

"Thanks. Let's go."

And with that they both disaperated away from the Dark Lord and back to the Cleveland Manor.

~S~

_AN_: yay go me over 2,400 words! I hope you liked it. Cercis has turned evil because of his frequent use of the dark arts and his hatred of all those on the side of 'good'.

Spells

All were apart of JKR mind in this chapter.

Review replies.

_MarsMoonStar_: Thanks!!

_Kemenran_: Very Unlikely.

_Baby_ _Sphinx: *grins * a lot of people have said that!!_

_SlytherinDamian_: *blushes * you think my fic is perfect. Granger will definitely be back *LS laughs evilly * and Cercis just tends to let his emotions get the better of him – like a run a way train, once he starts he cant stop until its too late.

_Captain_ _Mad-_Hatter_: Thank you!!_

_Qtypie_: I love cliff hangers. Okay thanks.

_SlytherinAtHeart_: You bet I am – I love writing this fic!! A fling huh? Yeah possibly.

_Waldo2_: Have you read my bio? Cercis is unlikely to stick to just girls . . . 

_Daesereg_: lol, okay thanks.

_Bunny__S: thank you!

_Luna_ _Malfoy_: an emotional relationship with Cercis?? Some how I don't think Cercis is all for commitment atm . . . Ginny and Luna will be back in soon (When I go back to Hogwarts and we see what's going on there.)

_ResQgal_: In this chapter *grins *

_Icedragon_: Cercis and Bellatrix? You do remember that Cercis has promised Lady Campaspe that he will kill her don't you???

_Henio_: thank you!!

_Equidna_: thank you!!

_Casisa_-_Andre: thank you!! I hope the Dark Lord's reaction wasn't too predictable._

_JennJenn_: oops sorry I got you in trouble I didn't mean to honest.

_Lynn_: thank you and I will.

_Dir En Grey_: lol, thank you!!

_Becky_: I don't know you do I?? (Just curious I have a friend called Becky who is a Harry Potter fan too and I was just wondering if it was her. But if its not then ignore everything before this, lol) Not Myself was one of the first Severtius challenge fics that I read and it was that that got me into writing one myself.

_Mortis-Exspectare-Tu_: yes he seems that way to me too.

_Biblios_: I wouldn't dare stop!! Promise! *giggles * (Giggling doesn't really fit with the LS image *shrugs * oh well) thank you!!

_Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L_: lol don't drink and review at the same time (I've done it b4 too – couldn't understand a bloody word of it afterwards) thank you!!

_Gizchic_: Cercis couldn't be Sirius (okay bad joke). His life is more a kinda death/life/azkaban thing now. Just the opposition has switched round.

Results from mini-survey

Cercis/Draco = 6/24 = 25%

Cercis/Blaise = 1/24 = 4%

Cercis/Granger = 1/24 = 4%

Cercis/Anyone else = 7/24 = 29%

I think I will just have him fuck around and have fun – hey you only live once. *grins*

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and special thanks to everyone who has reviewed it – your feed back helps loads and prompts me into getting the next chapter up quickly.

Keep reading and reviewing!!

LS


	35. Letters II

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

Also anything in Parseltongue will be in speech marks and italics.

Chapter 35

Severus apperated just outside the borders of Hogsmeade and began the short walk back to the castle.

He reached it within 10 minutes and headed straight down to his dungeons.

_'Well done my son'_

He thought as he stepped into his office. Though it was not empty.

"Blaise, Draco you two should be in your common room its past curfew." He said to them as he moved to his desk.

"We know sir, but we want to know what has happened to Harry. We can't find him; no one's seen him since he left the ROR with you." Blaise said to their head of house.

Severus sat down and motioned to the two 16-year-olds to do the same. They complied.

"First of all that was not me. It was Headmaster Dumbledore. Secondly Harry Potter has been expelled"

"What!" his little talk was cut off by the outrages of both Draco and Blaise. Severus motioned for them to keep quiet, and he continued.

"Dumbledore expelled Harry after Harry admitted to wanting to join the Dark Lord. He is currently staying at your Cleveland manor Draco."

Blaise looked at Draco.

"What! Father would kill him! Why the fuck did he go there?" Draco asked Severus.

"Language Draco." Severus reprimanded him light heartedly "He didn't have much of a choice of destinations and he choose wisely. Dumbledore does not know of that manor."

Draco stared at his potions professor before answering.

"But still, father would kill him!"

Severus smirked.

"They're getting on rather well actually."

"W . . .What? They are?" Draco stammered.

"Yes" Severus answered leaning back into his chair. "In fact Lucius was the one to bring Harry to the DE meeting earlier; the Dark Lord was rather impressed with Cercis and has given him his Mark."

Draco looked confused.

"Who's Cercis? What about Harry?"

Blaise was the one to answer him.

"Cercis is Harry." He looked to Severus quickly before continuing mentally.

'_Shall I tell him Cercis' full name?'_

_'Yes, he is trustworthy.'_ Severus replied calmly.

"Harry Potter is Cercis Malus Snape."

Draco stared back and forth between Blaise and Severus.

"Snape?" he asked in shock.

He looked up into the black eyes of his head of house.

"Harry is your son?"

"Yes." Severus answered simply.

Draco turned to Blaise.

"Is he serious?"

Blaise nodded.

Draco looked away from both of them.

"Fuck."

~S~

"Cercis wake up" A gentle female voice was calling to him. Cercis slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The walls were a deep green as was the thick carpet. All the furniture was made of Mahogany wood and the silk sheets that were covering his body were black.

"What the fuck?" he muttered to himself getting out of the four-poster bed slowly.

"Oh yeah." He muttered to himself.

"Dumbledore expelled me, I'm at the Malfoy's manor, last night I tortured and killed a family of four muggles and became a Death Eater." He grinned as he stood up.

"Well Mr Snape." He asked himself.

"What shall you do today? Abduct Granger again somehow and keep her as a pet? Kill the Dursley's?"

"We can you know, if you want." Said the gentle voice that had woken him. Cercis looked towards it.

"Good morning ma'am." He said politely to Narcissa Malfoy.

She smiled and walked over to him.

"Call me Narcissa, Cercis. Go and take a shower, get dressed and come downstairs, and we can discuss what to do today over breakfast."

Cercis smiled at the blonde woman. "Okay." She smiled again and moved towards the door. "Thank you Narcissa."

"Don't take to long now." She said as she left the room.

Cercis walked into the en suit bathroom and took a shower. He pulled off his boxers, and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water flow over his body. Cercis looked down at the Dark Mark that had been branded onto his skin, and he slowly ran his fingers over it. It was cool to the touch at the moment, but Cercis expected that when the Dark Lord called them, it would burn.

He finished his shower quickly and dried himself off and went back into the room, on the bed a long black robe was laid out for him and there was a note on top of that.

_Cercis,_

_            This is for today; later on we can go buy you a new wardrobe. Lucius has sent one of the elf's to Hogwarts and collect your things and bring them here they should arrive when we are out shopping. Lucius has also changed the name of your Gringotts account so that you can access it._

_Hurry to breakfast._

_Narcissa._

Cercis smiled at the note. Then pulled on the black robe. It was silk to the touch but was charmed to keep the wearer hot if it was cold and cool if it was hot. He them went over to the desk where his cloak was hanging off the back of the chair. He reached in to the pockets and drew out the picture frame of Lady Campaspe.

'_I'll ask Narcissa if I can put her up on the wall somewhere.'_

He transferred the picture to the pocket of the black robe, he then pulled his boots on that were underneath the chair and moved towards the door. Just as he reached it he muttered.

_"Accio wand"_ it flew out from underneath one of the pillows on the bed, which had been made up while he was in the shower, and zoomed into his hand. He caught it then put it into his pocket along with the portrait of Lady Campaspe.

He walked out of his room, shut the door and headed left down the corridor towards the main staircase. His boots echoed loudly on the mahogany floors and stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs a house elf appeared and Cercis sneered at it, it quivered slightly.

"Mistress said that Dippy is too show young master Cercis to the dinning room." It said to him in a high-pitched voice.

"Very well you stupid creature, show me the way before I kill you." He snapped. Cercis was not a morning person and he was not in the mood to tell with hyperactive elf's, even if this one seemed rather calm and quiet.

The house elf led Cercis through a door to the right, of where they stood now, and held the door open for him, Cercis swept past it without a word.

The room had in it a very long table that looked like it could sit 10 people comfortably. The floor was mahogany like the rest of the manor. The table and chairs were also mahogany. On the chairs were emerald green cushions with silver linings.

'_Slytherin colours'_ Cercis thought to himself.

At the very end of the table sat Narcissa, waiting for him, whilst petting a very familiar white snow owl.

"Hedwig" Cercis said as he moved closer. The owl gave a gentle agreeing hoot and flew over to him. She landed on his should and Cercis stroked her feathers.

"Hello girl, I've missed you." He whispered to her. She hooted in reply.

"She's a very gorgeous owl. Arrived this morning while you were getting ready." Narcissa commented and Cercis looked over to her. She motioned to a seat beside her and Cercis took the hint and sat down, with Hedwig still on his shoulder.

"Thank you, she means a lot to me." Hedwig hooted again and nipped him lightly on the hand that was stroking her as if she was agreeing that he meant a lot to her too, which she probably did.

"You said earlier when I was mumbling to myself about what to do today that we could do what I suggested."

Narcissa smiled at him.

"Yes, you said you wanted to kidnap Granger and keep her as a pet. I had an idea about how we could do that. You also said that you wanted to kill the Dursley's, they're that muggle family you grew up with correct?"

"Yes that's right, they treated me like a bloody house elf! Can we kill them?"

Narcissa laughed lightly.

"We'll ask our Lord at the next meeting." Cercis nodded. "As for my plan to get that Granger girl. I can make a portkey we can owl it to Draco he can slip it into her bag then in the evening when we know that she's on her own, for instance late at night, we can activate it and portkey her here, after all portkey' s work within the walls of Hogwarts."

Cercis thought about that. Yes it would work, he grinned.

"Perfect, how soon can you have the portkey ready by?" he asked her happily.

"In about 10 minutes, we just need something small."

Cercis nodded. "Of course. But wait there's a fault in that, if Draco puts the portkey in her bag when she's in bed it will portkey the bag and not her."

Narcissa and Cercis sat in silence for a while trying to think of a way out of the little notch in the plan.

Cercis smiled to himself.

"We could just portkey her in, in front of everyone, that would cause a stir." He smirked, like at lunch or during class or something. Like potions, we can send an owl to father about it to let him know what's going on. Then bring her here."

Narcissa smirked. "Perfect Cercis, that's perfect. Here." She waved her long slender wand, and two pieces of parchment and two quills appeared on the table.

"You write the letter to Severus and the letter to Draco and I'll transfigure this quill into a portkey, Draco can swap it during class and then we can bring her here."

"We'll have to bring Blaise into this too, he's a telepath and can contact us when she has it in her hand."

"Yes that's a good idea. When was your potion's class?"

"It starts at 1.30 and goes on for two hours."

"We will have to be back for then. In that case but we should be its only 8.45am now."

Cercis smiled then mimicked the spell she had cast to bring a third bit of parchment to him. He then began the letter to his father, while Narcissa made the portkey.

_Dear Father,_

_            How are things at Hogwarts? I've had a good day so far; N and I have come up with a plan to strike back. During your 6th years potion's class today one of your mudblood students, who I have had dealings with recently, shall vanish from your classroom. Do not try to find her and keep Dumbledore from being informed immediately._

_            N and I are going shopping later for a new wardrobe._

_Have fun teaching and I'll see you soon._

_Love Cercis xxx._

_P.s. burn this letter after you have read it._

Cercis then began the letter to Draco. While Hedwig waited patiently on the table to deliver the letters for her master.

_Hi Draco,_

_            Having fun at school? Your parents have been really kind to me, especially your mother who has helped me come up with a plan. During today's potions class I need you to switch Potter's favourite mudblood' s quill with the port-quill I am sending to you. It will bring her to me, where she shall stay._

_            Snape already knows what is going to happen and you will not get into trouble for doing this._

_            See you soon and burn this letter after you have read it._

_Tanathos xxx._

Cercis put it aside then began the letter to Blaise.

_Hi Blaise,_

_            I need you to watch out for when Draco switches Granger's quill during today's potion class. It is a portkey that will bring her to me. She needs to be holding it or writing with it for the portkey to work so I am relying on you to contact me mentally when she is touching the port-quill._

_            Thank you._

_            See you soon and remember to burn this letter after you have read it._

_Cercis xxx._

Cercis folded them all up with the individual names on the front and waiting until Narcissa had finished making the portkey. It didn't take much longer and she handed it to him to fix to Draco's letter.

Once the port-key was fixed he asked Narcissa.

"Do you know of a charm that will change the colours of her feathers temporarily it's just that there are many people at Hogwarts that will recognise her."

Narcissa smiled at pointed her wand at Hedwig.

"Adversus Umbra" 

Hedwig's perfect white feather's gradually turned darker until they were pitch black. Hedwig was unrecognisable unless someone who knew her incredibly well were to inspect her. But Cercis was the only one who knew her that well.

"Brilliant. Okay Hedwig can you take these letters to Severus, Draco and Blaise in that order please?"

She hooted an affirmative reply and took off for Hogwarts.

Cercis watched his now black, but still beautiful owl, sail out of sight and then he turned to Narcissa. She spoke first.

"Since you have been expelled from Hogwarts, you can either; transfer to Durmstrang as Cercis, or stay here, Lucius and I can tutor you. Which would you rather do?"

Cercis thought for a while.

'_Durmstrang or here. Durmstrang or here.'_

"What would I be taught here?" he asked after a while.

"The DA, SA, and AA."

"The what?" he interrupted her.

She smiled "The Dark Arts, Silver Arts and Ancient Arts. As well as Potions, Severus will have to come here and tutor you in that, for neither Lucius nor I are anywhere as good as him at Potions. Transfiguration, I can teach you how to become an Animagi. Lucius will be teaching you the DA, and I can do the other two arts as well as Charms and Herbology if you wish. Lucius can teach you Care of Magical creatures if you want to do that and I can teach you Astrology."

"Will I still have homework?" he asked.

"Yes and you will still have to do you NEWT's too."

Cercis' grin faded "Bollox. I was hoping to get out of doing that."

She laughed again. "That is of course if the Ministry and such is still around in two years time. The Dark Lord would probably have control by then. So you wont have to take your NEWT's. Now do you want breakfast now? Or do you want to go shopping?"

"Lets go shopping, I want to see the world's reaction to Cercis Snape. Oh before I forget." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture frame of Lady Campaspe. "Can I put her up somewhere in the Manor?"

"Oh course, we can sort that out when we get back." Narcissa answered as she stood up.

Cercis smiled. "Okay thanks. Lets go."

"We have to move to the front room there is an Apparating spot in there."

Cercis nodded and followed her back into the room where he had flooed to the night before. Narcissa led him over to the same dark rug that Lucius had stood on before the Meeting and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We will have to teach you how to apperate as well. Ready."

Cercis nodded again and Narcissa apperated them away from the Manor.

~S~

AN: 2,700 not bad for me not my longest but deff. Not my shortest.

Spells Accio = JKR's Adversus Umbra = mine it's a glamour charm that reverses the colours and tones of whatever it's cast on. 

Review replies.

_ResQgal_: this chapter should have answered that. *grins *

_IceDragon_ (first): Harry loved Sirius more than anyone else and Bellatrix killed him, he is not going to be forgiving her anytime soon no matter how evil he becomes.

            (Second): Cercis is unlikely to stay straight – he fucks around to much for that.

_Dir_ _En_ _Grey_: Lucius?? I could possibly work that . . . 

_SlytherinDamian_: I have been thinking about a Cercis/Narcissa scene, you'll just have to wait and find out what happens. Teeheehee.

_Sita_: Sorry but Granger is coming back in. Cercis will definitely NOT be fucking Severus it doesn't work with the characters. The DL' s sex toy is also a no go, but the DL could sleep with Cercis – unlikely though.

_L.I.T. Wanderer_: Tough it's my story I want Cercis to be a Death Eater so he is, Cercis will continue to call the DL master _and_ Lord, Killed the DL? He's hasn't trained enough yet and even if he still wanted to he wouldn't have been stupid enough to do it when every DE there is was in the same bloody room as him was he?? Cercis is Cercis and cannot make the DL be any easier on his other followers.

_Biblios_: yes I agree sniggering is so much more evil then giggles which are so weak. Were you hypa when you wrote that review?? Lots of rambling! But I love rambling!! So keep on rambling!

_Luna_ _Malfoy_: this chapter should have answered that. Well both of you r questions *grins *

_Andromeda' s kitty_: Cercis doesn't look like Harry anymore he has stopped taking the Veilskurn potion which kept him looking like Harry. So now he looks like Cercis, which is a carbon copy of Severus with lily' s eyes, seeing as harry was a carbon copy of James with Lily' s eyes. Does that make sense?

Special thanks to: _Kemenran, Captain Mad-Hatter, Henio, MarsMoonStar, Mortis-Exspectare-Tu, SlytherinAtHeart, Selua, Keladria, Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L. _I love you all!!

Keep reading and reviewing!!

LS


	36. The Stolen Kiss

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

(Mini AN: Halloween was Sunday night, Harry gets expelled on Tuesday afternoon, it's now Wednesday the 3rd of November)

Chapter 36

It was breakfast at Hogwarts and already rumours that Harry Potter had been expelled for using the dark arts and joining the Dark Lord had spread through out the student body. How they started no one knew, but the effect of them was clear on almost everyone's faces.

Those at Slytherin, had their impenetrable masks in place, and only one as skilled in reading people such as Ginny would have been able to tell that they already knew this little tit bit of information and those that didn't were those that were not in favour of the Dark Lord and were scared.

Those at Hufflepuff were frightened that the one true hope for the wizarding world had tuned against them, had most of them near tears.

Those at Ravenclaw were trying to figure out why the only person besides Dumbledore that was clearly on the side of light, was not anymore and then they in turn blamed this on Dumbledore himself.

Those at Gryffindor were harbouring many different reactions. The 5th, 6th and 7th years couldn't and wouldn't believe that the quidditch champion, and warrior for the side of light would turn against them; they then blamed it on Ron and Hermione. His supposedly best friends who he had been arguing with constantly since the start of term. The ones in 4th year and below were upset that such an idol of Gryffindor tower would betray them. Ron was distancing himself from every one at the table. Guilt and fear evident on his face. Hermione buried herself back into her books, much like the scared little first year again. But if one look closely at her you could see that her eyes were bloodshot from constant crying, her clothes were crumpled, as if she had slept in them and her hair was down, loose, knotty and not looked after. Ginny on the other hand had a calculating look in her eyes, and was deep in thought. Only the arrival of the morning post woke her out of her stupor.

A sleek black owl flew in through the rafters and dropped a letter off at the teacher's table. Severus Snape picked it up; Ginny watched his face for a reaction. Curiosity, shock and then amusement. He waved his wand, the letter burnt up easily and then he quickly wrote a reply and handed it back to the black owl, which then flew over to the Slytherin table. Ginny watched it give a letter to Draco, and then Blaise before flying off again.

She watched their faces for a reaction. A smirk was clear on his face and he glanced up to his head of house and found him watching him. Ginny saw Severus nod slightly and Draco' s smirk widened.

Blaise re and re-read his letter before turning to Draco and burning both of the letters. Ginny stood up from the Gryffindor table and moved over to the Ravenclaw one.

Luna was as usual sitting on her own and stood almost immediately as Ginny approached her.

"Come." Was all that Ginny said to her. Luna nodded and followed obediently.

Ginny led Luna to an empty classroom then locked and warded it.

"It seems we were wrong about Harry and Blaise in a relationship. I received word from my love that the rumours of Harry joining the Dark Lord are correct. In fact Harry is the latest Death Eater to join his ranks." Ginny glanced over to Luna, who contrary to popular belief is not insane.

Luna smirked "How does this affect your plans, mistress?"

Ginny started pacing across the room. Luna watched her.

"My love said that Harry Potter is wanted by the Aurors, but he also said that Harry did not greet him as Harry Potter, but as Cercis Snape. The son of our dear spy and potions master."

Luna stared at her mistress in shock.

"Severus has a son? And it's Harry?" she asked in a voice only slightly louder then a whisper.

Ginny grinned, "Yes he does. His name is Cercis Malus Snape. He is in training at the Cleveland Manor with Narcissa and Lucius. My love said that Cercis refused to bow down to him and grovel like his other servants, because he is his equal and he shall follow the Dark Lord, not as a mindless drone but as a follower with brains who intends to use them."

"Ha – Cercis said all that and didn't get killed?" Luna asked still in shock.

"Yes, my love was very impressed. You are to attend the next meeting with me, and we shall meet the new DE in person once again."

Both girls, wiser and more mature for the age then they should be, shared a purely evil laugh together before leaving the room and heading off to their first class of the day; Potions.

~S~

Not long after Ginny and Luna departed the Great hall, Severus did too. He glided down to the dungeon classroom, for the first time ever, eagerly waiting his 6th years Slytherin/Gryffindor potion's class.

He waved his wand and the ingredients for his 5th year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class and patiently waited for them to arrive.

The bell sounded and they stumbled into the dark and cold room.

Severus took the register and started the class. Noting that Ginny kept stealing knowing glances at him. He knew that she was the Dark Lord's consort and she knew that he had to treat her like he did any other Weasley. Only with her it was more like game.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood. Stay behind after class."

His sharp voice cutting through the stale air of the dungeon classroom.

Both girls nodded and he smirked and moved on to take points from Gryffindor because of Colin Creevey 's terrible potion. Then after an hour the bell rang again and the classroom emptied. Ginny and Luna approached his desk and Severus stood, out of respect to her when they were but a foot in front of it.

"Sit down Severus." Ginny said to him in the same voice that she had used at the All Hallows eve party three days before. He sat.

"My love tells me that your son, Cercis, is the newest DE to enter the fold. He also tells me that the rumours about Harry are correct." She turned her gaze onto the potions master and he tried not to recoil backwards.

"Tell me Severus, why did you not tell us before?" she hissed.

"I told my Lord that we were going to tell him after he was marked milady."

Severus answered immediately in a strong voice.

"What did you wish to talk to us about Severus?" Ginny asked him in a commanding voice.

"My Lord said that you were to come to my office at 7.30 pm on Friday. He is having a meeting and wishes for you two" he motioned to Luna, who was standing behind Ginny "To come along and meet Cercis."

Ginny nodded, "Yes I knew that he wanted us to meet your son, but I did not realise that it was to be so soon."

Severus smirked "In Friday's Potion's class, give me a reason to give you a detention. That way no one will suspect anything if you disappear from your common rooms for a long period of time."

Ginny smiled sweetly. "Of course"

"Dismissed" Severus replied. Ginny and Luna headed towards the door.

"Milady forgive my rudeness, I sometimes forget that though I may be your teacher you are my Lord's consort and as that is so you should be the one to dismiss I not the other way around."

Ginny smiled and moved back over to where Severus stood. She moved behind his desk and entered his personal space.

"Oh Severus" she whispered into his ear and she ran her fingers over his face.

"Whilst we are within Hogwarts walls you can command me as a teacher should." She moved in closer, pushing her body against his. She smiled as she heard Severus gasp.

"However remember not to over step your rank." Ginny then reach up and pulled him into a fierce kiss. She then backed away and joined Luna at the Door.

"Good bye professor" she called back to him as they left the room and continued up the stairs towards their next class.

Severus collapsed back onto his chair and absentmindedly ran the long slender fingers of his right hand over his lips were the powerful red head had just kissed him, sighing he realised that he was glad that he did not have a class to teach right now.

~S~

AN: Eek it's been 4 days since my last update! Sorry guys!

Spells:

None – it was a really calm chapter.

Review replies:

Very Special thanks to: _Saerry Snape_, my favourite and most loved/respected/adored etc. author on fanfiction.net. I screamed when I realised that she had reviewed and read my story (and promptly got kicked out of the library) thank you so much Saerry! Your review meant a lot to me! Yes I was going to use _Desturo_ but I though I'd get Harry started on the more violent curses first. *Grins * thanks for your review though!

Special thanks to: _Quila, Dir En Grey, Lord Master Omega, Jam, ResQgal, Cassa-Andra and Tonks5._

_Kemenran:_ No he's going to be tutored by Narcissa, Lucius and Severus at the Cleveland Manor.

_SlytherinDamian:_ *nods * yes very good pet. Kidnap Weasel? Hmm could work.

_SlytherinAtHeart:_ I don't have these already typed up. I normally type them after college or late at night, which is why the grammar can be so bad.

_Selua:_ 'What's Harry going to do with Hermione?' Harry is dead, or near to it. Now 'What's Cercis going to do with Hermione?' would be a better question but do I really need to answer that? There is a reason why this fic is R rated. *Grins evilly and then goes off laughing to herself *

_Marishamarish:_ yea I think I prob will put the Cercis/Draco scene in. it's to much fun to leave out.

_Sita:_ 'Granger' and 'bed' in the same sentence *Shudders * now 'Granger' and 'Raped' and 'Bed' in the same sentence *LS Smiles evilly * and yes, I remember the relations with the pureblooded families. Narcissa hasn't realised yet that the picture frame is that of her Aunt Campaspe. She will though.

_Henio:_ I found an English/Latin translator site, but I might still email you for suggestions any way thanks.

_Luna Malfoy:_ *LS blows cold air at Luna until she wakes up * Granger as a pet does not mean that she will bear his heir – he's more respectable than that! Also he will have an heir, I just havent decided who yet.

_Biblios:_ Hehehehe no she wont know that Harry is Cercis, at least not at first, Mwahahahaha. Not only does Cercis get to shop with access to the Malfoy accounts (Narcissa is going to spoil him) but also the Potter account, and the Black account and the Snape account. Cercis is one rich boy. *Grins * one over the Dark Lord? Hmm im not sure about that I think I can think of a way for the DL to be pissed at him but I shall say no more here . . . . Draco as a pet? Not sure that would work. Lucius would allow it but would Narcissa? Yum bacon and eggs you lucky buggar. I love it when my reviewers ramble, it makes me realise that I am not the only insane one in the world.

_Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: _granger as a kitty kat? Hmm she has the temper for it yes. *LS goes off laughing to herself again *

Also I am thinking about starting a House competition, with questions based on this fic. But I will not start it until each house has at least 2 or 3 members in it. Please state your house in a review. I will be keeping a list of who is in which house and who in which house are Death Eaters.

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to everyone who has reviewed it!!

LS


	37. The New Vault

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

(Mini AN: Halloween was Sunday night, Harry gets expelled on Tuesday afternoon, it's now Wednesday the 3rd of November)

Chapter 37

Narcissa apperated the two of them to the gleaming white marble stairs that were the entrance to Gringotts. She turned to Cercis smiling again.

_'She has a pretty smile'_ Cercis thought to himself.

"Now all your money has been put into one account under the name of Cercis Snape." She said to him as they entered the marble building.

They walked over to a goblin and Cercis noted that Narcissa cringed slightly as she handed the little creature the golden key that would open Cercis' vault.

"Follow me" it grunted after inspecting it.

It turned and walked through the doors out of the well lit marble room and into the dark and dreary passageways that held the carts that took every to their vaults. Narcissa and Cercis climbed into one after the goblin, and immediately it took off down the rickety trail to his new vault.

The journey took about 5 minutes and by the end Cercis was shivering. Narcissa spotted this and muttered.

"_T__hermae" a warm glowing feeling incarcerated Cercis and he stopped shivering immediately._

"Thanks" he said to the tall blonde woman,

"'ere you go the new vault for Mister Cercis Snape. Number 832"

Both Cercis and Narcissa turned and looked into the vault. Cercis felt his jaw drop again. His father had clearly added some money to his vault, which already consisted of both the Potter and the Black family fortunes.

"This is all mine?"

He asked himself.

Narcissa replied in a gentle voice "Yes."

A wicked grin appeared on his face "Cool." He entered the vault which was filled to the ceiling with gold galleons, silver sickles and thousands of tiny little bronze knuts.

"How much do you think I'll be needing today?" he asked Narcissa who was standing in the entrance.

"Depends, you want to buy a whole new wardrobe correct?" Cercis nodded.

"And some books and stuff."

"Probably about 60 or so galleons then."

"Okay." Cercis took out his money pouch and collected 60 galleons and put them into the small leather pouch. He then attached it to his belt and exited the vault. They climbed back into the cart and it sped away along the tracks. Stopping out side vault number XV.

"Why is the number in roman numerals?" Cercis asked Narcissa as he helped her climb out of the cart.

"Because the Malfoy vault has been around since Gringotts was first started, which was before even the Hogwarts founders were born."

She replied as the goblin opened the vault door. Inside was what looked like a little more than that which was in Cercis' own vault.

"Oh, okay." Cercis replied in a slightly distant voice. While Narcissa collect some galleons and added them to her own pouch, which Cercis noted vaguely, was some sort of black dragon hide.

They climbed back into the cart and it took them back up to the surface. Not wasting anytime Cercis and Narcissa quickly exited the gleaming bank and set off on a shopping trip that Cercis would not be forgetting in a very long time.

~S~

Whilst Narcissa was dragging Cercis into every robe shop in London, Draco was conversing silently in an unused room in the dungeons of Hogwarts with Blaise.

'_Cercis has a good plan here to capture the mudblood granger doesn't he?'_

Blaise said mentally to Draco. Being a telepath had its good points.

_'Yeah, I just have to figure out how I'm gonna be switching the quills over, without any one noticing.'_

Both boys were relaxing in the darkness of the room. Draco was leaning back in a chair with his feet up on a desk while Blaise was lying on his back on a separate desk that was situated a few feet to the left of the blonde quidditch star.

'_Snape knows, I could ask him if he could have the classes attention distracted for a while – you could make the switch then'_

Draco kicked his legs off the table and spun round in his chair to face Blaise.

"You know I think that is the best plan you have come up with yet," he taunted out loud.

Blaise sat up and glared at his friend.

"Fuck you man." He stood up. "I'm always the one to come up with excellent plans"

Draco stood too. "Uh huh, like when you called Snape to the ROR and ended up getting dear old Tanathos expelled. Great plan that!"

They moved towards the door just as the bell rang for the start of afternoon classes.

"Yeah well, even geniuses make at least one mistake in their lives. Just be glad that it wasn't his life that we lost."

They turned up at the Potions classroom just as Severus reached it.

"Hurry up boys." He said to them in a stern voice it lack the severity it normally held when talking to the Gryffindors though.

They moved inside, but as they did Blaise sent a message to Severus.

'Can you do something to take the attention of granger off her quill at some point in the lesson so Draco can switch it?'

The class sat down and Severus took the register.

'_Oh course.'_ He replied as he finished calling off the names of the 6th years.

Blaise grinned and sent a message to Draco who was sitting at the place next to him.

'He says of course he'll make a distraction we just need to keep an eye on when he does.'

Draco smirked and they began to work on their potion assignment: The Wolfsbane Potion.

~S~

AN: yes I know very short but the next chapter will have the disappearance of granger promise! I was gonna post this on Wednesday but I got drunk and couldn't type sorry guys!!

Interhouse competition: Only three people left their house in a review so the inter house comp is still on the line! If you want a mini competition going you need to leave your house!! Also I've decided that the questions will be on JKR's books as well as my own story. So remember to leave which house you belong too!!!

Spells:

_T__hermae = Heating spell – warms the body until its not needed anymore then auto-matically turns off._

Review replies:

Thanks to: _Kemenran, momma-dar, MarsMoonStar, ResQgal, Dir En Grey, Marishamarish, Coriel, Prophetess of Hearts, Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L, icedragon825, SlytherinAtHeart, Henio, Draygon Milkandal _and_ darkangelfrmhell!!_

_Biblios_: Sorry darling but you will not be taking over the world in this lifetime! My Boss (Who is the Boss of the Dark Lord) Nation Eldiablo is the ruler of this world and the next. (Go to to know what I'm going on about also if the link hasn't shown up go to my bio and click on my homepage.) I loved writing Ginny so her and her mistress Luna shall be coming back in later * grins * you find out what was brought later on but first the retrieval of pet number one: Hermione Granger! *LS goes off laughing evilly to herself muttering about world domination and working with Fluffy Bunny the Eldiablo army torture minister! * 

_SlytherinDamian_: Ginny turning you on huh? I'll remember that *LS smiles slyly at SD *

_Daesereg_: The silver arts have not been mentioned in JKR's books their creation is from my own twisted little mind you'll fins out more about them in the future. The Dursleys will die. You maybe almost inner circle but I am inner circle *Grins manically * 

Keep reading and reviewing!! They mean a lot to me!

LS


	38. The Mudblood Pet

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

(Mini AN: Halloween was Sunday night, Harry gets expelled on Tuesday afternoon, it's now Wednesday the 3rd of November (afternoon))

Chapter 38

'_Cercis are you back at the manor yet?'_ Blaise asked to him almost an hour into the lesson.

'Yeah Narcissa just apperated us back in. Why has Draco made the switch?' 

_'No but he will be soon, Snape just said to me that he'll take her attention off of her quill in'_ Blaise glanced at his watch '_2 minutes'_

_'Fantastic, well done Blaise the plan is working perfectly. Now excuse me Narcissa is calling and I have a new pet to prepare for.'_

Blaise sniggered and Draco looked curiously at his friend, with an eyebrow raised.

The dark haired boy nodded yes to the dragon's un-asked question. Draco smirked and looked over to where Granger was sitting with a Ravenclaw student that both Blaise and Draco recognised but did not know the name.

_'Probably another mudblood student'_ Draco thought to himself while he waited patiently for Grangers concentration to be taken off of her quill.

A short while later it did, Snape stood in front of the class and called for everyone's attention, Draco saw Granger look up from her work towards the head of Slytherin and Draco immediately raised his wand and muttered

"_Accio quill_" Her quill flew into his outstretched hand and then he pointed his wand at the port-quill and muttered "_Wingardium Leviosa_" and it fluttered over to where the original quill was laying. He smirked triumphantly and looked up at Snape and nodded his head. A faint smirk appeared on the potion masters face and he then barked at the class to continue their work.

Blaise watched Granger like a hawk; he was waiting for her to pick it up.

'_Cercis, Draco has swapped the quills all she needs to do now is pick it up. Are you ready?'_

Blaise heard Cercis laugh '_Hell yeah'_

They waited for another minute and then she picked it up and went to write something down.

'_NOW!' _Blaise screamed to Cercis. His eyes still on Granger. Or his were on where Granger was standing a few moments ago. He grinned.

The Ravenclaw that Granger had been working with screamed and Snape swiftly stalked over to her desk.

"What is the meaning of this disruption, Patil? 50 points from Ravenclaw" he snapped at Padma Patil.

"I'm sorry sir, " she mumbled "But Hermione she's disappeared."

The class grew even more silent then it was before and everyone looked over.

"Disappeared?" Snape mocked, an evil grin growing on his face. _'Well done my son. Note to self: award Blaise and Draco house points for doing such a magnificent job'_

Patil nodded, "Yes sir. She was here while you were talking and then she just disappeared."

Snape sneered, "Well Granger has left her bag here so I must assume that she will return before the end of the lesson. However she did not leave with permission so, 30 points from Gryffindor, and 20 points from Ravenclaw for lying to me. Continue with your work all of you"

He barked at the class and then moved over to where Draco and Blaise sat.

He inspected their potions and smirked, "30 points each to Slytherin for a perfect potion" he said loudly then more quietly so only the two Slytherin's could hear he added, "And 50 points each for aiding so perfectly in Cercis' plan. Well done, your fathers shall hear off this fine achievement."

Snape then moved away to the front of the room and sat down behind his desk.

Draco and Blaise were trying hard not to laugh, so they settled for smiling instead, those in the class who saw this were scared at what they could be so happy about, yet not a single person linked the Slytherin's happiness with the disappearance of the mudblood Granger.

~S~

Granger was pulled away and out of Hogwarts over the countryside and she landed with a bump in the front room of the Malfoy manor.

"Hello Hermione" Cercis greeted her. She looked up at him and took in his features.

"A Snape." She stated, Cercis smirked.

"Well at least you have brains. Come, come child we don't have all day stand up and I'll show you around."

He offered her no help, just stood static and waited for her. She dusted off her robes and faced him.

"Whats going on?" she asked him. He just smirked at her.

"You Hermione, are at a very special mansion, where no one can find you."

Cercis watched the fear form in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it.

'_Typical Gryffindor – Brave'_

"This is the front room." She looked around and took in the huge fireplace, the book shelves full of books, the black leather sofas and chairs the many rugs on the black stone floor, the huge French windows, with black curtains and the many animal heads that lined the wall.

She turned to face him, and found that he was watching her, with a tint of hunger in his eyes. "You can use this room only a specified times – it would be to dangerous for you other wise, and we've only just met and so I want to get to know you better before you go and get yourself killed. Oh by the way if you attempt to leave the house not accompanied by me you will have your skin ripped off your body and your internal organs burned out, just so you know." He grinned at her and moved towards the door, she followed.

They stood in the main entrance, the auxinite floor glinted up at them, the house elves did their job well at keeping it so clean. Granger stood next to Cercis. He pointed to the huge doors that stood to their right.

"They are the main doors in and out of this place, if you want to stay alive don't open them or go through them."

Granger nodded, still scared, but the man she was with did not seem to mean any harm to her.

"What is your name?" she asked the tall raven-haired man as they moved though another door on their left.

"Cercis Snape. You know my father." He replied, whilst opening a door. "This room is the Anguish centre. At the parties you might want to avoid it. You never know what could happen." He grinned evilly.

Granger looked into the room and saw that the walls were lined with glass cages and in them were people who were being fed by house elves. In the centre of the circle room were at least 50 chairs and 20 tables for people to sit and watch those that were in the cages.

Granger shivered.

"That's horrible," she muttered to herself.

"Is it?" Cercis asked her. "Here the visitors can take their anger out on people who the world thought died years ago. The people are fed a potion that forces their bodies to heal themselves so that they last longer, they get fed and looked after by the elves."

Granger looked at him in shock, "It still horrible!"

"Would you rather angry or frustrated Death Eaters go around killing other people of the public who havent had the potion?" he asked her calmly.

The bushy haired girl didn't answer immediately. But after a mini debate to herself she did. "No I suppose not."

"Good." He moved out of the door and shut it again before leading her over to another door and opened it. Inside were Avery and Jugson. Avery was fucking a blonde woman whilst casting _Crucio_ on her and Jugson was being fucked by a man of about 40. Cercis sniggered. Granger was covering her eyes, her cheeks tinged dark pink.

"Didn't know you bent that way Jugson" Cercis called over to him. The man that was fucking Jugson stopped as Jugson pushed him off.

"There's a lot you don't know Snape." He snapped back at him. Cercis smirked.

"Indeed." He replied before turning back to Granger. "This is the Inclination room." He said to her.

"I noticed." She replied in a timid voice.

"Who's this then Snape?" Jugson asked as he made his way over to the door. Jugson eyed Granger up, lust in his eyes. Cercis stepped in front of her blocking the Death Eaters view.

"Back off Jugson, she is not yours." He snarled at the older man.

"Are you sure you don't want to share her?" Jugson asked hungrily.

"No. Go back to your muggle whore Jugson and leave Granger alone." Cercis hissed at him. Jugson's eyes lit up.

"Granger? As in Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger the Mudblood slut of Hogwarts? What's she doing here Snape?"

"She belongs to me, you will not touch her." He answered in a voice that was very similar to that of his father.

Jugson didn't back down. "Come on Snape, you cant have all the fun"

Cercis glared at him and hissed in parseltongue, knowing full well that Jugson wouldn't be able to understand him.

"_Hermione is mine and mine along."_

Both Granger and Jugson shuddered at the snake language, and Cercis smiled evilly.

"Remember you rank Jugson. Our Lord would not be to happy with you if he found out that you disobeyed an order."

"Of course." Jugson replied meekly.

Cercis turned to leave but he looked Jugson's naked form over once first and commented as he walked out of the door.

"You stay like that for much longer and you'll affect me."

Jugson looked down at himself and smirked before returning to the guy he had thrown off the bed when the newest Death Eater walked into the room.

Cercis led Granger across the hall to another room.

"This is the Dance show room. At the Parties there are a lot of dancers in here. It's a show to watch. Come."

They left the now empty dance room and Granger was looking at Cercis with a weird look on her face. Cercis noticed this.

"What?" he asked her as they moved to another door.

"You can speak parseltongue." She stated.

Cercis shrugged. "Yeah so?"

"Only two people are known to speak it. V-Voldemort and Harry."

Cercis turned to look at her "There are other people who can speak it that are not known. Don't always judge everything on what you know – there's nothing wrong with learning something new."

She scowled at him, "I know that" she snapped, "I just thought that there were only two people who could speak parseltongue that's all."

He gave her an insane grin and opened the door.

"This is the games room."

She looked inside.

"Why are there muggle games here too?" she asked him confused.

Cercis shrugged "No idea. Come on I'll show you where our room is." He turned and moved away and headed towards the staircase. Granger caught up with him as he began to climb it.

"_Our_ room?" she questioned him.

"Of course, you didn't seriously think that you would be left on your own now did you? Who knows what you could get up to."

They reached the top of the stairs, and Cercis led the way to his room.

Once there he opened the door. The room was still the same as it had been that morning when he had awoken but now there was a huge mahogany wardrobe that had all his items that he had bought in the day as well as his Hogwarts trunk, which had been charmed not to look like his.

"This is our room Hermione."

He said to her as she moved inside.

"Its very um green." She commented.

"What do you expect for the prince of Slytherin?" he replied sitting down on the chair at the desk where Hedwig, still black, was perched.

"Hello girl, thank you for delivering those letters so fast. It's a long way." He ran his fingers through her silky feathers "You can head over to the owlry and get something to it if you like."  She hooted again and Cercis noticed then that she had a letter. He took it and she hooted again before flying off through an enchanted picture of an owlry.

Cercis looked over to Hermione, she was sitting on the king sized bed watching him.

Cercis opened the letter, and read.

_Dear Son,_

_This is a fantastic plan, she might already be with you when you get this so I have enchanted your trunk not to look like it did, just in case. I will be seeing you soon._

_Severus._

Cercis folded the letter and put it in the top drawer. Hermione was still watching him. She was still in her school robes.

"You can take your school robes off if you want – this is your home now."

She looked down to the floor and Cercis realised that she was crying. So he moved over to her and sat besides her.

"Its not that bad you know." He said quietly whilst slipping an arm around her shoulders. She tensed slightly but then relaxed into him.

"My home . . . my life . . . my friends" she sobbed "H – have . . . all been . . . taken a- away . . . from me!"

Cercis turned her to face him and using his right hand lifted up her face and gazed into her brown eyes.

"I am here." He said to her calmly, their faces only a few inches apart. She nodded. Cercis moved his face closer to hers and he saw that her eyes had closed. He grinned.

"Perfect" he muttered very quietly to himself before kissing her.

~S~

AN: ooh its been ages! I'm sorry but this one is 2,400 words so be thankful!!

Spells:

_Accio = JKR. You should know what this one is if not go and re read the books and feel incredibly stupid._

_Wingardium Leviosa = JKR. You should also know this one._

_Crucio = JKR. Pain curse – one of my favourites!_

Houses:

Slytherin: Cr1mS0n^D3v1L, Biblios, Rebecca, SlytherinAtHeart, SlytherinDamian, Terra4, Silver Malfoy Potter, Mortis-Exspectare-Tu, Daesereg, icedragon925, Prophetess of Hearts, Selua, Jewel claw lady of wind, rei, Ludrid ivy, Nation Eldiablo, Red, Necromancer. (18)

Ravenclaw: hphotshot3, Portia, (2)

Gryffindor: Savage Damsel, Gryffindor-ka, (2)

Hufflepuff: Pepper, (1)

Slytherin house is now closed, and me being my Slytherin me has decided to start the comp now even though Slytherin has a lead (Hey what can you do I am a Slytherin myself.) The questions will be on this fic as well as JKR's books. For every correct answer your house will receive 10 points for every incorrect answer your house will lose 5 points. If you are not mentioned in the house listings above then please add your house in a review. But remember that Slytherin house is **CLOSED**. Thank you.

1) Will Hermione find out that Cercis Snape is Harry Potter?

2) Will Draco and Blaise come to the Cleveland Manor at Christmas?

3) How will Hermione react to Cercis being a Death Eater?

4) Who was killed in St Mungo's at Christmas in Bk 5?

Review replies:

Thanks to: _Cr1mS0n^D3v1L_, _Necromancer, Selua, D'len, Rebecca, ReflectionsOfReality, ResQgal, Luna Malfoy, FroBoy, Dir En Grey, Kemenran, hphotshot3, SlytherinAtHeart, MarsMoonStar and SlytherinDamian._

_Biblios_: hehehe Fluffy Bunny is the torture minister of the Eldiablo Army. Go to my homepage on my bio for more information. Sorry but the kidnap of Granger is a clean getaway. Hehehe.

_Kaulin_: Sorry but I love Ginny in this and she is staying evil – you're not the first one to say that you don't like her, but I have a lot of others that do (inc. me!) S/G? Unlikely Ginny is with the Dark Lord, yes she may fuck around but all my characters do that! Severus will not fall for her, trust me on this one. She is not equal to the Dark Lord, but she is higher than the Death Eaters (By being his Lady) Ginny at 15. Age has nothing to do with this, just because she is physically underage doesn't mean that she is mentally. In my opinion Ginny was forced to grow up a lot at the age of 11. Besides like they will listen to some stupid muggle law about sex – she is a powerful witch and is in love with a very powerful wizard. The Dark Lord is unlikely to wait until she has graduated before he fucks her and the Dark Lord is in his 70's but since wizards live so long that's like equivalent to about 35-40, which is only twice her age which is not that big (For example Catherine Zeta-Jones her husband (I forget his name) is 25 years older than her and she has two kids!). Thanks for your review anyway and continue reading.

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed! Your comments mean a lot to me, but just remember I don't take kindly to flames.

Keep reading and reviewing!

LS


	39. The New Mark

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

(Mini AN: Halloween was Sunday night, Harry gets expelled on Tuesday afternoon, Granger arrived on Wednesday afternoon, it's now Thursday the 4th (morning))

Chapter 38

Hermione blinked her eyes. The canopy was black.

'_That's not right.'_ She thought to herself _'my canopy at Hogwarts is red and I don't have one at home._' She lay silent on the silk sheets trying to remember and after a while she did and started crying.

She curled herself up in to a tight ball and didn't notice the sounds of a shower being turned off, nor did she notice the bathroom door open and a towel clad Cercis walk out of it over to the bed where she lay oblivious to his presence.

He stopped by the bed and looked down at the pet he had retrieved the day before.

'_The stupid mudblood is crying, again!'_ he smirked and knelt down onto the bed, the girl didn't notice, so Cercis pressed his advantage. Wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her body into his.

Her crying stopped at the contact and she turned her head to look at him.

"Morning" he greeted kindly, portraying a fake sense of security for the girl.

She sniffed and replied in a tired voice. "Good morning Cercis."

He smiled kindly at her, and leant forward and kissed her. She responded and he moved positioning himself over her small body, the towel became unhooked and he pressed his body tightly against her. She moaned slightly in response and he continued to take advantage of her. Waving his hand slightly to remove the bed sheets and he clothes and the towel away from them. She broke off the kiss and looked at him.

"Cercis I don't . . ." she began but Cercis cut her off by kissing her again, this time a lot more harsher. He pinned both of her hands together above her head and held them there with his left hand. He used his legs to spread hers and she broke the kiss off again.

"Cercis please don't . . ." she tried again and he looked down at her again. It was then that she noticed the look in his eyes. The coldness countered only by his hunger for something. He smirked and thrust himself into her, she moaned and Cercis responded by thrusting harder.

"Cercisssssssssssss!" she cried out, he smirked again and muttered.

"_Crucio_!" Hermione screamed again. This time in pain. He laughed and got off of her. He dressed and moved towards the door.

"Hurry girl there is someone who wishes to meet you" he grinned and watched her move slowly over to the wardrobe and she pulled out one of the robes that had been sent to the room. It was Gryffindor red. Cercis watched her pull it on smiling cruelly as he saw her wince in pain.

She walked towards him and he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, down the stairs and back into the front room.

"Good morning Lucius." He greeted the blonde man.

Lucius turned to face him, "Good morning Cercis, ah I see your new pet has arrived."

"Yes sir, she arrived last night." Lucius motioned for him to sit down in on of the leather chairs that were opposite where Lucius stood. Cercis complied. He was still dragging along Hermione. As he sat down he pulled her down with him, she sat on the chair and Lucius sneered at her. Cercis then pushed her off of it and she landed on the floor with a bump.

"Ow." She said rubbing her backside. Cercis slapped her.

"You'll speak when spoken to." He snapped.

Lucius sat down too, "She needs training." He commented.

"Yes sir, however as do I." 

"You're magical training will begin shortly, however we have other things to discus, Philip came to me yesterday evening." Cercis raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Lucius did.

 "Cercis please, Philip Jugson, is not even worth my time." Cercis just smirked.

"He said that you claimed the girl to be yours."

"That is correct sir." Cercis replied.

"He also said that you used your rank to have power over him."

Cercis nodded, "That too is correct. Hermione is mine and mine alone."

Lucius surveyed the girl before him. "Stand up girl!" he barked, Hermione did so. Lucius adopted an evil look upon his face and pulled out his wand. "_Imperio_."

The spell hit Hermione, and she fell under its power.

"Now be a good girl and take off your robe." He said calmly. Cercis stood and moved over to the other chair, sitting next to Lucius. Hermione complied and began to undo her robe. She shrugged it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor in a puddle around her feet.

Both men took in her figure. It was surprisingly curvy. Cercis flicked his wrist and his dagger Draconis appeared in his hand. He stood and slowly moved over to where she stood, Lucius watched him.

Cercis lifted the dagger and ran its tip down from her temple, scratching but not drawing blood. The tip of the dagger made its way over her cheek, past her jaw, down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach and down her left thigh.

He smirked and held her left arm in his left hand, raising Draconis in his right hand. He began to carve into her skin, the Dark Mark, which was slightly altered to having a sword imbedded through the roof of the skull.

Curious Lucius stood and moved over to see what he was carving, when he saw he ran his fingers over the scarred skin, "Beautiful." He murmured.

"It means she is mine. Entwined within the scars is a curse, it will never heal, she will obey me alone and she will never question. It is a curse of my own invention."

Lucius was staring transfixed at the mark; "It also draws others into it, making them want to join too."

Lucius was ignoring him. "_Crucio_!" the curse hit Lucius and he shock under it, Cercis lifted it and the man turned to face him. Anger evident on his features.

"How dare you curse me!" he spat.

Cercis merely smirked, "You were transfixed it was the only way I could think to wake you up."

Lucius sneered at him, "Come its time for breakfast." He moved over to the door and exited it. Cercis turned to Hermione.

"Dress yourself." She did. "Follow me." He too, then left the front room, Hermione in tow.

~S~

AN: The next chapter is up yay go me!

Just a quick note to say that Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L was the _only_ person to get question 3 exactly right! Congrats!!

Houses:

Slytherin: Cr1mS0n^D3v1L, Biblios, Rebecca, SlytherinAtHeart, SlytherinDamian, Terra4, Silver Malfoy Potter, Mortis-Exspectare-Tu, Daesereg, icedragon925, Prophetess of Hearts, Selua, Jewel claw lady of wind, rei, Ludrid ivy, Nation Eldiablo, Red, Necromancer. (18)

Ravenclaw: hphotshot3, Portia, (2)

Gryffindor: Savage Damsel, Gryffindor-ka, (2)

Hufflepuff: Pepper, (1)

Slytherin house is now closed, and me being my Slytherin me has decided to start the comp now even though Slytherin has a lead (Hey what can you do I am a Slytherin myself.) The questions will be on this fic as well as JKR's books. For every correct answer your house will receive 10 points for every incorrect answer your house will lose 5 points. If you are not mentioned in the house listings above then please add your house in a review. But remember that Slytherin house is **CLOSED**. Thank you.

1) How will the Dark Lord react to Cercis' curse that he used on Hermione?

2) Will the Dursley's be attacked by Death Eaters?

3) What will Cercis' Animagus form be?

4) In Harry Potter's 3rd year who did he dream to resemble Peter Pettigrew?

House Scores:

**Slytherin: **100

****

**Ravenclaw:** 50

****

**Hufflepuff:** 0

****

**Gryffindor:** 10

Review replies:

Thanks to: _ResQgal, Kemenran, SlytherinDamian, MarsMoonStar, FroBoy, SlytherinAtHeart, PMUnlikely, Henio, Biblios, Jackie, Daesereg, Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L, HPHotshot3, Rebecca, icedragon925, slimpun, shadowmage, Marishamarish, Luna Malfoy, tigerguy, Selua_.

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed! Your comments mean a lot to me, but just remember I don't take kindly to flames.

Keep reading and reviewing!

LS


	40. Harry James Potter is Dead

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

(Mini AN: Halloween was Sunday night, Harry gets expelled on Tuesday afternoon, Granger arrived on Wednesday afternoon, it's now Thursday the 4th (mid-morning))

Chapter 39

"Draco, Blaise. Come to my office at the end of classes today."

"Yes sir."

Severus strode away out of the great hall, his robes billowing out behind him. He left his two most prised students sitting silently at the Slytherin table and headed down to his office. Disabling the wards that protected them he stalked into the dark room pointed his wand at the grate and muttered the spell to light the fire. He threw a handful of dust at them and said coldly to them.

"Cleveland Manor. Lucius update."

A second later the blonde head of Lucius appeared in the fire.

"Morning Severus. Cercis is adapting well, he has already marked the mudblood Granger. Narcissa and I are going to begin his magical training later today."

"Marked?" Severus said – cutting off Lucius' report."

"Yes, he has created his own mark. It truly is a thing of beauty."

Severus nodded and Lucius continued his report. "That is all that has happened so far. He is set on destroying the muggles – the Dursley's but I said that he would have to speak to our lord first."

"Has Granger figured anything out yet?"

"About Cercis being a DE? No."

"No about Cercis being Harry. Fool!"

Lucius looked taken back and Severus smirked as he saw Lucius literally bite down on his tongue to stop his counter remark. Severus was after all – a higher-ranking Death Eater than Lucius, and sometimes Lucius forgot that.

"I don't think she has – but she should have. There have been many clues."

"She is not as smart under pressure as she is in the classroom it seems." Severus mused to himself.

Lucius was about to answer when he screamed. His head was pulled from the fire and Cercis' took its place.

"Hello father." He greeted him calmly.

"Cercis. It's good to see you again."

"You too. Were there any complications after yesterday's lesson?"

"None that could not be handled. After the class were dismissed, the Raven's went to Dumbledore and said that Granger had 'disappeared' during Potions. I was then asked to the office, where Weasley was waiting with Virginia. Dumbledore is suspecting nothing of Virginia and Weasley took the opportunity to shout at me about losing Granger."

Cercis smirked. "Pathetic. So no one suspects Draco or Blaise then?"

"No. At present her disappearance has been classed as an unknown act of wizardry. In other words the old twat doesn't have a clue."

"It seems old age is finally catching up to him."

"Indeed."

"Oh father before I forget. The Christmas holidays are soon; I want you, Draco and Blaise to join me here. It is important – at the next meeting I will ask our Lord if he will join us."

"Of course. I shall speak to you after it. Now put Lucius back on will you, and I'll see you soon. Good bye son."

"Bye father."

Cercis' head disappeared and Lucius' appeared again.

"Lucius, I want regular updates on his training understood, I will also be joining you for Christmas if not before – it seems it has been to long since you were last put under Cruticus if you still scream."

Lucius scowled at him, "If you must know, that twice today already Cercis has placed me under that curse. I screamed because I hit my head on the grate of the fire place."

"Why Lucius it is not like you to make excuses. Now excuse me I have a class to teach. Good bye Lucius."

"Goodbye Severus." Lucius' head vanished and Severus put out the fire and the room once again dwindled to darkness. He left the room put up the wards again and stalked down the corridor to his classroom, where 4th year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw were waiting.

~S~

"Cercis" Lucius growled out as he approached the boy. Cercis stood his ground. "How dare you curse me again!" Lucius drew out his wand and aimed it at the long raven-haired boy – Cercis didn't even flinch. "_Cruico_!" the spell shot out of the blonde mans wand and headed towards Cercis who still didn't even move.

A second later there was an earth-shattering scream, but it was not from Cercis, nor Lucius.

It was Hermione.

For some reason she had moved in front of the attack and taken the curse herself. Lucius' spell was still upon her and she collapsed to the floor still screaming. Her voice echoed throughout the two men's ears and then it moved through the manor and for the first time ever in the history of the Malfoy family some of the families portraits felt the pain of the poor deluded girl that was still screaming now.

"Lucius!" Cercis hissed. "Stop this now!" he barked. Lucius paid him no mind to the boy's order; the scene that was taking place in front of him to enthralled him.

Blood was bubbling at Hermione's mouth as she continued to scream her lungs apart. Her nails were scratching across the floor and across her skin tearing her pale flesh apart and Cercis would never forget that day; when he saw the girl who once was his best friend; literally tear herself apart.

The floor of the Malfoy manor would forever remain stained with the dirty mudblood blood; it would forever have the distant echoes of the Granger girl's final moments; it would hold for eternally the pain that wrenched at the small part of Cercis Malus Snape that was still Harry James Potter.

Lucius finally raised his wand and the now redundant curse was lifted from Hermione Lucy Granger's still body.

"Lucius." Cercis began. He paused for a minute before continuing. "Lucius send her body back to Dumbledore with a note saying:

_Professor this is Cercis Snape,_

_I regret to inform you that the very last part of Harry James Potter has just been destroyed. Please send my condolences to her family, she was never meant to die._

_I will promise you however that the people who caused this will pay._

Send it now and if I ever find out that you step across my path again you will regret it."

Cercis turned away from the still body of Hermione and swept out of the room; quickly making his way up to the tallest tower to stare off into the distance so he could think.

"I'm sorry Hermione"

He whispered to the empty air that gently swirled around him.

"I am so sorry Hermione Lucy Granger"

~S~

AN: eek! I cant believe it took me a week to get this out!! I have an excuse [as always] but I hit a block, but now im am slowly beginning to push past it. Slowly but I am honest!!

Houses:

Slytherin: Cr1mS0n^D3v1L, Biblios, Rebecca, SlytherinAtHeart, SlytherinDamian, Terra4, Silver Malfoy Potter, Mortis-Exspectare-Tu, Daesereg, icedragon925, Prophetess of Hearts, Selua, Jewel claw lady of wind, rei, Ludrid ivy, Nation Eldiablo, Red, Necromancer. (18)

Ravenclaw: hphotshot3, Portia, Andromeda' s Kitty,  (3)

Gryffindor: Savage Damsel, Gryffindor-ka, ResQgal, A-Brighter-Dawn, (4)

Hufflepuff: Pepper, (1)

Slytherin house is now closed, and me being my Slytherin me has decided to start the comp now even though Slytherin has a lead (Hey what can you do I am a Slytherin myself.) The questions will be on this fic as well as JKR's books. For every correct answer your house will receive 10 points for every incorrect answer your house will lose 5 points. If you are not mentioned in the house listings above then please add your house in a review. But remember that Slytherin house is **CLOSED**. Thank you.

1) How will Ron react to Hermione's death?

2) How will Virginia react to Hermione's death?

3) What will Cercis' Animagus form be? (Hint not a snake)

4) In PS what was the colour of the cloak that the man was wearing who hugged Vernon Dursley in the first chapter?

House Scores:

**Slytherin:**225

****

**Ravenclaw:** 85

****

**Hufflepuff:** 0

****

**Gryffindor:** 60

Review replies:

Thanks to: _ResQgal, Kemenran, SlytherinDamian, MarsMoonStar, FroBoy, SlytherinAtHeart, PMUnlikely, Henio, Biblios, Jackie, Daesereg, Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L, HPHotshot3, Rebecca, icedragon925, slimpun, shadowmage, Marishamarish, Luna Malfoy, tigerguy, Selua, Frisha, Dir En Grey, telly1, Andromeda' s kitty, A-Brighter-Dawn, darkangelfrmhell, Nameless thingamebob, snifflesaboutsnuffles, Prophetess of Hearts, Skillz, silverdragonofslytherin, Nation Eldiablo._

Chapter 40: _Luna, ice-baby-bubbles, Nelum, Vaneguard, Coriel, Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L, Biblios._

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed! Your comments mean a lot to me, but just remember I don't take kindly to flames.

Keep reading and reviewing!

LS


	41. Parental Fun

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

The latter being my college address, which I use a lot.

Feel free to email me at either (though you will get a faster reply from my college account) if you have any questions or just want to talk *grins * but remember to review too!!

(Mini AN: Halloween was Sunday night, Harry gets expelled on Tuesday afternoon, Granger arrived on Wednesday afternoon, it's now Thursday the 4th (Afternoon) of November)

Chapter 40

Knock 

_Knock, knock_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Alright damn you Draco come in!" the door to Severus' office sprung open with a smirking Draco standing with his left hand raised to knock again.

"You asked for us to come to your office at the end of the day. So here we are. After classes. At your office." Behind him Blaise moved into view.

"Oh shut up, come in and shut the door." Severus growled he had not had a good day so far and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Draco's sarcasm.

The two Slytherin's moved into the office and Blaise pulled out his wand and warded the room once the door was shut.

"Sit." Severus growled quietly to the both of them as he moved to sit behind his desk.

They sat and watched silently as their head of house put his feet up onto the desk, his black leather boots coming into view.

Draco glanced at them and saw the edge of the Snape emblem engraved in silver on the back of the boots above the heels. The emblem was enchanted so that only those of Snape blood could see it. Only it was a bit odd because Draco could see it.

Only he didn't know about the charm.

"Draco you will be returning to your Cleveland Manor this Christmas. Myself and Blaise shall be accompanying you." Severus glanced at the blonde heir. Draco's face was impassive – a mark of Lucius' training. Draco nodded and Severus looked away from him again.

"Blaise I will be contacting your mother, so she knows where you will be. I do not doubt that she will wish to visit."

Blaise smirked, "Her and Lady Narcissa are good friends, she will be there for a short while."

"Yes I remember their 'friendship', I am surprised that Lucius allows Narcissa her freedoms."

"Father feels that if he can have his fun she can have hers. As long as she is never to tired for him."

Blaise looked at Draco, "Do you ever doubt your parents?"

Draco laughed, "Do I look like I could be anyone's beside Lucius and Narcissa?" he laughed again "No, father would not have an heir with questionable parents. They performed a _Parencie _charmright after I was born." Draco smirked.

Blaise just shrugged and returned his attention to Severus. "On the last day of the term I want you both packed and ready to leave. I will meet you both in the entrance hall 30 minutes after the evening meal. Now return to the dormitory."

Both stood, "Yes sir" and left, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

'Y_ou do not know. Do you Draco.'_

~S~

AN: yes it short I know but I can't be bothered to write long chapters.

Parencie charm = tells the caster who the child's parents are 

Houses:

Slytherin: Cr1mS0n^D3v1L, Biblios, Rebecca, SlytherinAtHeart, SlytherinDamian, Terra4, Silver Malfoy Potter, Mortis-Exspectare-Tu, Vaneguard_,_ Daesereg, icedragon925, Prophetess of Hearts, Selua, Jewel claw lady of wind, rei, Ludrid ivy, Nation Eldiablo, Red, Necromancer. (19)

Ravenclaw: hphotshot3, Portia, Andromeda' s Kitty,  (3)

Gryffindor: Savage Damsel, Gryffindor-ka, ResQgal, A-Brighter-Dawn, (4)

Hufflepuff: Pepper, (1)

**Slytherin house is now closed. **The questions will be on this fic as well as JKR's books. For every correct answer your house will receive 10 points for every incorrect answer your house will lose 5 points. If you are not mentioned in the house listings above then please add your house in a review. But remember that Slytherin house is **CLOSED**. Thank you.

1) What doesn't Draco know?

2) What will Lucius do now?

3) What will Cercis' Animagus form be? (Hint not a snake)

4) In GoF what do the tents that the Weasley's borrowed smell of? 

House Scores:

**Slytherin:**255

****

**Ravenclaw:** 85

****

**Hufflepuff:** 0

****

**Gryffindor:** 60

Review replies:

Thanks to: _Kemenran, Biblios, Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L, Luna, silverdragonofslytherin, Nation Eldiablo, ice-baby-bubbles, Nelum, Vaneguard, Coriel, JuliaDuvall, CrimsonTearsOfPain, Luna Aelf Writer, Mortis-Exspectare-Tu, Amber Katoni Riddle-Snape, _

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed! Your comments mean a lot to me, but just remember I don't take kindly to flames.

Keep reading and reviewing!

LS


	42. Silver Chants

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

Chapter 41

The weeks leading up to the Christmas holiday's passed quickly for Cercis. He was being trained daily by Narcissa and Campaspe. When Narcissa found out that it was her aunt that Cercis spent most of his free time talking too she was more than pleased to allow her to help train him.

Ever since the day of Hermione's death and the conversation he had had with him afterwards Lucius had been avoiding Cercis. Cercis always knew where Lucius was but he didn't care about the man anymore. Not after what he had been told by him.

_~S~Flashback~S~_

            _It's been two days since Hermione died._

_Two long days._

_Her body was returned to Hogwarts this morning; her death hasn't reached wizarding paper yet. Dumbledore will be keeping quiet._

_            Life for me is so strange now, she was my last link to the life of Harry James Potter and now she is gone. Ron was a link but that was before I learnt of my true heritage._

_Before I learnt the truth._

_Now he is nothing more than a worthless rat that is waiting to be killed. Just like another rat whose life shall belong to me._

_Lucius sent the owl and then vanished to his office – he hasn't left it since. But now I think I shall go pay him a little visit._

Cercis shut the little diary that he had started to keep the year before. He locked it, charmed it and then hid it away before leaving his room and making his way to Lucius' study the next floor up.

He moved swiftly through the corridors of the mansion, it wasn't as big as their main manor where they spent the summers but it was a lot bigger than their mansion in Wales and the same can be said of the one in Ireland. Still Cercis learnt the winding passageways easily and now he moved around the manor with as much ease as Lady Narcissa did.

Climbing the set of stairs at the end of one of the corridors he walked soundlessly to the door at the end of the floor.

He knocked once, Lucius bid him enter. Cercis opened the door walked inside then locked and warded the door instantly.

"Good evening Lucius." He said to the older blonde man calmly.

"Evening Cercis." Lucius replied, the Death Eater mask coming into place.

"Lucius, I want to talk to you about something" Cercis said as he moved across to the black leather chair that was almost opposite the desk where Lucius sat.

Lucius watched the younger Snape move through his study, walking calmly as if he had every right to be there. Which, his subconscious whispered to him, he did.

"Tell me Lucius, did you intend to kill me two days ago? Or was that just an accident?" Cercis was leaning back into the chair and was resting each of his arms on the arms of the chair.

Lucius was quiet for a moment then he answered in a sneer. "I had not intended to kill Granger."

"No, but that curse was aimed at me, if she hadn't stepped in would it have killed me like it did her?" Cercis replied, still talking calmly

"No, it would not have killed you." Lucius answered.

Cercis sat up, "Then why did it kill her?" he hissed quietly.

Lucius looked over to where Cercis sat and studied him in silence. Cercis didn't move under the man's critical eye. Finally after what seemed like an age to Cercis, Lucius answered.

"She is," he began in his silky voice, "– sorry, was, a mudblood and you are a pure blood the curse would not have killed you."

Cercis glared at the man, "Purity of blood does not make me stronger than her!" he hissed venomously.

Lucius sat back in his chair again, "Oh but it does," he said calmly. "You are the son of Severus Snape, our Lord's most beloved Death Eater, and Lily Evans, the strongest Dark Arts witch within the last few generations."

Cercis contemplated this quietly for a while to himself, before asking in a tightly clipped voice, "How did father become our Lord's most beloved Death Eater?"

He didn't look up at Lucius; he didn't need to. He could see the man's reaction to his question in his head, and he did not want it confirmed.

"Both your father and I are linked to our Lord. More so than just the Dark Mark." Cercis still didn't look up. "We were two of his first Death Eaters to join after he revealed his true motives to the world. We both proved ourselves over and over to him. Severus and I are joined by blood. He is my brother by blood and by oath." Lucius stopped talking, Cercis was staring at the blonde man, and his eyes were widened in shock.

"We are also joined to the Dark Lord in this way, we cannot betray him, if we ever did the blood join and wizards oath would drain us of our magic and of our life."

Cercis was now staring in open shock to Lucius. "Is that why you follow him?" he hissed, suddenly in anger, "Because you don't want to lose your precious life!"

            Lucius stood up and replied in a harsh voice filled with anger, "How _dare_ you!" Cercis stood and glared at him, not backing down. "How dare you say that? I would never betray him!" Lucius moved towards Cercis, "I would never betray my own flesh and blood!"

            Cercis raised an eyebrow, "Flesh and blood?"

            "Fuck." Lucius cursed sitting down again, "Severus is related to our lord, he should have told you." He muttered to himself.

            "Told me what?" Cercis hissed again. Lucius didn't look like he was going to tell Cercis what he wanted to know. Glaring at the man he muttered, "_Imperio_. Okay Lucius tell me, what you meant." The spell washed over Lucius and he answered Cercis in a dull tone.

            "The Dark Lord or rather Tom Riddle is Severus' uncle. Severus's dad was brother to Tom. It's how we found out about him so fast."

            Cercis collapsed back into the chair. Lucius sat back down as Cercis released him from Imperio.

            "Get out." Lucius hissed. "Get out!"

            Cercis stood and left the study. Returning to his room and his diary.

_~S~End Flashback~S~_

            "You will be here in 4 days father, then you will have to answer to me." He whispered to himself. He was standing on the balcony that he had added to his room the week before, looking out over the grounds of the estate. The full moon shone brightly over head and he looked up to it thinking of Remus, curled up in his office like a tame wolf.

            He hardly ever thought of his old friends that were still at Hogwarts, they didn't matter to him anymore, and in a way they never did. Only his Lord mattered to him now and he was very pleased with Cercis, giving him the nick name of, Veneficus, after one of the Death Eater groups brought back the 8-year-old sister of Dean Thomas and left her as a gift to Cercis. They hadn't expected Cercis to rape her and then send her to insanity before sending her back to Dean at Hogwarts. They had thought that he would keep as he did Hermione. Ever since the death of Hermione, Cercis had not kept another pet, he fooled around, then tortured and killed them after wards but he never kept one no one could figure out why.

He looked out to the black sky again. He could see the stars; it was a very clear night. Scowling at the air Cercis hissed a weather spell he had discovered the week before, "_Glacials Expugro!"_ the sky immediately clouded over and thick clouds rolled across it before clashing together. A dull thunder rumbled through the night and Cercis smiled. "This is how winter is supposed to be." He said to himself as large balls of snow began to fall to the ground, quilting it in a thick white blanket.

"Cercis? Cercis?" He looked down towards the voice of Lady Narcissa; she was standing on the ground underneath his balcony. "Cercis I found a new spell that I think you will like immensely."

He smirked, "I'll be right down." He called back to her before disappearing back into his room; he muttered a drying spell as he shut the glass doors and his cloak steamed as he moved quickly across the room. He left his room and headed down to the training room Lady Narcissa and Lady Campaspe had set up for him.

"Good evening Cercis." Narcissa greeted him as he shut the door. "That's a good storm, yours I presume?"

"Of course." He replied smiling as he moved over to kiss her on the cheek. "Now what's this spell you found?"

She sat down on her chair and Cercis sat opposite her. The room was simple. It had two chairs, one for Cercis one for Narcissa. A table with the books that they were working through on it, an extensive bookcase that held almost every spell book that had ever been created. Another set of shelves this one containing items which could be used as transfiguration practice or target practice, and a set of cages which contained different dark creatures and just normal muggle animals to practice the Dark Arts on.

"It's a silver art. So quiet complicated." Cercis nodded, he had been introduced to the Silver Arts a few days ago. They are based on the person casting the spell and they only worked on the person that cast them. They are called the Silver Arts because every time the caster uses them a single strand of their hair turned silver/grey. Also when cast the spells encase the caster in a swirl of silver mist. The spells themselves rely on the complete concentration of the caster. One has to be completely calm, and ready to perform the spell, otherwise it will not work.

"What it does is." Narcissa continued, "Is increases your minds memory, and makes it photogenic." Cercis nodded again. "In other words you could use this spell then combine it with your _Transfi _spell. Allowing you to remember every single spell, curse, hex, charm, and potion perfectly." She smiled brightly at him and he grinned back.

"Whats the incantation?" he asked her eagerly.

She laughed, "It's _Commoneo Aegretudo_. You have to focus your mind on the words and the words on your mind. Once you've done that you can call your little notebook and then merge it with your mind."

"That's where the _Transfi_ spell comes in, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "Right well lets do it." He stood up and moved to the centre of the room. He closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him, palms facing upwards. Quietly he began to chant the spell. A faint silver glow stretched out from his palms and wormed its way up his arms and began to swirl. One strand flowing one-way, the other flowing the other; around his head. Cercis' long sleek black hair moved with the currents of the mist and he continued to chant, his deep voice growing louder and louder. Lady Narcissa stood to the side watching him. Silver chants were a long process and the caster couldn't rush them. The mist continued to swirl encasing his entire body. Then finally after about 15 minutes he stopped chanting and the mist was absorbed into his mind. He collapsed back into his chair and sat there breathing heavily.

Lady Narcissa sat down again and watched him recover.

"Well, I'm not as tired as the last time I performed a Silver chant. They must get easier the more you do."  He panted, sitting up in the chair. Narcissa smiled.

"That's true. Well I'm assuming it worked."

Cercis nodded, "Yeah it did. But lets wait a while before I do the next part."

She laughed and lifted her wand to summon a house elf. One arrived with a small 'pop'.

"What would sir and miss like?" the little thing squeaked, Cercis sneered at it, he had never gotten over his hatred of the things.

"A late meal, Cercis what do you want?" she added looking away from the elf.

"Steak, rare, with mayonnaise and chips." He replied licking his lips.

Narcissa laughed, "I don't think I ever will get over your strange taste in meals."

He grinned, "Well hurry it up then!" he snapped to the elf. Which disappeared with another 'pop'.

The meal arrived a minute later and Cercis ate it quickly.

"Well let's finish this spell." He said as the now empty plate vanished. "_Accio_ notebook." The little notebook flew into his hand and Cercis flicked through the pages. "This little book has the content of every book in the Hogwarts library and the Malfoy libraries, and all of that information will be going into here." He tapped the side of his head with the corner of the book. He grinned again. "I can't wait."

"Right" Narcissa said, taking control of the situation. "Place the book on the table." Cercis did so. "Place both of your hands on top of the book. Focus on the book and on your mind. Then say the spell. Do not take your hands off the book until I say so." Cercis nodded and shut his eyes.

"_Plenus Transfi!" _he commanded. His eyes flew open and both them and the notebook glowed purple. As Narcissa looked into his eyes, she saw every word and diagram within the notebook flashing in black text over his eyes.

The purple glow dimmed and the spell was completed. Cercis focused on Narcissa and she nodded, slowly he took his hands off the notebook and he rubbed them together.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" he whispered.

"It worked." Narcissa commented.

"Yes it did. Bloody hell it did."

"Good, now get to bed, the Silver chant has drained you. You need to recover your magics before tomorrow."

"Ah yes, our Lord is coming tomorrow with his lady is he not?" Cercis asked her. The meeting that Lady Virginia attended with her mistress Luna back in November was as fresh in his mind as the spell he had just performed.

_~S~Flashback~S~_

            Cercis apperated to his Lord as the Dark Mark burned on his arm. The room was once again dim and only a few scant candles, which were scattered over the walls, gave off the faint light. Cercis walked swiftly to the Dark Lord, and stood before him while the others bowed.

"Good evening my lord." He greeted him politely.

"Cercisss" he hissed in acknowledgment. "How isss your training going?"

"Lady Narcissa and Lady Campaspe are teaching me all they know and now they have begun to research into the Silver Arts for me." Cercis replied calmly.

"Only Lady Narcisssa and Lady Campassspe are tutoring you. What of Luciusss?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"Lucius was the cause of Hermione's death, he will not teach me and I will not allow him too." Cercis replied, his calm voice slipping slightly.

"Is that ssso?" Cercis didn't answer; it was a statement not a question. "Luciusss!" he barked suddenly. Cercis turned and saw one of the masked figures move forward and bow.

"My Lord" Lucius said through his mask.

"Cercisss, my dear Cercisss. Pay him back for the death of your pet."

Cercis inclined his head to his lord, "Thank you my lord." He turned away from the Dark Lord and raised his hand towards Lucius' still bowing figure. 

"_Crucio!"_ the curse hit his body and Lucius flinched but did not scream. "My lord, can my father add to his punishment?" he switched to Parseltongue. "_They are brothers after all."_

"Severus is not here." The Dark Lord replied. "He is accompanying a very important guest here later."

Cercis smirked, "Fair enough." He turned back to Lucius, who was still under the curse. "_Crucio!"_ he hissed, increasing the curses power. Cercis continued to increase it until Lucius screamed, nearly 3 minutes later. He lifted the curse and sent him back to his place in the circle.

"Well done, my dear Veneficus." The Dark Lord praised him and Cercis bowed slightly.

A new figure appeared suddenly with two other figures with him. The tallest one bowed and Cercis recognised the man's voice as his fathers.

"My Lord." Severus then stood and took his place in the circle. One of the other figures, the taller of the two left moved towards the Dark Lord and upon reaching him held out her right hand. The Dark Lord kissed it.

"Welcome milady." Lady Virginia took off her cloak and revealed her to be wearing a long sleek black robe, which made her blood red hair stand out brightly in the dimly lit room. The remaining figure took Lady Virginia's cloak and moved to stand at her side, curtsying to the Dark Lord. The two women moved to the Dark Lord's right hand side and stood silently.

"Veneficus. Come forward." The Dark Lord commanded. Cercis moved from where he stood, off to the side, and positioned himself in front of Lady Virginia.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ginny." He said to her smirking.

She stepped away from her lover's side and stood directly in front of Cercis.

"It's true then." She said quietly to him. Cercis nodded. Lady Virginia smiled and replied. "Good." Before flinging her arms around him and drawing him into a tight hug. "Hogwarts has been shit without you." She whispered into his ear.

"Patience, Ginny, Hogwarts will fall. I will make sure of it." Cercis whispered back.

Ginny laughed and let go of Cercis and moved back to stand next to her lover. Behind him he could feel the other Death Eaters glares on his back. No one, besides him and perhaps Severus and Lucius, could even call Lady Virginia, Ginny, let alone touch her.

"My dear Veneficus, you shall stand at my left hand side, from this moment onwards." Cercis bowed again, slightly deeper than before, but still keeping his pride, unlike all the other Death Eaters who scraped the floor. "Come, take your proper place." He switched to Parseltongue. "_Take your proper place at my side. My dear Nephew."_  Cercis smirked and moved to stand next to his lord and great-uncle.

_~S~End Flashback~S~_

He laughed to himself as he headed towards his room, 

'T_hat was a good meeting.'_

~S~End Chapter~S~

AN: here you go a lovely 3,000 words chapter, hope you like!!

Spells 

_Imperio_ – JKR 

_Crucio_ – JKR

_Accio_ - JKR

_Glacials Expugro_ – Mine – Snow Storm.

_Transfi_ – Mine – Causes whatever object the spell is cast on the copy itself onto something else.

_Commoneo Aegretudo_ – Mine – Silver chant. Increases the minds memory and makes it photogenic.

_Plenus Transfi_ – Mine – Causes whatever object the spell is cast on the copy itself onto something else completely. The more that is being 'copied' the longer the spell takes – good for coping lots of information in one go.

House competition 

I've lost my notes with all my questions on it and scores for each house on it so the comp is going on hold – when *cough*if*cough* - I find it I will re-start the comp. But until then you're all just gonna have to put up with just having longer chapters. :P

Review replies:

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed! Your comments mean a lot to me, but just remember I don't take kindly to flames.

Keep reading and reviewing!

LS


	43. Memories

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Notes_: this is a Severitus Challenge; go to his bio to find out the 'rules' for a Severitus Challenge piece.  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is recognisably Harry potter-ish, and the Severitus challenge-ness belongs to the writer Severitus (userid=123967), any spells, curses hexes etc, unless stated otherwise, will belong to the wondrous Saerry Snape (userid=74156) and her characters Lord and Lady Hex.  
  
_Summary_: A Severitus challenge, [Snape is Harry's father] Story begins at 11.59pm on July 30th. It's the summer before Harry's 6th year, and Harry's changing . . . (A Dark Harry fic)

_AN_: If you receive any emails from me the subject will be Suicide solution, they may be from either:

Ladysnake13@hotmail.com

Or 

ST28015K@ccb.ac.uk

WARNING this chapter has a sex scene in it. I take no responsibility if you are to young to read it. Lady Mandara Snake.

Chapter 42

            It was still dark when Cercis rose from his bed the next morning. The Dark Lord was not due to arrive until 10am but that did not bother Cercis, he had always been an early riser when it came to a special day. In the past these were quidditch matches but now, these days were much more special. He smirked and made his way to the shower.

He climbed out of the shower 10 minutes later, his long black hair dripping wet and hanging past his shoulders. He returned to his room with a towel wrapped around his waste.

"Good morning Narcissa" he greeted the woman who was watching him from the corner. Cercis turned to face her.

"Good morning Cercis." She replied, standing and moving over towards him. She was wearing a long silk nightgown that fell to the floor and hugged her figure nicely. She reached him and laid one hand on his still wet shoulder. Cercis locked eyes with the woman and wrapped one hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. He smelt her hair and smiled.

"Primrose. Nice." She smiled at him. Cercis was taller than her, as was Lucius and Severus. Cercis ran the fingers of his free hand over her lips and they parted. Narcissa licked and nipped at his fingertips. He removed his fingers and kissed her brutally. Narcissa responded immediately. The hand on his should pulling him closer, her other hand working down to the towel that was still around his waist.

"Mmm, Cercis." Narcissa moaned as his hands reached inside her gown. She shrugged it off and it landed in a pile next to the towel. Still kissing her Cercis picked her up off the floor and he moved over to one of the walls.

Narcissa gasped as she was pushed up against it and again when Cercis' hands found their way inside her. "Cercis!" she murmured whilst his tongue and teeth attacked her breasts. "Cercis … … I want you inside of me" she moaned again, "I want you inside now!"

Cercis complied and withdrew his hand and then thrust himself into her forcefully. He grinned as Narcissa screamed.

He stepped back away from her and got dressed. Narcissa was sitting on the floor breathing heavily. Apparently she had slid down the wall when Cercis moved away from her sweating body.

"Get dressed milady, the Dark Lord will be here in a few hours." He turned and swept out of his room knowing that behind him Narcissa was pulling herself up using the wall.

Three hours later Cercis was standing proud in his Death Eater robes next to Lucius, who was dressed the same. Narcissa was standing behind both men wearing a long red robe that matched the Lady Virginia's hair. The trio waited silently, not moving. Then the air began to swirl, and turn into a dark mist. It continued to swirl and as the clouds got darker they also got thicker. Mini lightning clouds struck the swirling mist and then it all faded away to reveal the Dark Lord standing tall.

Lucius and Narcissa dropped to the floor and bowed. Cercis stayed standing.

"Impressive entrance my lord." He commented. The Dark Lord looked at him.

"Ah my dear Veneficusss. Come."  Cercis stepped forward towards the Dark Lord. As he reached him he inclined his head slightly. "I have a tasssk for you Veneficusss."

Cercis raised an eyebrow. The Dark Lord continued, "I want you to go to your old home and bring back Petunia Dursssley and her family."

Cercis smirked, "Of course my Lord. When?"

The Dark Lord's red eyes locked with Cercis' green one's and he grinned evilly, "Now."

Cercis inclined his head again. Then disappeared with a small 'pop'.

~S~

Cercis reappeared on the perfect lawns of Number 4 Privet Drive. From the inside he could hear his aunt babbling on about something. He was surprised to hear his cousins voice reply.

_He must not have to be at work today. Lazy git._

Cercis moved across the garden and knocked on the door. Vernon answered it. The thick man took in Cercis' robes and his long hair before slamming the door in his face. Cercis sighed then blew the door off its hinges with a muttered word.

_I love Silver Chants!_ He thought as he stepped over the threshold, disabling the wards placed around it with ease.

He walked into the house that he had called home for eleven years. Vernon was standing back against the wall by his old cupboard looking at Cercis in fear.

"Now that wasn't a very nice way to great me Uncle." Cercis said calmly.

Vernon's eyes bulged. "Uncle?" he spluttered, "I have never seen you before in my life!"

Cercis sighed and lifted his long fringe revealing his scar. Vernon spluttered again. "What you can't be Potter!" he cried in outrage.

Cercis moved into the house dropping his fringe again. "No your right, for once, I can't be Potter would never do this. _Silenco! Crucio!"_  The two spells hit Vernon and he collapsed to the floor in pain. Cercis laughed, the sound caused Petunia and Dudley to come out of the kitchen. Petunia looked at Cercis strangely then gasped and whispered,

"Severus!" before passing out. Cercis frowned and lifted the curse off his uncle.

"_Stupefy. Stupefy." _The spells hit Vernon and Dudley and they both passed out unconscious on the floor. "_Mobilicorpus"_ the three bodies floated into the air and followed Cercis back outside. He slung Petunia over his shoulder and grabbed the wrists of Vernon and Dudley, but before Apparating away he cast one last spell, this time on the house.

As he disappeared with a 'pop' the once well looked after house quickly burnt down, leaving only scarred remains.

~S~

"Delivery! The Dursley family!" Cercis announced grinning, as arrived back at the manor. He looked around everyone was sitting down on the leather chairs that filled the room.

"Ah Veneficusss. Welcome back." The Dark Lord greeted him. Cercis inclined his head, as usual.

"Revive them." He ordered.

"My Lord, I think Aunt Petunia has recovered her memory, or at least some of it. As soon as she saw me she said  'Severus' then passed out."

"Very well, ssshe will die anyway ssso it doesss not matter that much."

_"Enervate."_ The three bodies moved slowly, all of them taking in their surroundings. Dudley scrambled into the arms of his father seeing as his mother had stood up.

Petunia looked around the room, with a sneer on her face. Her eyes rested on the Dark Lord.

"Voldemort!" she hissed in disgust. He smirked.

"Petunia, I would sssay that it isss a pleasssure to sse you again, but then I would be lying, and thatsss not very gentlemanly." He smirked.

"You couldn't be a gentleman even if you tried." She spat. The Dark Lord frowned. Before replying.

"It wasss you who killed your sssissster. Did you know that?" he asked her calmly.

Petunia's face paled slightly. "Liar!" she snarled back at him.

He laughed softly, a new sound for all. "No itsss true. I killed her becaussse of Potter." He spat the name as if it tasted foul.

"Why? He was her betrothed! She should have been happy that he chose her over me!" Petunia's voice was still calm, though it had a hint of anger and hurt hidden in her words.

"He chose her because she chose Severus." Everyone looked at Cercis.

"What?" Petunia gasped.

"James Potter chose Lily Evans, my mother, over you because my mum had chosen Severus Snape over him. He didn't like that. James was a very jealous man." 

            _Where did that come from?_ He asked himself, and then gasped as more images flashed through his mind. The images weren't his through; they were his mother's memory.

"Veneficusss?" Cercis jumped at the sound of his nickname.

"Veneficusss, what happened? Your mind isss more protected than that!"

"They were already in my mind, not penetrating from an outside source."

"_What did you ssse?"_

_"My mother hass locked her memoriess away in the back of my mind. They have just been releasssed I know everything that happened in her life and everything she knew, I now know. It mussst be linked in with the Sssilver Chant I did yesterday."_

Vernon and Dudley were frozen in shock at the sound of the snake language and at Petunia, who seemed to know more then she should in their opinion. Vernon tried to stand up but Petunia held out her hand and forced im to sit down again.

"B – but P – Petunia dear, let's go home, instead of being with these freaks!" his voice grew strong as he continued on talking.

"Hush!" Petunia barked at her husband. "I am one of these 'freaks' too. Besides I don't think that we are going to be leaving anytime soon."

She looked away from her husband and back at the Dark Lord. He was smiling cruelly.

"It ssseemsss that your Auror training ssskillsss are remembered. Good. Luciusss!" Lucius stood and moved in front of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord?"

"Take the two mugglesss to the dungeonsss we'll deal with them later."

"Yes my Lord. _Stupefy. Stupefy."_ Vernon and Dudley once again fell under the spell. "_Mobilicorpus."_ He left the room with the two bodies floating behind him.

"Veneficusss."

"My Lord."

"Take Petunia with you to Knockturn Alley, ssshe will require a new wand."

Both Narcissa, who had watched the entire ordeal silently, like a good wife should do, and Petunia both looked mildly surprised at this.

"Of course my Lord." Cercis nodded his head and walked over to where his aunt still stood. He grasped her arm tightly.

"Cercis." He looked over to the voice, it was Narcissa. He raised an eyebrow.

"Charge it to the Malfoy estate."

"Of course milady. Come aunt, lets go." And he once again vanished with a 'pop'.

~S~End Chapter~S~

AN: 

Spells 

_Crucio_ – JKR

_Stupefy_ - JKR

_Silenco_ - JKR

_Mobilicorpus -_ JKR

Review replies:

Thanks to every one who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed! Your comments mean a lot to me, but just remember I don't take kindly to flames.

Keep reading and reviewing!

LS


	44. Crucio

Suicide Solution.  
  
Disclaimer: see all previous chapters  
  
I would say sorry about the delay in chapters but I've worked myself into a bad mood so I'm not sorry it's my story I'll update the fucking thing when I want to.  
  
Chapter 43  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
The Dark Lord looked up, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"I'm bored" Cercis remarked, collapsing down onto the sofa opposite the dark lord.  
  
"I thought I sent you to get a wand for your aunt?" he asked, a tint of anger etched into his voice.  
  
Cercis shrugged, "So, I got bored and killed her. Can you call a meeting so I can torture someone?"  
  
"You disobeyed a direct order!" Voldemort hissed standing up in his rage.  
  
Cercis stood too. "Look Voldemort the only reason I joined you was because I believe you have the right idea at getting rid of all the little mudbloods and muggles. But that does not mean that I will do everything you fucking say!"  
  
"You have before now!" he hissed back, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"That was only because I agreed with them!" Cercis hissed back.  
  
"And you didn't agree with your aunt getting a wand?"  
  
Cercis laughed, "Are you fucking mad? Of course I didn't! That's always been your weakness, giving your opponent back a weapon they can use against you and as a means for escape. That's how I always got away, how I always won. When someone's is battling against you their only idea is to get out alive, you always lost to me because you wanted to show off!"  
  
Voldemort suddenly had his wand in his hand and shouted:  
  
"CRUCIO!!"  
  
Cercis screamed. He had no choice the power behind the spell was none like he had felt before. He screamed and screamed and screamed until he screamed blood. He was screaming his lungs apart.  
  
Sensing this Voldemort lifted this curse. Cercis was in a crumpled heap on the mahogany floor.  
  
"Get up!" Voldemort hissed. "GET UP!!" he shouted.  
  
Cercis stood, slowly.  
  
"Whatever you sat, my lord." The line was in a mocking tone and Voldemort lifted his wand again.  
  
"Crucio!" this time the curse was weaker but it was strong still.  
  
Yes still Cercis screamed.  
  
He screamed until the night turned to day.  
  
~S~  
  
authors notre: I apalagize for any spelling mistake made withint he actual chapter  
  
but I am very and copyerly thoughrly drunk on brandy I can hardly type and correcting this chapter wass very hard work please forgive me n this count  
  
wjhen I am sober I will go over it again and try and correct the majopt r ,mistake s if I can.  
  
Tahank you for reading and stickintg wtithe me but I hasve had a hard time ot late and alcohol has so far been the bbest option.  
  
Again I ask of you to forgive the spelling mistkes, if hey're are any., which I assume their arwe.  
  
Thanks for your paience  
  
Love Lady Mandara Snak3 xxxxx 


	45. Mediwitch

Disclaimer: See all previous chapters

Chapter 44

Cercis blinked, and opened his eyes slowly. There was someone near by.

"Ow." The person that was near him rushed over, Cercis blinked, it was Narcissa.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him concerned.

"Like shit. What the fuck happened?" he replied croakily.

Narcissa laughed lightly.

"Well that should teach you not to get into an argument with the Dark Lord. Why did you do that anyway?"

Cercis tried to sit up but Narcissa laid a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down again.

"Lay still, you ripped your lungs and nearly drowned."

"Why did I argue with the Dark Lord?" he laughed lightly to himself then coughed because of it.

"I had worked myself into a bad mood." He continued. "But what I said to him was true. Showing off is his weakness. I've done him a favour." He stopped to cough again. "Someone had to tell him. Its how I've always got away. When I was facing off against him or his Death Eaters the only thing going through my head was: _got to get out alive. Go to get away._" He coughed again, this time was worse then before.

Narcissa cast spell over him and Cercis recognised it as a healing charm.

"Blood in my lungs?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, The Dark Lord only stopped when Lucius went in to find out who he was torturing and saw that you were screaming blood. He came to me, I'm a certified medi-witch by the way, and I pleaded with the Dark Lord to let me tend to you. When I pointed out that you were about to die he stopped and disappeared off to the dungeons with Lucius."

She cast another spell, "You've been in a coma for almost a week."

Cercis blinked, "What?"

"Yes, the Lady Virginia came in a few days ago, its Wednesday now. She heard about it from our Lord. She was not very happy to say the least."

Cercis laughed again, "The famous Weasley temper, merlin knows I've been on the receiving end of it enough times."

"Draco and Blaise will be here in 12 days, you should be okay by then. But you are not leaving my care until I say so understood?"

He smiled, "Yes mum."

Narcissa smiled back. "Good, now try and get some more sleep will you, your father is coming by tomorrow to drop off some potions to help you get better."

Cercis nodded and shut his eyes. Drifting off into peaceful oblivion.

~S~

AN: again another short chapter, but I'm at college in between classes and I can only type so fast.


	46. Trust

Disclaimer: See all previous chapters

Chapter 45

Cercis blinked and slowly opened his eyes. He was still in the bed he had been in for the past 3 days. The room itself wasn't as bright as Hogwarts infirmary but it was still annoyingly white. He blinked again and rolled over to go back to sleep.

On the opposite side of the room he didn't see his father watching him with a worried expression on his face.

Severus had arrived the night before in the late evening and he had yet to leave to room where his son lay. Narcissa walked up to him with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. She handed it to him and smiled.

"He'll be alright Severus, I promise you." She said softly. Severus didn't take his eyes off his son's sleeping body.

"I trust your expertise Narcissa. But that is not what has got me worried." He took a glup of his tea and then returned to watching Cercis. Narcissa _Accio'd_ a chair and sat next to him.

"Then what has Severus." She asked him quietly.

"I fear that he is no longer going too follow our lord. I fear that he may do something stupid."

"Like what? Because of the Silver Chants he now knows every single spell, charm, hex, curse and potion there is. And when a new one is created he learns it immediately. He is incredible Severus you should be proud of what he has become, not fear it."

"I do not fear the power that he has gained; I fear what he will do with it." Severus lifted the mug of tea to his mouth and finished it off.

Narcissa stood and moved in front of him blocking his view of Cercis.

"Severus. My dear dear Severus. Trust him." She leaned in and kissed him but before he had time to react she stood and left the room. Leaving Severus to his thoughts and Cercis to his dreams.

~S~

AN: again short I know but I can't seem to get back into long chapters for this story, sorry guys. I will continue to try and make them longer but I expect they will stay short for a while, but hey at least I'm updating again.


	47. Lil Drac

Suicide Solution.  
  
Disclaimer: see all previous chapters  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Cercis blinked and opened his eyes. With a murmured spell he found out that Draco and Blaise were due back in 3 days. He glanced around the room he had been 'prisoner' in these past few days, and seeing it empty summoned one of his muggle weapons.  
  
A silver dagger about 4inches in length, with two serpents entwining each other engraved down the centre. The sheath itself was also silver. With a dragon taking flight engraved into it.  
  
Cercis had named this dagger, lil' Drac, in memory of his previous dagger, Draconis, which was in his cloak pocket upstairs in his room. Without glancing around the room again he unsheathed lil' Drac and smiled as the candle reflected off the shiny blade.  
  
He shifted positions, so that he could hold lil' Drac in his right arm and still allow the normal blood flow to his left. Breathing in deeply he gently ran the blade over his skin. Just barely scratching the surface. He lifted the dagger and went over the scratch again, this time a little deeper. Still he didn't bleed. He lifted the dagger once more and went over the scratch again. And again. And again. Blood now flowed easily from the scratch. He had avoided all the main veins and arteries but he still bled. As all human's do.  
  
He cleaned lil' Drac liking the blood off the blade, and returning it to it's normal spotless state. He flick his wrist and the dagger disappeared. He sighed and began to play with the pools of blood that were slowly becoming larger and larger. Cercis looked up he had heard footsteps. Quickly he cleaned the sheets and healed the cut, and just before the door to the room opened he fell backwards onto his pillow asleep once more.  
  
Narcissa looked over to the sleeping figure of Cercis, before she turned to the shadows lining the wall.  
  
"Has he woken yet?" she asked.  
  
Severus stepped out of the darkness, his face lacking even its normal colour.  
  
"Narcissa, we have another problem." He said to her gravely.  
  
Cercis slept on, oblivious to the fact that his father had seen him play with lil' Drac.  
  
~S~ 


	48. Arrivals

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

Chapter 48 

"Mother! We're home!" Narcissa moved into the main entrance at her son's call.

She smiled at the image of both Draco and Blaise standing in front of the doors to the manor. Behind them she could see the snow covered grounds of the Malfoy manor. She shivered slightly as a cold breeze swept its way through the entrance.

"Come in then! You're freezing the whole house!" Draco smirked and walked towards Narcissa.

"Nice to see you too mother." He said sarcastically before hugging her. Blaise came up behind him and Draco moved away.

"Pleasure to see you again Narcissa." He said politely taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled, "Still the gentleman, I see." Blaise grinned. "Is Cercis up and about yet?" he asked dropping her hand and standing next to Draco again.

"You better follow me." She turned and led the way up the stairs. The two boys followed, confused looks on their faces. Narcissa stopped at a door. They could hear nothing from inside, due to a ward that was more then likely up.

Narcissa opened the door.

" - DIDN'T YOU MENTION ANYTHING!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO WORRY YOU!"

"I'M YOUR FATHER! IT'S MY JOB TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!"

The two boys watched in open shock as they heard then saw Cercis and Severus both standing 10 ft apart bellowing at each other.

"What are they arguing about?" Draco asked his mother.

"Severus saw Cercis self harm 3 days ago. 2 days ago Severus confronted him."

Blaise blinked, "And they've been going like this ever since?"

Narcissa nodded. "I don't think either has slept in those 2 days."

Draco shook his head and began laughing lightly to himself. Blaise looked at his friend. "What?" he asked confused.

"Of all the things I expected these two to argue about, self-harm was the last thing I'd expected."

Blaise sniggered, "Especially since he's head of Slytherin, you would have thought he wouldn't have over reacted wouldn't you."

Narcissa watched the two boys talk, listening to their conversation. According to what they were saying, Severus dealt wit self-harming students all the time. So why was he over reacting. _Properly because it's his son this time._ She mused to herself. Snapping herself out of her memories and closed the door.

"Lets get you two settled in again, they'll pause when they want something to eat later. You three can play catch up then." She smiled innocently at the look on her son's face at being told to 'play'. Laughing she moved off down the corridor and showed Blaise where he would be staying.

"Cercis' room is 4 doors down, Draco's is seven. See you later."

She smiled at both before disappearing down the hall.

Draco nodded to Blaise before moving off down to his room. Upon opening the door he smiled to himself.

He was home.


	49. Cigarettes and beer

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

Chapter 49 

Narcissa was right. The Snape's did pause their argument later that day. Even if it was only for an hour or two. But during that time the behaved civilly towards each other.

They were all, and all meant all, Cercis, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Narcissa, Lucius and the Dark Lord too, gathered in the dining room around a very long mahogany table. Seated at the head position was the Dark Lord and next to him on his left was Severus and Lucius on his right. Cercis sat next to his father and Draco next to his. Narcissa was then seated next to Draco and Blaise next to Cercis.

The stepladder of power, moulded to fit a dining arrangement. The tension within the room was minimal. Each person holding their tempers and tongues in check, after all they weren't Weasley's they were Malfoy's and Snape's, people with control.

Dinner was a silent affair. As it was with all pureblooded families who followed the traditions of old.

Cercis having been brought up as a muggles house elf had been having troubles at first, adapting to such a sophisticated lifestyle was tiring. But like everything else with him of late, he managed to pick it up quickly, and now the silence of the meal was no longer unbearable but welcomed.

The 'family' as some may call it finished their meal and ten one by one departed the room, leaving Cercis, Severus and Lucius alone with the Dark Lord.

The said Lord glared at Cercis, who glared back. "I hope you are not leaving me, Cercisss."

Cercis smirked, "I am not turning light no."

"But you are leaving me? Isss that what you're sssaying?"

"Of course not, my lord." He replied calmly.

"Then why did you disssobey a direct order?"

"I stand by what I told you last week my lord. Showing off is your weakness. I had to point it out to you otherwise it would have gotten you destroyed!" Cercis snapped. Beginning to lose his temper again.

"Ssso you were only looking out for my well-being? Isss that correct?"

Cercis laughed lightly, "No my lord, I was pointing out your flaw." He bowed his head slightly. "Now if you excuse me I have two friends to catch up with." He glanced at his father before back out of the room.

He found both Draco and Blaise in what he had dubbed, The Pleasure room. After how Blaise had referred to it at Halloween.

Draco was talking to a pretty little black haired girl who had a very thin figure. She was on his lap and he was busy whispering in her ear. Well his mouth was whispering. His hands had found their way under the girls clothing. Shaking his head he looked over to Blaise who was watching Draco with a gleam in his eyes.

Come and watch with me.

Blaise called to him. Cercis blinked he had almost forgotten that Blaise was a telepath. Moving silently he swiftly glided over to where his redheaded friend sat.

_This time last year I would have thought the idea of doing this sickening._

He saw Blaise smirk. _Amazing how much a person can change in a year isn't it._

A slight moan from the girl caught their attention, and Cercis without much thought summoned a crate of bear and a supply of cigarettes. He took out a cig and lit it. Then holding the cig in his mouth reached down and pulled out a can of bear. Popping it open he leant back and watched the show. Blaise, having never seen a muggle beer can before was confused until he saw what Cercis had done. Grabbing a cigarette for himself and then a can of beer he experimentally opened it and took a swig.

"Mmm. Just perfect for this situation." He muttered to himself.

Cercis chuckled and took another drag. The two continued to watch Draco have his way with the little black haired girl, the both of them working their way through cigarettes and pints of beer. In fact when Draco was finally finished both boys were almost drunk.

Draco frowned at them, which made them only laugh harder. It was good to be a dark wizard. Cercis decided right then. _And nothing in the world can make me change my mind now._ He laughed and settled back to watch the dancers. Content with himself and for the first time ever, with the world.


	50. Links to the Past

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

Chapter 50 

"Dray, Blaise, who do you follow?"

The blonde and the redhead looked up. "Isn't that a stupid question Cercis?" Draco asked. The trio were up in Cercis' room talking about Hogwarts and everything that Cercis had missed.

"Me or the Dark Lord?" Cercis continued.

Draco went to answer then closed his mouth again. Thinking hard. The trio were silent for a long while. Blaise spoke up first.

"You." Cercis looked into the brown eyes of his friend, who nodded.

You.

Cercis smirked. "What about you Dray?"

Draco frowned, "I was brought up to follow the most powerful Dark Lord, Cercis." He paused. "You are the most powerful Dark Lord. I follow you Harry."

Cercis stared into the silver eyes of his once most hated enemy. "What did you call me?" he asked, is voice faint.

"I called you Harry." Draco replied in a determined voice.

"My name is not Harry, Dray. There is no one who links me to the life any more." Cercis looked away.

Everyone at Hogwarts had heard out Hermione's death. It had been all over the papers, and Hogwarts had held a special ceremonial day to honour her memory.

"What about your old friends. Ron - " Blaise started but Cercis cut him off.

"Ron" he spat "Is nothing more to me now that a victim on my 'People-to-kill' list."

"What about Lupin then?" Draco put in. Cercis' eyes glazed over as he remembered the last Marauder.

"I haven't seen nor heard anything from him in ages." He said quietly, more to himself then to the others.

I'll owl him later, see how he's doing.

He looked back at the other two, a grin spreading across his face. "Do you wanna go flying?"


	51. Letters III

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

Chapter 51 

Miles and miles and miles away from Cercis, Draco and Blaise was a castle and in the castle was an office and seated within the office was a professor. The professor was called Remus Joseph Lupin. Hogwarts resident Defence Against the Dark Arts tutor and Werewolf.

Remus was marking in peaceful silence when a tap-tap-tapping at his window caused him to look up.

"Hedwig?"

He quickly moved to the window and opened it allowing the snowy owl to fly in. she landed smoothly on his desk, a thick letter attached to her leg. Remus moved over to the desk and took the letter off of her. She didn't fly off so presumably Harry wanted a reply. The werewolf sat down and opened the letter.

_Dearest Remus, _

_It's been a long time since we've spoken hasn't it. I remember the first time I saw you, over 4 years ago now. How times have changed since then. You were asleep in the carriage and looked so frail, so incapable of taking the job of DADA, but you proved us wrong. You were, and still are the best DADA teacher we've ever had._

_I remember that year when you taught me the Patronus Charm, a charm, which later saved not only my life but also Hermione's and Sirius'. I never really thanked you for teaching it to me. I guess when I was that young I didn't understand how dangerous the wizarding world really is. So, Thank You Remus._

Now I understand. Now I have been in more life-or-death situations then I care to count. Especially now, since I was expelled, I have had almost weekly dealings with the Dark Lord, - sorry Voldemort. Sometimes I've been meeting him daily. I made a mistake Remus; I took the Dark Mark the night I was expelled. Last year I would have blamed Dumbledore, as it was he who expelled me, but then again last year I wouldn't have been expelled. (Unless Umbridge had had her way of course.)

_I do not regret leaving Hogwarts and coming here, to where I feel at home. But I regret not allowing you time to explain, to talk to me, to tell me your side of the great story that is my past and my life. I miss our conversations. I miss you Remus._

_As you know Severus Snape is my father, you were the one who I heard it from, all the way back at the start of term. Barely 3 months ago, if that. It seems like an age away doesn't it? At the time I was arguing with Ron and Hermione, and turned to Blaise, someone who could help me. Someone who understood me. Later I made friends with Draco. An unlikely friendship that could have lead me to my death. But I was so depressed at the time I did not care for the risks._

_Up to Halloween I was with Draco and Blaise more often then not. We talked and joked about normal teenage things, rarely falling onto the path about the War. I did not trust Draco nor he me. But I was still talking to Lady Campaspe Domina Black, I'm sure you remember her, the portrait of Sirius' mother. She trained me in everything she had trained both Sirius and Regulus in. She trained me in potions, in charms, in curses, in hexes, in spells. Anything and everything. Under her tutelage my grades improved and my im-maturity diminished._

_Under her tutelage I learnt the Dark Arts, and thus became accustomed to using them, you should mention that in class. The Dark Arts are a drug, cast them once, then again for curiosity, then you begin to lose control and only wish to cast the Dark Arts, and nothing else._

_I would have become the next Dark Lord before the end of November if it weren't for Blaise. He told me to wait. Before going off and attacking Voldemort. So wait I did. I waited and waited and waited; I even made it through the Halloween party where Voldemort himself was present. But it was there I learnt the truth about my father, my mother and my mother's blackmailer._

_I'm sure you knew my mother was not a witch of the light, but a mistress of the dark. She and my father were in love, and James was jealous. So much so that he wanted Lily for himself, so he went to Dumbledore who had a chain around Severus' neck. Dumbledore threatened Azkaban to Severus and James threatened the same to Lily._

_Neither had a choice, if they wanted to survive. Did you know that Lily was pregnant with me when she was held on trial? When she was guarded by Dementors day in day out? Yes, she was, and people wonder why they affect me so badly._

_James is lucky in a way. That he is dead, if he wasn't and I had a chance and finding all of this out with him alive, posing as my father, I would have hurt him so much that he would have wished he were dead._

_Draco called me Harry today, when my name has been changed to Cercis Malus Snape. I asked him why, as I had no more links to that life. I was then reminded of both you and Ron. Ron I couldn't care less about now. He said he was a true friend and then abandoned me when he should have tried to help._

_But you, you are more then an old teacher Remus. You are more then a link to my dead mother and her husband. You are more then the last Marauder. You are more then the last link to Sirius. You are one of my friends too, or were, I hope that I can still count on you as a friend Remus._

_Can I still count you as a friend?_

_Soon my own plans will be put into action Remus; will you be there by my side? Will you stand by me when all my previous friends would not? Will you be there to honour Lily and to remember Sirius?_

_I hope you will be, my dear friend. If you decide to stick with me after all we've been through, touch the enclosed portkey and say 'libertas' on Christmas Eve, at 9 O'clock._

_Hope to here from you soon, you do not have to tell me in your letter if you are or are not going to join me. All I expect in your reply is a simple hello, and I will be happy._

_Farewell Moony._

_Love Harry, (Now Cercis.)_

Remus put the letter down on the table, unshed tears in his eyes. Hedwig cooed softly and Remus ran his fingers through her silky feathers, then making up his mind he pulled over a piece of parchment and wrote his reply.

~S~

AN: there you go a longer chapter for you all.


	52. Remus' reply

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

AN: if you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very very dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907

Chapter 52 

_To my dear Harry,_

_You will always be Harry to me, but if you wish for me to call you Cercis from now on then I will do so._

_I wish you could tell me where you are now, but I guess that would be too dangerous for not only you but for me aswell. Hogwarts has been in one word: quiet. Without you here making trouble as a true Marauder does. I can only hope that you are well and are enjoying yourself._

_I do have one question though, why didn't you turn up for Hermione's funeral? I can understand if it was because the Aurors are looking for you, but they are looking  for Harry Potter not Cercis Snape. But then I guess it would be odd if Severus' son turned up for the funeral of a Muggleborn he had never met. So perhaps it was better that you didn't come. And I'm rambling. I'm getting old._

_I want you to know Ha – Cercis, I'm not sure if I'll ever get that, that I miss you too. I miss the way you would do something or say something then glance around to see if anyone would notice. But of course I'm talking about last year. This year it was almost someone else calling themselves Harry and not the little 3rd year who came to me asking for help. Because you don't ask for help. You haven't for a long time._

_Ron has withdrawn into himself. He doesn't talk to anyone, and he's left the quidditch team. He doesn't talk in class only to answer his name. He cried at Hermione's funeral but that has been the only emotion I have seen from him since her death._

_I'm not blaming you Harry, Cercis there I go again. But this has been going on since the summer. Even before we met in Diagon Alley. I fear he found something out, but isn't brave enough to tell anyone._

_I have a slight idea, it's one of the Weasley's. he found something out. I have a feeling that he found out that one has turned dark, and then you get expelled for Dark Activity and then Hermione disappears._

_It's getting too much for him. Can you write to him, to explain or try to explain what is going on? That he was wrong about his family. That non of them have gone dark and its been all a mistake. A big mistake._

_You will have to remind me to thank Blaise, I don't think I the Order could have handled two Dark Lords at the same time._

_But now onto the important stuff. Yes I knew Lily was dark. We all did. But her love of the darkness was so full of passion it was intoxicating. We first met Lily properly in our 3rd year, when we were still young boys. James didn't find out he was betrothed to her until our 5th year, or if he knew before he didn't tell us. If you are right about James holding Azkaban over Lily then can you blame her for marrying him? He may have been arrogant, but he was one of my best friends, but saying that even I knew he could be a twat sometimes._

_It frightens me that you have said that if he were alive you would kill him. Did even James deserve that? Do you really think he would deserve death? I know he's done some bad things in his short life but Severus has done worse in his._

_I think that Ron was only doing what he thought was best. He has however inherited_

_the famous Weasley temper. So he response is understandable. I think that you should talk to him however. You were best friends for five years._

_As for myself. Yes I count you as a friend Ha-Cercis. I await your reply._

_Love Remus._

Remus rolled up the piece of parchment and Hedwig hopped over to him. He attached the letter and stroked her silky feathers.

"Take it to Cercis and no one else for me please Hedwig."

She hooted in reply and took off out the window. Remus watched her go then looked at the portkey in his hand. He had a decision to make. Putting aside his marking again Remus stood up, portkey in hand, and moved through his office to his quarters where he poured himself and shot of whiskey and sat down.

He was happy that the full moon was a week ago. So that Christmas eve would be a new moon.

A new moon. And a new era.

~S~

AN: and there's the reply. LMS

If you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very very dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907


	53. The Talk

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

AN: if you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very very dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907

Chapter 53 

Back at the Cleveland manor Severus and Cercis were no longer shouting. Instead they had settled for sitting opposite one another and both were waiting for the other to start The Talk.

They had been sitting in silence for almost half an hour now, and Severus' patience was wearing thin.

"Cercis." He began finally, Cercis remained stoic, and not looking like anything had changed. "I only want to ask you one thing." Severus folded his hands together and rested them on the table they were sitting at.

Cercis didn't answer. He just stared at his father. Severus took a breath then continued. "Cercis why do you self harm?"

"I like pain."

"When did you start?"

Cercis glared, "So much for 'one thing', can't you count?"

Severus glared at his son. Then paused his train of thought. That still sounded weird to him.

"Cercis." He growled, "Answer the question!"

"What does it matter when I started?" he shot back defiantly.

"Fine don't tell me." He paused, he was beginning to come across whiney. "Is it because you are a masochist?"

"No."

Now Severus was confused. _The boy liked pain but didn't consider himself a masochist. Which was the term for people who liked pain. Stupid boy._

"I am a sadomasochist." He stated. "I like pain, and I like causing people pain. But I am not a masochist. The Dark Lord is also a sadomasochist."

Severus thought for a moment. He wasn't wining this talk, and he was unlikely to get any completely straight answers out of the boy.

"How many times?" he asked, he would keep probing him for answers, eventually he would give up. _I just hope he hasn't inherited Lily's stubbornness._

Cercis laughed bitterly, "That's like asking how many moon's a werewolf has been through. Remus may keep count, but I know that they all don't. Most would rather not know how many times they've ripped themselves apart. Or how many times they've had to lock themselves away month after month. Killing themselves slowly a little bit more day by day, night by night. It rips them apart knowing that they are a monster. Wanting to bite, to scratch and to kill. For those who are gentle the rest of the month their animal instincts kill them faster then they do with their teeth and claws."

Cercis drifted off into his own mind thinking to the werewolf far away whom he was awaiting a reply from.

Severus watched as the boy talked himself deep into his thoughts. _The boy gets stranger ever day. And he said the Remus keeps count. That's barbaric. Stupid werewolf._

"Cercis!" Cercis looked up from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Severus mentally shook his head, this was getting him nowhere. "Can you promise me that you wont do it again?"

Cercis blinked, "No,"

"Why not?"

"Because that promise would be broken every time Vo-The Dark Lord calls us."

"Then why did you take the mark?"

"It was apart of my plan father."

Now Severus was really confused. _Plan? What plan? He's been planning? Why haven't I heard of this before now?_

"You haven't heard about it because only myself and 4 other people know about it. But you will know in good time. But father I must ask you. You are you loyal to? Me, as your son or the Dark Lord as your brother?"

Before Severus could answer Cercis has stood and left the room.

Severus blinked, "Well that didn't go to well. Then again I'm still alive and not in pain. Bloody boy! Asking me something like that!"

_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know._ Said a voice in his head. Severus recognised it and scowled.

Shut up Blaise! Have you been listening the who time? 

He could literally hear Blaise's grin. _Yup. Me and Dray wanted to know what's up with Cercis. He's asked us whom we were loyal to too. But before you ask, no we won't tell you because it could influence your answer. And stop scowling the table wont set on fire that easily._

Severus didn't answer Blaise, who he felt withdraw from the back of his mind.

The feared Potion's Master of Hogwarts had a lot to think about. He stood and left the room, heading for his quarters in the manor.

"I need cognac." He muttered as he left the room.

~S~

AN: yes shorter then the old ones, but I couldn't drag it out any further. Cercis isn't going to talk and Severus can't scare him into talking anymore.

If you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very very dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907


	54. Aimer la convoitise et le plaisir

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

AN: if you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very very dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907

AN: contains detailed sex scene, which wont be written here. You will have to go to my AFF account for it. (Cept, cause I'm evil I haven't uploaded that far yet Mwahahahaha)

Chapter 54 

Cercis was wondering through the many corridors of the Malfoy manor, humming softly to himself. In a few days it was going to be the time for his plan to be put into action. 

He had kept his plan quiet for so long now, and soon he would be able to put it into action. He grinned he could almost taste the sweetness of success.

Cercis continued on his path and stopped out side a door he recognised. He grinned and muttered and invisibility charm. The tingling all over his body told him that the charm had work. He opened the door slowly and snuck into the dimmed room.

He glanced at his watch, it was getting late, 10.30 pm, and the object of his plans, was lying on her bed asleep.

As silent as a cat he moved over to the bed and climbed onto it. Positioning himself over the sleeping beauty. The movement of the bed caused her to wake and Cercis watched her as she blinked into the empty room.

Cercis leaned in towards her and kissed her on the lips, she blinked in surprise but then the feel the soft lips on hers caused any logical thought to be pushed into the back of her mind.

Cercis flicked his wrist and the covers and their clothes vanished. Narcissa felt the material go and cried out in surprise. Cercis took the chance to deepen the kiss and he ran one hand through her silky blonde hair and the other brushed its way over her milky skin, finding the warmth it was searching for.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Scene edited due to FF.N restrictions ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cercis climbed back up off the bed and slipped out of the door. Once the door was shut he muttered the counter charm that made him visible and he continued on his wander through the manor.

He came across another door he knew and was about to enter when he heard voices from inside.

A feral grin stretched across his face as he recognised the sounds of two people having sex inside. His grin grew when on of the people spoke.

Silently he slipped into the room and hid in the corner to watch.

On the king sized bed in the centre of the dark green decked room, were Draco and Blaise. He watched and waited patiently for them to finish their orgasm, which they did 5 minutes later amidst cries of pleasure.

He stepped out of the shadows and spoke.

"Now I feel unloved, why wasn't I invited?"

He pouted and both boys jumped. "Cercis!" Draco cried in shock, making no move to cover himself.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blaise asked curiously.

Cercis smirked and moved over to the bed, muttering the same charm he had used earlier to get rid of all the clothes and bedding.

He crawled onto the bed, not taking his eyes off the blonde or the red head.

"You two can't be worn out already can you? I want to play too." He grinned evilly and the other two matched it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Scene edited due to FF.N restrictions ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The first lines of light shone onto the bed which housed 3 naked and content boys. Cercis was the first to waken. Blinking in the light he glanced around at his surroundings and it took a minute for him to remember the previous nights activities. When he did another grin broke out onto his face.

He stretched, the movement effectively waking up the other two, and got up off the bed. He looked at his watch. It was getting late. Yawning he snapped at the others.

"Get up, the Dark Lord will want to see us in an hour!"

~S~

If you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very very dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907


	55. Distractions and Confessions

Disclaimer: see all previous chapters

Chapter 55

Cercis turned back to the other two still sitting naked on the bed.

"No." Blaise answered.

"Come back to bed Ha-Cercis. We still have an hour." Draco purred eyeing Cercis' still naked form hungrily with his silver eyes.

Cercis thought for a minute then answered slowly, "I guess I could just transport us down to him in an hour" he grinned and moved back over to the bed. When he was within reach both boys grabbed his forearms and pulled him down onto the bed. Blaise sat on his legs and Draco held down his arms pinning them to his sides.

Draco eyed the raven-haired boy's naked body. Taking in both the faint scars and the new ones that looked barely a day old.

"Did you do these yourself?" the blonde asked him gently, Cercis didn't answer. Draco frowned lightly.

"I'm guessing you did." Draco looked into the emerald eyes, they were guarded and let no emotion through the shield.

"It's okay Cercis if you did, we wont judge or hate you because of it." He said gently. Cercis' shields relaxed and Draco could see the pain reflected in the sparkling orbs.

Draco ran his fingers lightly over the scars before leaning down and slowly kissing each of them, one after the other. The blonde sat up again releasing the trapped boys hands.

"You're gorgeous why do you mark your beautiful skin in such a way?" Cercis just stared at his friend.

"Harry I know you don't want to talk about it, but it helps" Cercis looked over to Blaise as he spoke then back to Draco, who was smiling at him.

"What's with all this 'Harry' business? Harry James Potter is dead remember!" he spat folding his arms across his chest.

Draco took both of his wrists in his and moved them back to his sides, "Funny that. It seemed to me that he is very much alive, considering his activities last night." Blaise smirked and shifted his position so that his hips grinded against Cercis' crotch.

Cercis felt his body respond and he let out a quiet moan. Blaise and Draco switched positions and Blaise ran a finger over Cercis' cheek, sending a mental message to Draco at the same time to keep the younger boy distracted.

"Why do you do you self harm?" Blaise questioned him. Cercis shrugged and gave them the same answer he gave his father.

"I like pain." Short and simple, it was a good way to answer.

"Was it Harry that started or was it you?" Cercis closed his eyes as he felt Draco's cold hands, obviously chilled by a spell, encase themselves around his penis.

"It was Harry." He whispered quietly.

Blaise glanced at Draco, they were getting somewhere. Draco grinned then went back to his teasing.

"Why did you start?" Blaise asked Cercis shrugged again.

"What does it matter?" Draco nudged Blaise and the boys switched positions again. As they moved Blaise relayed the conversation so far to Severus.

_Just listen._ He said to the Potions master who was sitting in front of a desk in one of the many rooms that were in the manor.

_What's going on?_ He asked back, the marking on the desk forgotten. He glared at nothing in particular as he could literally hear Blaise's smirk.

_We're questioning Cercis._ Blaise answered in a voice full of fake innocence.

_And he's answering you willingly?_ Severus asked back in disbelief.

He heard Blaise laugh lightly, _Yes__, now listen._

Blaise took up Draco's previous position and whispered a warming charm and placed his hands tightly around Cercis' still chilled cock. The said boy bucked his hips at the sudden change in temperature and gasped.

"Why do you cut yourself Cercis?" Draco asked him, straddling the boys waist and running patterns with his still cold hands over his bare chest.

"You're beautiful Cercis." He continued. Cercis let out a harsh bark of laughter before gasping again as he felt Blaise's tongue slip out over his head.

Back in the other room Severus decided to try and 'see' what techniques the two young Slytherins were using to get his son to talk. He tuned in using Occulmency just as Blaise, his victim – no conduit, took Cercis into his mouth. Severus had never pulled out of someone's mind so fast before.

His face pale and eyes wide, he did the only thing his mind could handle at the moment.

"Accio Absinth!"

The dark green bottle shot into his hand and foregoing the use of a glass he opened the bottle and took three swigs before he lowered the bottle to the table and summoned a glass to his already spinning hand,_ no mind,_ the little voice in his head corrected as he half filed the crystal glass._ No hand, _he shot back at it before downing what was in the glass._ Oh fuck it._

Blaise sniggered to himself as he sensed his professors shock at what he had witnessed, _I told you to listen not watch._ He sent to him, his voice full of barely suppressed laughter.

_Fuck off!_ Severus snapped back at him.

Blaise grinned and went back to focusing on making Cercis distracted enough so that he answered their questions.

"Do you hate yourself?" Draco was asking Cercis.

"Only on days ending in 'y'" he replied sarcastically. Blaise laughed,

"So you don't hate yourself on Halloween?" the red-head asked him smirking.

Cercis glared at him. "If you really want to know," he spat "No I don't hate myself on that day."

"You don't?" Draco asked shocked.

"No that's my annual 'try-and-kill-myself' day." Both boys paled at this statement.

"You – what?" to say both were shocked would have been an understatement. Besides its not everyday you come across someone who openly admits that they try and kill themselves at least once a year. Well sort of openly anyway.

Blaise and Draco looked at one another. "Why do you try and kill yourself?" Blaise asked, sensing that his friend was getting depressed again.

Cercis suddenly found the ceiling tiles very interesting. Draco sighed, Cercis had shut himself off again. Blaise was not one to be put off by the emotional shut down of him tried again.

"Harry, why do you try to take your life on Halloween?" he began to pulse his, now normal temperature hands on Cercis once again but this time the distractions weren't working.  The boy had shut himself off completely.

Blaise frowned. "Fine don't tell us! I'm sure your father could force it out of you!" Cercis' head snapped down and his emerald eyes focused on Blaise's blue ones. Without a second thought he attacked the red-heads mind with Legimens.

Severus Snape. His father. Had heard the entire conversation.

To say he was pissed would be like saying that the Artic was slightly chilly.

Draco, not realising what had happened was now very confused, "Guys? What's going on?"

The next second both Draco and Blaise found themselves magically strapped to the now Cercis-free bed. Cercis himself was currently standing at the foot of the double bed, once again dressed in flowing black robes, which because of his anger, were swirling around him.

He glanced back at the two boys before apparating out of the room to meet with the soon-to-be-dead Dark Lord.

Draco tried to turn his head to Blaise, but he was met with his whole body screaming out in pain. The blonde bit down hard on his tongue to stop himself from crying out. The pain was almost as bad as Cruciatus. After a while the pain sub-sided.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked him, only moving his lips.

"Move your head." Blaise did as his friend suggested and immediately wished that he hadn't as the immense pain equal to that of Cruciatus spread through his body.

Draco waited patiently for his friends body to stop shaking. "Care to tell me the reason why we are both strapped, naked I might add, to a bed, that is charmed to send pain through us if we move out bodies?"

He didn't need to look to see that Blaise was blushing. "I … um … allowed Snape to listen in to the conversation."

"You what?!" he spat turning his head and once again being filled with the pain. "and you just had to let slip that he could force the answer out of him?"

"…" Draco sighed.

"Blaise, you're an idiot."

Blaise didn't answer and the two fell into silence.

Downstairs the Dark Lord was just about to start a meeting with a very pissed off Cercis Malus Snape and the boys to young minions. What the Dark Lord didn't know was that the two said minions were currently unavailable for the meeting.

Cercis apparated to 8 foot away from the Dark Lord.

"You're early." He commented. Cercis shrugged.

"Where are the othersss?"

Cercis grinned, "They can't come today, they're slightly tied up at the moment."

The Dark Lord lifted an eyebrow. "Isss that ssso?" he paused and seemed to shrug off the comment. He'd punish them later. "Ssso my dear Cercisss tell me. What did you do to that disssgusssting muggle uncle and cousssin of yoursss?"

_Ummmm__, ah shite._ "You didn't order me to do anything to them my Lord." He replied calmly.

"Indeed. Luciusss!" Lucius, who had been standing at the back of the room moved forwards and bowed to the Dark Lord.

"Go and collect the Dursssleysss." Lucius bowed once more before leaving the room. Silence resumed in the room, while two of the most powerful wizards in the world, stood opposite the one another.

Lucius returned barely five minutes later. He bowed to the Dark Lord before speaking. "My Lord, the muggles. They are dead. It seems that everyone who knew about them later forgot about them."

The Dark Lord looked at him, Lucius hastily continued, "They had been left without food or water for nearly two weeks my Lord. No one can survive that long without water."

The Dark Lord looked over to Cercis, who shrugged. "You win some you lose some." The Dark Lord smirked. "Cercis you may go, Lucius you will have to pay for your forgetfulness. _Crucio__!_"

Cercis left the room and apparated back up to the room where he had left Draco and Blaise. He smirked, they had figured out to talk by telepathy instead of out loud and risking the chance of extreme pain.

He moved over to the bed and looked directly into Draco's silver eyes. "_Legimens__!"_ he enters the blondes mind and after a few seconds of searching he found what he was looking for. He pulls out and takes the restraining charm off Draco.

"You didn't know he was telling father did you?" Cercis' tone was that of betrayal and a hint of guilt for tying his friend up like he had.

Draco shook his head and climbed off the bed moving over to stand next to Cercis, "No I didn't. How did the meeting go?"

Cercis shrugged, "He wanted me to kill my Uncle and cousin then Lucius realised that everyone had forgotten about them and they had both died in their separate cells." Cercis glanced over to Blaise. Then back to Draco, both the boys were still naked, neither seemed to care.

"You wanna pay him back?" Draco looked at him then at his friend still magically chained to the bed.

"How?" the blonde asked.

Cercis turned to face him, a sly look on his face. "Like this." Before Draco could ask again he felt Cercis' lips on his own, all logical thought out the window, and he kissed him back.

The blondes breathing quickened when he felt Cercis charm his own Death Eater robes away while his hands once again explored the blonde's body. Draco responded  eagerly and before long the couple were panting and gasping as they both reached their climax. Still tied to the bed, Blaise watched on jealously.

_I don't believe you two! That was so fucking unfair!_

Cercis turned away from Draco's sweaty body and sneered at Blaise. "Who are you to talk to about fairness Blaise." He spat, anger etched into his voice. "You said you were loyal to me!"

_I am!_

"You didn't act very loyal earlier!" Blaise had the decency to look ashamed.

"Cercis, you may want to forgive him." Draco said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Cercis spat looking away from Blaise to glare at the Malfoy heir.

"One: because he is your friend and. Two: because I want you too. 3 ways are no fun when there's only two of us." The blonde pouted and Cercis laughed.

"Fine, I forgive you Blaise, but only if you promise not to betray my trust ever again!" Blaise nodded, temporally forgetting that he was still being held by the charm. He cried out in surprise and Cercis cancelled the charm quickly.

"You alright?" he asked, a grin threatening to break out on his face.

"I'll live. What time is it?"

Cercis glanced at the clock which he subconsciously magiked to appear on the wall. "half one. You hungry guys? I am."

They both grinned and Cercis muttered the charm to re-materialise their clothes once more and then apparated them all to the dining room where a house elf immediately 'popped' into the room and took their order.

The food arrived in record time and the trio took their time eating it all. It wasn't until the great-grandfather clock in the corner struck 2pm that Cercis remembered his meeting with Remus, if he used the port key.

Cercis excused himself from the table and apparated back up to his room to get ready for his old professors arrival.


	56. Answers

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

AN: if you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very _very_ dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907

Chapter 56 

Cercis was sitting at the desk in his room, sipping Cognac from a crystal glass, his emerald eyes on the clock on the far wall.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Bing.

Cercis' eyes didn't move from the clock even when it struck three and the form of Remus Lupin materialised on the floor barely 5 foot from him. Cercis finished his glass then looked at Remus.

"Hello Remus."

Remus looked up and his jaw dropped. "Ha – Harry?" he asked uncertainly.

"I go by Cercis now Remus." Cercis saw his old professor's eyes dart around the room taking it all in.

"Don't worry Remus, this is my room no harm will come to you while you are with me." Cercis leaned back into his chair and motioned for Remus to take the other seat. The professor did so.

"Now Remus I invited you here to ask you both a question and the favour. However one relies on the other so I will ask you the question first."

Remus nodded dumbly, and Cercis was reminded of Ron. "Okay but think deeply before you answer Remus, your answer will have a severe  effect on the rest of the wizarding and muggle worlds."

Remus looked very nervous, Cercis could see that. "Remus who are you loyal too?"

~ ~ Remus POV ~ ~

Who am I loyal too? He's knows that I'm loyal to Dumbledore. I would never join Voldemort. Unless, unless he means am I loyal to him. I don't know. Will he tell me if I ask? Wouldn't hurt.

"Do you mean Dumbledore, Voldemort and you?" I watch silently as Ha – no Cercis, think the question over. I see him smile.

"Good, you are thinking about it. That's good." I sigh in relief, but it doesn't make my decision any easier.

"I know you're not loyal to Voldemort, but out of me or Dumbledore who would you risk more for?"

Bloody hell, talk about a difficult question. 'who would I risk more for'? I don't know.

~ ~ normal POV ~ ~

Cercis sat and watched Remus have the internal battle of who to say. The silence stretched on for another 30 minutes. Cercis stood.

"Remus, I will leave this room for another 30 minutes, you wont be able to have any contact with the world outside this room. But when I return I will need your answer."

Remus nodded and Cercis left the room, he had one more person to question. 

'_Blaise?'_

_'What's up Cercis?'_

_'Can you link me through to Ginny?'_

_'Course hang on.'_

_'Hello Cercis.' _Ginny's sweet voice sounded through the link clearly.

'_Ginny angel can you floo to Cleveland within the next 5 minutes?'_

_'um … I don't know, probably.'_

Cercis smiled, perfect. '_yes that's fine. I will be waiting for you in the receiving room. See you in a bit.'_

_'See you in a bit.'_

_'What's going on Cercis?' Blaise was back._

Cercis walked into the receiving room and saw it was empty. He locked and warded the doors and sat down on one of the sofa's facing the fire place.

_'I'm laying the foundations of my plan.'_

_'What is your plan exactly anyway?'_

Cercis laughed, _'Hello to you too Draco. And you will both find out as soon as I get two answers back. Ginny is here, got to go.'_

 Cercis stood to welcome her as the fire turned green. "Thanks for coming Ginny." He said as he held out is hand to help her to her feet. "There was no trouble I take it?"

Ginny dusted herself off and they both sat down on the sofa again. "No the common room was empty. What did you want to see me for?"

"Who are you loyal to Ginny? And I don't mean Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I mean the Dark Lord or me."

"What are you planning Cercis?" she asked, seeing straight through his question.

Cercis laughed, "Has the Dark Lord told you of the prophecy?"

Ginny frowned, "He's mentioned it before yes."

"Well this prophecy says I have to kill him or he will kill me, now at the moment we are at a stand still, but it wont last forever, we've already come close to completing it a few weeks ago."

Cercis took both of Ginny's hand in his own and looked into her dark blue eyes.

"What I'm asking you Ginny is: who couldn't you live without. Me or Tom?"

"How long do I have before you make me choose?" unshed tears were in her eyes.

"20 minutes." Cercis replied calmly. Ginny choked.

"You've given me 20 minutes to decide between the two men that I love who get to live and who gets to die?!" she got up and began to pace.

"Ginny you have to understand, there will never be a world where we will both be alive. One of us has to die." He took a breath. "If I die then all the mudbloods and muggles will die too, and you will get your own small section of Death Eaters. If Tom dies then the muggles will find out about the wizarding world, the ministry will be destroyed either way and Dumbledore will be destroyed either way."

She stopped pacing and turned to look at him, "What do I get if Tom dies?"

"Anything you want."

Ginny looked into his eyes, "Does that include you?"

Cercis smiled and stood, "Yes Ginny, yes it does." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny responded immediately, and the two stayed locked together for a long time. When they finally broke apart Cercis continued to hold his arms around her waist.

"Who do you choose Ginny? Me or Tom?"

Ginny looked up and kissed him again, "I choose you Harry."

They kissed once more then Cercis pulled away from her, "Go back to Hogwarts, I'll keep you informed."

Ginny nodded and moved back to the fire place. "Oh and Ginny." She stopped and turned to face him. "Thank you."

She smiled and then threw and handful of floo powder into the fire and with a shouted, "Hogwarts!" she disappeared from view.

Cercis took down the wards in the room and apperated back up to his own room. Before walking in he paused and a thought crossed his mind.

'_since when can I apparate in a building that has anti-Apparation charms on it?' _he shrugged '_oh well, maybe I can apperate around Hogwarts too?'_

Stowing that idea away he entered his room again and saw that Remus had moved to one of the windows and was looking out over the grounds.

"Have you made you're choice Remus?" Cercis asked him, coming to stand next to him on the balcony.

"I have Cercis. I am loyal to you."

Cercis smiled and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist pulling the shorter man into a hug.

"Thank you." He pulled back, "Now I can ask you the favour." They moved back into the room and sat in their chairs once more.

"I am guessing that I am right in thinking that you have never bitten any one and made them a wolf?"

Remus nodded. Cercis sighed. "Would you be willing to bite someone for me?"

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

Remus blinked. "Are you mad? I would never be able to get that close to him."

"There are two ways, but I'm not sure which one you would hate less."

Remus took a deep breath. "What are the ways?"

"The first way would be for you to take the Dark Mark and bite him just after he's marked you."

Remus looked horrified. _'What could be worse then that?'_

"The second way would be to take Polyjuice potion to look like me and to sleep with Voldemort."

Remus felt sick. Those were his choices.

"Is there no other way?" he asked, his skin was very pale.

Cercis shook his head. "No, at least not that I can think of."

"How will my biting Voldemort help any way?"

"By biting him you give him a weakness." Cercis flicked his wrist and Draconis flew into his grip. "This is Draconis, you remember him?" Remus nodded, "He is silver. As you know werewolves can be killed by silver."

Cercis banished the knife again. "If I stab him with Draconis his body will die."

"But then we are left with his spirit again." Remus pointed out. Cercis nodded.

"Yes we are but I know a silver chant that can destroy someone's magical core."

Remus thought all this over, "So that's why you have silver streaks in your hair, I thought you had just added highlights into it or something." He said grinning. Cercis laughed.

"Yes that is why - " his sentence was cut off and his eyes turned purple.

"Cercis!" Remus shouted going for his wand, but then his eyes turned back to their normal colour.

"Don't worry Remus, that was just one of my silver chants. Every time a new spell is invented I learn it. Its very handy."

Remus nodded and put his wand away again. "What was the spell?"

"It seems that the Order has found a way to counter effect the turning of Dementors."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they can turn the Dementors back into humans again."

"Oh my god!" Remus and Cercis sat in shock.

"How?" he asked Cercis, hoping he could help him get his head around the impossible theory.

"A very powerful cheering charm combined with an everlasting charm and transformation spell."

Remus blinked, "But that's so simple."

"I know, which could explain why no ones ever thought of it before, its _too_ simple."

"How did they figure it out?"

"Tonks did, her metamorphmagi skills led them too it. The downside for them is that the Dementors-turned-human will all become metamorphmagus'"

"Oh." Remus was trying to take all that in, on top of the plan that Cercis had told him barley half and hour ago. Cercis grinned.

"Do you wanna tour? That gives you time to think about which plan you would rather do, and you get to see your new home."

Remus nodded and they both stood, and began the tour around the manor.

~S~

okay I'm curious, which plan do you think Remus would go along with?

Plan one: take the dark mark which would include killing a muggle family.

Or

Plan two: take poly juice to look like Cercis and sleep with the DL.

Please leave your answer in a review.

Thank you.

Luv Mandara


	57. Ancient Art

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

AN: if you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very _very_ dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907

AN: In reference to which plan Remus would choose.

Plan one received: 5 votes

Plan two received: 14 votes

Also a quick message to Saetam and anyone else who can't remember. (Or is interested in a lil background about the Ancient art)

The Dementor's were people who were using the Ancient art, the Ancient art use both the casters magic and their life force. If used too much and in to big amounts the life force is used up and the caster becomes a Dementor, forever sucking the 'life force' out of other people, the Dementor's kiss gives the Dementor a small taste of life again, but to fully become human again in this way would result in having to 'kiss' more then 10,000 people each and they would also have to 'kiss' at least 15 more people a day to stay alive, no way to counter this has ever been discovered, the theory that the Order has come up with transforms to Dementor's back into humans with the use of the cheering charm (as the life force) the everlasting charm (so that it has the effect of 'kissing' people every day) and the transformation spell to turn them human again. (See chapter 22 DADA and long conversations) The people that use the Ancient art (not in the last 500 years) could have been either 'light' or 'dark' witches or wizards. For example the making of Hogwarts was using Ancient art.

The most known and one of the most recent uses of Ancient art was Nicolas Flamel, who already over 100 when he used it to create the Philosopher's stone. No one has been able to use Ancient art since then because after figuring out what using too much of the power did to the caster (Due to the death of their son when he discovered the notes her and Nicolas had been using, meaning he became a Dementor), Perenelle Flamel destroyed all the information about the Ancient art, thus the reason why it hasn't been used since. There is rumour that Nicolas wrote down everything he knew about the art itself but that is only rumour and no such notes have ever been found.

Right enough with the History lesson, on with the chapter.

Chapter 57 

It was nearing dinner and Cercis led Remus into the smaller dinning room. Already seated were Draco, Blaise and Severus. As they sat down, Cercis in the head position and Severus on his right and Remus on his left Narcissa walked in. Nodding her head to Cercis she sat down.

"Narcissa what have you told Lucius and the Dark Lord?" Cercis asked her as soon as she had taken her seat, next to Draco, who was next to Severus. Blaise was opposite Draco, next to Remus. Had Hermione still have been alive she would have take the seat opposite Narcissa. However when Ginny joined Remus and Blaise would move down one seat and Ginny would take the seat on Cercis' left where Remus currently sat.

"They wanted a private meeting, he expected you to be there tonight Cercis, so I reminded Lucius that you were a teenager that wanted to spend Christmas Eve having fun with his friends not plotting the demise of Dumbledore."

Cercis nodded and clapped his hands, much in the same way Dumbledore did, the table suddenly filled with food. He motioned for everyone to dig in then spoke.

"Oh we will be plotting the demise, just not of Dumbledore. Not tonight." He took a sip from his chalice of wine and then spoke again, a manic grin on his face. "Now tomorrow as you all know is the new moon. The new moon is often mistaken for being weak for magic, as it is opposite the full moon. However the new moon to us means new beginnings. New starts. A means a new era is about to take off." He took another swig from his chalice. Then continued.

"All of you here, seated with me tonight with the exception of Ginny who was unable to get away from Hogwarts, have both said and proven yourselves loyal to me. Now you may have not realised you were being tested, then again you may have. But I assure you that you were and you have all past my test so to speak. Had you not have past you would not be sitting here now."

The room was silent, no one was eating all were staring at Cercis, who spoke with a tone that didn't demand respect but you gave it to him anyway.

"Now after the meal I will finish the testing. But now lets eat." He raised his chalice and the table followed. "To the new moon." He said.

"To the new moon." They repeated, grins on the faces.

They toasted and finished off their meal. When everyone was done, Cercis apperated them all to a room he had had the house elves prepare.

"Since when can you apperate in a building with anti-Apparation charms on it?" Severus asked his son, a hint of pride could be heard in his voice.

Cercis shrugged. "Since this morning, I just apparated. I wasn't really thinking about the wards, if I wanted to be somewhere I was then there. Simple as that. Now all of you stand in a line."

The five moved and stood in line. Severus was on the left, then Draco, Blaise, Narcissa and then finally Remus.

Cercis paced in front of them. Then stopped in front of Narcissa. He smirked. "Ladies first." She stepped forward, not sure what she was supposed to be doing. Cercis took her right arm and pushed her sleeve up to her elbow.

"Don't move luv." He whispered to her before placing his right hand over her forearm and began an incantation in a language that no one recognised. Unlike the Dark Mark, the receiver did not feel pain upon receiving it. It was more like warm air being blown onto the small area of the skin. Cercis stopped chanting and lifted his hand.

Upon Narcissa' s pale skin was a long sword with the Gryffindor lion as the handle and a black hooded cobra twirled around the blade with its tail by the hilt at the top and its head beneath the point. The tattoo was animated and the lion would roar every now and then and the cobra would hiss.

"It's beautiful Cercis." She whispered running her fingers over the mark, it was silky to her touch and tingled gently. Narcissa stepped back into her position and Cercis called Blaise forwards. He repeated the process and then called Draco. Last were Remus and Severus. He looked at both men.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked grinning. Then something that showed that the times had indeed changed happened.

Severus stepped back and allowed Remus to take the honour before him. Remus nodded his head in understanding, all previous tension and anger between them had been cast aside, at least it had for the moment anyway.

Remus walked over to Cercis, his head high and held his arm out to Cercis. "I trust you Harry." He whispered as Cercis placed his right hand on the scarred arm of the werewolf that would help end the war.

"I know you do Remus. I know." Cercis said as he finished the incantation. Remus stepped back and Severus walked forwards.

"Are you ready father?"

Severus smiled. The first true smile he wore in a long time. "I'm ready son."

Cercis grinned, "Good and I have a gift for you after the war. But first." Severus held out his right arm and Cercis repeated the incantation. The mark was the same as the others and Severus too ran his fingers over the silky texture of his skin.

"When Voldemort is destroyed the Dark Mark's will not disappear. They didn't go when he was destroyed the first time and they will not go now." He turned to his father.

"However, I can't get rid of it either, but I can alter it." He looked into his fathers eyes.

"You remember the mark I left on Hermione," Severus nodded, "I can do that too it. It will be painful, unlike this one, because I will be cutting off its magical power link and transferring it to me. This means that I would be able to call you through my own Dark Mark, much like Voldemort does to the Death Eaters now, but I will not abuse that privilege."

"I must wait until after the war to do this because: 1: we still need to act like loyal Death Eaters until he is dead, and 2: if I cut and transfer the power of the Dark Mark now, Voldemort will know."

Severus nodded dumbly and stepped back into line with the others. "Cercis." Remus spoke up. "I have chosen which plan I would rather do." Cercis nodded in understanding and allowed Remus to say in his own time.

"I will do plan 2. I will take the Polyjuice potion."

"I can do a chant that would allow me to be there too, within you but not. So if he asks any questions you don't know the answer too then I can answer for you." Remus nodded. "If you want after wards I can obliterate the scene from your mind."

Remus took a deep breath. "I … I don't know about that. I'll see after wards."

Cercis nodded. "You need to bite him at the first chance you get. Once you draw blood he will go unconscious as his genes alter, when that happens I want you to leave to room and return to mine where I will be waiting for you. I'll give you another portkey that you can voice activate again that will bring you back. I wont be able to attack him with Draconis until the next night, where he will be after my blood. We will have to duel obviously, but I will win." Cercis turned to his father.

"Do you have a bottle of Polyjuice potion at hand?"

Severus thought deeply before answering. "I think I do, but I will have to check."

Cercis nodded then looked at each member of his circle one at a time.

"Do you know what you are now?" he asked them. They all shock their heads in confusion.

"That mark also gave you power and knowledge. The six of us plus Ginny, the Lady of the Dark, complete a circle. There hasn't been a circle such as ours in over 2,000 years. We are the Order of the Ancients. With a power long lost and forgotten."

Cercis drew himself up to his full height and the others watched on in fascination. He seemed to have magic flowing off him like a great cloak, that covered his entire body.

"This Ancient art has been renewed. We are the living proof of it. Now I want you all to apparate to your rooms, Remus yours is the one next to Blaise's. oh and one more thing. Those marks are invisible to anyone not within our circle. Good night every one, tomorrow as the new dawn breaks our plan shall be put into action. I want you all to meet me hear at 7 am. Now bed!"

He apparated out of the room, the others shortly following. All went to their beds and allowed their bodies to sleep, while their minds went over all the Ancient art Cercis' mark had bestowed into them.

Tomorrow would certainly be interesting to say the least.


	58. Room 13 at 6pm

Suicide Solution.  
  
_Disclaimer_: see all previous chapters

AN: if you like Dark stories then I strongly recommend that you go to this link (minus the spaces of course) It is very _very_ dark and deals with a suicidal Harry. It is also a Severitus challenge piece.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? storyid =1759907

Chapter 58 

Today was the day of cheer and happiness. Yet there were some people in the world that despised Christmas, and hated the people who were happy for it. Voldemort was one of these people.

He hated Christmas, he always had, but that was not all that was bothering him. There was a spy among his Death Eaters. Somehow word had got back to Dumbledore that Harry Potter had joined him.

This left a problem, the plan that was created the night before required the shock of seeing the-boy-who-lived by his side. Dumbledore would be upset and off-guard, but now that was ruined. And only three people knew about that plan.

Himself.

Lucius.

And one of his old friends; Mundungus Fletcher.

"Jugson!" he snapped, walking into the pleasure room, where Philip Jugson apparently lived.

The man ran over immediately and bowed to the ground. "How may I serve you my lord?"

He asked, still kneeling.

"Give me your arm Jugson." Voldemort snapped. Jugson obeyed without question, and managed not to scream when the mark burned.

The next floor up Lucius felt the strong burn and ran down to his master's side. Cercis and Severus also felt the burn, but it was only a mere tickle.

"It's not for us." Severus said to his son, they were playing chess, and Cercis, as usual was losing.

"I know." He glanced at his watch. "The others will be here in 10 minutes."

Back downstairs the main door flew open and the other Death Eater ran in, bowing to his master when he reached him.

"Jugson leave us, you two follow me." Voldemort hissed before turning and making his way back into the Malfoy's main room.

As soon as they were both inside, Voldemort locked and warded the doors and windows. No one was getting in or out without his permission. The Death Eaters were bowing again.

"Stand." He hissed. They obeyed. "Tell me has either of you read the paper this morning? No good, neither have I, but I did receive some interesting information last night via another means."

The two continued to stand silently. Only if one could hear the beatings off their hearts would they know that they were worried.

"My plans to kill Dumbledore once and for all has been foiled! _Again_! Do you want to know how?" Neither moved, it had been a while since their master had been in such a foul mood and the last time Cercis, his favourite, had ended up in hospital barley alive for 3 weeks.

"Three people knew about that plan!" he spat. "Three! And those people are the only ones that are in this room! Meaning it was one of you two that told him."

Neither Death Eater answered. Losing his temper, Voldemort drew his wand and screamed his all time favourite curse. "CRUCIO!!" the spell was powerful enough to encase them both and cause twice as much pain as normal.

Their screams filled the manor and Cercis looked up. "I Wonder what's gotten up his ass this morning?" He said to himself.

"He doesn't like Christmas." Severus answered before beating Cercis at chess, again.

Cercis shrugged. "I'm gonna go say hi."

Severus would have normally answered with something along the lines off 'Are you bloody mad?' but he knew he son was so it didn't really work. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders, leant back in the chair and said calmly, "Your funeral." Cercis grinned and replied.

"Not if I can help it!" before vanishing from the room.

"Hey what's up?" he asked calmly, after appearing behind Voldemort, and then quickly throwing up a shield charm as a curse flew towards him. Cercis held up his hands.

"Woah, calm down boss, just came to see what all the screaming was about."

He grinned at the annoyed expression on his 'master's face. He glanced at the two Death Eaters, who were still on the floor – most likely unconscious, before moving towards Voldemort slowly. Setting the seeds for Remus later Cercis leaned in and hissed into his ear.

_"You need relaxing, I'll tell you what, come to room 13 at 6 pm tonight and we can roll play."_ He flicked his tongue out and sucked on the most feared wizard of the age's earlobe before vanishing with a silent pop back to the room where he was to meet the others.

They were already there waiting.

"Good morning everyone!" He said happily. "Remus, room 13, 6 pm. Take the potion at 5.50 pm, as soon as you can bite him. We'll do the joining spell at 5 pm to give you a chance to get used to it."

He turned to the others, "Narcissa luv, would you be an angel for me and fire contact Ginny, she's still at Hogwarts, tell her to floo to Grimmauld place in less then 1 hour, she can floo out of the school if she says 'Adamas' before the destination. I'll meet her there. Father, I want you to go and get the Polyjuice potion and bring it here. Draco, Blaise, once Ginny returns I will cast a glamour on her and you two can give her a tour. Remus you'll have to stay confined to these rooms, we can't have Voldemort knowing you're here now can we?" He grinned at them all, they all looked at him with different expressions of shock and humour. He had said all that in one breath.

"Right we'll meet for lunch at 12.30 in here again, then later we can open presents, and then at 7 pm the real party will start."

He vanished with another pop, and the others quickly set to their tasks.


	59. A Potion, A Curse, A Declaration

**Suicide Solution**

_Chapter 59_

They day passed quickly for everyone staying at Malfoy Manor, and soon it was time for Remus to take the potion. At the moment everyone was gathered in the same room they always met in.

Severus walked over to Remus with a potion in his hand.

"You have 1 hour" he said before handing it over and stepping back. Cercis stepped forward.

"Remus, this shouldn't hurt but it will feel like you're schizophrenic." He grinned and Remus managed a short laugh.

Cercis placed one hand on the werewolf' s head and one on his own.

"_Speculum meus eadem sentire"_ both Remus and Cercis glowed purple briefly and then Remus started screaming in pain. Cercis cut the spell off instantly and Narcissa ran to his side. She took the potion out of his hands and handed it to Cercis to hold.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, standing with Draco and Blaise. Severus was standing next to Cercis.

"It must have been the chant." Narcissa said looking over the shaking body of Remus.

"Oh shite." Cercis cursed suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "Silver chant of course, I'm so stupid, god Remus I'm so sorry, I didn't think of it."

"Think of what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Remus is a werewolf." Everyone nodded, Narcissa was helping Remus stand. "And I used a Silver chant." Everyone nodded again. "Silver kills werewolves remember,"

Looks of understanding appeared on everyone's face as they realised what Cercis was going on about.

"Did it work?" Ginny asked.

"_Yes it did."_ Every one jumped at the sound of Remus speaking parseltongue.

"Well that answers that then." Draco said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cercis asked Remus again. Remus nodded and held his hand out for the potion. Cercis handed it over and Remus drank it in one gulp.

Cercis recognised the effects of the Polyjuice potion from his second year and he didn't envy what Remus was going through.

His brown hair turned black and lengthened he grew taller and got thinner. His skin paled and slowly he stood up.

To say it was disconcerting to see yourself staring back at you in person would be an understatement.

Cercis grinned, "Well come on then lets get the plan going."

Remus left the room and headed to Room 13, which was at the end of the hallway.

He opened the door slowly and saw that he was there first. Taking a deep breath he moved over to the bed taking off his robes as he did so. Before sliding under the silk sheets.

Remus only had to wait for five minutes. The door opened and Voldemort walked in. He spotted Remus on the bed and grinned. Steeling his nerve, Remus got out of the bed and walked towards the Dark Lord.

"C_ome my lord, lets play." _He hissed, slowly, his stomach clenching in fear and anticipation.

He led him over to the bed and saw, with some amusement, that Cercis had obviously been to the room before and attached hand cuffs to the four corners of the bed.

He grinned and pushed Voldemort down onto the bed and started to peel his robes off him, throwing them to the floor. He began trailing kisses over the milk white skin, which was surprisingly soft, and he slowly ran his hands up and down the sides of the taller mans body.

Climbing on top of him, straddling his waist, Remus leaned forwards and drew the Dark Lord into a kiss. Running his tongue over the older mans lips, asking for entrance. He was not disappointed. He slipped his tongue inside and gently ran his teeth over his tongue, this made the man moan quietly and Remus increased the pressure, ignoring the sickening sensations in his throat, stomach and the annoying voice in his head telling him how sick and disgusting he was to be kissing the Dark Lord.

Breaking the kiss he gazed down at the 'most-feared-wizard' in the world and grinned.

"_Time to play, my lord."_ Reaching across he strapped both hands into the hand cuffs and then moved down to the leg cuffs.

Voldemort didn't put up any resistance which was odd. Mentally shrugging it off he ran his hands up the other man legs, scratching his nails over the yet unmarked skin. He felt Voldemort shiver under his touch and grinned again. leaning down, pressing himself into the trapped body and began to kiss Voldemort's stomach and working his way over to the side, he took a deep breath and sunk his teeth into the flesh.

Voldemort cried out in surprise and in pain and then started to shake as the werewolf gene entered his body, and started to fight and win against everything else the Dark Lord had placed on himself as protection.

Remus climbed off him and stood at the end of the bed, watching the man wiggle and squirm, before he fell unconscious.

"_That wasn't too bad."_ He muttered to himself, still speaking in parseltongue. He glanced at the body again, it was still shaking slightly, and then apperated back to the main room where the Cercis would be waiting for him.

He walked over to Cercis who was sitting at the desk looking at something.

"_It worked._" He hissed still speaking parseltongue.

Cercis looked to him, "I know. Can you speak in English?"

"_I don't know, let me try. Hello, my _name is Remus" He smiled and he sat down, as he did so he felt the Polyjuice potion wear off slowly. He glanced down at what Cercis had been looking at. Two letters, one from a hand he recognised faintly and one he didn't. Cercis picked them both up and placed them in his robe pocket. He looked at Remus again.

"Do you want me too?"

Remus looked to the carpeted floor, "I … no. I'll keep them." Cercis nodded, he had expected that. He looked at Remus who understood and held out his arm, fighting back a giggle as the mark tingled when Cercis touched it, calling the rest of the circle to them. He stood and moved to the middle of the room.

"It's done" he said to them as they all arrived.

"So what now?" Draco asked. Cercis looked at him.

"Now, I kill him."

The entire group felt the shiver of power as he spoke. He looked at Ginny.

"Return to Hogwarts, the rest of you sleep in, you have no reason to be awake early tomorrow."

The all nodded and vanished back to their own rooms, Ginny winking at him seconds before she disappeared.

###

AN: and here is the edited and added to chapter. I wrote it last week and edited it today at work (Yes I was that bored) hope you like it.

The next chapter should be up in about half an hour, I just have to type it up.


	60. Nous gagnons la guerre!

**Suicide Solution**  
  
AN: okay so it took a bit longer then an hour to type this but hey not my fault. I'm the queen of procrastinations!  
  
AN2: also I've edited and added to chapter 59 so if you havent read it in the last 3 days go back and read it now! Go on go! Otherwise this chap wont make much sense at all!  
  
Chapter 60  
  
The next morning Cercis woke early and dissaperated away from the manor before even the house elves were up. Landing quietly in the forest he looked up at the castle he had once called home. Inside the castle were the majority of the students and the parents who were seeking the protection from the great and powerful Dumbledore.  
  
He smirked, thanks to Ginny and a few very loyal house elves Dumbledore would be hitting a little spot of trouble later today, of course as a true Dark Lord must do, he would not kill him now, safely locked away in his tower, no he would kill him at breakfast. Where everyone would be watching, due to the special meal the house elves had put on as a Christmas treat.  
  
Looking at his watch he smirked he had a full three hours to complete the spells that he would be needing to cast to complete his plan with the best results.  
  
Two hours later Cercis Snape had vanished and Harry Potter was back. Breathing heavily he had an hour to re-gain his breath and magical energy. The hour passed quickly and he looked up to a hidden door, just round the corner from the main doors. He spotted a small figure with red hair waving a flag. He smirked again, the old muggle ways were the best when you wanted to enter somewhere undetected.  
  
Muttering a temporary invisibility charm he ran to meet her. The charm wore off just before he reached the door so he darted into the shade of the castle, he couldn't be seen now could he? When he reached Ginny she just stared at him and then reached forward to run her fingers through his short messy black hair.  
  
"This is the face I fell in love with." She whispered before leaning in and kissing him, Harry responded eagerly.  
  
_# # # scene edited due to ffn's annoying restrictions - see end of chapter # # #_  
  
He held out his hand to Ginny.  
  
"c'mon now we're almost late." Ginny smirked and took his hand, the two moved away from the door.  
  
"It was worth it though." She replied, making Harry laugh.  
  
"True, but c'mon." the two moved out of the door way which became a portrait of a sleeping unicorn and its golden foul and headed towards the great hall. Once there Ginny walked in first whilst Harry stood to the side, once again cloaked by the temporary invisibility charm. Harry moved to the doors entrance and saw Ginny take her hat off and run her hand through her hair before moving to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
This meant that not only was the hall full but Dumbledore was there as well. He smirked and waited the few moments for the charm to wear off. Once he was visible again he raised his hands and blew open the doors to the great hall, such was the force that they crashed against the walls and splintered. The sound caused every head in the hall to turn to him.  
  
There was silence. Then the screams began.  
  
He raised his hand again and flicked it twice. Causing every occupant against him to be frozen to their seats and also one to take everyone voice. He then raised his right hand again and began chanting. The adults were held by a stronger spell then the students and then he started chanting again. Using an even stronger spell to hold Dumbledore in place.  
  
He grinned and began walking down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, his heel's clicking on the floor. He stopped in front of the teachers table and smiled.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Everyone blinked, that was definitely not the greeting they were expecting.  
  
"Long time no see" he grinned at their confused faces. "Did you miss me?" he glanced around the room, a lot of the children's faces we full of fear,  
  
"Oh don't worry," he said to them, "Only one person is going to die today." He looked back at the teachers table and shouted "Ginerva!" turning his head slightly but not breaking eye contact with Dumbledore.  
  
On the outside they both appeared calm but on the inside there was a major battle going on. They were clawing at the others mental walls, trying to get in. behind him at the Gryffindor table Ginny stood.  
  
"Everyone else who is marked, you can stand too." He said motioning to Ginny. A third of the students suddenly stood up. Most were Slytherin's, but there was also a lot of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. at the Gryffindor table only five, including Ginny were now standing.  
  
She called all the Death Eater children to her and they moved to the back of the hall and waited.  
  
The mental battle was finally over too.  
  
Dumbledore's walls were shredded to pieces and Harry now knew everything the great and powerful Dumbledore did.  
  
The change of information took only a few seconds and as soon as it was complete Harry moved towards Dumbledore, placed his hands on either side of his aged head and twisted it sharply to one side, effectively breaking the mans neck.  
  
He turned from the teachers table and took down the charms he had placed earlier that morning.  
  
The hall gasped, standing in Harry Potter's place was Cercis Snape. Smirking proudly.  
  
He lifted his right arm and proclaimed with a manic grin on his face.  
  
**"We win the war!!"**  
  
Those who were marked cheered loudly and Cercis moved over to Ginny touching the portkey she had made. All those who were marked touched it too and just before they vanished Cercis clicked his fingers and end all the spells he had cast.  
  
The Death Eaters left Hogwarts to the sounds of screams and tears.  
  
# # #  
  
so yeah it took a lil longer then expected to get out – but hey it's a long chapter!! 1607 words, including the bit with Harry and Ginny (_email me for the unedited version_) or go to http: adultfan. aff/authors. php?no=12470 (_remember to take out the spaces :P)_ for the now up to date SS, with included scenes that have been cut out on FFN.  
  
No this is not the last chapter, but it is close to being the end _sniffs_ I've worked on this for over a year now .... I can't believe its almost over.......  
  
Its been a hell of a ride though hasn't it? Hehehehe, and its been a bloody lot of work! (Ask Nation she'll tell you!)  
  
Anyway, enough with the crappy AN, I'm gonna post it now!! 


	61. Suicide Solution

**Suicide Solution**

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling and a lot of other people, too many to name : )_

AN: Sorry this ones taken to long guys, I had thought that I had typed most of it up, turns out I hadn't and then of course I had to find my notes for the beginning of the chapter, which I have it just took a while, sometimes redecorating is a bloody pain.

Chapter 61

They all arrived back in the grounds of the Malfoy Manor, a total of 78 newly initiated Death Eaters, Cercis glanced around at the students, most were the same year as himself and Ginny, thought there were a few that were the next year up and the rest were younger.

He sighed and led the way into the manor, inside everyone was running around like headless chickens. Cercis spotted Philip Jugson.

"Whats going on?" he called to him. Jugson stopped running and moved over to Cercis.

"Somethings up with our lord but Nagini isn't letting anyone near him!"

Cercis swore and apperated to the Dark Lords room. Nagini hissed angrily. Cercis approached her slowly.

"_Calm girl. Itsss okay, whatsss happened?"_ Nagini slithered over to him.

"_Massster isss hurt."_ She hissed.

"_How? Where isss he hurt?"_

"_Wolf man bitesss him, masterssss magic fight it. Masterssss body change."_ Cercis sighed, the Dark Lords magic was fighting the werewolf gene, though his body had already accepted it.

"_Nagini I'm going to cassst a ssspell he will be in no more pain_." She flicked her tongue out.

"_sssnake child sssave massster_"

Cercis nodded, "_yessss I will be helping him_." Nagini moved from her position next to the bed and settled herself in front of the fireplace. Cercis rubbed his hands together and closed his eyes.

He summoned Draconis, the pure silver dagger he had brought in Knockturn Alley. He sighed, _here we go_. He began chanting a Silver chant to kill Voldemort s magic, the manor was suddenly filled with the screams of the Death Eaters as their Dark Marks burnt in pain, his scar was screaming too, and Cercis could feel a trickle of blood flowing over his face, he continued with the chant, ignoring the pain in his head, he would know when the magic was dead. The manor would grow silent again.

Their Dark Marks, like his scar would fade, though they would never truly disappear. He moved forwards and raised Draconis, bringing the blade down across Voldemort s throat killing his body. Behind him Nagini hissed angrily and rose to attack Cercis, who with a flick of his wrist banished her to the entrance hall of the manor.

_Now to banish the only thing left_. He thought bitterly to himself, knowing all that time ago what this plan would lead too, but never knowing if he would go through with it, hoping, always hoping that he would be able to find another way. He sighed. It seemed, that even with all his knowledge of silver arts, ancient arts, dark arts, and every other form of magic ever known, that there was only one was to do what he wanted.

_Damn I hate this, but at least I will be able to see Hermione again, and my parents and Sirius, even though he would properly throttle me for coming up with a suicide solution instead of a normal one, but hey since when have I ever been normal?_ He shook his head and his thoughts drifted to his father.

"_I'm sorry Severus_." He whispered to the room, not knowing that at this very moment Severus was racing up the stairs to him. Cercis placed one hand on the dead body of Voldemort, and the other over his own heart. Then he began chanting once more.

The manor itself shook as Cercis called up all the powers of the ancients to aid him. Regaining his footing Severus threw open the door to the room, and was forced to immediately put up a shield.

The raw magic coming off his son was incredible and he felt a surge of pride well up inside him. The power continued to grow and Severus realised what chant his son was using.

"Cercis! NO!" he screamed, the raw magic from his own body causing the windows to shatter.

He leapt forward and caught his sons body as it felt backwards. "Cercis!" he looked into his sons face.

He was smiling.

It seemed that finally he had found peace.

For the first time in years, Severus Snape, Potions master, broke down and cried. He was vaguely aware of arms coming around him and holding him but he paid them no mind, all he saw was his son and his sons happy face.

* * *

Severus stood at the back of the stair case, hiding in the shadows as he watched the proceedings continue later that afternoon.

The Dark Lady Ginerva stood in front of the now free Death Eaters. The silent tears continued to fall though none of her audience saw. All they saw was the lady of the dark lord and the lover of the boy-who-lived, they would not challenge her.

"This morning was a joyous day" she began, her voice steady, keeping the fact that her heart was screaming in anguish secret, "For we saw the death of Albus Dumbledore." She paused, waiting for the cheering to subside. "however, the afternoon brought sadness, for now both our Dark Lord, Voldemort and his nephew Cercis Snape," she choked, "They ... they are dead."

Silence filled the entrance hall where they stood, but whenever it was from shock or sadness Severus didn't know, nor did he wish too. He looked up at Ginerva as she spoke again.

"The only opposition is the ministry, for without Dumbledore the Order will fall." The Death Eaters all looked up at her, she may be young, and only a girl, but she was radiating power. Her black school robes floating around her as her magic swelled. There was a reason she was the Dark Lady.

"Our first order this afternoon will be to take down the ministry, I want the place burnt to the ground, with everyone inside it. I want every single ministry member dead. I don't care how you do but I want them gone. From tomorrow there will be no such thing as the 'ministry of magic' is that understood?" the Death Eaters all dropped to their knees, all except the circle of ancients. She smiled at them and motioned for them to come to her.

"We are the Circle of Ancients, you will answer to us as you did to Cercis and the Dark Lord." She dropped her voice, "as you did to Harry and Tom. Never forget them for who they were." The circle looked at her, and as if sensing their gazes she smiled at them and then addressed the Death eaters again.

"If you run into anyone from the Order, do not underestimate them, even without Dumbledore they still have a little bit of power and any mistake from you could allow them to win that battle." She looked over them all and then smiled.

"Once the ministry is gone return to your families. We all deserve a break even if only for a little while." The Death Eaters bowed as one then left the manor, and its grounds.

Ginny sighed and fell backwards, warm arms caught her and she relaxed into their embrace.

"I can't believe they're both gone." She said, more to herself then the circle.

"Voldemort was expected." Remus said from somewhere around her.

"True," she agreed, "As was Dumbledore, after all that was my idea, but not Cercis."

"I don't think any of us expected him to do what he did." Narcissa said softly, Ginny glanced over to her Narcissa was crying, looking around ginny realised that she had fallen into Severus, who had his arms around her waist protectively. She felt sorry for him.

He had just lost his son. _Again_.

* * *

This is very close to the end, I have an idea for a sequel but I still don't know if I will be writing it. If I do it wont be for a while, I want to focus on all my other pieces of work before starting another story (I have 2 more lined up in that pile which I haven't started yet too)

Hope you enjoyed the story.

There is a chance that this is the last chapter.

However there might be one more.

Its been a pleasure...

_May El-Diablo_


End file.
